


Renesmee in past :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by LuciaChan (MrKissen)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/M, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 111,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan
Summary: Renesmee wurde zusammen mit Alice von ihrem Zwillingsbruder, Anthony, in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Ihre Familie bemerkt es nicht, da alle ein Jahr lang auf Reisen sind. Nessie muss sich durch denn Schulwahnsinn ihrer Eltern schlagen. Nessie und Alice müssen versuchen, sowenig wie möglich über ihre Zukunft Preis zu geben – was sich allerdings schwieriger ist als es anhört. Zudem kommen noch andere Personen, die weder Renesmee noch sonst wer zu kennen scheint, aber sie kennen die Cullens. Wer sind diese Mysteriösen Personen – die doch alles andere als menschlich sind. Werden Renesmee und Alice es je wieder nach Hause schaffen? [Renesmee in past – Beendet] (Zusatztstory: Sophies Chroniken - Beendet) (Werewolf Chronicles - Beendet)





	1. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> Renesmee (schwanger) wurde zusammen mit Alice von ihrem Zwillingsbruder (Anthony) in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Ihre Familie bemerkt es nicht, da alle ein Jahr lang auf Reisen sind. Nessie muss sich durch denn Schulwahnsinn ihrer Eltern schlagen. Nessie und Alice müssen versuchen, sowenig wie möglich über ihre Zukunft Preis zu geben – was sich allerdings schwieriger ist als es anhört. Zudem kommen noch andere Personen, die weder Renesmee noch sonst wer zu kennen scheint, aber sie kennen die Cullens. Wer sind diese Mysteriösen Personen – die doch alles andere als menschlich sind. Werden Renesmee und Alice es je wieder nach Hause schaffen? [Renesmee in past – Beendet] (Zusatztstory: Sophies Chroniken - Beendet) (Werewolf Chronicles - Beendet) (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/440848)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[14 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/2/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
273  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

Guten Tag, liebe Leser.  
Ich muss Euch leider enttäuschen – heute gibt es kein neues Kapitel von „Renesmee in Past“  
Das nächste Kapitel ist momentan in Arbeit, neben den Kapiteln von anderen Storys.  
Leider muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass es vor Freitag, dem 4. Dezember kein neues Update geben wird,  
da ich Anfang Dezember meine erste Prüfung haben werde.  
Danach geht es dann wie gewohnt, unregelmäßig weiter  
Liebe Grüße  
LuciaChan  
P.S.: Diese Nachricht wird mit dem Update des nächsten Kapitels gelöscht.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Die Idee, die meisten Figuren, und die Schauplätze  
gehören Stephenie Meyer und den USA.

Mir gehört lediglich meine Fantasie, die mich zu dieser ff angeregt hat.

Ich bin grad am Überarbeiten der Story, würde mich freuen, wenn ihr es nochmal lesen würdet. 

\----------------

  
Renesmee in Past   


  
Prolog  


Renesmee Pov

Edward würde mich deswegen wahrscheinlich hassen, aber das war es mir Wert.

Ich biss in seinen Hals und bekam wirklich nur einen kleinen Schluck seines Blutes zu trinken, da sein Herz nicht pumpte und somit auch kein Blut zum Gehirn floss.

Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und wartete darauf, dass er mich hinunterwarf.

Es geschah nichts.

Ich löste mich von seinem Hals und sah meinem Vater ins Gesicht der mich nur nachdenklich betrachtete.

Ja, Mum war es wert Dad’s Blut zu trinken.

Ich musste so schnell wie möglich Kontakt aufnehmen, ansonsten würde die Zukunft aus der Bahn laufen.

Ich gab meinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang auf.

\-----------  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/2/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/440848)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439285)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/3/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
877  


  
  


Das hier ist meine erste FanFic.  
Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen.  
Im Moment überarbeite ich die Vorhandenen Kapitel und mach sie Teilweise auch länger... also bitte nicht wundern...^^  
\----------------  


  
Fliegende Teller

Renesmee PoV

Ich schaute Alice an. Dann sah ich wieder zu der nicht mehr vorhandenen Pfanne in meiner Hand und fing an zu schreien.  
„ANTHONY! Ich weiß genau dass du mich hören kannst! Du arrogantes Etwas von einem Vampir!“ „Bitte nicht schon wieder.“ Flüsterte Alice. Edward kam in die Küche gestürmt und sah mich entsetzt an. „Was hab ich dir getan? Und wer bist du?“ Fragend Blickte er Alice an, die ihrem Bruder keine Beachtung schenkte und sich die Schläfen massierte. Es war wirklich immer das gleiche. Wenn ich sauer nach Anthony rief kam auch Edward dazu.  
„Doch nicht du!“, fuhr ich ihn an und stampfte an ihm vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort schaute ich mich kurz um und ging dann wieder in die Küche und riss eine Schranktüre auf. Da ich dahinter nicht das erhoffte Porzellan vorfand, riss ich den nächsten auf, bis alle Schranktüren offen standen. „Hä? Alice? Wo ist das Geschirr?“ fragte ich sie sauer.  
„Über der Vitrine. Lass aber bitte von allem eins übrig.“ antwortete sie müde, fall es für einen Vampir überhaupt möglich war. Ich ging zum besagten Schrank und nahm alles bis auf eins heraus (tiefe Teller, flache Teller, Gläser, Tassen, Untertassen), nahm einen Teller in die Hand und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Es war beruhigend aber hatte dennoch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, da ich nicht nach meinem Bruder schmeißen konnte. Sofort stand Esme in der Küche und sah mich böse an, was mich allerdings nicht weiter störte. Wieso tat Tony mir sowas an? Wieso schickte er mich immer kreuzt und quer durch die Zeiten? War ich wirklich so ein leichtes Opfer?  
Und wieso schickte Tony mich manchmal in Parallel Universen? Ich nahm den nächsten Teller und warf ihn Edward an den Kopf, der mich daraufhin zornig ansah. Egal. Weitermachen. Das geschah ihm ganz recht! Er war auch an meiner Lage schuld. Musste er jetzt auch unbedingt verreisen und mich mit Anthony und Alice zurück lassen?  
Irgendwie hatte die gesamte Familie schuld daran. Mit jedem weiter zu Bruch gegangenem Teller traf ein weiteres Mitglied der Cullen in der Küche ein und beobachtete das Schauspiel. War ich Kino, oder hatte ich etwas im Gesicht. Wieso starrten sie nicht Bella an, oder sonst jemanden?  
Als ein weiterer Teller zu Bruch ging, sah mich Alice entgeistert an. Ich fand es manchmal urkomisch wenn sie so verwirrt dreinsah. Man wusste dann immer ganz genau, dass sie etwas nicht verstand. Und das hasste sie mehr als alles andere. Ich grinste leicht. „Findet es eigentlich niemand merkwürdig das ich zweit mal im Raum bin?“ fragte sie und alle drehten sich zu der in der Tür stehenden Alice um und betrachteten dann die sich die Schläfen massierende Alice am Tisch.  
„Wie ist das möglich…?“ flüsterte Carlisle mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst jemanden. Dann murmelte er noch etwas von, das er es ‚aufschreiben müsse‘ und verschwand aus der Küche, währendem ich weiter Geschirr gegen die Wand schleuderte. Die Wut an Geschirr auslassen war in einem Haus voller Vampire eigentlich das beste Mittel, da ja niemand verletzt werden konnte. „Was machst du eigentlich wenn dir das Geschirr ausgeht?“ fragte mich nun Bella. Das war eine der dümmsten Fragen der Welt. Wenn Geschirr ausging, warf man mit Personen.  
„Ganz einfach,“ ich warf ein Glas an Emmett’s Brust. „dann werf ich Edward.“ erklärte ich honigsüß. „Und warum willst du mich werfen?“ fragte Edward undschuldig und ich warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu. Dann warf ich ihm eine Untertasse an den Kopf und schaute ihn böse an. „Weil das alles DEINE Schuld ist! Deine und Bellas!“ schrie ich und wollte schon einen Teller nach Bella werfen bis mir einfiel das sie ein Mensch war, also warf ich ihn nach Jasper. Wieso musste Anthony mich auch in eine Zeit schicken, in der Bella menschlich war?  
Wollte er sterben oder so was in der Art? „Was ist unsere Schuld?“ Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? Alles war ihre Schuld. Mein Dasein, Alice‘ und meine missliche Lage, das Anthony seinen Spaß hatte mich zu ärgern und dabei die Konsequenzen außer acht las – nur um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen. Ich schaute Bella zornig an, bevor ich ihr antwortete. „Es ist eure Schuld, dass ich genau jetzt hier stehe. Es ist eure Schuld das ich das Geschirr kaputt mache, es ist eure Schuld das ich ein verdammter Mischling bin!“ schrie ich sie an und mir war klar, das sie keine Ahnung hatten, wovon ich eigentlich redete. Sollte nicht mein Problem sein. Ich wusste es ja schließlich und dass zählte. Ich warf jedem im Raum einen bösen Blick zu. „Nessie, keiner hier hat auch nur den blassesten Schimmer was du eigentlich redest.“  
Sagte die Alice am Tisch und ich erwiderte ein trotziges: „Na und?“ War mir doch egal wenn sie es nicht verstanden. Alice verstand es, ich verstand es. Mehr Leute mussten es wahrlich nicht verstehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich mich vor den Cullens outen wollte.  
Das war wirklich nicht mein Plan. Ich warf beiden Alice‘ einen tötenden Blick zu und diesmal warf ich einen Teller nach Bella.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/3/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439285)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439287)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
noch keine Reviews

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/2/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/4/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
895  


  
  


  
Eine fast verletzte Bella

Edward PoV

Ich lag mit Bella in unserem neuen Himmelbett, eng aneinander Gekuschelt. (Bella meinte, als sie es das erste Mal gesehen hatte, das meine halbe Familie locker hineinpassen würde, was wir dann auch ausprobiert haben. Und es passten sogar fünf Personen in das Bett, wenn man Emmett doppelt zählte. Es sah wirklich zum schießen aus. Rosalie stand vor dem Bett und Alice, Emmett, Bella und ich lagen darin.  
Als ich das Bild in Rose‘ Kopf gesehen hatte, bekam ich unweigerlich einen Lachanfall. Der Rahmen vom Bett, bestand aus dunklem Eichenholz. Die Pfosten reichten bis fast unter die Decke. An jedem Pfosten war ein weißer Vorhang befestigt. Die Matratze, die Kissen und die Decke waren mit einer schwarzroten Satinwäsche, ohne Motive, bezogen worden.)  
Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an meine Brust und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. Wie sehr ich meinen Engel doch liebte und sie machte mir ein unwahrscheinlich schönes Geschenk. Wir würden bald ein Baby haben. Nach der Schwangerschaft würde ich Bella auf jeden Fall heiraten.  
Sie hatte zwar schon ‚ja‘ gesagt aber mit Bauch wollte sie nicht heiraten. Warum wusste ich nicht. Ich fand den Gedanken einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön. Anscheinend war sie anderer Meinung. Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie lächelte mich voller Liebe an. Plötzlich schrie jemand aus der Küche. „ANTHONY! Ich weiß genau dass du mich hören kannst! Du arrogantes Etwas von einem Vampir!“ Wer zur Hölle war das? Und was hatte ich verbrochen?  
„Bitte nicht schon wieder.“ Sagte darauf hin Alice, und ich stürmte in die Küche und sah das Mädchen, dass am Herd stand, entsetzt an. Das Mädchen sah aus wie Bella, ein wenig größer als Bella und auch ein wenig andere Gesichtszüge. Ihre Haar und Augenfarbe war jedoch fällig anders.  
Ihre Augen waren stechend grün und kamen mir unheimlich bekannt vor und ihre Haare hatten die Farbe von Bronze. Wenn ich mir nicht zu 100% sicher gewesen wäre, dass Bella Einzelkind ist, hätte ich dieses Mädchen für ihre Schwester gehalten. „Was hab ich dir getan? Und wer bist du?“  
Ich sah erst das Mädchen und dann Alice fragend an, die mir allerdings keine Beachtung schenkte und sich die Schläfen massierte. Mein Gott, sie sah meinem Engel wirklich ähnlich. Wie konnten sich zwei Menschen sich so ähnlich sehen? „Doch nicht du!“ schrie sie mich an und stampfte an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Ich sah weiterhin fragend Alice an, als das Mädchen wieder in die Küche kam und anfing alle Schränke aufzureißen. „Hä? Alice? Wo ist das Geschirr?“ fragte sie und Alice antwortete:  
„Über der Vitrine. Lass aber bitte von allem eins übrig.“ Das Mädchen ging so unelegant wie möglich zum besagten Schrank, riss die Tür auf und nahm das Geschirr heraus. Dann nahm sie sich einen Teller und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Was hatte sie denn für eine Laune? Esme würde sie wahrscheinlich umbringen… Sollte mir egal sein.  
Als der Teller die Wand berührte stand auch schon Esme in der Küche und sah das Mädchen zornig an, was sie allerdings nicht weiter zu stören schien. Esme würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich umbringen und dann mit ihren Einzelteilen die Küche fegen. Daraufhin nahm sie einen weiteren Teller und warf ihn mir gegen den Kopf. Ich sah sie zornig an. Mit jedem weiter zu Bruch gegangenem Teller traf, ein weiteres Mitglied meiner Familie in der Küche ein und beobachteten das Schauspiel.  
Es war schon ein seltsames Schauspiel. Ein völlig Fremdes Mädchen stand in unserer Küche und zerschmetterte Esmes gutes Geschirr, das sowieso niemand außer Bella benutze. Als ein weiterer Teller zu Bruch ging ergriff Alice das Wort.  
„Findet es eigentlich niemand merkwürdig das ich zweit mal im Raum bin?“ Alle drehten sich zu der in der Tür stehenden Alice um und betrachteten dann die sich die Schläfen massierende Alice am Tisch. Okay, das war wirklich seltsam. Und vor allem wie war das möglich? Die Gedanken der anderen hatten auch keine Ahnung wie das sein konnte und Alice am Tisch dachte die gante Zeit nur an Jasper. Wollte sie irgendetwas verstecken? „Wie ist das möglich…?“ flüsterte Carlisle mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst jemanden. Dann murmelte er noch etwas von, das er es ‚aufschreiben müsse‘ und verschwand aus der Küche, während dem das Mädchen einfach weiter Geschirr gegen die Wand schmiss.  
„Was machst du eigentlich wenn dir das Geschirr ausgeht?“ fragte nun Bella das Mädchen. „Ganz einfach,“ antwortete sie und warf ein Glas an Emmett’s Brust. „dann werf ich Edward.“ „Und warum willst du mich werfen?“fragte ich undschuldig und bekam als Antwort eine Untertasse an den Kopf und einen bösen Blick ihrer Seitz.  
„Weil das alles DEINE Schuld ist! Deine und Bellas!“ schrie sich mich an und sah so aus als wollte sie den Teller schon nach Bella werfen und warf diesen dann nach Jasper. „Was ist unsere Schuld?“ fragte Bella unschuldig. Das Mädchen warf ihr einen Blick a la Esme zu und antwortete dann, „Es ist eure Schuld, dass ich genau jetzt hier stehe. Es ist eure Schuld das ich das Geschirr kaputt mache, es ist eure Schuld das ich ein verdammter Mischling bin!“  
„Nessie, keiner hier hat auch nur den blassesten Schimmer was du eigentlich redest.“ Sagte Alice am Tisch und ich betrachtete sie neugierig. Sie verbarg irgendetwas, soviel war klar. „Na und?“ Sie warf einen Teller nach Bella.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/2/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/4/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439287)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439289)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
noch keine Reviews

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/3/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/5/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
996  


  
  


  
Tut mir Leid!

Renesmee PoV

Bevor ich auch nur realisieren konnte, dass ich wirklich einen Teller nach meiner (noch) menschlichen Mutter geworfen hatte, stand auch schon Edward vor ihr und knurrte gefährlich mich an. „Oh!“ Ich machte große Augen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wenn Bella sterben würde oder auf irgendeine andere Weise verletz werden würde, könnet es für mich katastrophale Veränderungen haben, die gar nicht beabsichtigt waren.  
„Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht! Tut mir leid!“ sagte ich entschuldigend und wurde weiterhin von Edward angeknurrt.  
„Ist ja gut, es ist ja nichts passiert.“ sagte sie und versuchte sich an Edward vorbei zu drängen, doch er ließ sie nicht. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Er hütete Bella wie einen Schatz. Wie das wertvollste der Welt. Ich wusste auch, dass sie das Wertvollste für ihn war.  
Ich war die Fleischgewordene Liebe der beiden. Wieso war ich nur so dumm und warf einen Teller nach Bella?   
Edward starrte mich wutendbrand an und knurrte bedrohlich. Ich schrak vor ihm zurück. Er hatte mich noch nie angeknurrt. Okay, er hatte keine Ahnung wer ich war, was sein Verhalten also billigen würde. Dennoch betrachtete ich ihn erst ängstlich und dann tadelnd, so wie Esme es immer tat. Emmett sagte einmal: >Du kannst fast so böse schauen wie Esme.  
Du machst deiner Großmutter wirklich alle Ehre.< Keine Ahnung was man darauf hätte antworten sollen.  
„Sie ist gut! Fast schon besser als Esme mit ihrem bösen Blick.“ Lachte Emmett und bekam nun einen bösen Blick von Esme den ihn sofort verstummen ließ. Anscheinend würde er es doch noch öfters sagen. „Tut mir leid… Ich glaube ich sollte mich vorstellen.“  
Sagte ich leise und sah meinen Vater fest an. „Wäre sinnvoll, den dein Grabstein braucht ja schließlich eine Aufschrift.“ Knurrte Edward, mit so viel Feindseligkeit in der Stimme, dass ich mich augenblicklich zu Jacob wünschte. Jacob, mein Jacob. Was er gerade wohl tat? Wir waren zusammen nach Forks gefahren um Billy und Charlie von unseren Plänen zu erzählen. Aber irgendwie… Ich fand meinen Mut schnell wieder und antwortete trotzig.  
„Wenn du mir weh tust, wird dir das irgendwann Leid tun.“ „Wieso sollte es mir Leid tun? Du bist eine Gefahr für Bella!“ knurrte er und auch ich knurrte ihn an und verzog meine Augen zu schlitzen.  
„Nessie! Hör augenblicklich auf Edward anzuknurren!“ Ich sah zu Alice und hörte auf zu knurren, behielt aber den feindseligen Blick bei. „Er hat damit angefangen!“ protestierte ich.  
„Ja, aber nur weil du nach Bella einen Teller geworfen hast!“ Ich sah böse zwischen Alice und Edward hin und her, nahm dann einen weiteren Teller und warf ihn nach Emmett. Es war lustig nach Emmett zu werfen. Es wurde langsam aber sicher doch zur Gewohnheit.  
„Wer bist du eigentlich?“ Fragte mich Emmett nachdem er den Teller ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. „AHHHHHHHH!“ schrie ich zur Antwort und warf den erstbesten Gegenstand nach Edward.  
„Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn! ICH HASSE IHN!“ rief ich und ließ Emmetts frage außer acht. „Wir wissen jetzt alle dass du Anthony hasst und das hast du uns allen, in der Vergangenheit bzw. Zukunft, klar gemacht.“ Erklärte Alice sachlich und ich sah sie böse an.  
„NA UND!? Er ist ein arrogantes A-Loch! Und ich muss ihn,“ Ich warf einen bösen Blick Richtung Edward und Bella, „meinen Bruder schimpfen! Womit hab ich das verdient? Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch! Und er ärgert mich jetzt schon seit 18 Jahren! 18!! Okay!? Mir reicht’s!“  
Ein weiterer Teller flog durch die Luft und erwischte Esme am Kopf. Oops. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. „Ich hab kein Bock mehr auf ihn!“ Ich drehte mich zu Edward um, hob meinen Zeigefinger bedrohlich, ging auf ihn zu und rammte meinen Finger in seine Brust. „DAS ist alles deine Schuld!“ schrie ich ihn an. „Was ist seine Schuld?“ fragte Bella unschuldig, woraufhin sie von mir nur einen böse Blick bekam.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten…  
Hm, wenn sie es könnten wär ich jetzt die einzige hier. Bei diesem Gedanken fing ich an zu kichern, was sich aber bald darauf in ein schluchzen verwandelte. Ich war manchmal wirklich doof.  
Nein, manchmal war untertrieben. Ich war oft ziemlich doof. Und wieso gab ich meinen Eltern die Schuld daran, dass ich gezeugt wurde? Anthony und ich waren ja nicht einmal eingeplant gewesen.  
Sie hatten uns dennoch gewollt. Ich wusste nicht einmal warum sie unbedingt zwei schreiende kleine Kinder wollte. Sie hätten die Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen können. Ohne nervige Kinder, die sich in den ‚Feind‘ verlieben oder so. Anthony konnte ja wenigstens nicht schwanger werden und würde damit dann auch keinerlei Verantwortung tragen.  
Er könnte sich durch die Gegend poppen und dabei alle Frauen schwängern und würde keine der Frauen und die Kinder je wiedersehen. Aber ich. Ich war mit Jacob zusammen und schwanger. Wenn er mich verlassen würde, hätte ich die Verantwortung für ein kleines Lebewesen.  
Für sein Kind. Unser Kind. Aber würde ich dass alleine schaffen? Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und fing an zu weinen. Mein Leben war doch einfach nicht natürlich. Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht existieren. Jacob dürfte nicht existieren. Wir dürften alle nicht sein.  
Es war einfach wieder der Natur. Etwas Unnormales. Etwas Falsches. Auch wenn es sich richtig anfühlte, es war falsch. Und das wussten alle. Wieso wollte Bella so etwas Falsches werden? Sie hätte ein ganz normales Leben haben können und doch wollte sie die Ewigkeit.  
War das eigentlich nicht egoistisch? Oder gar falsch? Alice nahm mich in den Arm während dem ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. „Schsch, Süße, alles wird wieder gut.“ Flüsterte sie mir zu und streichelte mir über den Rücken. Wie sollte denn alles gut werden?  
Wir waren in der Vergangenheit! Wir könnten alles verändern. Oder die Zukunft ganz neu erschaffen. Ich könnte mich hier auch ohne weiteres selbst Töten.  
Ich würde es aber nicht tun. Ich wollte Edward ja schließlich nicht den Sinn seines Lebens nehmen.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/3/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/5/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439289)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439293)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
noch keine Reviews

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/4/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/6/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.713  


  
  


  
Verspätete Begrüßung

Renesmee PoV

Ich weis nicht mehr was daraufhin passierte, als ich auf der Couch aufwachte war es bereits dunkel. Ich setzte mich auf, rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und ging dann in die Küche. Irgendjemand musste aufgeräumt haben, nach meinem Tobsuchtsanfall.  
In der Küche war keine einzige Scherbe mehr und ich beschloss dieser Person – Esme – zu danken. Ich blickte vom Boden auf und sah in die Hasserfüllten Augen von Edward der Bella gerade hinter sich schob. Ich seufzte. „Tut mir Leid was vorhin passiert ist, ich wollte nichts nach dir werfen, Bella. Es war ein Reflex. Tut mir echt Leid. Bitte verzeih mir.“ Sagte ich voller Reue und sah meine Eltern flehend an. „Es ist ja nichts passiert.“ Sagte Bella sanft und versuchte sich an Edward vorbei zu drängen, was er allerdings nicht zuließ. Ich seufzte. „Edward…“  
Er sah mich böse an und stieß ein, zu leise für Menschen Ohren, Knurren aus. Das würde noch richtig lustig werden. Ich seufzte erneut und ging auf Edward, in Vampir Geschwindigkeit, zu, blieb vor ihm stehen. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zeh-Spitzen und gab meinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. Meine Eltern schauten mich daraufhin einfach nur verwirrt an und ich seufzte. Ja, das würde noch richtig lustig werden. Dachte ich sarkastisch und ging zu einem Küchenschrank in dem ich Schokolade vermutete. Wieso hatte ich Edward gerade geküsst?  
Hatte ich vor hier zu sterben, oder so was ähnliches? Edward würde mir irgendwann noch den Kopf abreißen, wenn das mit meinen Launen so weiter ging. Ich öffnete den Schrank und ließ meinen Blick über den Inhalt schweifen. Ich seufzte. „Wo ist die Schokolade?“ Fragte ich Bella und Edward, ohne wirklich zu hoffen, dass ich eine Antwort bekam. Bella öffnete einen Schrank und reichte mir eine Tafel Vollmilchschokolade.  
„Danke.“ Ich riss die Verpackung auf und schob mir eine Reihe in den Mund. „Auch was?“ fragte ich mampfend Bella. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick stand schon wieder Edward vor ihr, der sich nun endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte und mich nun wieder böse anstarrte. Würde er das irgendwann einmal einstellen?  
Vielleicht wenn ich im Sterben lag oder so, aber davor wahrscheinlich nicht. „Hör auf damit, ich werde ihr nichts tun. Okay? Und du kannst auch aufhören mich so fies anzuknurren.“ Sagte ich angesäuert und schob mir noch ein wenig Schokolade in den Mund.   
„Wer bist du?“ Knurrte er als Antwort. Ich seufzte resigniert. Oh Mann, das wird echt noch was werden. „Was für einen Monat haben wir?“ fragte ich ablenkend. „Anfang Februar.“ Antwortete mir Bella. „Und du bist 18?“ fragte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr. Sie nickte.  
„Anfang Februar…“ flüsterte ich und dann lauter. „Hi! Ich bin Nessie. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.“ Beide schauten mich geschockt an, als ob mein plötzlicher Stimmungswandel bedrohlich wäre. Ich fing an zu kicher. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung. Ich würde sie bis auf den Tot nerven! Okay, nein. Würde ich nicht, aber es war eine lustige Vorstellung.  
„Hi, Ich bin Bella und das ist Edward.“ Stellte Bella vor. „Wir freuen uns auch dich kennen zu lernen.“ Jetzt konnte ich ein lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Edward und sich freuen mich kennenzulernen? Er wäre immer noch sauer auf mich, selbst wenn er wüsste, dass ich seine Tochter bin. „  
Tut mir Leid,“ japste ich zwischen einigen Lachern. „aber Edward freut sich nicht. Er sieht mich an als hätte ich eine höchstansteckend und dazu tödliche Krankheit. Oh, wart mal, so was hab ich ja.“ Vampirismus war ansteckend und tödlich zugleich.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr und lag nun, mich vor lachend kugelnd, auf dem Boden. Edwards Gesichtsausdruck half mir auch nicht weiter, diese Mischung aus Wütend und Verwirrt war einfach zum brüllen komisch. Anthony hatte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck ein paar Mal drauf gehabt und jedes Mal hatte ich mich fast vor Lachen weggeworfen. Es war einfach nur komisch. „Heb sie mal bitte auf die Beine, Edward.“  
Alice kam in die Küche und lächelte leicht. Ich wusste was sie vor hatte, konnte mich aber wegen dem Lachkrampf nicht wehren und wurde von Edward auf die Beine gezogen und festgehalten. Als er meine Hände nahm und sich hinter mich stellte musste ich noch mehr lachen, doch Alice kam auf mich zu und ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Klatsch. Und so hatte ich mal wieder Alices Hand im Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber es war das einzige was gegen meine Lachattacken half.  
„Alice!“ sagten Edward und Bella, schockiert, im Chor. „Was denn?“ sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie muss sich beruhigen. Denn ich bekomm ärger wenn sie hier drauf geht. Und das nicht zu gering.“ Ja, sie würde Ärger bekommen. Von meinen Elter, von Jacob und noch ein paar Personen. „Won wem?“ fragte Bella interessiert. Die Vorstellung Alice würde Ärger bekommen interessierte sie wohl sehr. Alice und ich rollten mit den Augen währenddessen Edward mich los ließ. „Wie lange werden wir bleiben, Alice?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Hm, schwer zu sagen, dass kommt ganz drauf an wann einer der anderen Heim kommt und Anthony zu fassen bekommt.“ Sagte sie mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn. Ich seufzte. „Ich würde sagen, so zwischen zwei und sechs Monaten.“ Eine Anthony freie Zeit, mit meiner Familie die nicht weiß, dass sie meine Familie ist, überlegte ich.  
„Schön!“ Alice fing darauf hin an zu lachen. „Das wird bestimmt lustig.“ Sagte ich und Alice nickte nur und Edward und Bella schauten einfach nur verwirrt. Wieso sahen die beiden eigentlich immer so verwirrt aus? Gab es keine anderen Gesichtsausdrücke mehr? „Aber!“ sagte Alice „Ich wusste es hat einen Hacken!“ erwiderte ich.  
„Du musst es am Ende aufdecken.“ Endete sie. Daraufhin schauten meine Eltern nur noch verwirrter. War das überhaupt noch möglich? Oh ja, war es und es war zum Weglachen. „Okay, wenn du willst dass ich sterbe, werd ich‘s machen.“ Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Um was geht es hier eigentlich?“ fragte Edward und Alice und ich seufzten. „Wirst du schon noch erfahren.“ Sagte Alice. „Ich würde es aber gerne jetzt wissen, da eure Gedanken wenig aufschlussreich sind. Oder nicht vorhanden.“ Als Edward das sagt, lang sein Blick zuerst auf Alice und wanderte dann zu mir, so dass nun wirklich jeder wusste wen er gemeint hatte. Ich fing an zu kichern.  
Dieser Edward gefiel mir, er machte mir keine Vorschriften, da er damit beschäftigt war mich böse anzuschauen und hatte angst, dass ich wieder anfing mit Geschirr nach Bella zu werfen. Das war wirklich süß, allerdings wusste ich auch, dass die Ähnlichkeit, die meine Mutter und ich hatten ihn richtig schön irritierte. Ich fing wieder an zu kichern.  
„Esme hat uns zwei Zimmer hergerichtet, ich glaube du weißt welches deins ist.“ Ich schaute Alice glücklich an. „Ja, danke für die Mitteilung. Wo ist Esme? Ich muss sie mal…“ Carlisle stand in der Tür und sah mich, aus schwarzen Augen, zornig an.  
„Ich hab nicht vor ihr weh zu tun, Carlileinchen, ich will sie einfach nur mal richtig durch knuddeln.“ Alice, Bella und Edward fingen an zu Kichern, als ich meinem Großvater, diesen bescheuerten Spitznamen gab. „Carlileinchen?“ fragte mich Carlisle und nun hatten die anderen wirklich schwer damit zu tun nicht laut loszulachen. Ich grinste und lachte mich innerlich kaputt. „Hey Carlileinchen, müsstest du nicht langsam zur Arbeit?“ fragte Emmett mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er in die Küche kam. Das war der Auslöser.  
Alice, Edward und Bella fingen schallend an zu lachen und kugelten sich fast schon auf dem Boden. Ich kicherte nur und schaute in die verwirrte Mine Carlisles. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus der Küche, um uns unserem Schicksal zu überlassen. Fünf Minuten später hatten sich dann alle wieder beruhigt.  
„Wie kommst du auf Carlileinchen?“ fragte mich Emmett und hatte immer noch ein riesiges Lächeln im Gesicht. „OMC.“ Antwortete ich. „OMC?“ fragte nun mein Vater.  
„Hm… wie erklär ich das am besten?“ Ich schaute zu Alice die mit Allerkraft versuchte nicht mehr zu lachen. „Es hat mich euch beiden zu tun.“ Ich sah Bella und Edward an. „Wieso mit uns? Und wieso Carlileinchen?“ wusste Bella eigentlich das sie schwanger war? Egal, werden wir dann ja sehen. „Also, Carlileinchen entstand da war ich sieben. Ich saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Jacob auf dem Sofa und Haben PS3 gezockt.  
Carlisle kam irgendwann die Treffen hinunter und fragte uns warum wir so viel Krach machen.“ Ich fing an zu kichern, als die Erinnerung wiederkam. „Also, Carlisle hat Jake gedroht und so weiter und so fort… naja und irgendwann sagte dann Jake: ‚Ach komm schon, Carlileinchen.  
Wir spielen doch bloß.‘“ Alle, außer Alice, die ja damals alles live mitbekommen hatte, schauten mich verwirrt an. Ich seufzte. Familie. Und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr werdet das auch noch begreifen.“ Ich kicherte erneut und fing an Edwards Kopf zu tätscheln, als wäre er ein Hund.  
„Wir müssen dich an der Schule anmelden.“ Meldete sich Alice zu Wort und bekam dafür einen Feindseeligen Blick meinerseits. „Das werde ich machen.“ Wo kam Esme auf einmal her? „Als was soll ich dich anmelden? Als neue Tochter oder als Cousine von…“ Sie schaute in die Runde.  
„Edward? Und unter welchem Namen?“ Ich fing an zu lachen. Mein Vater wurde zu meinem Cousin. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Nessie Masen, Cousine von Edward Cullen, die ein Trimester (3Monate) oder ein Semester (6Monate) an der Schule bleiben wird.“ Lachte ich. Esme zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verlies dann den Raum um mich an der Forks High-School anzumelden.  
„Wir brauchen Kleidung!“ meldete sich nun wieder Alice zu Wort. „Alice!“ auf einmal stand sie zweimal in der Küche. „Ich brauch deine Kreditkarte.“ Sagte Alice zu Alice.  
„Wozu?“ „Shopping? Und nein, du kannst nicht mit. Es würde ein wenig komisch sein, wenn wir zu zweit in den gleiche Laden gehen und absolut gleich aussehen.“ „Aber…“ Die später dazu gekommene Alice fing an zu schluchzen. „Die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht, vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin du.“  
„Oh.“ Alice gab Alice ihre Kreditkarte und ging dann wieder nach oben.  
„Ich nehm deinen Porsche.“ Sagte nun die Alice, die wusste dass ich ihre Nichte bin, nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich Richtung Tür.  
„Bis heut Abend!“ rief sie, nahm den Schlüssel vom Porsche, von der Ablage und wir verschwanden nach draußen.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/4/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/6/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439293)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	6. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 6 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 6 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439300)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/6/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/5/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/7/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.666  


  
  


  
In Seattle mit Jacob

Renesmee PoV

Man müsste meinen, dass man mit dem Auto, von Forks nach Seattle (139 Meilen) drei ein halb Stunden brauchen würde. Aber nix da. Wir brauchten gerade mal eine Stunde und zehn Minuten.  
Seit dem wir angekommen sind, waren auch noch mal zwei Stunden vergangen und ich hatte das Gefühl, das Alice sämtliche Boutiquen ausgeräumt hatte. Nach der Anzahl der Tüten in ihrer Hand und die im Porsche, war ich mir auch fast schon sicher. Ich stand gerade in einer Kabine und probierte Unterwäsche an, als ich einen, mir sehr vertrauten, Geruch war nahm. Jacob.  
Oh Gott! Wie würde er auf mich reagieren? Würde ich ihm alles erzählen dürfen? Scheiße, wo war Alice wenn man sie gerade mal braucht? Schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich öffnete, ohne vorher nachzudenken, die Kabine und trat ins Freie (Man beachte dass ich nur Unterwäsche anhatte.) und stand vor Jacob, der mich mit großen Augen ansah.  
„Hi“ sagte ich. „Hey.“ Sagte er und schaute verlegen weg. Wie süß. „Gefällt es dir?“ fragte ich ihn. Och Gottchen, so kannte ich ihn ja gar nicht, allerdings war das wirklich super süß! Er schaute kurz auf um dann seinen Blick sofort wieder auf den Boden zu richten. „Hey Jake.“ Begrüßte nun Alice ihn.  
Sein Blick schnellte zu ihr hoch, allerdings schenkte sie Jake keine weitere Beachtung. „Das sieht richtig gut aus, allerdings bezweifle ich das es dir noch allzu lange passen wird.“ Sie sah mich vielsagend an.  
„Dann nehm ich schon extra keine Corsagen und dann kommt so was.“ Jake schaute verwirrt und Alice kicherte einfach nur. Es war wirklich zum Kotzen! Ich hatte wundervolle Dessous gesehen aber in einigen Monaten würde sie nicht mehr passen. Zum verrückt werden, war das.  
„Wir können es ja trotzdem nehme, neunzehn Jahre aufbewahren und dann kannst du es wieder tragen.“ Sie zwinkerte mir auf eine Weise zu, die mir Angst machte. „Wollen wir was Wetten?“ fragte Alice nun Jake und mich. „Ich wette es wird ein Mädchen, tendierend zum Vater.  
Was sagst du Jake?“ fragte sie fröhlich. „Ähm, Junge tendierend zur Mutter?“ antwortete er. „Und du, Nessie?“ wandte sie sich an mich. „Hm, ich sage, wette niemals gegen Alice, man verliert nur.“ Sagte ich sachlich und Alice fing an zu quengeln. „Ach komm schon!“ „Ist mir eigentlich egal, Hauptsache es ist gesund!“ sagte ich nach kurzer Überlegung.  
„Du bist schwanger?“ fragte mich nun Jacob. Wenn man bedenkt das ich es ihm schon einmal gesagt hatte, wenn auch Jahre später… Ich ließ den Gedanken unvollendet.  
„Also, egal was es wird, es hat drei Möglichkeiten zu tendieren oder es ist ein Mischling, aus Dingen die sich nicht vertragen.“ Sagte ich. „Die da wären?“ fragte Alice stirnrunzelnd. „Naja, schau doch mal Alice, ich bin halb, halb. Also schon mal zwei Dinge nur von mir und wenn man dann noch den Vater mit einberechnet… Dad bringt mich um.“ „Du bist fast erwachsen, er kann dir nicht verbieten, mit wem du ins Bett steigst. Und er kann dir sowieso nicht verbieten mit deinem Verlobten zu schlafen.“  
Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alice, du kennst das Verhältnis zwischen meinem Vater, dem ich nicht gesagt hab dass ich verlobt bin, und meinem Verlobten.“ Kurze und bedeutsame Stille.  
„Er bringt erst ihn um und dann mich.“ Flüsterte ich erneut. „Du bist schwanger?“ kam es erneut von Jake. Oops, den hatte ich Volkommen vergessen. „Ja, ja bin ich.“ Antwortete ich ihm schließlich. „Und du bist kein Mensch.“ Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, aber ich antwortete trotzdem. „Nein, nicht ganz.“  
„Nicht ganz?“ er wirkte verwirrt. „Ja, ich bin ein Mischling. Mein Vater ist, nun ja“ ich schaute mich um und stellte fest, das zu viele Menschen da waren, die mithören konnten. „so etwas wie Alice. Meine Mutter ist, ähm… ein ganz normaler Mensch.“ Erklärte ich. „So etwas ist möglich? Ich dachte ihr könnt keine Kinder bekommen?“  
Diese Frage war an Alice gerichtet, die so aussah als würde sie darüber nachdenken ob sie es ihm erzählen soll. Sie entschied sich für ja. „Können wir auch nicht, allerding ist es in Verbindung mit einem Menschen möglich.“ Sie sprach leise, so das niemand uns belauschen konnte und schaute Jake und mich ernst an.  
„Allerdings ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das die Mutter des Kindes überleben sehr gering. Nessies Mutter ist bei ihrer Geburt gestorben.“ Sie dachte wohl gerade an meine Geburt und wie verzweifelt Edward war, als auf einmal Bellas Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen.  
Oh Gott, wie würde die Geburt meines Kindes ablaufen? Würde es überleben? Würde ich Überleben? Was würde Jacob machen wenn einer von uns, es nicht schaffen würde? Würde er versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen? Oder würde er mir in die Tiefen des Todes Folgen? Ich schaute Jacob verzweifelt an. Er blickte daraufhin irritiert zu Alice und Alice seufzte auf. Ich schlug die Hände vor mein Gesicht und fing an zu weinen.  
Ich wurde von etwas warmen in den Arm genommen. Jake streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken und ich weinte mich an seiner Brust aus, so wie ich es immer tat wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Ich wusste immer, dass Jacob bei mir sein würde um mich in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Er schob mich sanft in die Umkleidekabine, setzte sich dort auf den Stuhl und zog mich auf seinen Schoss.  
Wieso war ich denn jetzt so eine Heulsuse? Das passte doch gar nicht zu mir. Ich war sonst immer stark. Mehr oder minder, zumindest. Als die Tränen endlich verebbten schaute er mich sanft an. „Wieder alles Okay?“ Ich nickte und wischte mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Ja, danke.“ Er wollte mich gerade von seinem Schoß schieben, als ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und ihn küsste. Zuerst begriff er nicht, was gerade mit ihm passierte, aber er verstand schnell und erwiderte den Kuss etwas zögerlich. Ich wurde fordernder und leckte mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Er öffnete sie ganz automatisch und ich drang in seinen Mund ein.  
Ich neckte seine Zunge mit meiner und erforschte seinen Mund… Was machte ich hier eigentlich? Und dann kam Alice rein. „Leute, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber dass ist nicht der passende Platz dafür.“  
Wir lösten den Kuss und Jacob knurrte Alice an, währenddessen ich mich an seine Brust kuschelte. Er war hart wie Stein, weshalb es für ihn jetzt unmöglich war aufzustehen, ohne dass es alle Menschen im Umkreis mitbekommen würden. Ich kicherte und Alice sah mich tadelnd an.  
„Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Zieh dich um Nessie und pass auf dass die der Hund nicht rammelt.“ Sagte sie mit dem breitesten Grinsen, dass auf ihrem Gesicht möglich war. Ich prustete los, vergrub mein Gesicht an Jakes Brust und machte eine Handbewegung die deuten sollte, dass sie nun die Kabine verlassen sollte.  
Nachdem Alice, nicht ohne noch einmal wissend zu schauen, die Kabine verlassen hatte, stand ich auf, drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu Jake und sah ihn durch den Spiegel an. Ich öffnete meinen BH und höre wie er scharf die Luft einsog. Ja Jake, und stell dir vor, das gehört alles dir. Ich kicherte und streifte meinen Slip ab. Ich sah im Spiegel wie Jake rot wurde und verlegen weg sah. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, beugte mich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.  
Da Alice in diesem Moment zu lachen anfing, zog ich so schnell wie möglich meine Kleidung wieder an, nahm die Wäsche, drückte diese Jake in die Hand, der diese so hielt dass man die Erektion nicht wirklich bemerkte und ging mit ihnen zur Kasse. Alice zahlte und wir verließen die Boutique. Jake trug den Großteil aller Tüten, um nicht aufzufallen. Er brachte uns zu Alice‘ Porsche und wir stellten fest, dass das niemals klappen würde, wir hatten zu viele Tüten dabei. Der Kofferraum, und die Rückbank waren schon voll.  
Also deponierten wir so viele Tüten wie noch möglich waren auf dem Beifahrersitz. Jake und ich gingen mit den Restlichen Tüten zu seinem Auto, verstauten den Rest auf der Rückbank und stiegen ein. Alice fuhr vor uns, ich betrachtet Jacobs Profil und er schaute gebannt auf die Straße. Nach einer halben Stunde schweigen fragte er schließlich: „Warum hast du das getan?“ „Was getan?“ erwiderte ich unschuldig.  
„Warum hast du mich geküsst?“ fragte er. „Es hat dir doch gefallen.“ Wich ich aus. „Das schon, aber das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Also?“ Er schaute mich kurz an und blickte dann wieder auf die Straße. „Mir war halt danach.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du bist schwanger und noch schlimmer, verlobt und dir war danach einen anderen Mann zu küssen?“ Er schaute mich skeptisch an und ich schaute nun aus dem Fenster. Sollte ich ihm sagen wer ich bin? Sollte ich meine Zukunft mit ihm aufs Spiel setzten? „Du bist noch nicht geprägt, oder?“ Er blinzelte überrascht. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Wieso fragst du?“ „Ich weiß aus welchem Grund, du in Bella verliebt bist.“ Er bremste stark ab und das Auto blieb quietschend stehen. Alice, die vor uns gefahren war, hielt auch an und stieg aus dem Auto. Scheiße! Verplappert.  
Alice kam zu uns herüber gestapft, währenddessen Jake mich mit einem tödlichen Blick durchbohrt. Alice riss die Fahrertür auf und im gleichen Moment fragte Jake in einer wirklich krassen Lautstärke: „Du weißt es!? Und warum liebe ich sie?! Kannst du mir dass bitte sagen?! Denn ich weiß es nicht.“ Alice schaute schockiert von Jacob zu mir.  
Das lief nicht wie geplant. Ganz und gar nicht. „Antworte!“ zischte er. Ich fing an zu schluchzten und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Ich hatte alles vermasselt, ich wusste es genau… Er zog mich plötzlich in seine Arme. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
Ich nickte schwach an seiner Brust und weinte weiter. Ich war kurz vorm Einschlafen und da ich an Jakes Brust lag, sagte ich aus Reflex das was ich ihm immer sagte, wenn ich am Einschlafen war.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jake…“  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/5/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/7/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439300)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	7. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 7 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 7 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439307)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/7/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/6/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/8/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
869  


  
  


  
Ein Hund im Hause Cullen

Jacob PoV

Ich zog die schluchzende Nessie in meine Arme, strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“ fragte ich sie sanft. Nessie nickte schwach an meiner Brust und weinte weiter. Wie konnte ich sie nur anschreien? War ich auf einmal Hirntot? Ich brüllte eine wundervolle Frau an, die der Welt ein neues Leben schenkte. Ich war doch so ein Trottel! Nach einer Weile spürte ich, wie sie sich entspannte „Ich liebe dich, Jake…“ Ich starrte verwirrt ihren Kopf an.  
Sie liebt mich? Sie kannte mich überhaupt nicht! Wieso also liebte sie mich? War das nicht ein wenig zu viel des Guten für ein paar Stunden? „Sie ist eingeschlafen.“ Meinte nun Alice. Wo kam sie denn auf einmal her?  
Ich nickte. „Leg sie einfach wieder auf ihren Sitz und wir fahren nach Hause.“ Sie wollte schon wieder zu ihrem Porsche gehen, dann drehte sie sich aber noch einmal zu uns um. „Jake… Ich weiß, das ich kein Recht habe dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber ich möchte es denn noch tun.“ Ich nickte nur, da ich immer noch Nessie Kopf ansah. „Bitte bleib bei ihr, solange wir hier sind. Sie kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben…“ Sie ging zu ihrem Porsche, startete den Motor und wartete darauf dass ich es ebenfalls tat. Ich legte Nessie behutsam auf ihren Sitz, kontrollierte ob ihr Sicherheitsgurt auch Richtig saß und fuhr dann, hinter Alice los. Sie konnte ohne mich nicht mehr leben…?

Nach zwei Stunden waren wir in Forks angelangt, Nessie schlief immer noch und sah dabei aus wie ein Engel. Ich musste lächeln. Alice bog auf einen verborgenen Pfad ein und ich folget ihr. Wow! Das Haus war riesig und davor parkten einige Autos. Alice parkte den Porsche und gab mir ein Zeichen mein Auto irgendwo abzustellen.  
Ich parkte neben ihr, währenddessen Alice schon die Tüten aus dem Auto nahm. Wie war es möglich, dass etwas so kleines so viele Tüten auf einmal tragen konnte? Na gut, sie war ein Vampir und an Vampiren sollte einen eigentlich nichts ins Staunen bringen.  
Ich öffnete die Türe und mir wehte ein widerlich, süßer Geruch entgegen. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Auf einmal standen alles Cullens vor dem Haus und sahen mich zornfunkelnd an. Moment mal, warum war Alice zweimal hier? Ich schaute die mit Tüten bepackte Alice fragend an.  
„Erklär ich euch allen gleich!“ rief sie und verschwand ins Haus nur um gleich, ohne Tüten wieder zu kommen. Diesmal steuerte sie auf mein Auto zu. „Trag Nessie ins Haus. Leg sie einfach aufs Sofa und bleib bei ihr. Auf einen hysterischen Anfall kann ich jetzt nämlich gut verzichten.“ Sagte sie und ging zur Rückbank meines VW’s.  
Ich ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür, schnallten Nessie ab und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Mit dem Fuß kickte ich die Tür wieder zu und trug Nessie Richtung Haus. Die Cullens starrten mich böse an als ich in ihr Haus ging und Folgten mir sofort. Emmett zeigte mir wo das Wohnzimmer ist. Dort angekommen traf ich erst einmal auf einen bedrohlich knurrenden Edward und eine verwirrt blickende Bella.  
Beide standen vom Sofa auf und Edward schob Bella schützend hinter sich. Ich legte Nessie auf das Sofa und schaute mich nach Alice um. Die kam wie aufs Stichwort ins Wohnzimmer. Irgendetwas war hier anders. Vielleicht die übertrieben Beschützerische Art von Edward?  
Oder die einfach Tatsache das der keine schwarzhaarige Wirbelwind zweimal da war? „Setzt dich zu ihr aufs Sofa, ab besten wäre es wenn du ihren Kopf auf deinen Schoss legst, damit sie dich als erstes sieht wenn sie aufwacht.“ Ich setzte mich und legte Nessies Kopf auf meine Beine. „Wieso ist dieser Hund hier?“ fragte Edward Alice und man konnte die Abneigung in seiner Stimme richtig hören.  
Ich kann dich auch nicht leiden, Blutsauger. Edward war mir einen tötenden Blick zu.  
„Nessie wir mich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Aber egal.“ Sie schaute jeden einzelnen an und sprach dann weiter. „Nessie und ich kommen aus der Zukunft. Achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahre müssten es etwa sein und Nessie ist ein Teil unserer Familie, genauso wie Anthony.“ Sie schaute Bella und Edward an, währenddessen ich meine Frage einfach nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. „Was für eine Rolle spiele ich dabei?“  
„Das kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen, nur so viel: Sie braucht die wie die Luft zum Atmen.“ Ich wusste das ich keine genauere Antwort bekommen würde, als so fragte ich au nicht weiter. „Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?“ fragte nun Carlisle.  
„Anthony, Nessies Bruder, hat die Gabe Personen oder Dinge in die Zukunft oder Vergangenheit zu schicken. Er macht das gerne mit Nessie, da sie die schwächste ist und sich nicht richtig gegen ihn wehren kann. Mehr kann ich euch wirklich nicht sagen ohne die Zukunft grundlegend zu ändern. Und ich muss sagen, mir gefällt sie so wie sie ist.“  
Sie blickte Nessie sanft an, dann schaute sie zu Bella. „Mach die keine Sorgen, Bella und ja ich werde dir etwas erzählen. Aber auch nur dir.“ Nessie bewegte sich auf meinem Schoss und schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. Als sie mich sah huschte ein glückliches lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/6/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/8/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439307)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 8 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 8 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439500)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/8/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/7/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/9/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
856  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Ich wachte langsam auf und drehte meinen Kopf leicht um diesen wundervollen Geruch besser wahrnehmen zu können. Ich schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Jacob.  
Ich fing glücklich an zu lächeln. „Hi“ hauchte ich. „Hi“ antwortete er. „Gut geschlafen?“ Ich lächelte nur zur Antwort. Wo war ich eigentlich? Ich blickte nach oben, an die Decke. Oh! Ich drehte meinen Kopf, so dass ich meine Familie sehen konnte und wurde prompt rot. Na toll. Alle schauten mich an. Womit hatte ich das nur verdient? „Sag mal, Nessie, du bist doch ein Vampir oder?“ fragte mich Carlisle und sah mich skeptisch an. „Ähh.“ Hilfe! Was sollte ich darauf denn bitte Antworten? Nein, Opa. Ich bin ein Mischling, da Dad seine Finger nicht von Mom lassen konnte.  
Hatte ich schon ‚Hilfe‘ erwähnt? Ich sah Alice an, die begriff sofort und antwortete. „Wie ich Jacob vorhin schon erklärte, Nessie ist ein Mischling. Ihr Vater ist einer von uns und ihre Mutter war ein Mensch. Sie ist bei Nessies Geburt verstorben.“ In ihrer Stimme lag so viel Traurigkeit, sodass man wirklich denken könnte, dass ich Halbweise bin.  
„Das tut mir Leid.“ Sagte nun Emmett und alle schauten mich traurig an. Ich kam mir vor, wie im falschen Film. Okay, ich war im falschen Film. „Ähm, ich glaub ich bring Nessie mal ins Bett.“ Er stand auf, hob mich auf seine Arme und folgte Alice die Treffen hinauf. Sie öffnete eine Türe und trat hinein. Das Zimmer war dasselbe, das ich in der Zukunft auch hatte. Außer einem Kleiderschrank und einem riesigen Doppelbett stand.  
Es war nichts persönliches, wie ein Hotelzimmer. Jake legte mich behutsam aufs Bett, deckte mich zu und gab mir einen, gute Nacht, Kuss. Er wollte grade zur Tür raus, als ich ihn aufhielt. „Jake?“ „Ja?“ „Bleib bitte.“ Er lächelte sanft und legte sich dann hinter mich. Ich kuschelte mich an seine warme Brust, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Auf unser Baby. „Geh bitte nicht weg, Jacob.“ Flüsterte ich, schon total verschlafen. „Werde ich nicht, versprochen.“ Antwortete er mir und ich schlief ein.

Als ich aufwachte lag Jacob immer noch neben mir, was einen hysterischen Anfall verhinderte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte in sein friedliches Gesicht. Er sah wundervoll aus, wenn er schlief. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze woraufhin Jacob sofort seine Augen öffnete und mich liebevoll anlächelte. Ich lächelte zurück und kuschelte mich näher an ihn. Sollte ich ihm sagen was uns verbindet? Nein, lieber nicht. Es würde sich alles ändern. Aber würde ich dann nicht andere Erinnerungen haben? Das hieß also, dass sich bis jetzt noch nichts geändert hatte. Ich hoffte nur, dass Jake nicht sauer sein würde… in der Zukunft.  
Warum war eigentlich niemand da wenn man sie mal dringend brauchte? Der Gedanke daran, dass Anthony von Bella und Esme riesen Ärger bekommen würde, ließ mich unweigerlich lächeln. Allerdings würde ich auch Ärger bekommen. Ich hatte niemanden außer Jake gesagt, dass ich schwanger war, Alice hatte es auch nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, da sie mal wieder ohne Klopfen ins Bad gestürmt war. „Nessie?“ „Ja?“ „Ich muss langsam mal nach Hause.“ „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“ Ich spürte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich komm nachher wieder. Ich muss in die Schule und du doch auch.“ Sagte er sanft und streichelte meine Wange.  
„Okay. Aber bitte komm dann so schnell wie möglich wieder her.“ Warum war ich auf einmal so anhänglich geworden? Egal, wenn ich so Jacob bei mir hatte, sollte es mir nur Recht sein. „Komm, wir müssen aufstehen.“ Ich nickte und fing an mich aus der Decke frei zu strampeln. Das musste wirklich witzig ausgesehen haben, denn er fing an zu lachen. Als ich mich endlich, von dem Monster einer Bettdecke, befreit hatte, verfing ich mich dann doch nochmal darin und fiel unsanft auf meinen hintern.  
„Au!“ Der immer noch lachende Jake half mir auf die Beine. Ich ging zum Schrank. Alice musste über Nacht den Kleiderschrank eingeräumt haben, ich schnupperte kurz hinein und stellte fest, dass alles gewaschen wurde. Ich nahm mir Wäsche heraus eine helle Jeanshose, ein violettes T-Shirt und einen weiten grauen Pulli mit dem Alice nicht einverstanden war, da dieses Kleidungsstück Emmett passen könnte. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, ich hatte diesen Pulli auch aus der Männer Abteilung und hatte gezielt nach Emmetts Größe gesucht. Ich liebte weite Kleidung darin konnte man sich gut bewegen und man fühlte sich nicht so eingequetscht wie in einem eng anliegendem Polyacryl Top. Ich erschauerte bei diesem Gedanken. Ich nahm mir dazu noch ein Handtuch. „Nessie?“ „Ja?“  
Ich drehte mich zu Jake um. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonnst schaff ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig.“ „Ja, okay.“ Sagte ich traurig. „Nicht traurig sein, Klein. Ich komm ja wieder.“ Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf meine Stirn und ging. Ich hörte ihn sich noch von den anderen, die im Wohnzimmer waren, verabschieden und kurz darauf die Haustüre zufallen. Danach ging ich Richtung Bad um zu Duschen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter aus Bellas PoV^^  
@alicefan: ich hoffe deine Frage wurde in diesem Chap beantwortet, wenn nicht, frag halt nochmal xD  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/7/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/9/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439500)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	9. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 9 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 9 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439714)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/9/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/8/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/10/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
637  


  
  


Bella PoV

Jake kam die Treppen herunter und verabschiedete sich von uns. Er sagte aber noch bevor er ging, dass er nach der Schule wiederkommen würde. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er sich in Nessie verliebt hatte.  
Selbst Edward schien das nicht zu stören. Ich stand auf und ging in dir Küche um mir Frühstück zu machen, was allerdings nicht so leicht war wie ich dachte, da Esme in der Küche rumwuselte um mir ein schwangeren gerechtes Frühstück zu servieren. Edward stand zusammen mit Carlisle daneben und beratschlagten sich darüber was ich essen dürfte und was nicht.  
Allerdings hatten sie keine Chance gegen Esme, die mir einen (Bäh!) Gemüse Smoothe servierte. Ich schnupperte daran und kräuselte angewidert meine Nase. Alle sahen mich erwartend an.  
„Trink das nicht, Bella. Schmeckt zum kotzen.“ Nessie war in die Küche gekommen, sie sah aus als hätte sie sich in Emmetts Kleiderschrank verirrt. „Warst du im falschen Schrank?“ fragte Edward.  
„Nein, war ich nicht! Das ist meine Jacke, okay? Sie ist halt etwas groß.“ „Etwas? Das Ding ist wahrscheinlich sogar Emmett zu groß. Wie hast du Alice dazu gebracht dir so eine Jacke zu kaufen?“  
„Ich hatte einen Grund, den ich hier nicht erläutern werde und sie hat mir das Ding auch nur gekauft weil es von Dolce & Gabbana ist. Genauso wie meine andern Kleidungsstücke auch von irgendwelchen Designers sind.“  
Sie seufzte und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Nessie steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jacke und sah Edward an, der wiederum so aussah als hätte sich Nessie wirklich im Kleiderschrank geirrt hatte.  
„Kann ich bitte etwas Richtiges zu essen haben?“ „Natürlich, Liebes. Nessie? Was möchtest du essen?“ „Was bekommt denn Bella?“ „Kamillen Tee, Toast mit Margarine und… was möchtest du drauf haben?“  
„Äh… Nutella?“ „Abgesehen davon?“ „Erdbeermarmelade?“ Esme flitzte daraufhin zu den Schränken und fing an mir Toasts zu machen. Nessie stellte sich neben mich. „Mein herzliches Beileid.“ Flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und wir beide fingen an zu kichern. „Wieso tut Bella dir Leid?  
Wir wollen doch nur das es ihr gut geht.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ihr habt ihr übertreibt es manchmal ein wenig, oder auch mal ziemlich.“ „Was meinst du damit?“ fragte Esme Nessie. „Naja, diese Smoothe, wer würde das schon freiwillig trinken wollen? Also ich ganz bestimmt nicht.“ Sie erschauerte. Ja, das will niemand freiwillig trinken. Esme servierte mir einen Teller voll Toast und kurz daraufhin auch Nessie. „Beeilt euch, wir müssen zur Schule.“ Trällerte nun Alice. „Ekeliger Smoothe?“ fragte Nessie Alice und hielt ihr das Glas mit der Gemüsepampe hin. „Arg! Das Zeug stinkt ja wie nasser Hund.“  
„Musst du immer alles mit Jacob vergleichen?“ Fragten Nessie und ich im Chor und fingen daraufhin an zu lachen. Nachdem wir damit aufgehört hatten, Frühstückten wir schnell zu Ende, verabschiedeten uns und gingen zum Auto. „Okay, wer fährt wo und mit wem?“  
Alice tauchte auf einmal neben Alice auf. „Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper und Alice im BMW, Edward, Bella und Nessie im Volvo. Alle einverstanden? Gut. Bis nachher!“ trällerte Alice und verschwand wieder im Haus. „Sie macht mir angst.“ Emmett sah Alice hinterher.  
„Warum reicht es nicht, dass wir schon eine Alice haben, jetzt müssen wir uns mit zwei herumschlagen.“ Alice schlug Emmett in die Rippen. „Au!“ Alice stieg in den BMW und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich losfuhren. Edward, Nessie und ich stiegen in Edwards Volvo und brausten los Richtung Schule.  
„Weißt du wo die Information an der Schule ist?“ „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, dass du mich verlierst.“ Antwortete Nessie sarkastisch. Ich sah in den Rückspiegel und sah Nessie, die sich fest die Lippen zusammen presste um nicht los zu lachen. „Was ist so komisch?“ fragte ich sie. Sie fing an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Edward schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review?  
nächstes Kapitel wieder aus Nessies PoV  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/8/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/10/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/439714)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	10. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 10 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 10 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/378628)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/10/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/9/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/11/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
859  


  
  


Ich hab mir überlegt, das nächste Kapitel aus Anthonys Sicht zu schreiben, also in der Zukunft...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, redete die restliche Fahrt über niemand mehr etwas. Als wir bei der Schule ankamen, stieg Edward als erstes, rannte (in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit) ums Auto herum und öffnete Bella die Tür.  
Ich stieg aus und ging mit einem Kopfschütteln Richtung Sekretariat. Der Tag würde sicherlich interessant werden. Ich ging ins Sekretariat und ließ mir meinen Stundenplan geben.  
Erste Stunde Biophysik, dass hatten Bella und Edward jetzt auch. Ich trottete los Richtung Bio-Raum, auf dem dorthin schauten mich sämtliche Schüler an, als wär ich eine außerirdische. Ich ging in das Zimmer, stellte mich kurz beim Lehrer vor, ließ das Formular unterschrieben und setzte mich dann auf den Platz, den mir der Lehrer zuwies. Das war die Bank, direkt vor meinen Eltern. Mike Newton kam auf mich zu.  
„Hi, du musst Nessie sein. Ich bin Mike Newton, gefällt dir die Schule?“ „Hi, ja die bin ich. Die Schule ist, wie Schulen eben so sind.“ Ich zuckte mir den Schultern. „Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich herum führen.“ „Ähm, nein danke. Ich find mich schon zurecht.“ Sagte ich lächelnd. Ich drehte mich zu Edward und Bella um. „Hör auf meinen Hinterkopf mit deinem tötenden Blick zu durchbohren, Edward. Da kann man sich ja gar nicht konzentrieren.“ Ich streckte meinem Dad die Zunge heraus.  
„Du bist ziemlich unhöflich, weißt du das eigentlich?“ „Das ist nicht meine Schuld, ich wurde so erzogen.“ Lachte ich. „Immer die Schuld den Eltern geben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich fing an zu kichern. Wenn er nur wüsste. „Du bist doch auch total verzogen.“ Gab ich, immer noch kichernd, zurück. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“ wiedersprach er aufgebracht. Das war’s. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich fiel lachend vom Stuhl. Edward stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und betrachtete mich stirnrunzelnd. „Oh Gott!“ ich japste nach Luft. „Einfach…geil.“ Lachte ich weiter.  
„Du bist die seltsamste Person die mir jemals begegnet ist. Sogar noch seltsamer als Alice.“ Das war zu viel für mich. Ich lag nur noch auf dem Boden und konnte nicht mehr atmen vor lauter lachen. Blöde Hormone! Ich hörte Bella kichern, schenkte ihr allerdings keine weitere Beachtung, da ich damit beschäftigt war, meine Lunge zu überreden wieder Sauerstoff einzuziehen.  
„Wenn das so weiter geht, erstickt sie noch.“ Wandte sich Bella nun an Edward. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Wär das Schlimm?“ „Ja! Wär es! Alice würde dir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen.“ Edward ging in die Hocke. Beugte sich nach vorne, so dass sein Gesicht über meinem war. Erinnerte an Spiderman. Auf einmal fing er an zu grinsen. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. „Atme! Atme!“ Das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken, da ich keinen Sauerstoff mehr intus hatte und nach Luft japste. „Hilfe… Jake… Baby… Mum!“ Edward legte seinen Kopf schief, was ich allerding nur von Jake kannte. „Hilfe, Jake, Baby, Mum?“ echote er.  
„Kann… nicht… Atmen!“ Edward hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf meinen Tisch. „Knall ihr eine.“ Edward sah Mike an. „Was?!“ „Na los. Sie stirbt sonst noch wegen Sauerstoffmangel.“ „Wieso soll ich sie schlagen? Wieso tust du es nicht?“ fragte Mike aufgebracht. „Ed… mach!“ Im nächsten Moment hatte ich eine kalte Hand im Gesicht, die dafür sorgte, dass ich augenblicklich aufhörte zu lachen. Ich musste mit Carlisle sprechen. „Au!“ „Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich schlage!“ „Ja schon, aber das hat weh getan.“ „Und das wundert dich?“ „Nein.“ „Also, was hast du mit >Hilfe, Jake, Baby, Mum< gemeint?“ „Ich denken, dass >Hilfe< alles sagt.“ „Ja, aber warum dann noch Jake, Baby und Mum?“ „Meinem Gehirn hat die Luft gefehlt, keine Ahnung was ich grade eigentlich gesagt habe.“ O-Oh, das könnte jetzt anstrengend werden. „Setzt euch, bitte.“ Kam es nun vom Lehrer.  
Juhu! Ich bin gerettet! Der Unterricht begann und ich unterhielt mich leise mit meiner Nebensitzerin über die Süßesten Jungs an der Schule.  
So ging der Tag weiter. In der Mittagspause setzte ich mich zu den ‚Normalsterblichen‘ und redete mit ihnen über verschiedene Dinge. Nachmittags hatte ich mindestens eine Person vom Mittagstisch in meinem Kurs, in Sport auch Edward und Bella.  
Wir spielten Baseball, dementsprechend mussten Edward und ich aufpassen nicht zu stark zu werfen oder zu schlagen. Zum Glück waren Edward und ich im gleichen Team, so konnte ich wenigstens verhindern, einen Ball ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Auch diese Stunde verlief ohne große Ereignisse. Unser Team gewann, was Edward und mir zu verdanken war.  
Nach Sport ging ich ins Sekretariat um die Unterschriften abzugeben, danach ging ich zu den Parkplätzen, wo Edward und Bella schon auf mich warteten. „Ich werde ins Krankenhaus gehen, ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen.“ „Soll ich dich fahren?“  
„Nein, ich werde laufen, danke. Bis nachher.“ Ich lief Richtung Krankenhaus los, in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Das >Atme, Atme< hab ich von einer Freundin, die das auch immer macht, wenn ich grad am ersticken bin^^  
Ob das was ich bei Baseball geschrieben hat so stimmt, weiß ich net^^ ist mir aber auch egal^^  
lieb euch alle (:  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/9/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/11/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/378628)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	11. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 11 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 11 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/420765)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/11/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/10/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/12/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
371  


  
  


Anthony PoV

Ich hörte das Telefon klingeln und flitze zum nächsten Apparat. „Anthony Cullen.“ Meldete ich mich.  
„Hi Schatz! Wie geht’s euch? Habt ihr Spaß?“ „Hi Mum, uns geht’s gut, mach dir keine Sorgen und ja, wir haben Spaß.“  
Antwortete ich meiner Mutter. „Wo sind Nessie und Alice?“ „Sie sind jagen gegangen, danach wollten die beiden shoppen gehen.  
Könnt also gut möglich sein, dass die beiden einen Monat lang nicht zu Hause sind.“ „Ja, dass hört sich nach Alice an.  
Richtest du den beiden, bitte schöne Grüße von mir und Edward aus?“  
„Ja klar, mach ich.“ „Bella! Wir müssen los.“  
„Oh, ich muss auflegen, Edward und ich wollen ins Theater. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.“ „Ich liebe dich auch, Mommy.“ Sie legte auf.  
Puh! Nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer wo Sara immer noch auf dem Sofa saß.  
Sara war circa 1,69 Meter groß, hatte Eisblaue Augen, schwarze Haare, hohe Wangenknochen eine perfekte Figur und ewig lange Beine. Ich liebte sie über alles.  
Ich setzte mich wieder neben sie. „Also, was wolltest du sagen?“  
„Weiß ich nicht mehr.“ Sagte sie kichernd. Sie kam näher und küsste mich Leidenschaftlich. Oh ja! Ich erwiderte stürmisch ihren Kuss.  
Sie fing an die Knöpfe meines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen. Auf einmal hörte ich wie ein Auto näher kam. Jacob. „Honey…“ hauchte ich. „Hm?“  
„Wir bekommen gleich besuch.“ Sie hörte auf meinen Hals zu küssen und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Es klingelte an der Tür. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Ich ging zu Tür und wusste schon vorher wer davor stand.  
„Nessie ist nicht da.“ Sagte ich zu Jacob, währenddessen ich die Tür öffnete. „Wo ist sie?“ „Nicht da.“  
„Das sagtest du bereits, aber wo ist sie?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Sie ist mit Alice unterwegs, also wird es ihr schon gut gehen.“  
Jacob sah mich finster an und ging wieder. „Ich komme morgen wieder.“ „Sie wird morgen auch nicht da sein.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue an, ich sprach weiter. „Sie wird für eine ganze Weile nicht da sein. Ich glaub Alice und sie sind auf einer Shoppingtour um die ganze Welt. Komm in ein paar Monaten wieder.“  
Ich ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews? *Hundebettelblick*  
Es geht weiter bei Nessie^^  
Btw... Betaleser Gesucht^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/10/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/12/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/420765)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	12. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 12 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 12 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/177265)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/12/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/11/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/13/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
591  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Ich war beim Krankenhaus angekommen und ging zum Empfang. Dort saß eine ältere Dame mit weißen Haare und dunkelblauen Augen, sie trug eines dieser Krankenschwestern Outfits die ich so sehr Hasste. „Hi, ich suche Dr. Carlisle Cullen.“ „Was möchten sie denn vom Herrn Doktor?“ „Dass ist Privat.“  
Sie schaute mich skeptisch an. „Station drei.“ sagte sie schließlich. Ich ging auf Station drei und fing an nach meinem Großvater zu suchen.  
Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich schwanger war, da gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Auf einmal öffnete sich eine Tür und Carlisle trat hinaus, mein Pech dass die Tür direkt vor mir war und ich somit in Carlisle rein rannte.  
Ich spürte, wie sich mein Hintern den Boden näherte, Carlisle fing mich noch rechtzeitig auf und stellte mich wieder auf meine Füße. „Danke.“ „Kein Problem, aber was machst du hier, Nessie?“ „Ähm, ich muss mit dir reden, hättest du vielleicht ein wenig Zeit?“  
Sein Blick schnellte auf seine Akte, die er in der Hand trug. „Noch zwei Patienten, dann hab ich Zeit. Möchtest du in der Cafeteria warten?“ „Kann ich nicht mit dir mitkommen? Ich finde Krankenhäuser grusselig.“ Er lachte auf. „Natürlich, du darfst allerdings nicht mit hinein ins Zimmer.“  
Ich schaute ihn flehend an. „Na gut, du kannst mit rein kommen.“ Gab er sich geschlagen. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke!“ Er lächelte. „Wen wir reden wollen, müssen wir dann aber weiter.“ Ich nickte und folgte Carlisle in ein Patientenzimmer.  
„Guten Tag, Mrs. Bruck. Wie geht’s uns denn heute?“ „Hallo Doktor! Mir geht es jetzt viel besser.“ Mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Aussage nicht unbedingt mit ihrer Krankheit oder sonstigem zu tun hatte. „Junge Dame? Darf ich ihren Namen erfahren?“ „Nessie. Mein Name ist Nessie.“ „Wie das Monster von Loch Ness?“ fragte mich Mrs. Bruck.  
„Ja, allerdings ist das nur mein Spitzname. Meinen vollständigen Namen benutzen meine Eltern nur wenn sie mit mir schimpfen.“ Fügte ich lächelnd hinzu. Sie lächelte zurück. „Wenn es euch beiden nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne mit der Untersuchung anfangen.“ „Natürlich, Dr. Cullen!“  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete die Behandlung. Nachdem Carlisle fertig war, gingen wir schon Richtung Tür als Mrs. Bruck uns aufhielt. „Nessie?“ „Ja, Mrs. Bruck?“ „Leisten sie mir vielleicht noch ein wenig Gesellschaft? Ich würde gerne wissen wir ihr vollständiger Name lautet.“ „Ja natürlich, Dr. Cullen muss noch zwei Patienten behandeln, bevor er für mich Zeit hat. So lange würde ich bleiben?“ Carlisle nickte.  
„Ich hohl dich dann hier ab.“ „Okay.“ Er ging und ich setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl. „Setzt dich zu mir, Kindchen.“ Ich stand wieder auf und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. „Also, Liebes, wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Renesmee Carlie, Nessie ist, wie bereits gesagt, mein Spitzname. Von wem ich den bekommen hab, weiß ich allerdings nicht.“ „Renesmee ist ein außergewöhnlicher Name, wie alt bist du?“ „Ich bin siebzehn.“ „Siebzehn! Du hast doch sicherlich einen Freund.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Ich kicherte bevor ich antwortete. „Ja, ich hab einen Freund.“  
„Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?“ Ich fing an zu lachen. „Ja, ich hab ihn geküsst.“ „Oooh! Und küsst er gut?“ „Ja, er ist der beste Küsser den ich kenne, aber sagen Sie das nicht meinem Onkel. Er wird so leicht eifersüchtig.“ Schmunzelte ich. „Natürlich nicht, wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn der Onkel weiß wen seine Nichte küsst.“  
Wir fingen an zu lachen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
langsam entwickelts sich... hat jemand ne ahnung warum mir zu den seltsamsten zeitpunkten ideen kommen?  
lg sabii^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/11/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/13/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/177265)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	13. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 13 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 13 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/440875)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/13/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/12/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/14/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
773  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Wir unterhielten uns noch einige Minuten, bis Carlisle wiederkam. Ich verabschiedete mich von Mr. Bruck und ging mit Carlisle in sein Büro.  
Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. „Also, Nessie, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?“ „Ähm…“ ich überlegte, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war. Ich entscheid mich für ja. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt wer ich bin und nicht wer ich vorgebe zu sein.“  
Er sah mich an, da er nicht antwortete redete ich weiter. „Mein Name ist Renesmee Carlie Cullen.“ Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Ich werde dieses Jahr geboren. Meine Mutter, Bella, wir bei der Geburt sterben und von Edward, meinem Vater, gewandelt werden.“ Ich wartete kurz auf eine Reaktion von Carlisle, da er keine Zeigte redete ich weiter.  
„Bella wird die Geburt nicht überstehen, da ihr Körper mit Anthony nicht klar kam.“ „Du und Anthony, ihr seit Zwillinge?“ „Ja, du wirst ihn bei Ultraschalluntersuchungen nicht finden, wenn du nach einem weiteren Herzschlag suchst. Der Fötus mit Herzschlag, dass bin ich. Anthony hat keinen, hatte keinen und wird nie einen haben.  
Nach unserer Geburt wuchs er etwas schneller als ich. Dieser Wachstumsschub hörte aber nach einem Monat auf. Als wir drei waren, lernten wir unsere Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Bella hat eine ähnliche Gabe, wie ich, aber dennoch anders. Ich kann meine Gedanken, durch Körperkontakt auf andere, Übertragen. Ansonsten kann Dad sie nicht lesen, Alice ist blind, was Anthony und mich angeht. Anthonys Gabe ist es, Menschen und Dinge in andere Zeiten zu schicken. Also landete mein Spielzeug, hin und wieder, in der Zukunft. Ich hab letztens eine Puppe wiederbekommen die Anthony mit fünf weggepufft hat.“  
„Kann Anthony, dich und Alice zurück holen oder wie wird das gemacht?“ „Ähm… er kann uns nicht in eine andere Zeit schicken, wenn er nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe ist. Als er Alice und mich hier her geschickt hatte, kam er gerade in die Küche, wo Alice und ich waren. Er sagte etwas von einer Sara und puff waren wir hier.“ Er schaute mich leiht überfordert an. „Und dann wäre da noch etwas.“ Ich sah Carlisle flehend an. „Ähm… Jake und ich… nun ja, wir werden in Zukunft ein Paar sein.“ Ich holte tief Luft.  
„Ich bin schwanger.“ Da Carlisle wirklich auf dem Vordersten Rand seines Stuhles gesessen ist und dieser ein wenig vom Tisch entfernt stand, lag er nun auf dem Boden. Er rappelte sich auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah mich fassungslos an. „Du darfst dass niemanden erzählen. Okay, dass ich schwanger bin, erzähl wem du willst aber der ganze Rest, könnte alles Verändern und das wäre fatal für meine Zukunft.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause, um ihn Gelegenheit zu geben, dass was ich ihm gesagt hatte zu verdauen.  
„Okay, ich werde nichts von diesem Gespräch sagen oder denken.“ „Danke!“ ich sprang auf und fiel Carlisle um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist der beste Opa auf der ganzen Welt, weißt du das eigentlich?“ „Bis jetzt noch nicht, aber danke das du mich darauf hinweist.“ „Kein Problem.“ Ich grinste über beide Ohren, Carlisle legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich Richtig in seinen Schoß.  
„Und jetzt, Prinzessin, was hast du vor?“ „Okay, dass ist unheimlich.“ „Was?“ „Prinzessin.“ „Wieso?“ „Weil du dass in meiner Zeit auch immer zu mir sagst.“ Carlisle lächelte mich sanft an. „Wollte Jacob nicht zu dir kommen?“ „Oh! Ja! Mist!“ Ich sprang auf und flitzte Richtung Tür. „Bis heute Abend!“ Ich ging aus dem Krankenhaus und rannte dann nach Hause. Vor dem Haus stand schon Jakes Wagen und ich rannte zur Haustür und blieb davor stehen um nicht durch das Glass zu krachen.  
Ich ging hinein und hört Jacob mit Rose streiten. Na toll. Ich ging in die Küche und fand dort die beiden Streithähne und zwei Alice die das Spektakel beobachten. „Könntet ihr beide damit aufhören?“ fragte ich die beiden während beide kurz luftholten um weiter zu sprechen. Sie sahen mich kurz an und diskutierten dann weiter wer stärker war, Vampir oder Wolf. „Alice, Alice? Könntet ihr vielleicht…?“ ich deutete auf Jake und Rose die so aussahen, als ob sie sich gleich prügeln würden. Alice und Alice zogen die beiden voneinander weg. Alice schleifte Rose nach oben. „Geh mit ihr shoppen! Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dann!“ rief ich Alice nach.  
Ich drehte mich zu Jake und Alice um und sah ihn böse an, währenddessen Alice zur Hintertür verschwand.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ich weiß nicht wie ich weiter machen soll... ich glaub ich geh wieda in die schule.. da hab ich immer iwelche ideen... *grummel*  
Reviews? *kekse dalass*  
lg sabii^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/12/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/14/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/440875)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	14. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 14 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 14 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/441586)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/14/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/13/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/15/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
787  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Ich sah Jake böse an, der mich entschuldigend anlächelte. Pah!  
Ich riss eine Schranktür auf und fand sogar auf den ersten Versuch die Nutella. Danach durchstöberte ich den Kühlschrank nach Essiggurken.  
Ich nahm das Glas heraus, öffnete es und stellte sie zusammen mit der mittlerweile offenen Nutella auf die Küchentheke, bevor ich mich selber drauf schwang und anfing die Gurken in Nutella zu dippen.  
Jake verzog angewiderte das Gesicht. „Wie kann man nur so etwas essen?“ fragte er und Bella kam in die Küche, gefolgt von Edward. „Liebling…“ versuchte er auf meine Mum einzureden, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht und suchte nach etwas im Kühlschrank.  
„Wo sind die verdammten Gurken?“ „Suchst du die hier?“ Ich hielt das Gurkenglas in Bellas Richtung, die erst das Glas und dann meine Hand ansah. Sie kam auf mich zu und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Gurke und Nutella und fing ebenfalls an zu dippen. „Oh wie geil! Warum hab ich das früher noch nie probiert?“ fragte sie in den Raum und jetzt sahen uns die beiden Männer angewidert an. „Ganz einfach,“ ich schluckte das Stück Gurke hinunter. „du hast das früher nicht ausprobiert, weil du vorher noch nie schwanger warst. Aber bei nicht schwangeren müsste man sich bei solcher Ernährung wirklich Gedanken machen.“  
Ich stopfte die restliche Gurke in meinem Mund, nahm die Nächte und tunkte sie tief in Nutella. Ich biss ab und sah meinen Dad und Jacob an. „Wollt ihr mal probieren?“ fragte ich die beiden und hielt ihnen meine angebissene, mit Nutella volle, Gurke hin.  
Sie sahen die Gurke und dann mich an und schüttelten angewiedert den Kopf, als ob sie sagen wollten: Nie im Leben werde ich das essen! „Mädels, ich möchte euch wirklich nicht von diesem…ähm… appetitlichen Essen abhalten aber ich denke, dass ihr euch anders ernähren sollte.“ Ich weiß nicht was über mich kam, ich nahm mir sonst nicht so zu Herzen, aber ich fing an zu weinen.  
„Aber… aber… es ist… so…so…lecker und… und-.“ Ich brach mein geschluchzte ab als mich Jake in den Arm nahm und mir behutsam über den Rücken streichelte. „Schsch, mein Schatz, alles ist gut. Ich hab es doch nicht böse gemeint.“ Flüsterte Jake sanft und ich blickte zu Bella, die, mit mir, stumme Tränen weinte. Jetzt fing sie auch an zu schluchzten. „Das ist… ist… ja so…s…süß!“ Edward eilte zu ihr herüber und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Wir sind so erbärmlich!“ weinte ich an Jakes Brust. „Ja, wir sind erbärmlich.“ Stimmte mir Bella zu.  
Edward und Jake versuchten uns zu beruhigen, was wir allerdings nicht zuließen. Also unterhielten meine Mum und ich uns darüber, wie erbärmlich wir doch waren und dass wir dass nicht verdienten getröstet zu werden. Nach zehn Minuten, da unser Selbstmitleid immer noch nicht geendet hatte, wurde es Edward zu viel.  
„JASPER!“ rief er und Bella und ich zuckten zusammen ohne unser schluchzten zu unterbrechen. „Ja?“ fragte Jasper als er in die Küche kam und mich an Jakes Brust und Mum an Dad’s Brust weinen sah, fing ich auf einmal an mich zu beruhigen. „Ist ja schrecklich mit euch beiden. Was habt ihr genommen dass ihr auf einmal so Depressiv seit?“ fragte Jasper uns.  
„Wir sind schwanger! Wir dürfen so was!“ meckerte ich ihn an und spürte sofort, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, alle Blicke auf mir. Na toll. Das war wirklich nicht das was ich wollte. Und da ja in diesem Haus es vor Vampiren nur so wimmelt, hatte sich jetzt die gesamte Familie in der Küche versammelt. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht wieder an Jakes Brust und hoffte, dass irgendetwas sie davon abhalten würden mich anzustarren.  
Natürlich kam nichts und niemand um mich aus dieser, kann man es so nennen?, peinlichen Situation zu befreien. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt, bekanntlich erweise, zu letzt. „Ich glaube, ihr solltet aufhören sie so anzustarren…“ Ich vergrub mein Gesicht noch tiefer in Jakes Brust, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Okay, alle man raus hier, der nichts essen kann oder gerade nicht von Bella oder Nessie festgehoben wird.“ scheuchte Esme nun alle aus der Küche.  
Nachdem alle gegangen waren, ohne den geringsten Mucks von sich zu geben, ergriff Esme das Wort. „Wieso hast du uns nicht schon vorher gesagt dass du schwanger bist?“ „Weil ich keinen Grund dazu hatte.“ Antwortete ich trotzig was bewirkte, dass alle anwesenden im Raum ihre Brauen hochzogen.  
Ich sah mich noch einmal um, hüpfte von der Theke und ergriff die Flucht zur Hintertür.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews?^^ *kekse da lass*  
so, das wars, ich hör auf zu schreiben...  
muss das verdammte Alphabet lernen (auf RUSSISCH!)  
könnt also n bissel dauern bis das nächste kommt^^  
ach bevor ichs vergess, im nächsten kapi könntet ihr hunger bekommen^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/13/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/15/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/441586)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	15. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 15 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 15 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/170122)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/15/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/14/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/16/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
800  


  
  


@Schwemmi: Nessie wollte eig noch nicht erzählen das sie schwanger is, aba sie hat sich verplappert^^  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Am nächsten Tag, war ein Stundenplan an der Reihe. Mädchen und Jungen Klassen, wer hätte das gedacht? Die Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang gingen Richtung Unterrichtsküche und HTW-Raum. Bella stand bei einem großen Mädchen und unterhielt sich mit ihr.  
Ich ging zu ihnen. „Hi.“ „Hi.“ Begrüßte mich die große und Bella lächelte mich wissen an. „Angela, darf ich dir Nessie vorstellen. Nessie, das ist Angela.“ Stellte Bella vor. „Hi, freut mich.“ „Ebenfalls.“ Ich reichte Angela meine Hand, die sie ergriff. Die Küchentür wurde geöffnet und wir gingen hinein. Wir setzten uns an die Tische in der Theoriehälfte des Zimmers und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen vom Lehrer. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt alles bekommen was ihr für heute braucht. Wir fangen auch gleich an mit Kochen.“ Die Lehrerin wandte sich an mich.  
„Du musst Nessie sein, schön dich in meiner Klasse begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich würde dich bitten, mit Bella an einer Kochinsel zu arbeiten.“ Ich nickte nur. „Okay, dann mal an die Arbeit, Mädels.“ Alle standen auf und gingen in die Küche. Hier standen acht Kochinseln, die in einem weiß Ton gehalten waren, wenn man die Edelstahlarbeitsflächen nicht mit ein bezog. Jede Kochinsel sah aus wie die andere. Herd, Spüle und Arbeitsfläche, dazu noch viele Schränke und Schubladen.  
Bella zog mich zu einer Insel und fing an, diverse Lebensmittel auszupacken. „Was genau kochen wir eigentlich?“ „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ „Muss ich ja wohl, also ja.“ „Ich hab im Moment total Lust auf Schokolade, deswegen machen wir Schokotörtchen mit frischen Erdbeeren als Nachspeise  
([http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=312820&wwwflag=3&imagepos=22](http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=312820&wwwflag=3&imagepos=22)), Huhn mit mexikanischer Schokoladensoße als Hauptspeisse ([http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=317277&wwwflag=3&imagepos=269](http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=317277&wwwflag=3&imagepos=269))  
und Schokoladenpralinen als Vorspeise  
([http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=682154&wwwflag=3&imagepos=1268](http://www.stockfood.de/results.asp?inline=true&image=682154&wwwflag=3&imagepos=1268)).“  
Bella gab mir das Rezept für die Schokotörtchen mit frischen Erdbeeren und ich fing an, währenddessen Bella die Hauptspeisse vorbereitete und nebenbei die Vorspeisse machte. Ich lauschte einem Gespräch von Jessica und Lauren, die am anderen Ende der Küche eine Insel hatten und somit dachten, sie wären außer Hörweite.  
„Ich werde Edward schon noch bekommen, Lauren, dass kannst du mir glauben. Was hat denn Bella was ich nicht hab? Sie hat nichts und ich hab alles was ein Mann begehrt.“ Sagte Jessica zu Lauren. Ich sah zu den beiden hinüber. Und Mum war mal mit ihr befreundet?  
„Aber diese Nessie,“ ich horchte wieder auf. „sie scheint Edward zu kennen, vielleicht eine Verwandte von ihm? Sie sieht im jedenfalls sehr ähnlich.“ „Ist doch egal, sie ist Konkurrenz und sie muss dafür büßen, zusammen mit Bella.“ Lauren dachte anscheinend darüber nach, wie sie uns eins auswischen könnten, als mir eine Idee kam.  
„Bella?“ „Ja?“ „Haben wir noch Milch?“ „Die Milch ist gerade bei,“ sie schaute sich kurz um. „ Jessica und Lauren. Das sind die beiden dahinten.“ Sie deutete unauffällig auf die Beiden. „Bin gleich wieder da.“ Ich ging zu den beiden hinüber, die mich rechtzeitig bemerkten und ihr Lästern einstellten. „Hi, ähm, habt ihr noch Milch?“ fragte ich die beiden.  
„Äh, ja klar. Hier.“ Jessica reichte mir die Milch und ich düste in Vampirgeschwindigkeit einmal um den Tisch und kippte Unmengen an Salz auf den Haufen Zucker in ihrem Teig, ohne dass sie auch nur bemerkten, dass ich mich bewegt hatte. Ich lächelte den beiden noch einmal freundlich zu und ging dann wieder zu Bella. Als ich sie erreichte hatte ich ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht und Bella fing an zu grinsen als sie mich sah.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“ fragte sie so leise, dass ein Mensch es unmöglich hören konnte. Ich stellte mich neben sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Sie hatten noch zu wenig Salz im Teig.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht los zu prusten. Die Lehrerin kam auf uns zu und musterte uns, als wären wir außerirdische.  
„Darf ich fragen, was ihr Servieren wollt.“ Da Bella sich immer noch ein lachen verkneifen musste, antwortete ich. „Fragen dürfen Sie schon, aber ob Sie es wirklich wissen wollen, ist die bessere Frage.“ „Ich will es wirklich wissen.“ Sagte sie kühl und sah mich zornig an. „Schokoladenpralinen als Vorspeise, Huhn mit mexikanischer Schokoladensoße als Hauptspeisse und Schokotörtchen mit frischen Erdbeeren als Nachspeise.“  
Antwortete ich und sah genüsslich dabei zu, wie die Lehrerin mich angeekelt ansah. So wie es aussah wollte sie nichts mehr wissen, da sie sich umdrehte und ging. Bella fing an zu lachen und ich hatte das anatomisch breiteste Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, das möglich war.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
zuerteinmal: Reviews? *frische kekse hinstell*  
Ich brauche Namensvorschläge für Nessis Baby, Junge oder Mädchenname, is mir egal^^ (Name mit beudeutung angeben pls^^)  
und noch einen zweitnamen für Anthony...^^  
lg sabii  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/14/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/16/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/170122)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	16. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 16 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 16 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/443258)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/16/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/15/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/17/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
713  


  
  


  
Bettgeflüster

Renesmee PoV

Ms. Ave, die Kochlehrerin, hatte das Vergnügen, alles Gekochte und gebackene, zuerst Probieren zu dürfen. Unser Gericht hatte ihr, überraschend, gut geschmeckt, was unseren baldigen Lachanfall nur noch steigerte. Als sie den Kuchen von Lauren und Jessica probierte, zog sie ein unbezahlbares Gesicht und spuckte das Stückchen wieder aus.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und kniff Bella in den Hintern, damit sie nicht loslachte. „Das wird einen Bluterguss geben.“ Wisperte sie mir zu. „Ja ich weiß, aber besser dass, als dass du uns verrätst.“ Schmunzelte ich. Die halbe Klasse schien vor einem Lachanfall, wegen dem versalzenen Kuchen, zu stehen.  
Man konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ich hatte wirklich Unmassen an Salz hinein gegeben. „Sie hätten sich vielleicht ein Beispiel an Ms. Swan und Ms. Masen nehmen sollen. Im Gegensatz zu der Torte schmeckt Ihr Kuchen als hätten sie das Meer austrocknen lassen um den Kuchen im Salz herum zurollen.“  
Sagte sie mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck und nahm noch einen bissen von unseren Schokotörtchen. Dann probierte sie noch die anderen Gerichte, die nicht –dank mir – versalzen waren.  
Irgendwann war die Stunde vorbei und wir gingen, uns auf die Lippe beißend, nach draußen. Edward wartete bereits auf uns und wir gingen zusammen in die nächste Stunde.

Später, nach einem langweiligen Unterrichtstag, lagen Bella und ich auf ihrem und Dads Bett, da die gesamte Familie auf der Jagd war und wir nicht mitkonnten oder durften. Ich hatte anfangs protestiert, da ich wirklich mit auf die Jagd wollte, aber Edward meinte, ich könnte mir so sein Vertrauen erarbeiten. Jetzt musste ich auf meine Mutter aufpassen. „Welchen Namen willst du deinem Baby geben?“ fragte ich Bella.  
„Hm… ich weiß noch nicht, ich möchte meinem Kind einen Namen geben, der in der Familie vorkommt, oder so was in der Art. Wie willst du dein Kind nennen?“sagte meine Mutter und ich dachte einen Moment lang nach. Wieso machte ich mir jetzt schon Gedanken darüber? Ich war erst im dritten Monat. Ich sollte mir eher darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, ob sich meine Plazenta nicht irgendwie löste…   
„Uff, du überfragst mich, Bella. Keine Ahnung wie ich mein Kind nennen will, aber es soll ein aussagekräftiger Name sein.“ Erwiderte ich. „Gib mir mal ein Beispiel.“ Bat sie. „Hope oder Theodor.“ Waren die ersten Namen die mir einfielen. „Was Hope bedeutet ist klar, aber Theodor?“ „Geschenk Gottes.“Grinste ich. Jake wollte unbedingt Theodor wenn es ein Junge würde, allerdings war ich nicht wirklich damit einverstanden. Ich konnte dem Namen einfach nicht ab. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber es war halt Tatsache und Jake musste sich damit abfinden, dass das Baby auf gar keinen Fall Theodor heißen würde. Mum sah mich stirnrunzelnd an und schob sich noch ein Stückchen Schokolade in den Mund.  
„Wie kommt du auf Theodor?“ „War nicht meine Idee, okay? Schieb die Schuld auf meinen Verlobten, er will diesen Namen.“ Sagte ich etwas zu bissig, da Bella zurückzuckte. „Kein Grund mich so an zu zicken.“  
„Sorry.“ Ich blickte sie entschuldigend an. „Wie möchtest du dein… Kind nennen?“ Fast hätte ich ‚deine Kinder‘ gesagt. Das wär sicherlich seltsam gewesen. Zudem sie ja nicht wusste, dass sie Zwillinge erwartete. Es war wirklich verzwickt. Ich hatte wirklich das Bedürfnis offen mit Bella zu reden.  
Ihr alles sagen zu können ohne das sie mich auf irgend eine Weise verurteilte. Ich vermisste Mum und ihre liebevolle Art. Ich wollte wieder von ihr in den Arm genommen werden und mich in ihren Berührungen versinken lassen, so wie ich es immer als kleines Mädchen getan hatte, wenn Tony mich ärgerte. Aber die Zeit schien vorbei zu sein. Ich hatte das Gefühl das aus unserer Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung etwas anderes geworden war.   
„Ich hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber ich würde auch etwas nehmen das innerhalb der Familie ist.“ riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie öffnete eine weitere Packung Chips. Es war wirklich anders und die Bella die vor mir saß war meiner Bella so ähnlich. Wir waren nicht mehr Mutter und Tochter. Wir waren Freunde.  
Ich sah mir das Bett kurz an uns stellte fest, dass wir in einem Chaos aus Geöffneten Verpackungen saßen. Keine Ahnung wann wir das eigentlich alles essen wollten.  
Aber wir waren beide Schwanger, wir würden dass schon irgendwie hinbekommen.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/15/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/17/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/443258)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	17. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 17 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 17 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/444095)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/17/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/16/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/18/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
744  


  
  


sorry das ich nicht gepostet hab... mir fehlen zur Zeit die Idden...  
\---------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Wir unterhielten uns noch einige Zeit über Edward und Jacob und Edward…  
Als – wär hätte es gedacht? –Edward zur Tür rein kam und uns, auf einem Bett voll offener Plastiktüten und anderen Dingen fand, aus denen weniger gegessen wurde als irgend möglich. Uns verging so schnell die Lust an manchen Sachen.  
„Ich hol Tupperware.“ Sagte er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, nur um einige Minuten später, vollbeladen mit Behältern, wieder zukommen. Dann Folgte die Aufräumaction des Jahres, im Hause Cullen. Wenn man bedenkt dass er eigentlich nur ein Zimmer aufräumte…  
Er nahm sämtliche offene Chips Tüten und füllte sie in eine große – wenn ich große sag, meine ich riesige – Schüssel. Ich glaube wir hatten sieben geöffnete Chips Sorten. Auch egal. Ich fischte mir eine Tafel Schokolade aus dem Chaos vom Bett und begann zu essen. Diese Aufräumaction ging noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten so weiter, bis das Bett endlich von allem Essbaren befreit war, in eine Schüssel oder Dose befördert wurde und diese Dose oder Schüssel auf einen Berg anderer Dosen und Schüsseln landete, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch türmten. Nach dem er sämtliche Fressalien vor uns, auf dem Tisch, in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, sah er uns abschätzten an.  
„Das wäre geschafft.“ Sagte er und gab Bella einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Kurz darauf hörte ich einen Wagen ankommen, da ich alle Cullens im Haus irgendetwas tun hörte, musste es wohl Jacob sein.  
Ich sprang vom Bett auf, strauchelte und sah den Boden näher kommen. Bevor ich ihn aber küssen konnte, schlang sich eine kühler arm um meinen Bauch, der mich dann wieder auf meine Beine zog.  
Ich grummelte ein ‚danke‘ und stürmte aus dem Zimmer Richtung Treppe. Mit einem tollpatschigen Halbvampir zusammen zu wohnen, der dazu noch schwanger ist, würde auf Dauer anstrengend werden. Als ich die erste Stufe erreichte, stolperte ich über meine Füße und fiel, schon wieder. Wieder spürte ich einen kalten Arm, sich um meinen Bauch legen und mich so vor dem Stürz bewahrte.  
Dad zog mich wieder auf die Beine, legte den Arm, der auf meinem Bauch ruhte auf meine Schulter und nahm mit dem anderen Arm meine Beine und trug mich die Treppen hinunter. Ich kam mir in diesem Moment so dämlich vor, dass ich am liebsten tot umgefallen wäre. Er stellte mich vor Jake ab, der von Esme eingelassen wurde, und blieb mit einem Arm noch kurz auf meiner Schulter und warf mir diesen bleibst-du-jetzt-endlich-stehen-oder-muss-ich-einen-Stuhl-holen Blick zuwarf.  
Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, warf ihm einen Kussmund zu und bedeutete ihm dann, mit wild fuchtelnder Hand, dass er gehen konnte, was er dann auch tat. Ich drehte mich zu Jake um.  
„Hi!“ begrüßte ich ihn etwas hyperaktiv, ich glaub das lag an der vielen Schokolade.  
„Hey“ erwiderte er bedrückt? Konnte das sein? Was war los mit ihm? So kannte ich ihn ja gar nicht. „Jake? Was ist los? Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gemacht oder gesagt?“ Er sah mich betroffen und traurig an. Okay… irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! „Nessie“ begann er.  
„Ich möchte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und dich schon gar nicht verletzten. Du bist ein nettes und sehr liebenswertes Mädchen, aber…“  
Er sah mich verzweifelt endschuldigend an. In mir machte sich angst breit. Was war hier los? Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Aber was?“ fragte ich flüsternd und versuchte meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Er atmete tief ein, bevor er wieder sprach. „Aber ich habe eine Freundin und ich liebe sie überalles, ich möchte weder dich, noch sie verletzen, deswegen denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“

In diesem Moment brach eine Welt zusammen. Meine Welt. Ich reagierte nicht auf seine nächsten Worte oder darauf, dass er ging. Ich bleib dort stehen. Wie lange ich dort stand weiß ich nicht.  
Ich schätzte die Zeit auf eine Ewigkeit. Ich wiederholte seine Worte immer und immer wieder, doch sie machten für mich einfach keinen Sinn. Ich kannte Jacobs Vergangenheit, ich hatte ihn einst gebeten mir alles zu erzählen und nichts auszulassen. Eine Freundin hatte er nie erwähnt.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
danke fürs lesen (:  
dieses Kapitel entsatand... unter der Dusche^^  
ich hab auch schon ne Idee fürs nächste Kapitel  
aba das muss ich noch ausarbeiten und links suchen und nen song finden der mich dazu bewegt weiter zu schreiebn.... hilfe bei der suche wäre angebracht^^  
würde mich über Reviews freuen (:  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/16/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/18/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/444095)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	18. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 18 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 18 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/444757)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/18/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/17/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/19/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.019  


  
  


bla bla bla... schön das ihr hier angekommen seit^^  
zuerst einmal: seit Jake nicht böze, das ist alles meine Schuld  
und nun viel spaß beim lesen^^  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

„Nessie?“ Ich kannte diese Stimme, konnte sie nur nicht zuordnen. „Hey Nessie? Ist alles okay bei dir?“ Wer war das bloß? Ich kannte diese Stimme aber wem gehörte sie?  
„NESSIE?“ Die Person dessen Stimme ich nicht zuordnen konnte, fing an mich sanft zu schütteln. Ich sah auf und blickte direkt in (AN: Na? Wer ist es?^^) Jaspers karamellfarbene Augen.  
Ich schlug meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und fing an zu schluchzen. Jasper legte seine Arme um mich uns streichelte mir behutsam über Kopf uns Rücken, währenddessen ich an seiner Brust weinte.  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so dort standen. Als ich aufsah war es bereits dunkel und Jasper strich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Er lächelte mich besorgt aber doch liebevoll an.  
„Alles okay?“ fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann nickte ich und zu letzt zuckte ich mit den Schultern, bevor meine Kniee nachgaben und ich im Dunkeln versank.

Bella PoV  
„Leute!“ rief Jasper durch das Haus. Edward sprang sofort auf und lief zu Jasper. Er musste in Gedanken schon gehört haben was los war.  
Ich war, mal wieder, die letzte die im Eingangsbereich ankam, in der alle versammelt waren und Jasper eine leblose Nessie in seinen Armen hatte, die aussah, als wäre sie an einem plötzlichen Herzstillstand gestorben. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Alice und ich hatte keine Ahnung welche sie war.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Als ich sie hier stehen sehen hab, war sie irgendwie abwesend und als sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder hier war, fing sie an zu weinen! Sie hat Stunden geweint! Und kurz nachdem sie dann endlich aufhörte brach sie einfach zusammen!“ in Jaspers Stimme lag Panik, als wäre er abhängig davon, dass Nessie lebt oder nicht.  
Als Jasper sprach, nahm Carlisle Jasper Nessie ab und brachte sie nach oben, wahrscheinlich um sie zu untersuchen.  
Wir gingen nach oben um nach ihr zu sehen. Als wir in ihr Zimmer traten, maß Carlisle ihren Puls. „Ihr geht es so weit gut, sie schläft nur.“ Beantwortete Carlisle die Frage, die jeder Dachte aber niemand stellte.

Als Nessie aufwachte, redete sie nicht. Mit niemandem. Sie nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf, manchmal gab sie überhaupt keine Reaktion von sich.  
Man konnte sie als tot bezeichnen, so wie ich es war, als Edward mich verlassen hatte.  
Aber vielleicht hatte ich ja unrecht und das war nur eine Phase.

In den nächsten zwei Monaten ging es so weiter und sie wurde immer mehr so wie ich damals war. Sie aß keine menschliche Nahrung mehr, sondern ging öfters als die anderen Jagen.  
Wohl um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ende April wurde es mir dann zu doof das weiter mit anzusehen, also wartete ich darauf, dass alle, wie geplant jagen gingen und ich somit alleine im Haus war.  
Kurz nachdem sie weg waren, schnappte ich mir Edwards Autoschlüssel, stieg in seinen Volvo und fuhr ins Quillayute Reservat. Keine zehn Minuten später hielt ich vor Jakes Haus, ich sprang aus dem Wagen, lief auf sein Haus zu um dann dort an die Tür zu hämmern.  
Jake riss die Tür auf uns starrte mich böse an. Ich starrte böse zurück. Er sah nicht gut aus, als hätte er Nächtelang nicht geschlafen und diese durch geweint. „Was?“ fuhr er mich an.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, wegen Nessie.“ Antwortete ich kühl. „Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden, oder mit sonst jemandem.“ „Das ist mir egal.“ Zischte ich ihn an und drängte mich an ihm vorbei ins Haus und ging dann in sein Zimmer, dort setzte ich mich auf sein Bett und wartete darauf, dass er mir folgen würde. Er kam herein und schloss die Tür.  
„Du solltest besser gehen.“ Sagte er kühl und sah mich ausdruckslos an. Hatte er etwa Liebeskummer? „Ich werde solange nicht gehen, bis ich weiß was zwischen dir und Nessie vorgefallen ist. Also sag es mir oder du hast mich für ewig am Hals.“ Er seufzte, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Komm schon, Jake. Dir geht es dabei doch auch nicht gut.  
Wir haben eine total verstörte Nessie zu Hause. Sie isst nicht, sie redet nicht. Sie schläft selten und auch nur wenn sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hat. Ich weiß nicht was euch beide verbindet, aber es muss genauso stark sein, wie dass was Edward und mich verbindet, da sie sich genauso benimmt wie ich als ich von Edward getrennt war. Bitte Jake, sag mir doch was los ist.“ Er sah mich einen Augenblick an.  
„Ich habe sie belogen. Ich liebe sie, so wie niemand zuvor. Ich kenn sie doch erst seit ein paar Tagen. Ich hab alles Kaputt gemacht.“ Flüsterte er so leise, dass ich schon glaubte es mir eingebildet zu haben.  
Ich sah Jake an, der stumm weinte. Das kannte ich gar nicht von ihm, von meinem, immer fröhlichen, Jake. Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn sanft, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, währenddessen er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergraben hatte und weinte.  
„Jake… ich glaube nicht das du eure Beziehung aufs Spiel gesetzt hast. Nessie… ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich denke, das sie dich liebt.“ Erklärte ich ihm sanft und spürte ihn nicken. „Ich hab es verbockt, Bella. Sie wird mich nicht mehr wollen.“ Schluchzte er.  
„Was hast du ihr denn gesagt?“ wollte ich nun wissen. „Ich… ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich eine Freundin hätte.“ Sein schluchzen wurde stärker und ich festigte meine Umarmung ein wenig. „Sie wird dir verzeihen, glaub mir.“ Ich wusste nicht woher diese Sicherheit in meiner Stimme kam, da ich selbst nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war was ich sagte. Wir standen noch eine Weile so da, bis sich Jake aus meiner Umarmung löste und mich fragend ansah. „Wollen wir zu ihr Fahren?“ fragte ich sanft und er nickte darauf nur.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews? *motivationslos bin*  
im nächsten Kapi gehts weiter aus Nessies sicht oda aus Jakes, mal schaun^^  
dann bräuchte ihc noch namensvorschläge für Junge und Mädchen^^  
kleine Info: Nessie is im 3. Monat und Bella im 1. ;-P  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/17/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/19/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/444757)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	19. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 19 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 19 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/350279)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/19/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/18/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/20/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.130  


  
  


Guden Tag :D  
zuersteinmal, schaut doch mal bei meinen anderen Beiden FF's rein, würde mich freuen (:

Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Schwemmi, für deine Tipps und das du mich bei Laune gahlten hast und ich deswegen weitergeschrieben hab.  
Deswegen widme ich dir dieses Kapitel.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jacob PoV

Ich stieg zusammen mit Bella in den Volvo, in dem sie gekommen war. Bäh! Hier drin roch es strak nach Vampir. Einfach widerlich. Sie fuhr los und ich fing an meinen Gedanke hinterher zuhängen. Würde Nessie mir verzeihen? Würde sie mich hassen? Mich nie mehr sehen wollen? Moment mal… „Bella?“ „Ja? Was ist?“ sie sah mich kurz an und dann wieder auf die Straße.  
„Ähm… Nessie, sie… sie ist doch schwanger. Und verlobt. Wieso ist sie nicht bei ihrem Mann?“ „Weißt du, Jake, ich glaube sie hat in dir ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden, deswegen ist sie hier und bläst Trübsal.“ Sie warf mir einen wissenden Blick zu.  
„Jake, ich denke, sie liebt dich mehr als irgendjemand anders. Sie braucht dich und lässt es deswegen außer acht, dass sie eigentlich mit jemand anderem zusammen ist und von diesem Jemand ein Kind erwartet.“  
Ich nickte Stumm. Was wenn Bella sich irrte? Und sie ihrem Verlobten hinterher trauerte? Stopp Jake! Denk nicht so was! Die restliche Fahrt dachte ich darüber nach was ich ihr eigentlich sagen wollte oder konnte. Ich wusste es nicht. Auf einmal hörte ich Bella den Motor abstellen. Waren wir schon da? Ich sah aus der Frontscheibe und erblickte das Cullen Anwesend.  
Bella stieg aus dem Volvo und daraufhin schwang die Eingangstür des Hauses auf und ein total hysterischer – Konnte das sein? – Edward kam auf Bella zugelaufen. Ich stieg aus, währenddessen Bella von Edward umarmt wurde. „Geht es dir gut? Tut dir irgendetwas weh? Hast du Hunger? Willst du ins Bett? Warum warst du bei diesem Hund?“ fragte er zunächst besorgt und warf dann einen hasserfüllten Blick zu mir.  
„Ja, nein, nein, nein, wegen Nessie.“ Antwortete sie ihm. Bella drehte sich zu mir um, ohne die Umarmung von Edward zu lösen. „Ich denke, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Du solltest zu ihr gehen.“ Ich nickte nur und ging Richtung Haus. Ich dachte immer noch darüber nach was ich eigentlich zu ihr sagen wollte, als ich plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand. Ich betrachtete sie kurz, fasste mir dann ein Herz und klopfte an. Keine Reaktion. Ich klopfte erneut. Immer noch nichts. War sie überhaupt da?  
Ich hörte es von der anderen Seite der Tür schluchzen, also öffnete ich die Tür und sah einen Engel, auf dem Bett, weinen. Ich trat in das Zimmer - <http://www.luxist.de/luxist/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/schlafzimmertrends.jpg> \- schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging zum Bett.  
Nessie schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie weinte einfach weiter ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Da sie auf der Bettkante saß, setzte ich mich hinter sie und schlang meine Arme um ihren Körper.  
Sie zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen drehte sich zu mir um und ihre grünen Augen fingen an zu funkeln. „Jacob!“ flüsterte sie und fiel mir um den Hals. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust, nur um gleich darauf aufzuspringen und mich böse anzustarren. „Was soll das eigentlich?“ zischte sie mich an.  
„Müsstest du nicht bei deiner heißgeliebten Freundin sein und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen? Sie anbeten und sie mit küssen überhäufen? Sie auf Händen tragen und keinen Gedanken an mich verschwänden?“ feixte sie, mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme und die Tränen kamen erneut. Ich wollte sie in meine Arme nehmen, sie trösten, sie meine liebe spüren lassen, doch als ich es versuchte stieß sie mich weg.  
Sie weinte stumm, nach einigen Minuten waren die Tränen verebbt und sie sah mich wieder zornig an. „Was machst du hier?“ wollte sie nun wissen. Ich sah sie sanft an, bevor ich anfing zu sprechen.  
„Renesmee… ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich brauche dich und es tut mir Leid was ich damals zu dir gesagt hab. Es gibt kein Mädchen in meinem Leben außer dir, aber ich tat dass, weil uns diese Beziehung nicht weiter bringen würde. Du bist verlobt, mit einem anderen, und schwanger, von ihm. Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich, mein Engel. Ich liebe dich.“ Während ich sprach wurde ich immer leiser, was wohl daran lag, das Nessie einen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, doch es kam zuerst mal nicht. Ich hatte ihr meine Liebe gestanden und sie sagte nichts, sie schaute mich mit entsetzten an, öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder.  
„W… wieso hast du mich Renesmee genannt?“ Hatte ich das? Oh ja… hatte ich. Aber wieso hatte ich sie so genannt, ihr Name ist doch Nessie. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dich so nennen zu müssen.“

Renesmee PoV

„Renesmee… ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich brauche dich und es tut mir Leid was ich damals zu dir gesagt hab. Es gibt kein Mädchen in meinem Leben außer dir, aber ich tat dass, weil uns diese Beziehung nicht weiter bringen würde. Du bist verlobt, mit einem anderen, und schwanger, von ihm. Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich, mein Engel. Ich liebe dich.“ Als er sprach wurde er immer leiser, was wahrscheinlich meinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zuzuschreiben war. Ich sah ihn einfach schockiert an.  
Wieso hat er mich Renesmee genannt? Niemand außer Alice und Carlisle wussten meinen vollständigen Namen. Ich öffnete meinem Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder, da ich nicht wusste was. Woher kannte er meinen Namen?  
Ich hatte ihm den nicht gesagt. War er vielleicht selber darauf gekommen? „W… wieso hast du mich Renesmee genannt?“ fragte ich ihn und sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck von ‚sag bitte was‘ zu verwirrt wechselte.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dich so nennen zu müssen.“ Okay… das war seltsam. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl mich Renesmee zu nennen, obwohl er nicht wusste dass ich so heiße. Da ich keine Erklärung finden konnte und er anscheinend keine hatte, nickte ich.  
Ich setzte mich wieder aufs Bett, vor Jake und legte seine Hände auf meinen Bauch, der inzwischen schöne Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Ich spürte wie sich mein Kind bewegte.  
„Spürst du es?“ wollte ich wissen. „Ja, aber nur sehr leicht. Ich beneide den Kerl, der das Glück hat, von dir ein Kind zu bekommen. In welchem Monat bist du jetzt eigentlich?“  
„Achtzehnte Woche, oder auch fünfter Monat und du musst ihn nicht beneiden. Er sollte dich beneiden.“ Der Wiederspruch an sich, aber egal. Ich war im Moment glücklich. Ich lag in den Armen des Mannes, den ich über alles liebte und erwartete ein Kind von ihm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
schön das ihr hier seit (:  
hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
Reviews?  
n Gruß an die Schwarzleser^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/18/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/20/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/350279)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	20. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 20 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 20 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/446061)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/20/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/19/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/21/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
723  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Am nächsten Morgen, war die Leere die ich die letzten zwei Monate gespürt hatte, wie weggeblasen. Jake war bei mir und mehr interessierte mich nicht. Ich betrachtete mein Zimmer. Wann wurde es renoviert?  
Auch egal, es wurde volle Arbeit geleistet.  
Die Sonne kitzelte mich in der Nase und ich musste niesen. Jake schlief seelenruhig weiter. Ich drehte mich um, so dass ich ihn betrachten konnte. Er sah einfach so süß aus wenn er schläft.  
Ich kuschelte mich näher an seine Brust heran und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Es beruhigte ungemein, doch ich wollte nicht mehr schlafen also betrachtete ich meinen Liebsten dabei. Er drehte seinen Kopf, so dass ihm die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht schien.  
Er grummelte und zog mich, samt Bettdecke nach oben. Ich kicherte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Er blinzelte verschlafen und lächelte mich sanft an. „Hey.“ Begrüßte er mich sanft. „Hallo.“ Erwiderte ich. „Wieso bist du schon wach? Schlaf noch ein bisschen.“  
„Nein, wir sollten den Tag nützen, wenn schon mal die Sonne scheint.“ Jake stütze sich ein wenig ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ey Sonne. Verschwinde wieder hinter den Wolken, sonst muss ich zusammen mit der schönsten Frau der Welt aufstehen. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?“  
„Ich bezweifle das dir die Sonne antworten wird.“ kicherte ich und spürte Jakes Hand an meinem Hintern, der mich näher zu sich zog. Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich näherte mich seinen Lippen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und eine noch hyperaktivere Alice herein kam. „Alice…“ stöhnte ich.  
„Kommt schon! Aufstehen! Na los. Ihr habt schon den halben Tag verschlafen und vergiss nicht, du hast nachher noch eine Untersuchung, Nessie.“ Sprudelte Alice und ging dann wieder hinaus. An manchen Tagen hasste ich sie wirklich. Dafür dass sie Blind war, was mich und Jake angeht, hatte sie ein ausgesprochen gutes Timing immer zu den Ungelegensten Zeitpunkten in mein Zimmer oder Bad zu kommen.  
Ich seufzte resigniert. Ich strampelte mich aus der Decke, schwang meine Beine auf den Boden und blieb dann erst mal so sitzen. Jake krabbelte übers Bett und setzte sich hinter mich.  
Er fing an meinen Hals mit sanften und doch feurigen Küssen zu übersehen. Es erforderte sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht über ihn herzufallen und ihn tief in mir zu spüren. Ich dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie ich es anstellen wollte wirklich nicht über ihn herzufallen. Mir kam ein Gedanke. Ich sprang auf und schaute Jake entsetz an. Puh!  
Es hatte gewirkt, auch wenn ich jetzt den widerlichsten Gedanken überhaupt hatte. Ich erschauerte. Igitt! Der Gedanke an sich war wirklich widerlich. „Was ist los?“ aus seiner Stimme sprach Besorgnis. „Nicht, hatte nur einen Gedanken den ich niemandem wünsche.“ Ich ging zum Schrank und sammelte Kleidung ein, die ich heute tragen wollte.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich heute tragen wollte. „Alice?“ „Ja?“ „Wie wird das Wetter heute?“ Ich warf Jake einen Kussmund zu und wartete auf Alice‘ Wettervorhersage. „Heute wird es den ganzen Tag über sonnig bleiben, von Temperaturen bis zu 22° Celsius. Es weht schwacher bis mäßiger Wind aus dem Süden, der uns eine Warmluftfront mitbringt.“ Ich fing an zu lachen. Alice hörte sich manchmal wirklich so an als würde sie der Wetterberichtsmann sein. „Nimm einfach das weiße Kleid!“ (<http://media.laredoute.fr/intl/Products/picture/3/324151331_0001_PP_1.jpg>)  
Ich nahm das Kleid heraus und suchte dazu weiße Unterwäsche. Dann nahm ich noch zwei Badetücher und ging Richtung Bad.  
Als ich bei der Tür ankam, drehte ich mich zu Jake um und sah ihn fragend an. „Kommst du nicht mit?“ Darauf wurde Jake rot wie eine Tomate.

Wir standen zusammen unter der Dusche. Jake stand hinter mir und schrubbte meinen Rücken. Immer wenn ich mich zu ihm umdrehen wollte, hielt er mich fest und meinte ich solle so stehen bleiben.  
Einen Grund sagte er nie aber ich hatte meine Theorie, die durch das harte Etwas das ich hin und wieder an meinem Becken spürte bestätigt wurde. Als wir zu Ende geduscht hatten und ich mich endlich umdrehen durfte wusste ich, dass sich meine Theorie bewahrheitet hatte.  
Jakes Badetuch bildete ein Zelt. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte wurde er wieder rot. Einfach süß! Wir zogen uns an und gingen in die Küche hinunter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danke fürs Lesen *muhahahahahaaa^^*  
Reviews? *Hundeblick*  
Ich bin Motivationslos... vllt helfen ein paar Reviews ;-P  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/19/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/21/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/446061)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	21. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 21 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 21 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/446977)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[8 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/21/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/20/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/22/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
507  


  
  


  
!!!!!!!!!!HALT!!!!!!!!!!  
Glaubt ihr, dass ihr es bei diesem Kapitel auf über 50 Reviews bringt?  
*skeptisch guck*  
Aber das ist nicht das, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Ich brauche eure Hilfe, aber dazu unten mehr.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen. (:  


  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Wir verbrachten den Tag, mit der ganzen Familie, am See. Rose sonnte sich den ganzen Tag über, als ich irgendwann mal fragte warum sie sich eigentlich sonnte, antwortete sie nur ‚Ich muss ein bisschen Farbe bekommen.‘ Ähm… okay. Vampir und Farbe bekommen. Viel Spaß.  
Auf Bellas Haut sah man schon eine Rötung, die bald zu einem Sonnenbrand ausufern würde.  
Ich sah zu Jake und stellte fest, dass er Vampire anscheinend noch nie in der Sonne gesehen hatte.  
Alle funkelten wie Diamanten. Ich glaub jeder war ein eigener Regenbogen und ich funkelte – mal wieder – nur weiß.  
Okay, ich muss zugeben, wenn man nicht gerade aussieht wie ein wandelnder Regenbogen, konnte man auch bei Sonne unter Menschen sein und das Glitzern der Haut auf die Hautreflexionen schieben, so wie ich es immer tat.  
Der Tag war einfach schön, ich war mit Jake und meiner Familie am See, was nicht sehr häufig vorkam. Aber der Tag ging auch – viel zu schnell – vorbei und wir fuhren wieder nach Hause.  
Auf der Heimfahrt musste ich mir Emmetts dumme Kommentare anhören. Wieso wurde ich eigentlich Rollmops geschimpft? So dick war ich auch wieder nicht.

Und jetzt waren wir wieder zu Hause.  
Ich saß, zusammen mit meinen Eltern und Jake, in der Küche und aßen Müsli und unterhielten uns darüber wie die Babys heißen sollten.  
„Ich wär ja für ‚Barbara‘ oder ‚Ervin‘.“ Sagte Dad. Wenn er auch nur in die Versuchung gerät mich nach der Geburt ‚Barbara‘ zu nennen, gibt es Krieg! Aber Ervin wär vollkommen in Ordnung.  
Anthony hatte eine Strafe verdient. Ich lachte innerlich böse darüber.  
„Ich würd ein Mädchen nicht ‚Barbara‘ nennen aber Ervin ist doch eine hübsche Idee, finde ich.“ meinte ich. „Nein! Vergesst es! Für ein Mädchen würde ich liebe ‚Renesmee Carlie‘ nehmen und für einen Jungen ‚Anthony Christopher‘.“ sagte Bella. Verflucht! „Also ich würde einen Jungen schon lieber Ervin nennen.“ Versuchte ich meine Mum zu überreden. Warum versuche ich das eigentlich? Er wird sowieso Anthony heißen. „Nessie?“ riss mich Edward aus meinen Gedanken. „Äh… ja?“ „Dein Kind? Wie würdest du es nennen?“ „Ähm… für ein Mädchen würde ich ‚Fabienne Destiny Hope‘ nehmen und für einen Jungen ‚ Elias Sean Anthony‘.“  
„Auf Edwards Seite stehen was ‚Ervin‘ angeht aber dein Kind selber Anthony nennen.“ Bella schüttelte den Kopf und ich fing an zu kichern.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry für dieses kurze Kapitel,  
aber…!  
Ich brauch eure Hilfe für eine Abstimmung.  
Ihr habt im Text sicherlich die Namen für Renesmees Baby entnehmen können.  
Elias Sean Anthony (dieser Name ist noch nicht fest)  
und  
Fabienne Destiny Hope.(dieser Name ist noch nicht fest)  
Mich würde es interessieren:  
Wärt ihr eher für Junge oder für Mädchen.  
Schreibt mir eure Meinung.  
Ich werde dann, bei jedem neuen Kapitel angeben ob Junge oder Mädchen in Führung liegt.  
Würde mich wie immer, über Reviews freuen.

liebe Grüße, Sabine  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/20/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/22/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/446977)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	22. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 22 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 22 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/447290)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/22/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/21/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/23/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
732  


  
  


Oo ich bin beeindruckt, leute^^  
@Karen: ♥ geht Alt 3 drücken... aba mama weis au wies geht, frag sie einfach... ja Anthony muss rein!  
@alle anderen: nix denken wenn ich 'mama' schreib^^  
danke für die Kommis, es steht 6:2 für Junge  
ihr könnt auch weiter abstimmen^^ ich zähl gedes kapi extra  
Namensvorschläge können auch noch eingereicht werden....  
viel Spaß beim lesen^^  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Rensemee PoV

Das Wochenende war mal wieder viel zu kurz gewesen und so saß ich, zusammen mit meiner Familie in der Schule und hatten Mittagspause. „Hey, Ness. Ich wollt dich fragen ob du vielleicht mit zum See kommen möchtest?“ fragte mich Mike.  
„Ähm, wann und welcher See?“ Ich spielte mal wieder unwissend. „Alice. Wettervorhersage, bitte.“ „Es wird wolkig. Keinen Sonnenschein, die Temperatur bleibt bei über 20° Celsius und es wird schwül werde.“ „Danke.“ Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Ich lud mir etwas von der Matschepampe, den es heute zu essen gab, auf meinen Löffel und roch angewidert daran.  
„Heute nach der Schule, der See hinter Forks.“  
„Wer kommt noch alles?“ fragte ich ihn. „Ich denke, der Großteil der Schule wird da sein.“ Ich hörte Edward vom anderen Ende der Cafeteria knurren. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken.“ Sagte ich an Mike gewandt. „Ach komm schon, Ness. Es wird bestimmt lustig.“ Versuchte nun ach Lauren und Jessica mich zu überreden. Sie hatten irgendetwas vor.  
„Edward?“ fragte ich zu leise und zu schnell für Menschenohren. „Warum hast du eben geknurrt?“ „Die Gedanken von Mike, Jessica und Lauren gefallen mir nicht.“ Antwortete mir mein Vater.  
„Was haben sie denn gedacht?“ wollte ich wissen. „Lauren und Jessica wollen dich vor allen blamieren und Mike hat sich vorgestellt wie du in einem wirklich knappen Bikini aussehen würdest…“ er ließ den Satz, meiner Meinung nach, unvollendet. „Ich glaube ich werde mitkommen. Darf ich noch jemanden mitbringen?“ fragte ich nun Mike und hörte auf einmal Alice lachen. Was war nun los?  
Die gesamte Cafeteria drehte sich zum Cullen Tisch um und beobachteten wie Alice ihren Kopf gegen Jaspers Brust schlug. Tut das nicht weh? „Was glaubt ihr worüber die lacht?“ fragte Jessica abwertend und sah Alice weiter dabei zu wie sie ihren Kopf zu Brei schlug.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie so lacht muss es entweder sau dämlich oder total lustig sein.“ Antwortete ich und rührte in der Pampe auf meinem Teller rum. Ich wollte mich gerade dazu entschließen dieses widerliche Essen zu probieren, als ich einen Fuß oder ähnliches in den Magen bekam.  
„Au! Verdammte Scheiße!“ schrie ich und nun waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. „Was ist?“ wollte ich nun von der ganzen Cafeteria wissen. Edward stand auf und kam zu mir herüber geschlendert, legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste das lächel in das sich meine Mutter verliebt hatte. Na toll. „Du wolltest wirklich mit diesen Flüchen aufhören, Nessie. Das ziemt sich nicht.“ „Hast du nicht irgendeine Bank auszurauben?“ fragte ich ihn sarkastisch. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du etwa?“ antwortete er und hatte ein fieses Funkeln in den Augen, das mir irgendwie bekannt vor kam.  
Okay, dann lass uns spielen, Daddy.  
„Sag mal, Eddy.“ Ich grinste innerlich so böse, dass selbst Aro angst bekommen hätte. „Wieso sah Bella heute Morgen so fertig aus? Habt ihr wieder die Nacht durchgemacht?“ Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. „Es hat sich auf jeden Fall so angehört.“ Endete ich und bekam als Antwort ein leises aber bedrohliches Knurren. „Das geht niemanden etwas an.“ Fauchte er.  
„Dann müsst ihr aber leiser sein, man hat euch bis zum Fluss runter gehört.“ Sagte ich so unschuldig, wie es in diesem Moment möglich war. Ich schaute kurz zu Alice und Jasper und sah, dass ihre Münder offen standen. „Pass auf was du sagst!“ zischte Edward mich wütend an.  
„Nessie! Hör auf ihn zu provozieren! Er will dir jetzt schon den Kopf abreißen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es… deiner Tante? … beibringen soll, dass du tot bist.“ Flüsterte Alice.  
Oh Shit! Er reißt mir wirklich gleich den Kopf ab! Ich fing an nach einer Erinnerung, von meinen Eltern und mir, zu suchen. Ich sprang auf, drehte mich in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu Edward um, nahm ihm die Hand von meiner Schulter, ergriff seine andere und legte sie auf meinen Rücken und drückte meine Lippen – aus Trotz! – auf seine.  
\------------------------------------------------  
ich bitte, wie immer um Reviews  
Name und Geschlecht Vote geht weiter  
biss zum nächsten mal^^  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/21/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/23/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/447290)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	23. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 23 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 23 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/311294)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/23/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/22/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/24/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
762  


  
  


  
ein riesiges 'Danke Schön' an 'bitemesoon'  
Vielen dank, dass ich ein wenigen aus deiner FF benutzen darf

  
das 2. Kapi für heute^^  
\------------------  
Edward PoV

>>>Renesmee! Komm endlich! Wir müssen los wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.<< Ein kleines Mädchen mit bronzefarbenen Haar und grünen Augen sah sich im Spiegel an.  
Hatte Bella da gerade gerufen? Sie kannte doch keine kleinen Mädchen in Forks. Moment mal. Wo war ich überhaupt? Denali? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? >>Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Beweg deinen kleinen süßen Hintern nach unten!<< War ich das, der gerufen hatte?  
>>Ich komm ja schon! Hetzt mich doch nicht immer so!<< rief das kleine Mädchen und ging Richtung Türe, ich wurde unweigerlich mitgezogen, als ob ich an ihr befestigt wäre.  
Sie rannte den Flur entlang Richtung Treppe, stolperte und wurde von mir aufgefangen.  
Ich traute meinen Augen nicht! Ich stand dort und hier zugleich. >>Kommt ihr beiden jetzt endlich mal?<< Bella kam nun dazu und sah etwas genervt aus. >>Ich wollte gerade unsere Tochter holen gehen.<< rechtfertigte er sich oder rechtfertigte ich mich? Er rechtfertigt sich. Ich hatte ja schließlich keinerlei Erinnerungen daran.  
Unsere Tochter?  
Soll dieser kleine Gnom etwa das Baby in meiner Bella sein?  
Er stellte das kleine Mädchen wieder auf den Boden, nur um sie gleich darauf über die Schulter zu heben und sie Kopfüberbaumelnd an Bella vorbeizutragen. >>Schatz? Kommst du endlich?<< fragte er mit einem leichten grinsen im Gesicht.  
Bella verdrehte die Augen und folgte den beiden. Da ich mich anscheinend nicht dort hinbewegen konnte wo ich hin will, folgte ich ihnen auch.  
>>Schön dass ihr es auch endlich mal geschafft habt.<< sagte Jacob und spielte mit Autoschlüsseln herum.  
>>Jacob! Hilf mir! Papa denkt ich bin ein Kartoffelsack!<< quengelte die Kleine. >> Bist du doch auch.<< antworteten Jake und mein anderes Ich im Chor. >>Mama!<< >>Edward lass sie runter.<<  
Sie seufzte und stieg ins Auto. Edward ließ das kleine Mädchen wieder runter, das sich dann hinter Bella auf die Rückbank setzte. Jake war meinem anderen Ich denk Schlüssel zu und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite auf die Rückbank. Edward setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz.  
Ich saß – oder stand – mit auf dem Rücksitz. Jake schnallte das Mädchen an und dann sich selber. Nach dem wir losgefahren sind – wohin auch immer – fing ein leichter Smalltalk an. >>Jaki?<< >>Ja, mein Schatz?<< >>Ich will Babywölfe haben.<< Jake wurde darauf rot wie eine Tomate und Bella fing an zu grinsen währenddessen mein anderes Ich bedrohlich knurrte. Belle strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm.  
>>Ich denke, dass dein Daddy nicht damit einverstanden wäre wenn du jetzt schon Babywölfe bekommen würdest.<<  
>>Aber ich will welche! Und sie müssen genauso flauschig sein wie Jaki!<< Jake ergriff das Wort und war immer noch rot wie Tomate. >>Sieh mal Nessie: Babywölfe bedeuten viel Verantwortung.  
Wenn du groß bist kannst du nochmal nach Babywölfen fragen. Aber jetzt noch nicht, mein Schatz.<<<

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, als ich Lippen auf meinen spürte.  
„Nessie…“ „Alles okay?“ fragte sie. Ja. Nein. Was war das?  
Das war überhaupt nicht das was ich in diesem Moment erwartet hatte. Ich sah sie weiter verwirrt an.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass uns die gesamte Cafeteria anstarrte. Als mir einfiel, was Nessie mich gefragt hatte, nickte ich nur. Was war das? War das eine Erinnerung von ihr?  
Oder war das Wunschdenken von mir? Aber was hatte dann Jake da zu suchen? Ich verstand nichts mehr. Nessie ließ meine Hände los und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und legte ihre Stirn an meine.  
„Dass, was du gesehen hast, gehört zu meinen Fähigkeiten und es sind Erinnerungen. Nicht unbedingt von mir aber es sind Erinnerungen.“ Hauchte sie. Ich war immer noch verwirrt, trotz Erklärung.  
„Warum hast du mich geküsst?“ „Darf ich nicht?“ „Doch schon, aber ich würde es begrüßen wenn du mich vorwarnst wenn du wieder so etwas mit mir vor hast. Wie du sicherlich weiß, bin ich auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.“  
Sie fing an zu lachen und löste sich von mir. „Nein, der Jüngste bist du wahrlich nicht mehr. Aber lieben muss man dich trotzdem.“ Lachte sie und setzte sich wieder hin.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^  
Reviews?^^  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/22/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/24/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/311294)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	24. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 24 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 24 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/448366)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/24/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/23/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/25/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.074  


  
  


  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich,  
YUMI AKEMI  
danke das du mich auf diese Idee gebracht hast  
die ich hier aufgeschrieben habe, (: 

Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon dafür, das in dem Kapi so viele links sind... ich bin zu faul zum beschreiben^^  
viel spaß beim lesen  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
„Hi Bells.“ „Hi, Nessie. Wie war Schule?“  
„Ich wurde angestarrt, aber ansonsten ganz okay.“ Grinste ich. „Wieso das denn?“ Alice lief kichernd an uns vorbei. Hö?  
„Alice?“ „Ja?“ „Was lachst du grad so blöd?“ „Darf ich denn nicht?“ kicherte sie jetzt nur noch mehr.  
„Doch, aber wenn du so kicherst gibt es immer einen Grund. Und dieser Grund ist meist bescheuert wie sonst noch was.“ Gab ich bissig zurück, was Alice nur noch mehr dazu brauchte sich ihrem Lachkrampf hinzugeben. Was hatte sie denn schon wieder gesehen?  
Sie lief kichernd nach oben und ließ mich, zusammen mit Bella, verwirrt zurück.  
„Sie hat sich vorgestellt was Mike für ein Gesicht machen würde wenn er dich im Bikini sieht.“ Sagte Edward.  
Ich hasste es wenn er unvermittelt irgendwo auftauchte. „Bestimmt unbezahlbar.“ Kicherte ich. „Leute!“ Alle bis auf Esme und Carlisle stand jetzt vor mir und ich fing an zu grinsen.  
„Was haltet ihr davon die ganze Schule ins Staunen zu versetzen?“ schlug ich vor. „Und wie hast du das vor?“ fragte mich Emmett.  
„Wir gehen heute zum See!“  
„Zum See?“ fragte Rose und Alice – ich denke, dass das die aus der Zukunft war – fing an zu lachen. „Warum lachst du schon wieder?“ fragte ich sie aufgebracht.  
„Ihr… ihr müsst gehen!“ lachte sie. „Warum?“ wollte nun die andere Alice wissen.  
„Weil dieser Tag einfach genial wird.“ japste sie.  
„Mikes Gesicht! Seine Badehose!“ Sie fiel um vor lachen. „Das hört sich doch vielversprechend an!“ ich grinste in die Runde.  
Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, dann mal alle Sachen packen!“ rief, die nicht lachende, Alice und stürmte nach oben. Jasper, Rose und Emmett folgten ihr.  
„Bella, ich erwarte von dir, dass du auch mit kommst.“ Rief ich ihr noch zu und verschwand in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen kramte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Jake an. Tut. Tut. Tut.  
„Hallo?“ fragte Jake in den Höher. „Hi JAKE!“ rief ich. „Möchtest du mit zum See kommen? Ohne dich wird es bestimmt langweilig werden.“ Sagte ich in einem Unschuldston, der bei Emmett bewirkte, dass ich machen konnte was ich will.  
„Ich hab keine andere Wahl, oder?“ „Nein, hast du nicht. Pack deine Sachen und komm her, aber zackig.“ „Schon unterwegs.“ Er legte auf und ich ging zu meinem Schrank.  
Ich zog meinen schwarzen Umstandstankini (<http://www.lasperlitas.ch/grafiken/aktuell/fotos/08f_bademode_amoralia.jpg> )aus dem Schrank, endkleidete mich und schlüpfte schnell hinein. Dann zog ich mir noch einen Jeansrock, der meinen Hintern wirklich nur knapp bedeckte, an. Dann noch eine Jacke drüber, die Emmett zu groß war und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach einer Tasche für meine Badetücher.  
Ich fand eine Tasche und warf die Tücher hinein, ein Slip folgte. Ob ich den brauchen würde? Ich schloss die Tasche und stürmte nach unten, wo bereits Edward mit Bella stand.  
„Ich glaub einfach nicht dass ich mit muss!“ nörgelte meine Mum.  
Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hör auf zu meckern, du kommst mit und fertig. Es gibt kein Entkommen!“ lachte ich.  
Dad verdrehte die Augen und Mum warf uns tötende Blicke zu.  
„Warum willst eigentlich nicht mit?“ „Weil ich einen größeren Bauch habe als du! Und ich bin erst im dritten Monat!“ „Und das wundert wen?“ Alice schlug mir auf den Hinterkopf und ich grummelte.  
Meine Eltern schauten mich verwirrt an. Okay, das Mum es nicht verstand war klar. Aber Dad? Er müsste es jetzt eigentlich wissen. Naja, egal. Glück für mich. Wir warteten immer noch auf Alice und Rosalie.  
Emmett, Jasper und sogar Jake standen fertig im Wohnzimmer. Als die beiden endlich ankamen war dann noch die Frage: Wer fährt mit welchem Auto? Wir hatten uns endschieden Pärchen weise zu fahren. Mit vier Autos. Also fuhren wir zum See. Dort angekommen, war die Luft schon erstickend schwül geworden. Bella, die einer meiner riesen Jacken anhatte, watschelte zu Alice und ich watschelte hinterher. Wir suchten uns eine Stelle wo wir uns zu acht ausbreiten konnten und fanden auch gleich eine.  
Wir legten unsere Tücher auf den Boden und unsere Taschen daneben.  
Emmett rannte sofort zum See.  
Kawusch!  
Alle die nicht mindestens drei Meter Abstand hatten, waren jetzt nass.

Bella legte sich neben Edward aufs Badetuch, oder kuschelte sich an ihn. Liegt im Auge des Betrachters.  
Jasper, Alice und Rose waren Emmett hinterher gesprungen. Es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten. Die beiden hatten wirklich Sexy Monokinis an.  
Rosalies war schwarz (<http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51iw-4O66ZL._AA280_.jpg> ) und Alice‘ weiß, mit einem ähnlichen Schnitt (<http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51A6dEEovTL._AA280_.jpg> ). Emmett trug eine einfache schwarze Badeboxer (<http://imgs.yoox.biz/47/47113869_2.jpg> ). Jasper hatte eine in blau (<http://imgs.yoox.biz/47/47112137_2.jpg> ). Edward trug eine in dunkelblau und rot (<http://www.jopping.de/images/p_img/DE/161_541907289.jpg>) und Jake hatte eine weiße mit schwarzen Streifen drauf(<http://i40.twenga.com/4/tp/91/72/4293170907188029172vb.png> ).  
Bella hatte, so weit ich sehen konnte, einen schwarzen Badeanzug an  
(<http://www.baby-walz.de/bilderneu/755/sortiment/wh270q80/373630.jpg> ).  
Nachdem wir dort einige Minuten gelegen sind, kam auch schon Mike bei uns an.  
Als ich ihn sah, musste ich anfangen zu kichern. Als Jake meinen Blick folgte, sprang er auf und rannte zum Wasser, wahrscheinlich um seinen Lachanfall, im wahren Sinne des Wortes, zu ertränken. Der Anblick war einfach zum wegrennen komisch. Mike kam auf mich zugeschlendert.  
Ich sah kurz zu Bella und Edward, die sich beide auf die Lippe oder andere Körperteile bissen, nur um nicht los zulachen. Als Mike vor mir stand, sprang auch Edward auf um sich zu ‚ertränken‘. „Hi Nessie.“ Begrüßte er mich in seinem Leopardentanga für Männer  
(<http://us.st12.yimg.com/us.st.yimg.com/I/victorines_2045_57976367>).  
Ich hob nur die Hand und winkte ihm, da ich mir auf die Lippe biss, oder abbiss. Jetzt rappelte sich auch Bella auf, ich hörte wie sie die Jacke öffnete und dann zum See flitze, um dort mit einer Wasserbombe, der ganz großen Sorte, alle umstehenden nass zu spritzen.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat ;-P  
würde mich über Reviews freuen  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/23/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/25/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/448366)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	25. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 25 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 25 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/449052)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/25/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/24/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/26/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.762  


  
  


schön das ihr wieder da seid (:  
@Karen und Tami: Ich will dieses verdammte Buch! *durchdreh*  
Das Geschlecht von Renesmees Baby steht fest, ich sags euch nur net xD  
und ich bin n bisschen endtäuscht von euch... ich hatte beim letzten kapitel knapp 100 zugriffe... und nur 2 kommis -.-  
tzz  
\---------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Ich lag da nun. Alleine. Und vor mir stand Mike. Im Leopardentanga. Reiß dich zusammen, Renesmee! Ermahnte ich mich selbst.  
Das musste Alice gemeint haben mit ‚ Mikes Gesicht! Seine Badehose‘. Oh Gott! Hilft mir doch einer! „Wie geht es dir so?“ fragte er. Wie konnte ich mich auf die schnelle beruhigen? Emmett ist tot!  
Das sackte meinen Lachanfall ab und ich konnte ihm antworten. „Mir geht es so weit gut. Ich muss sagen, schicker Tanga.“ „Danke.“ Grinste er und setzte sich zu mir aufs Badetuch.  
„Du könntest das, was darunter ist haben.“ Sagte er so schmalzig dass es schon ekelig war. IGITT!  
„Ich will keinen Sex mit dir. Das letzte Mal als ich hatte, ging es schief. Bin aber trotzdem froh darüber wie es gekommen ist.“ Ich musterte ihn kurz, bevor ich weiter sprach.  
„Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt dass ich verlobt bin?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass er den ersten Teil nicht verstanden hatte. Egal. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder schleimig. „Das ist ein Grund, kein Hindernis.“ Sagte er mit diesem ekelerregenden Grinsen. BÄH!  
Kann ihn mal jemand umbringen? Ist ja ekelhaft!  
„Mike.“ Seufzte ich und er grinse – oder versuchte es – erotisch.  
Ich setzte mich auf. Nun saß ich im Schneidersitz da und Mike… nun ja, ich glaube das hätte eigentlich erotisch aussehen sollen, tat es nicht.  
Ich musste mich zusammen reißen um mich nicht im See zu ertränken um diese widerlichen Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Ich suchte mit den Augen den See nach meinem Vater ab.  
Er turtelte mit Mum an einem Fels der aus dem Wasser ragte. „Edward!“ flüsterte ich zu leise und zu schnell für einen Menschen.  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und ein Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Was ist?“ lachte er. „Hilf mir doch!“ fauchte ich.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“ antwortete er immer noch lachend. „Weil das, verdammt noch mal, deine Pflicht ist!“  
„Meine Pflicht? Seit wann?“ Dieses fiese Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht treib ich dir schon noch aus! Ich dachte etwa eine Sekunde darüber nach wie ich mich an Edward rechen konnte und fand auch etwas Passendes. „Es ist deine Pflicht seit dem du Bella geschwängert hast.“ Sagte ich unschuldig und sah wie sich Emmett ertränkte. Dort wo er eben noch war, stiegen jetzt Luftblasen auf die Wasseroberfläche. Wahrscheinlich lachte er sich gerade tot.  
Dad starrte mich entsetzt an. Er hatte die Erinnerung wirklich nicht verstanden. „Nessie?“ fragte mich Mike. „Äh, ja?“ „Warum trägst du eine Jacke? Ist das nicht viel zu warm? Warte, ich ziehe sie dir aus.“  
Ich riss erschrocken meine Augen auf als er mit seiner Hand meinem Bauch immer näher kam.  
Er schaffte es allerdings nicht, da Edward und Jake plötzlich, leise knurrend vor mir standen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Jake so schnell schwimmen konnte. „Fass sie nicht an.“ Zischte Dad. Jake half mir auf die Beine und stellte sich schützend vor mich. Bella stand im Wasser, so dass ihr Bauch noch bedeckt war und unterhielt sich mit Alice, wahrscheinlich über die Situation in der ich mich befand. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!?“ fuhr Mike Edward an. „Nessie ist meine Freundin! Da darf ich sie doch wohl anfassen.“  
„Du darfst sie weder anfassen noch ansehen und sie ist bestimmt nicht deine Freundin.“  
1:0 für Edward.  
„Was hast du für ein Recht mir das zu verbieten? Sie ist selber Mensch. Sie kann das alleine entscheiden.“  
1:1 muss ich leider zugeben.  
„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester! Und da sie nicht Volljährig ist, muss sie tun was ich sage.“  
Das hörte sich eher nach Vater an aber ok 2:1.  
„Sie ist nicht deine Tochter! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!“  
Und da ziehen wir doch Mike einen Punkt wegen Unwissenheit ab.  
Der Endstand lautet 2:0 für Daddy!  
Edward rührte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle und Mike versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Cullen.“ Mike funkelte Edward böse an. „Was wenn ich es nicht tue?“ antwortete Dad belustigt. Oh man…  
„Okay, Stopp! Jake lass mich mal vorbei, Edward geh aus dem weg und Mike wage es ja nicht mich anzufassen.“ Alle drei sahen mich erstaunt an und ich verdrehte die Augen. Jake und Dad gingen mir aus dem Weg, so dass ich zu Mike konnte. „Also Mike, ich will nichts von dir. Was nicht nur daran liegt das du so ziemlich überhaupt nicht mein Typ bist.“ Ich ergriff Jakes Hand und legte sie mir an die Taille.  
„Ich habe einen Freund, ich bin mit ihm verlobt und ich würde ihn für nichts auf der Welt betrügen wollen.“ Ich nahm Dads Hand und legte meine andere auf Jakes.  
‚Spielt einfach mit.‘  
Übermittelte ich den Beiden meine Gedanken. Beide nickten kaum merklich. Ich ließ wieder von den Händen ab und sah Mike an.  
„Das was ich dir damit sagen will ist: Mit uns beiden wird es nie was werden. Find dich damit ab.“ Mikes Mund stand offen und ich musste mir ein Kommentar verkneifen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zu wütend und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stapfte er davon.  
Edward drehte sich zu mir um. Ach nö! Er sah aus als würde er gleich irgendwen umbringen wollen, höchst wahrscheinlich war dieser ‚jemand` Jacob. Auf einmal drehte er sich wieder um.

Edward PoV

Ich drehte mich zu Jessica um. „Bella geht mir auf die Nerven.“ Sagte Jessica zu Lauren.  
„Wir müssen uns überlegen wie wir sie loswerden können und das gleiche gilt für Nessie.“ Lauren nickte.  
„Was hast du vor, Jessica?“ „Das wirst du schon sehen. Ich bin in spätestens dreißig Minuten wieder da.“ Lauren nickte und Jessica kam auf uns zu.  
‚Nun Bella, ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Leben mit Edward aber ab heute gehört er mir. Ich werde ihn trösten, da du ja bei diesem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kommen wirst.‘ Das reichte mir vollkommen. Ich ging zu Bella und Alice die immer noch beide, bis zur Brust im Wasser standen.  
„Bella, Alice, hört mir zu. Stellt mir keine Fragen, ich habe keine Zeit. Bella, tu so als ob ich mit dir gerade Schluss gemacht hätte, okay?“ Sie schaute verwirrt aber nickte. „Jasper!“ Jasper kam auf uns zu geschlendert.  
„Jasper, du manipulierst Bellas Gefühle und Alice du tröstest Bella. Ich werde mich um Jessica kümmern.“ Die drei nickten. ‚Edward? Was hat Jessica vor?‘ fragte mich Alice in ihren Gedanken. „Später.“ Ich schaute kurz zu Jessica, die nur noch hundert Meter von uns entfernt war.  
„Bella, ich liebe dich.“ Ich drehte mich um und ging auf Jessica zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb ich stehen. „Hi.“ Sagte ich gespielt freundlich. „Hallo.“ Strahlte sie. „Wie geht es dir, Edward?“  
„Mir würde es besser gehen wenn ich mit dir im See schwimmen könnte.“ Antwortete ich mit erotischem Unterton. „Ich glaube das lässt sich einrichten.“  
‚Oh mein Gott! Er will mich! Mich! Nicht Bella!‘ Sie lief auf den See zu und ich folgte ihr. Jessica malte sich in Gedanken aus, was ich anscheinend mit ihr vor hatte. Nur leider war sie auf dem völlig falschen Weg.  
Als wir etwa in der Mitte des Sees waren, hörte sie auf sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Sie drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu mir um und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Genau das hatte ich gewollt. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Taille und ließ mich absinken. Sie holte Luft und trieb mit mir immer tiefer auf den Grund des Sees. Jessica löste sich von mir und schwamm wieder nach oben.  
Als ich auch oben angekommen war, schnappte sie nach Luft. „Wir waren zu lange unter Wasser.“ Sagte sie vergnügt und legte ihre Arme wieder um meinen Hals.  
„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Bella vorgefallen? Sie hat geweint als wir ins Wasser sind.“  
‚Wenn du dich von ihr getrennt hast, darf sie weiter Leben. Aber auch nur vielleicht.‘ Ich versuchte mir meine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ich weiß dass sie geweint hat. Sie hat in den letzten Monaten öfters geweint. Und zu deiner anderen Frage, zwischen uns ist nichts vorgefallen. Ich werde einfach nur dafür sorgen dass du meinem Engel nichts antun kannst. Und deswegen, Jessica, musst du jetzt sterben.“ Ich tauchte wieder unter und hielt Jessica, die noch nicht richtig begriffen hatte was ich gesagt hab, eisern fest.  
Sie wehrte sich und strampelte hin und her.  
‚Keine Luft!‘ hieß es nach einigen Minuten nur noch in Gedanken.  
Ich ließ sie los und sie trieb nach unten. Ich Herz schlug noch.  
Ich fasste sie am Arm und schwamm mit ihr schnell Richtung Ufer.  
Als ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, nahm ich Jessica auf meine Arme und trug sie.  
„HILFE! Helft mir doch! Ich glaube sie ist tot!“ schrie ich, nur wusste ich, dass sie noch lebt.  
Ihr Herz schlug noch, nur Atmete sie nicht mehr.  
Ein paar Schüler der Forks-High-School kamen angerannt. Ich legte Jessica auf den Boden und begann ihr das Wasser aus den Lungen zu pumpen. Sie spuckte Wasser und hustete.  
Als sie mich erblickte weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Angst und Schrecken. Ich beugte mich zu ihrem Ohr. „Wenn du auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielst, Bella oder Nessie etwas anzutun werde ich es wissen und das nächste Mal wird es für dich nicht nur eine Warnung sein.“ Zischte ich und entfernte mich wieder von ihr. Ich setzte mich und tat so als wäre ich außer Atem.  
Rosalie kam zu mir rüber, und stützte mich, nur um den Schein zu waren. Als wir drüben angekommen waren, waren meine Geschwister, Bella, Nessie und Jacob schon abfahr bereit.  
„Mike sieht aus als hätte er eine Rassenspezifischegrundschizophrenie, in seinem Leopardentanga. Und Jessica hat angst. Das kann man bis hier her riechen.“ Grinste Emmett.  
„Ich finde du hast übertrieben Reagiert! Wieso musstest du sie fast ertränken?“ zischte mich Bella an und Nessie sah mich mitleidig an. „Sie wollte eigentlich zu dir, Bella. Sie wollte dich ertränken. Dich und unser Baby.“ Versuchte ich meinen Engel zu besänftigen. „Babys.“ Sagte Nessie und alle sahen sie an. Babys? „Babys?“ fragte Bella mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Nessie stöhnte gequält. „Ich erklär es euch zu Hause.“ Sie ging zum Auto und setzte sich hinein.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
schreibt mir wie es euch gefallen hat... und nein ich sag euch nicht was es wrd^^  
Noch Namensvorschläge?^^  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/24/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/26/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/449052)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	26. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 26 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 26 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/449501)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/26/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/25/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/27/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
799  


  
  


Das Kapi is jez wieda etwas kürzer *fieß lach*  


  
Wenn ihr es bis Kapitel 30 auf 100 Reviews bringt, gibt es am ende ein Extra Kapitel... (: 

  
viel Spaß beim lesen^^  
\--------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Denk nach, Nessie. Denk nach! Ich grübelte die ganze Fahrt darüber nach was ich meiner Familie erzählen sollte.  
Als wir ankamen, wusste ich in etwas was ich den anderen erzählen würde. Ich stieg aus, nahm meine Tasche von der Rückbank und ging ins Haus. Wir wollten uns alle erst umziehen bevor wir uns im Wohnzimmer trafen und ich erklären musste.  
Ich zog mich extra langsam um, damit ich noch Zeit hatte, mir zu überlegen wie ich mich retten konnte, als es klopfte. „Ja?“ fragte ich. „Nessie, darf ich reinkommen?“ fragte Alice von draußen. „Äh, ja.“ Alice öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte herein und schloss die Tür wieder.  
„Du musst aufpassen was du sagst, es könnte alles verändern.“ Warnte mich Alice und ich nickte und zog mir ein T-Shirt über. Nun war ich vollständig angezogen und wir gingen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer wo schon alle versammelt waren. Alle blickten mich erwartungsvoll an, sagten aber nichts. Ich seufzte.  
„Was hast du mit Babys gemeint?“ wollte nun Bella wissen und ich nahm auf einmal einen mir sehr vertraute Geruch war.  
Die anderen sahen zuerst verwirrt aus, sprangen dann auf und versuchten durch schnüffeln herausfinden wo der Vampir war, der gerade her gepufft ist. Anthony kam die Treppe hinunter gesprungen und ich stöhnte auf.  
Na toll, mein bekloppter Bruder ist jetzt auch hier.  
„Hallöchen!“ begrüßte er uns alle und die anderen begannen zu Knurren, was Anthony zum Lachen brachte. „Was hast du genommen, dass du rumhüpfst als wärst du Rotkäppchen?“ fragte ich ihn missgelaunt und er sah mich kurz an. „Du siehst aus wie ein Wal.“ Lachte er.  
Ich brauchte etwas zum werfen, also zog ich die Ballerinas von meinen Füßen und warf sie nach ihm, allerdings wich er ihnen aus. Alice stand auf einmal hinter Anthony uns schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein uns einfach in die Vergangenheit zu schicken? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was wäre wenn Bella noch nicht schwanger gewesen wäre als wir hier ankamen? Du und deine Schwester könnten jetzt tot sein!“ wütete sie und schlug sich nach dem letzten Satz die Hände vor den Mund. Alice hatte sich verplappert und Anthony lachte.  
„Ach komm schon Alice, ich weiß schon was ich mache. Ich hätte euch niemals vor Mums Schwangerschaft hergeschickt.  
Aber vielleicht wär das besser gewesen, dann müsste ich diesen Hund“ er sah Jake angewidert an. „nicht ertragen.“ Ich fing an vor mich herzu knurren. „Wer bist du?“ fragte nun Carlisle in einem ruhigen, sachlichen Ton. „Oh Entschuldigung. Ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vor gestellt. Mein Name ist Anth-.“ Alice hob ihm den Mund zu.  
„Halt bloß deinen Mund!“ zischte sie ihn an und mein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf einmal trat mein Kind mich in den Magen und ich krümmte mich vor Schmerz.  
Alle sahen mich auf einmal entsetzt an. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und ich roch Blut.  
Um mich herum wurde es dunkel und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

Anthony PoV

Ich roch auf einmal Blut. Renesmees Blut. Sie stand gebeugt da und hielt sich den Bauch. Sie fiel um und ich löste mich aus Alice Umklammerung und fing meine Schwester auf, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte. „Was ist los mit ihr?“ fragte ich, mit hörbarer Panik in der Stimme, in den Raum.  
Carlisle kam auf mich zu. „Leg sie auf den Boden. Schnell.“ Er verschwand nach oben. Ich lauschte Nessies Herzschlag und dem ihres Babys.  
Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und mir kam es vor, das Carlisle Jahre weggewesen war.  
Er untersuchte sie dürftig und rief dann zu Edward. „Ruf einen Krankenwagen!“ Oh Gott! Was war los?  
Ich sah meinen Großvater fragend und flehend an, doch er beachtete mich nicht sondern drückte sanft auf Nessies Bauch herum.  
Ich hörte meinen Vater aus der Küche telefonieren, wusste allerdings nicht was er sagte. Ich sorgte mich zu sehr um meine Schwester.  
„Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da.“ Sagte Dad als er wieder kam. „Rose, geh zur einfahrt und zeig dem Krankenwagen den Weg hier her.“ Sagte Grandpa und Rose nickte kurz und sie war weg.  
Mir kam es vor, als wär eine Ewigkeit vergangen bis der Krankenwagen endlich da war und Renesmee mit nahmen.  
Carlisle fuhr im Krankenwagen mit und untersuchte seine Enkelin. Dann fuhren alle zusammen zum Krankenhaus. Edward fragte an der Rezeption wo Carlisle mit dem schwangeren Mädchen war und wir liefen zu der Station.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Was ist wohl mit Nessie los... und wird Edward jemals erfahren dass Nessie seine Tochter is  
mal schaun *buhuuu*  
sagt mir bitte wie ihr das Kapi fandet... ich fans nämlich net so gut...  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/25/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/27/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/449501)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	27. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 27 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 27 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/450152)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/27/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/26/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/28/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
778  


  
  


23 Reviews noch und das extra Kapitel ist euch sicher  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony PoV

Wir saßen und standen Stunden vor dem OP in dem Carlisle mit meiner kleinen Schwester war.  
Bella schlief an Edward gelehnt. Ich lauschte ihrem Herzschlag um mich zu beruhigen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Renesmee. Würde sie überleben? Würde ihr Baby überleben?  
Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als meine Schwester niemals geärgert zu haben. Wenn sie sterben würde, könnte ich es mir niemals verzeihen.  
Ich tigerte vor dem OP auf und ab.  
„Anthony?“ Es riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und Vorwürfen.  
Ich sah zu meinem Dad, der mich mitleidig anlächelte. „Sie wird es schaffen, davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Versuchte er mich aufzubauen.  
„Vertrau auf Carlisle. Er ist der Beste Arzt den es gibt.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber…“ Aber was eigentlich?  
Meine Schwester starb da drin, grade wahrscheinlich und ich saß hier rum und machte mir Vorwürfe, ich musste meinen Eltern Bescheid sagen und mir von Jacob den Kopfabreißen lassen.  
Ich wollte gerade aufstehen als die OP-Tür geöffnet wurde und Carlisle mit einem nicht deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck herauskam.  
„Ist sie…?“ fragte ich leise. Ich wagte es nicht, den Satz vollständig auszusprechen.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie und das Baby werden es schaffen.“ Beruhigte er mich erst mal und meine Sorgen fielen von mir ab. „Was ist passiert?“ wollte nun Edward wissen. „Ein Teil der Plazenta hat sich gelöst. Was die Blutung ausgelöst hat. Wir konnten es beheben.“ Erklärte mein Großvater.  
„Kann… kann ich zu ihr?“ „Sie ist im Zimmer 124.“  
Alle standen auf und wir gingen zu meiner Schwester. Carlisle öffnete die Zimmertür und ich trat ein.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkannte und nahm Nessies Hand, die an Massen von Schläuchen befestigt war.  
„Renesmee… es tut mir so Leid. Bitte verzeih mir.“ Ich fing an zu schluchzen. Eine Hand strich über meine Wange und ich sah meine Schwester an.  
„Ich verzeihe dir.“ Flüsterte sie schwach und lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Wie geht es Mommy?“ fragte sie leise. „Ihr geht es gut, Renesmee. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Antwortete ich ihr.  
„Ich würde Mommy und Daddy gerne sehen.“ Sagte sie schwach und ich nickte nur. „Ich werde sie holen.“ Ich stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging ich hinaus um unsere Eltern zu holen.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Edward und Bella auf einer Bank sitzen.  
„Edward? Bella?“ Sie sahen zu mir auf.  
„Sie möchte euch beide sehen.“ Sagte ich und ging wieder zurück zu meiner Schwester.  
Als ich wieder neben Nessie saß und ihre Hand hielt, kamen unsere Eltern auch schon rein. Sie blieben vor ihrem Bett stehen und sahen meine kleine Schwester, ihre Tochter, an.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“ fragte meine Mum leise. Nessie streckte zu Antwort ihre freie Hand, nach ihr, aus. Bella ging auf die andere Seite, setzte sich und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich hab dich lieb.“ Sagte Nessie leise und Bella lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
„Ich bin euch noch eine Erklärung Schuldig.“ Flüsterte Renesmee.  
„Das kann warten, du musst jetzt erst mal wieder gesund werden.“ Beschwichtigte Bella Nessie, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf. Nessie entzog Mum ihre Hand und legte sie ihr auf den Bauch.  
„30. Juli.“ Sagte sie und fuhr sanft über Mums Bauch. Meine Eltern sahen ihre Tochter verwirrt an.  
„Was ist am 30. Juli?“ fragte Edward.  
„Am 30. Juli wirst du streben, Bella.“ Schock in den Gesichtern von Edward und Bella. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Knurrte Edward und auf Nessies Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
„Du wirst nichts dagegen tun können. Es wurde so bestimmt.“ Sagte sie leise.  
„Die Zukunft kann sich ändern! Ich werde nicht zulassen das Bella stirbt!“ wütete Dad, und ich sah ein leuchten in Nessies Augen.  
„Wie geht es Jacob?“ fragte sie mich plötzlich.  
„Ihm geht’s gut, er war in den letzten Monaten öfters da und hat nach dir gefragt. Er weiß immer noch nicht das du hier bist.“ Nessie nickte und sah dann Dad an, der uns verwirrt ansah.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kräftig Reviewn bitte^^  
P.S.: Das extra Kapitel spielt 100 Jahre nach der Geburt von Nessis Baby und ist aus der Sicht von ihrem Baby geschrieben...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Kapitel

Leseprobe:  
Ich stürmte zum Bad und riss die Tür auf.  
„Mommy? Was ist los?“ Meine achtzehnjährige Mutter kam auf mich zugesprungen und umarmte mich fest.  
Dann fing sie an mein Gesicht abzuküssen. Was war denn mit ihr los? Ich stand verdattert im Bad, zusammen mit meiner Mutter die mich küsste und vergnügt quietschte. Ich befreite mich aus ihrer Umklammerung.  
„Mum? Hast du Fieber?“ ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Stirn. Normale Temperatur. Ich sah sie weiterhin fragend an.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/26/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/28/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/450152)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	28. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 28 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 28 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/451288)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/28/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/27/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/29/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
733  


  
  


  
Hallöle!  
Am Ende vom letzten Kapitel gab es eine klene Leseprobe  
Ich würde euch das ganze Kapitel, der Leseprobe, zu lesen geben  
aber  
ihr müsst es schaffen bis Kapitel 30 auf 95 Reviews zu kommen in denen kein Müll drin steht *fg*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen (:

(Es ist wahrscheinlich das in nächster Zeit (Osterferien) nicht so oft bis gar nichts kommt)  


  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Bella PoV

Ich saß neben Nessie und hielt ihre Hand.  
Auf der anderen Seite saß Anthony. Anthony sah genauso aus wie Edward, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit.  
Er hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie ich.  
„Ich hab dich lieb.“ Sagte Nessie an mich gewandt und mein Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Warum machte mein Herz einen Freudensprung?  
Das war mehr als nur seltsam, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Nessie irgendwie beschützen musste.  
Warum wusste ich nicht. Ich lächelte sie zur Antwort sanft an. „Ich bin euch noch eine Erklärung Schuldig.“ Flüsterte sie.  
„Das kann warten, du musst jetzt erst mal wieder gesund werden.“ Beschwichtigte ich Nessie, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf.  
Sie entzog mir ihre Hand und legte sie ihr auf den Bauch.  
„30. Juli.“ Sagte sie nur und fuhr mir leicht über meinen Babybauch.  
Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist am 30. Juli?“ fragte Edward.  
„Am 30. Juli wirst du streben, Bella.“ Antwortete sie und Edward und ich sahen sie geschockt an.  
Wieso würde ich da sterben?  
Würde Edward mich retten?  
Würde mein Baby überleben?  
Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als mein Baby aufwachsen zu sehen.  
Der erste Schritt.  
Das erste Wort.  
Der erste Zahn.  
Der erste Schultag.  
Der erste Freund oder die erste Freundin… sollte ich das alles verpassen?  
Es versetzte mir einen Stich in mein Herz.  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Knurrte Edward.  
Er würde mich also mit alle Mittel am Leben halten wollen. Ich war ein wenig erleichtert das zu hören.  
Auf Nessies Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus. Wieso lächelte sie jetzt? „Du wirst nichts dagegen tun können. Es wurde so bestimmt.“ Sagte sie leise. Hilfe!  
„Die Zukunft kann sich ändern! Ich werde nicht zulassen das Bella stirbt!“ fuhr Edward Nessie an. Ihre Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen, den ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
„Wie geht es Jacob?“ fragte sie unvermittelt und Anthony antwortete ihr.  
„Ihm geht’s gut, er war in den letzten Monaten öfters da und hat nach dir gefragt. Er weiß immer noch nicht das du hier bist.“ Sie nickte leicht und sah dann Edward an, der sie wie ich, verwirrt ansah.

„Mein Name ist Renesmee Carlie Cullen.  
Ich werde, zusammen mit dem Idioten an meiner linken Hand, am 30. Juli geboren.“  
Ich sah sie einfach nur an. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. Es musste lustig ausgesehen haben, denn sie fing an zu kichern.  
„Wie… wie ist das möglich?“ „Drück dich präziser aus, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen.“ Gab Nessie – oder doch Renesmee? – frech zurück.  
„Wieso bist du hier? Wieso hast du einen Bruder? Von wem bist du schwanger? Was sind deine Fähigkeiten? Wie alt bist du? Was wird aus Bella? Wie kann ich sie vor dem Tod bewahren?“  
Ich wusste nicht mehr was die erste Frage war.  
Renesmee schien kurz nachzudenken.  
„Weil Anthony mich hier her geschickt hat. Ich habe einen Bruder weil Bella einen doppelten Eisprung hatte. Von wem ich schwanger bin werde ich dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Ich kann meine Gedanken anderen Zeigen. Ich bin siebzehn. Bella wird zum Vampir und du kannst sie nur wandeln um sie am Leben zu erhalten.“  
„Warum… wird sie sterben?“ fragte Edward leise. Nessie wechselte kur einen Blick mit ihrem Bruder.  
„Mums Körper verkraftet die Geburt nicht. Nessie ist die ältere von uns beiden. Sie kam auf natürlichem Wege auf die Welt und ich per Kaiserschnitt.“  
Edward nickte und Anthony sprach weiter.  
„Die ganze Schwangerschaft war und ist sehr gefährlich. Wenn eine Frau Zwillinge bekommt gilt sie als Risikoschwangere. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie mit zwei Halbvampiren schwanger war – ist.“  
Es hörte sich so an, als wäre er jetzt mit seiner Erklärung fertig und ich war unfähig zu Sprechen geschweige denn mich zu Bewegen.  
Das war ein Schock. Zwillinge! Schwanger mit Zwillingen, die Halbvampire waren und ich würde die Geburt nicht überleben. Der Schock schwand und ich wurde Glücklich.  
Wieso war ich jetzt auf einmal Glücklich? Ich hatte gerade erfahren, dass ich sterben würde und empfand Glück?

\---------------------------  
Jaja... eine kleine Erklärung xD^^  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^  
und kräftig Reviewn!  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/27/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/29/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/451288)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	29. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 29 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 29 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/454006)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/29/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/28/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/30/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
799  


  
  


Edward PoV

Sie war meine Tochter.  
Zusammen mit Anthony. Ich würde alles dafür tun, das mein Engel die Geburt überlebt.  
Doch so wie es sich anhörte, würde ich nichts dagegen machen können und der einzige Weg, der es mir Erlaubt Bella zu behalten, war: Sie musste gewandelt werden.  
Würde ich das können? Würde ich meinem Engel diese Schmerzen ein weiteres Mal aussetzten können?  
Ich wusste es nicht, doch im Moment, war etwas anderes Wichtiger: Meine Tochter. Ich sah Bella an, die mit einer Hand Nessies hielt und mit der anderen leicht ihren Bauch streichelte.  
Der Gedanke, auf einmal eine siebzehnjährige Tochter zu haben, war leichter als ich eigentlich dachte. Bella würde mir eine wunderschöne Tochter und einen prachtvollen Sohn schencken. Mein Endschluss stand fest. Ich würde Bella wandeln, sobald die Babys da waren.  
Alice – mit Sicherheit die, aus dieser Zeit – stürmte ins Zimmer und fiel mir um den Hals.  
Sie umarmte mich fest und ging dann zu Bella. Sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich sollte meine Entscheidung wohl doch noch einmal überdenken…  
„Halt die Klappe, Clare!“ Ich drehte mich zur Tür um.  
Ein Junge, mit schwarzen abstehenden Haaren und stechend grünen Augen stand in der Tür. Sein Körper war nicht sonderlich Muskulös.  
Er erinnerte an meinen. Neben ihm stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit den gleichen Augen, wie der Junge sie hatte.  
Das Mädchen erinnerte an Renesmee und Bella. Der Junge legte seine Hand in das Gesicht des Mädchens und schob sie weg und kam rein. Er stellte sich neben Anthony und lächelte meine Tochter liebevoll an.  
„Alles okay soweit?“ „Kann nicht klagen. Aber, Elias, was machst du hier? Und wer ist das Mädchen?“ „Elias!“ zischte das Mädchen.  
„Was denn?“ Elias drehte sich um. „Clare, du bist zwar erst achtzehn aber du schaffst es mir genauso aus die Nerven zu gehen wie Emmett.“ Besagter schaute zur Tür rein.  
„Wieso nerv ich dich? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“ Nessie fing a zu kichern und Elias verdrehte die Augen. „Weist du eigentlich wie ansträngend drei kleine Mädchen sind?“ fragte Elias Nessie gespielt beleidigt.  
„Warum ist dieses Krankenhaus so primitiv?“ fragte eine blonde Frau, die nicht älter zu sein schien als Clare, und betrat das Zimmer.  
„Wir sind im ersten Jahrzehnt des Jahrtausends. Was erwartest du? Das alles so ist wie in unserer Zeit?“ fuhr Clare die blonde an und sie mit den Schultern.  
„Hätte ja sein können und so anstrengend sind drei kleine Mädchen nicht, nur wenn sie zusammen waren, war im Haus die Hölle los.  
Ich bin froh das die drei endlich erwachsen sind.“  
„Ja klar.“ Spottete Elias. „Wenn man es nicht anders kennt, kommt es einem schon primitiv vor.“ Sagte nun ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und eisblauen Augen.  
„Sara?“ fragte Anthony entsetzt. „Na toll, jetzt heiß ich schon Sara.“  
Es war einen Moment still. Ich hörte neun Herzschläge.  
Zwei gehörten zu Bella.  
Zwei weitere waren Renesmees und die ihres Babys.  
Anthony hatte keinen.  
Elias, Clare und die blonde, hatten jeweils einen.  
Das Mädchen, das Anthony Sara genannt hatte, hatte zwei Herzschläge. „Versuch erst nicht in meine Gedanken zu schauen.“ Drohte Sara (?).  
„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen.“ Sagte nun Elias, beugte sich zu Nessie runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Monaten.“ Nessie nickte und Elias, Clare, Sara und die blonde verschwanden.  
Sie verschwanden wirklich. Sie liefen nicht nach draußen, es war, als ob sie sich auflösen würden.  
Ich sollte einen Augenarzt aufsuchen… „Renesmee? Wer war das?“ fragte Bella. „Der Junge, Elias, ist mein Baby. Bei den andren drei, hab ich keine Ahnung.“  
„Sara…“  
„Du kennst sie?“ „Ja, aber sie roch anders. Ich versteh das nicht… Sie sieht genauso aus wie Sara und sie riecht ähnlich wie Sara aber das war nicht Sara. Es war, als ob sie sie wäre aber es doch nicht war.“  
Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Alice und Bella schien es genauso zu gehen und Nessie nickte wissend.  
Ich kam mir auf einmal vor, als ob ich nichts wusste und es galt, die Welt und ihre Geheimnisse zu erkunden und entdecken.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Aber nicht unbekannt. Ich sah Nessie an, die Aufmerksam ihren Bruder betrachtete und sich mit einer Hand über den Bauch streichelte. Erst jetzt begriff ich, dass ich eigentlich nichts über meine beiden Kinder wusste.  
Wenn Renesmee sich dazu endschied noch hier zu bleiben, würde ich sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und sie auf jeden Fall beschützen und kennen lernen. Aber würde sie hier bleiben? Würde sie mir gestatten, dass ich sie kennen lerne?  
Oder würde sie mit Alice und Anthony in ihre Zeit zurück gehen und mich im ungewissen lassen?  
\--------------------------------------------------  
fragen über fragen, nicht war?^^  
Wer waren wohl die Blonde und 'Sara'  
werdet ihr nie erfahren *fies lach*  
würde mich über Reviews freunen xD  
lg sabi^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/28/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/30/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/454006)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	30. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 30 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 30 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/457419)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/30/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/29/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/31/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
744  


  
  


  
Hallo!  
Ihr habt es geschaft  
meinen Respekt  
*verbeug*  
Der One-Shot ist euch sicher (:  


  
\--------------------

Renesmee PoV

Was dachte ich mir eigentlich?  
Wieso musste ich, dumme Kuh, nach Jacob fragen?  
Wieso musste Elias hier auftauchen?  
War mein Leben nicht schon schwer genug?  
Was für eine Beziehung führten Anthony und Sara?  
Wieso tat ich mir das eigentlich an?  
Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, zu meinem Jacob, der dann Anthony den Kopf anreißt, weil er mich hier her brachte. Nein. Ich konnte noch nicht gehen. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.  
Ich spürte wie sich mein Baby bewegte. Es trat ganz leicht an die Bauchdecke und zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Edward strich mir sanft über die Wange und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich weinte.  
Mein Bruder machte ihm Platz und Dad setzte sich zu mir ans Bett. Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß und streichelte mir beruhigend über Haar und Rücken. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an Dads Brust und ließ mich von der Sehnsucht überwältigen.  
„Schscht.“ Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Alles ist gut, mein Schatz. Dir und deinem Baby wird nichts passieren.“ Ich schluchzte darauf nur noch mehr.  
„Soll ich ihn holen?“ fragte mein Bruder zaghaft und ich sah ihn nur flehend an.  
Ich konnte nicht länger von Jake getrennt sein. Ich konnte nicht. Es zerfraß mich.  
Der Jake in dieser Zeit war nicht so an mich gebunden wie meiner. Anthony war schon verschwunden, bevor ich diesen Gedanken vollendet hatte. Ich spürte wie Jacob, gefolgt von Jasper ins Zimmer kamen, doch ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
Nicht einmal durch Jaspers Einfluss gelang es mir.  
Mein Körper und meine Seele wollte die Nähe zu Jacob.  
Zu meinem Jacob.  
Zu dem Jacob den ich seit klein auf kannte und liebte.  
Der Jacob der mich immer vor allen Gefahren beschützt hatte.  
Der Jacob der mich vor einigen Monaten darum gebeten hatte seine Frau zu werden.  
Der Jacob, dessen Kind ich unter meinem Herzen trug.  
Ich spürte wie sich starke, warme Arme um mich schlangen.  
„Renesmee, mein Schatz, alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir.“ Sagte die sanfte Stimme, die ich so sehr liebte. Ich sah auf und Jake lächelte mich sanft an.  
Ich blickte mich ganz kurz um und sah einen weitere, verwirrten, Jake im Zimmer stehen.  
Mir war es egal. Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Verlobten und küsste ihn. Irgendjemand kicherte und andere sogen zischend Luft ein.  
Es war mir egal.

Jacob PoV (Past)

Ich wusste nicht was da drin los war, aber es gefiel mir nicht. Ich tigerte vor Nessies Zimmer auf und ab.  
Vor einigen Minuten waren vier – was eigentlich? Vampire? Menschen? Gestaltwandler? Ich wusste es nicht.  
Alice beobachtete mich wie ich auf und ab ging.  
Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Immer und immer wieder.  
Ich wusste nicht warum ich auf einmal so unruhig war. Ich hörte Nessie Schluchzen und ging in ihr Zimmer, Jasper folgte mir.  
„Soll ich ihn holen?“ fragte Anthony zaghaft und Nessie sah ihn flehend an.  
Er verschwand einfach.  
Ich spürte wie eine seltsame Ruhe in diesem Raum lag, doch auf die weinende Nessie in Edwards Armen schien es nicht zu reagieren.  
Ich spürte wie sich Anthonys Geruch wieder verfestigte und er zusammen mit einem, etwas größeren, Mann wieder auftauchte.  
Ich starrte diesen Mann entsetzt an.  
Das war ich! Wie war das möglich?  
Edward löste sich von Nessie und er – oder ich – nahmen seinen Platz ein.  
Er legte seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Renesmee, mein Schatz, alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir.“ Sagte er und lächelte Nessie – oder Renesmee? – sanft an.  
Sie sah auf, guckte ihn an und ließ ihren Blick ganz kurz über den Raum schweifen.  
Was zur Hölle war hier los? Dieser Vertrautheit, die die beiden hatten, hatte nicht einmal ich mit ihr.  
Nessie beachtete uns nicht weiter und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie schienen niemanden mehr zu beachten.  
Ihre eigene kleine Welt.  
Wieso spürte ich Eifersucht?  
Sie war nicht führ mich bestimmt.  
Genauso wenig wie es Bella war.  
Würde ich denn immer alleine Bleiben?  
Würde ich jemals meine Seelenverwandte finden?  
Ich bezweifelte es.  
Ich hörte Edward leise knurren. Nessie löste sich von mir – oder meinem anderen ich. War er überhaupt ich? Vielleicht war es einfach Zufall?  
Beide Atmeten schwer.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst, du Monster.“ „Ich liebe dich, du Hund.“ Gab Nessie zurück.  
Okay…? Kann mal einer übersetzten? Jetzt kicherten beide. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ fuhr Anthony dazwischen und die beiden kicherten einfach nur weiter.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/29/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/31/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/457419)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	31. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 31 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 31 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/457845)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/31/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/30/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/32/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.291  


  
  


Jacob (future)

Anthony kam auf mich zugerast, ergriff meine Hand und zog mich in eine andere Zeit. Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, stand ich, neben Anthony, in einem Krankenzimmer. Renesmee. Mein Engel saß auf dem Bett, in einer Umarmung von ihrem Vater und weinte.  
Anthony stupste mich kurz an.  
>>Edward, lass mich sie umarmen.<<  
Angesprochener sah auf und löste sich, wiederwillig, von Renesmee. Ich setzte mich und zog meine Verlobte in meine Arme. Sie sah daraufhin auf und schaute sich nur ganz kurz im Zimmer um, bevor sie mich fordernd küsste. Ihre weichen Lippen drängten sich an meine und ihre Zunge forderte einlass, den ich ihr nicht gewährte, da ich Edward hinter mir knurren hörte. Sie löste sich von mir um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Ich Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Bauch hatte die Form einer Kugel. Meine Frau und mein Kind. Endlich hatte ich sie wieder. „Ich hab dich vermisst, du Monster.“ Sagte ich sanft zu ihr.  
„Ich liebe dich, du Hund.“ Gab sie frech zurück und wir fingen an zu kichern.  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ sagte Anthony genervt, was uns nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Renesmee verstummte plötzlich.  
„Was ist los?“ Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges und glückliches Lächeln aus. Was war nun los? Warum lächelte sie so? Das verheißt nichts Gutes! Sie küsste mich flüchtig auf den Mund und strahlte dann noch mehr. „Weißt du Jacob,“ wieso war sie auf einmal so ernst? „wir bekommen einen Sohn!“  
Einen Sohn? Einen Sohn. Einen Sohn! Wir bekommen einen SOHN!  
Moment mal, woher wusste sie das?  
„Woher weißt du das?“ sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrte, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Elias war vorhing kurz da, zusammen mit drei Mädchen.“  
Wie er war da? Drei Mädchen? Zur Hölle, was war hier los? „Wie meinst du das, Elias war vorhing kurz da?“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Er war vorhin da, ich glaube, eines der Mädchen das mit ihm hier war, hat die gleiche Gabe wie Anthony.“

Renesmee PoV

„Wie meinst du das, Elias war vorhing kurz da?“ Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Das war nicht sehr intelligent von dir, Renesmee.  
„Er war vorhin da, ich glaube, eines der Mädchen das mit ihm hier war, hat die gleiche Gabe wie Anthony.“  
Ich sollte vielleicht nicht unbedingt erwähnen wer die drei anderen waren… „Wer waren diese Mädchen?“ fragte mein Dad.  
So ein Mist! Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Die Tür ging auf und Clare kam nochmal rein gebraust. Sie sah sich kurz um und seufzte ergeben. Was hatte sie bloß?  
„Ich muss Elias zustimmen, das wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen.“  
„Was willst du nicht wissen?“ fragte ich aus Reflex.  
Sie seufzte und wischte meine Frage einfach so, mit der Hand, weg.  
„Ist egal, ich komm in etwas über hundert Jahren nochmal drauf zurück. Anthony?“  
Angesprochener sah auf und sah die braunhaarige missmutig an.  
„Ja?“ „20. Juni 2139. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwer es ist für einen 238jährigen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu finden?“  
Ähm…  
„Es ist interessant wie viele Personen auf einmal ‚Äh‘ denken können.“ Kicherte Clare.  
Hinter ihr tauchten Jake und Anthony auf. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz durch den Raum wandern und stellte fest, dass alle so verwirrt aussahen wie ich mich fühlte.  
„Teresa Hope Black Cullen! Was tust du hier?!“ Dieser Jacob war richtig wütend.  
„Ich überleg mir gerade was ich Edward zum zweihundertachtunddreißigsten Geburtstag schenken kann. Wusstest du eigentlich wie schwer so was ist? Ich hätte Alice fragen sollen, dann könnte ich es mir sparen rum zu grübeln und endlich das verdammte Geschenk besorgen. Aber nein! Alice muss ja in Europa rumspucken! Wenn man sie einmal braucht ist sie nicht da!“ Teresa wurde mit jedem Wort immer aufgebrachter und Anthony, der hinter Jake stand, fing an zu kichern.  
„Man Tony! Das ist nicht witzig!“  
„Vielleicht hättest du ihn einfach fragen sollen, was er will?“ Sie räusperte sich. „Spätzchen, es reicht mir vollkommen wenn du anwesend bis.“ Sagte sie mit Edwards Stimme.  
Eins muss man ihr lassen, Stimmen imitieren konnte sie wirklich gut.  
Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste was eigentlich los war. „Ich mein, er schenkt mir, seit dem ich den Führerschein hab, jedes Jahr ein neues Auto und ich weiß einfach nicht was ich ihm schenken soll.“  
Für einen Moment war es Still im Raum. „Dad! Das ist nicht witzig! Und ich kann Clare keine Vorschriften machen!“ Sie seufzte.  
„Ja, Dad.“  
Dad? Wer? Anthony oder Jake? Teresa gähnte herzhaft.  
„Ja du hast recht, aber ich weiß echt nicht was man ihm noch schenken könnte. Das ist genauso wie bei Alice, beide wissen es, bevor man überhaupt weiß was man schenken will. Das ist echt nervig.“  
Stille.  
Ich hörte irgendwo eine Grille zirpen.  
„Wiedersehn.“ Sie winkte noch kurz und verschwand dann, zusammen mit dem dritten Jake und dem zweiten Anthony.  
„Jemand eine Ahnung was das gerade war?“ fragte Bella. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie lange geschwiegen hatte.  
Alle schüttelten den Kopf.  
Teresa Hope Black Cullen. Konnte sie…?  
Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte mich wieder auf das hier und jetzt. „Wie lange muss ich noch im Krankenhaus bleiben?“  
„Ein paar Tage.“ Antwortete die melodische Stimme meines Großvaters und ich nickte. „Jake? Ich weiß dass dir dieser Vorschlag nicht gefallen wird, aber ich möchte noch ein wenig hier bleiben und ich möchte dass du zurück gehst, okay? Ich werde auch versuchen vor der Geburt von Elias zurück kommen.“ Jake seufzte ergeben. „Anthony, ich möchte dass du mindestens zwei Mal im Monat nach deiner Schwester siehst.“  
Tony nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Renesmee. Pass gut auf dich und unser Baby auf.“ Ich nickte und Jake küsste mich zärtlich.  
Er stand auf und ging auf Anthony zu. „Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen, Schwesterherz.“ Ich lächelte schwach und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden verschwanden. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ mich in die Kissen sinken.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
So, das wars für heute^^

@ coolCullen: Keine Ahnung wann es weiter geht. Würde mal behaupten, jetzt.^^

@ yuki16: doppelt hält besser? Oo Hilfe! *schreiend davonlaufe* Okay, nein. Jake muss aber wieder weg… hmmm…

@ Moonlight87: Ist nicht schlecht? Ich dachte nur Schwaben loben nicht. Was soll‘s^^  
Nein, Jake weiß wirklich nicht was er denken soll, aber ich versuch es aufzuklären *nachdenk* das würd nichts bringen Oo

@ Cassidy: Nein, das Kind ist noch nicht da und so schnell soll das auch noch gar nicht kommen.  
Ne, Jake (past) weiß nicht das Renesmee aus der Zukunft ist. Er wundert sich einfach nur dass es Alice 2x gibt. Nun jaa… Er dachte ja zuerst, der Zukunfts Jake wäre er, dann dachte er, dass sie sich einfach nur verdammt ähnlich sehen und jetzt weiß er nicht was er denken soll. Vielleicht ist das auch besser so.  
Und wegen dem Titel, keine Ahnung wie ich darauf gekommen bin, aber du hast recht, ist passend.^^

@ JasperAliceCullen: Ich lass nicht nur dich warten, ich lass alle warten^^  
Und das mit dem wie es weiter geht, Das wüsste ich auch gerne. *Idee los bin*

@Schwemmi: Türlich ist das für Jake verwirrend, aber was soll’s.^^  
Also, das mit der Eifersucht. Zuerst mal, er war ja in Bella verliebt und hat sie nicht bekommen. Jetzt ist er in Nessie verliebt und weiß nicht dass er sie bekommen wird… WtF was quassel ich hier eigentlich? Oo  
Also: Jake liebt Bella = nicht bekommen = Eifersucht  
Jake liebt Nessie = (noch) nicht bekommen = Eifersucht  
Wieso das so ist, weiß ich noch nicht. Hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.^^  
  
@ Sheherezade: Es ist mein Job, dass niemand diese Story versteht. Liebt wahrscheinlich an meinen Gedankengängen, keine Ahnung.^^

@ Lee: Ähm… Das ist Gruselig!  
Natürlich ist Anthony nett, was dachtest du denn? xD  
Naja, er ist wirklich unsympathisch rübergekommen. Tut mir Leid. *verbeug*  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/30/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/32/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/457845)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	32. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 32 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 32 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/459289)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/32/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/31/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/33/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.326  


  
  


  
Hallo  
schön das Ihr wieder da seid (:  
Ich bekomm in letzter Zeit immer Reviews,  
in denen steht,  
wie verwirrend alles ist.  
Ich weiß das es verwirrend ist.  
Eine kleine Bitte an Euch.  
Sagt mir doch bitte was genau verwirrend ist  
geziehlte fragen und so  
ich heiße nicht Edward und kann keine Gedanken lesen  
also bitte ein wenig mehr auskunft.  
Ich werde versuchen, bei jedem einzeln  
(da ich annehme das die Schwarzleser hier alles verstehen)  
die verwirrung zu klären

Viel spaß beim Lesen (:  


  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu tragen, Dad. Ich kann selber laufen.“ „Ja, ich weiß dass du selbst laufen kannst. Aber so finde ich es besser.“ Kicherte mein Dad und Mum verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schau mal, Daddy: wenn du Mum wie ein Baby durch die Gegend trägst, dann trägst du sie, Anthony, mich und mein Baby irgendwie doch auch, oder?“  
„Ja schon. Aber es ist nicht das gleiche.“ Jetzt war es an mir, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Lass sie runter, Edward.“ Wieso fand Mum das auch noch lustig?  
Irgendwie war es ja verrat. Naja… er ließ mich ja schließlich runter also war ich lieber still.  
„Und wieso gleich willst du wieder zur Schule?“ War es wirklich nicht so offensichtlich, dass ich es ihm erklären musste? „Daddy, das ist mein erstes Mal auf der High School und ich möchte da hin. Egal ob schwanger oder nicht.“ Versuchte ich ruhig und sachlich zu erklären.  
Was allerdings bei dem Dickschädels meines Vaters nicht wirklich funktionieren würde. „Na gut.“ Brummelte er.  
Hö? Er gab einfach so nach? Das musste einen Hacken haben. Ich verengte meine Augen zu schlitzen und sah ihn an.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend. Bella ging an uns vorbei in die Küche, um irgendetwas zu essen, wovor sie sich eigentlich ekeln müsste.  
Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne und Schokosoße. Ich lief in die Küche um mir meinen, jetzigen, größten Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Aufstehen! Na los, Ness! Du kommst noch zu spät zur Schule!“ Mir wurde die Decke entrissen.  
Wieso mussten Väter so grausam sein? Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und drückte mir mein Kissen ins Gesicht, das wenige Sekunden später auch verschwand. Das würde anstrengend werden.  
„Na los, Schatz. Aufstehen!“ Ich grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches als Protest und vergrub mein Gesicht in der Matratze.  
Ich spürte wie sich die Matratze bewegte und irgendwer – höchstwahrscheinlich mein Vater – auf das Bett stieg. Zwei kühle Arme schoben sich unter meinen Körper und hoben mich sanft an.  
Ich schaute meinen Dad – verschlafen – wütend an, der mich wiederum nur breit anlächelte, als würde er es jeden Morgen machen.  
Er wusste jetzt seit sieben Tage wer ich war.  
Sieben Tage!   
Ich hätte meine verdammte Klappe halten sollen.  
Das war schlimmer als- Als was eigentlich?  
Schlimmer als von Seth ‚wachgeküsst‘ zu werden? Wohl kaum.  
Bei dieser Erinnerung bekam ich Gänsehaut und kuschelte mich an meinen, nicht besonders warmen, Vater. „Gehst du heute auch Schule?“ fragte ich verschlafen und mein Satz endete in einem Gähnen.  
„Ja und deine Mutter geht auch. Also wird es Zeit das du dich fertig machst, oder muss ich das für dich übernehmen?“ Anfangs war sein Satz ernst doch dann würde er scherzhaft.  
Ich ließ mich allerdings nicht abhalten. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Dann kann ich noch ein wenig schlafen.“ Ich musste nicht hinsehen um Edwards Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.  
Er schaute immer gleich entsetzt wenn ich ihm ein verbotenes Geheimnis offenbarte. Oder irgendetwas in der Art. Wie im Moment, das fehlende Schamgefühl. Aber mir machte es wirklich nichts aus. Vielleicht war es doch besser mich selbst fertig zu machen.  
„Setzt mich einfach im Bad ab.“ Murmelte ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Ich spürte wie er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und mich dann vorsichtig herunter ließ, als wir im Bad ankamen.  
„Wenn irgendwas ist, dann ruf einfach.“ Er gab mir einen Kuss und schloss die Tür von außen. Ich putze mir die Zähne und wollte dann wieder in mein Zimmer zurück, als ich bemerkte, dass neben der Dusche frische Kleidung für mich hang. Ich zog mich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Ich betrachtete meinen auch von allen Seiten, die mir möglich waren.  
Ich liebte mein Baby, auch wenn es noch so klein und unscheinbar in meinem Leib versteckt war. Zutreten konnte er ja schließlich. Ich seifte meine Kugel, und den Rest meines Körpers, ein.  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten war ich mit Duschen fertig. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es war, wollte ich nicht so viel Zeit im Bad verbringen. Ich föhnte meine rotbraunen Locken und blickte noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel, bevor ich nach draußen ging. Ich tapste die Treppen hinunter und schlenderte dann Richtung Küche.  
Es roch nach Muffins – und Pfannkuchen? Ich kam in die Küche und sah Bella über einen Tellergebeugt einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen verschlingen. Edward saß ihr gegenüber und schaute ihr dabei aufmerksam zu. Ich konnte den leichten ekel in seinem Gesicht sehen. Bella aber nicht.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Begrüßte ich nun auch meine Mum. „Morgen.“ Mapfte sie ohne aufzusehen.  
Eine Fressattacke.  
Ich seufzte und setzte mich neben meinen Dad und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Mir war kotz übel.  
„Alles okay? Du siehst etwas bleich aus.“ „Alles okay, Dad. Mir ist ein wenig übel. Nichts Schlimmes.“  
„Möchtest du etwas essen?“ fragte nun Esme, die mich besorgt ansah und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nachdem Bella fertig gegessen hatte, gingen wir zu den Autos und fuhren in die Schule.  
Mir war zum kotzen zu Mute.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte mein Baby die hervorragende Idee einen Körperteil in meinen Magen zu rammen und ihn dort zu lassen.  
„Ist wirklich alle okay, Renesmee?“  
„Ja, ja ist alles okay. Aber Dad, nennt mich in der Schule nicht Renesmee. Es würde seltsam werden wenn ich so heiße und ihr dann… mein Baby -Ich auch so nennt. Sagt Nessie oder Vanessa.“  
„Vanessa?“ fragte nun meine Mutter skeptisch und ich nickte nur. Ich hatte große Lust mich zu übergeben. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern, bis es so weit war.  
Nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Bei der Schule angekommen, half Dad zuerst Mum aus dem Volvo und dann mir. Ich fand es kein bisschen peinlich, was es mir sonst immer war. Heute war es mir wirklich willkommen, da ich meinen Beinen nicht recht traute.  
Einige Meter war ich nur gelaufen, dann knickte ich weg. Da Edward gute ‚Reflexe‘ hatte, war es kein Problem für ihn, mich aufzufangen.  
„Ness?“ Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Elias.“ Stöhnte ich und übergab mich auf die Straße. Man konnte es nicht wirklich übergeben nennen, da ich nichts im Magen hatte. Aber meine Speiseröhre versuchte den Inhalt meines Magens loszuwerden. Ich hustete während Edward mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt.  
„Bei dir fängt der Tag gut an.“ Der Sarkasmus in Laurens Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ich hustete weiter und Edward klopfte mir sanft auf den Rücken.  
Als sich der Reiz beruhigt hatte – Lauren stand immer noch vor mir – reichte Mum mir eine Wasserflasche und ich nahm ein paar gierige Schlucke.  
„Geht es wieder?“ Ich gab ihm keine Antwort, da das Gefühl, dass ich gleich wieder kotzen würde, wieder da war.  
„Ness?“ Ich sackte zusammen und landete auf den Knien.  
„Vanessa! Hey, Schätzchen?! Was ist los?! Rede mit mir!“Ich konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören.  
Sie war fast greifbar. Ich konnte nicht antworten also hob ich meine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange um ihm meine Gedanken zu übermitteln.  
>>Alles okay. Nur ein Hustenanfall.<<  
„So sieht das aber nicht aus.“ Er hörte sich immer noch besorgt an.  
„Hey Bella. Ich glaube dein Eddylein hat eine Neue.“ sagte Lauren gehässig und Edward, Bella und ich warfen ihr feindselige Blicke zu.  
„Jasper!“ Der Ruf von meinem Vater nach meinem Onkel war zu leise für Menschenohren. Ich hustete weiter.  
Was für ein scheiß Tag!

\-------------------------------------------  
Jaja, das wars für heute... und morgen^^

Wie fandet ihr das Kapi?  
Bin ich gut auf Nessies gedanken und gefühle eingegangen? *selbstzweifel*

würd mich über Reviews freuen  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/31/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/33/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/459289)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	33. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 33 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 33 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/460222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/33/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/32/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/34/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.065  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

Und der Tag wurde einfach nicht besser.  
Ich kniete immer noch auf dem Parkplatz und mein Magen versuchte immer noch seinen gesamten Inhalt loszuwerden. Es ist ein wirklich widerliches Gefühl wenn man versucht Magensäure loszuwerden.  
Ich würgte weiter und spielte mit der Idee auf Laurens gefälschte Chucks zu erbrechen. „Ness?“ Jaspers Stimme war zaghaft, als würde er nicht wissen was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte.  
„Hilf… mir“, krächzte ich und würgte weiter. Ich spürte wie Jasper beruhigende Wellen ausschickte. Es half nur nicht wirklich. Ich sah kurz auf und blickte in die sich sorgenden Gesichter meiner Eltern und meines Onkels.  
Ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen. Oh nein. Ging ja nicht. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Grimasse.  
„Ich bring dich nach Hause, Ness.“ Sagte die Samtstimme meines Vaters hinter mir und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, geht schon. Ich schaff das schon. Irgendwie.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“ Ich nickte. Ich war mir überhaupt nicht sicher. Ich packte Dads Arm und zog mich etwas nach oben. Er reagierte sofort darauf und half mir beim aufstehen.  
„Bella, geh schon mal zur Stunde. Ich bring Nessie in Mathe.“ Mum nickte und wandte sich schon zum gehen, stoppte aber in der Bewegung. „Nessie… vielleicht solltest du… doch lieber nach Hause. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Und ich weiß was ich da sage.  
Mir geht es manchmal genauso.“ Ich wusste was sie meint. Den verwirrten Gesichtern der Umstehenden konnte man ablesen das sie keine Ahnung hatten. Und natürlich wusste sie, wie es ist, Körperteile in Organen zu haben. Ich trug meinen Teil dazu ja schließlich bei.  
„Es geht schon, Bella. Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen.“ Mum sah das sie mich nicht überreden konnte also nickte sie nur und ging dann zur ersten Stunde.  
Dad stütze mich und ging mit mir dann langsam zu Mathe. Wir liefen langsam über den Parkplatz und wurden, von so ziemlich jedem, angestarrt, was allerdings nicht sonderlich wunderlich war. Edward Cullen, der eine Freundin hat, und Nessie Masen, die Neue, gingen ‚Arm in Arm‘ zu den Schulgebäuden.  
„Hey! Hey Cullen!“ Mike kam auf uns zugerannt.  
„Hast du etwa eine Neue?“ Er blieb vor uns stehen und grinste frech. „Nein, Newton, hab ich nicht. Und jetzt verzieh dich. Du stehst im weg.“ „Wenn du keine Neue hast, warum hältst du dann Nessie im Arm und nicht Bell-.“ Ich schrie und sackte zusammen.  
„NESSIE!“ Dad kam zu mir auf den Boden und ich presste meine Hände auf den Bauch. Ich musste nicht aufsehen um zu sehen, dass mich alle anstarrten. Verdammt!  
„Nessie? Was ist los? Rede mit mir! Bitte!“ Dad hörte sich panisch an. Ich sah kurz auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er mich berühren konnte, ohne dass ich schmerzen hatte.  
Ich stöhnte, vor Schmerz, auf.

Edward PoV

Renesmee stöhnte vor Schmerzen.  
‚Was hat sie?‘ ‚Wieso schreit die denn so?‘ ‚Kann sie nicht wo anders um Aufmerksamkeit betteln!‘  
Ich versuchte die Gedanken der anderen Auszublenden und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf meine Tochter, die mir immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.  
„Nessie!“ „Das Baby!“ stöhnte sie und ich war mir sicher, dass die nahestehenden Schüler es gehört hatten. Lauren kam auf uns zu stolziert.  
„Hey, Nessie! Warum machst du hier so eine Szene? Bekommst du zu Hause nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit?“ spottete sie und ich musste mich zurück halten um ihr nicht augenblicklich den Kopf abzubeißen.  
Nessie schrie auf. Was hatte sie bloß? Ich kam mir so hilflos vor. Ich wusste nicht wie ich sie berühren konnte ohne ihr wehzutun. Lauren redete weiter. „Hey Leute! Unsere liebe Vanessa hier bekommt nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit! Vielleicht sollten wir ihr sie geben?“ Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Carlisles Nummer.  
Lauren kam auf Nessie zu, allerdings achtete ich nicht auf sie.

Renesmee PoV

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was auf einmal los war.  
Mein Baby trat wie verrückt, was nicht besonders angenehm war.  
Sogar das war noch untertrieben. Es tat höllisch weh! Ich spürte wie mein Kopf nach hinten gezogen wurde und Laurens Gesicht vor meinem auftauchte.  
„Sollen wir dir Aufmerksamkeit geben?“ zischte sie und schlug mir dann mitten ins Gesicht. Um den Schein zu waren ließ ich meinen Kopf die normale Bewegung zu diesem Schlag vollführen und hörte wie der Knochen in Laurens Hand brach.  
Ich spürte ihren Schlag kaum, es war eher ein kitzeln. Ich krümmte mich vor Schmerz in meinem Bauch und hörte Lauren schreien. Selbst schuld. Als nächstes hörte ich etwas anderes knacken.  
Etwas, das sich in meinem Körper befand. Ich sah auf und direkt in das entsetzte Gesicht meines Vaters.  
„Es bricht ihr die Knochen!“ es war zu leise für Menschen. Mit wem telefonierte er?  
>>Ich bin in ein paar Minuten da.<< Carlisle?  
Tut. Tut. Tut.  
Er hatte aufgelegt. Dad klappte das Handy zu und sah mich weiter entsetz an. Was für ein scheiß Tag! „Nessie? Alles okay?“ Er robbte auf mich zu.  
Alles okay? ALLES OKAY? Nichts war okay!  
Mir – Es ging eigentlich. Wenn man die gebrochene Rippe nicht weiter beachtete. Elias hatte aufgehört zu treten und die Übelkeit war auch weg. Ich blinzelte etwas überrascht und nickte dann.  
„Ja. Wenn man die gebrochene Rippe nicht beachtet, ist eigentlich alles okay. Das Baby hat aufgehört zu treten und ich hab keine Minikörperteile im Magen.“ Dad seufzte erleichtert. Wenige Minuten später kam ein schwarzer Mercedes auf den Parkplatz gebraust und ein besorgt aussehender Carlisle stieg aus. Gradpa und Dad verfrachteten mich ins Auto und Carlisle brauste dann los, Richtung Cullen-anwesend.  
Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
\--------------------------------

  
@Stoffel:   
1.Wer waren die auf einmal alle?  
2.woher kamen sie und was wollten sie?  
3.nessi kannte alle?  
4.Antony kannte sie aber auf jeden Fall oder??

1.Es waren ähm... 'Verwante' von Nessie^^  
2\. Sie kamen aus der Zukunft und was sie da wollten weiß ich selbst net wirklich^^  
3.nein, sie kannte eigentlich keinen der 4, aber mit elias hat sie das gedanken-zeige-ding abgezogen und dann wusste sie wer er war  
4\. nein, anthony kannte keinen der 4, er dachte er kennt das schwarzhaarige mädchen und er hat ja auch sara zu ihr gesagt, aber es war nicht sara^^  


  


  
  
hoffe es hat euch gefallen *augen verdreh*  
und ich hab keine ahnung wie ich weiter machen soll  
ich überleg mir grad ob ich die story jez langsam zum abschluss bringe...  
was meint ihr dazu?

Würde mich über Reviews freuen (:  
lg sabi  
  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/32/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/34/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/460222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	34. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 34 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 34 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/121909)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/34/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/33/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/35/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.290  


  
  


Renesmee PoV

In den nächsten beiden Wochen brach ich mir häufiger irgendwelche Knochen. Was nicht unbedingt meine Schuld war.  
Die Schule wusste jetzt auch, dass ich schwanger war und meine ganze Familie schwieg, was den Vater anging. Selbst Jacob wusste nichts von seinem Glück. Wir achteten darauf, dass Jake nicht im Haus war, wenn es Zeit wurde das Anthony auftauchen würde. Ich grübelte über Elias und seine drei ‚geheimnisvollen‘ Begleiterinnen nach und lernte für die Schule.  
Im Großen und Ganzen waren es recht entspannende Wochen, wenn man Lauren und ihre dummen Kommentare nicht beachtete. „Nessie! Komm jetzt! Wir kommen noch zu spät wenn du so trödelst!“ rief Alice nach oben. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr, schnappte meine Tasche und polterte die Treppen runter.  
„Bin ja schon da.“ Gähnte ich und rieb mir verschlafen die Augen. Noch ein Tag an dem sich alle das Maul zerreißen und darüber diskutieren, wer der Vater war.  
Ich hörte wie ein Motor gestartet wurde und folgte aus den Geräuschen, dass Emmett, Rose, Jasper und Alice – jetzt wusste ich, dass die Alice die vor mir stand meine war – schon los fuhren. Edward und Bella kamen gerade die Treppen runter. Da Mum immer noch im Pyjama war, ging sie wohl nicht zur Schule. „Guten Morgen, Spätzchen.“  
„Guten Morgen.“ Grüßten meine Eltern mich und ich erwiderte nur ein brummiges „Morgen“. „Bis nachher, Bella.“ Dad gab meiner Mum einen Kuss auf die Stirn und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.  
„Komm Ness, wir müssen los.“ Ich nickte verabschiedete mich von Alice und Bella und ging dann mit Edward in die Garage. Dad öffnete mir die Beifahrertür und half mir beim einsteigen, was sich immer schwieriger gestaltete. Er schlug die Tür zu und ging ums Auto herum und setzte sich, startete den Motor und fuhr aus der Garage Richtung Schule.  
„Du siehst verschlafen aus. Nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, ich gähnte, „hab ich nicht. Elias hat wieder wie verrückt getreten und mich nicht schlafen lassen. So was ist schlimm.“ Edward lächelte mich aufmunternd an und konzertierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße.  
Bei der Schule angekommen half mir Edward aus dem Auto. Ich musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen wie die anderen schauten. Es war mir mittlerweile egal. „Hey Nessie!“ Lauren kam auf uns zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie wieder eine Szene machen. Allerdings würde sie mich nicht mehr schlagen, da ihre Hand immer noch eingegipst war.  
„Willst du uns nicht endlich gestehen, dass du ein Verhältnis mit Edward hast?“ sagte sie gehässig. „Selbst wenn es so wäre, wärst du die Letzte der ich es erzählen würde.“ Erwiderte ich kühl und ging, zusammen mit Edward, an ihr vorbei.  
„Bella wird nicht mehr in die Schule gehen.“ Flüsterte mir mein Dad zu und ich sah in mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Wieso nicht?“ „Sie möchte nicht, dass alle wissen, dass sie schwanger ist. Ich finde es schön, auch wenn ich mich mit deiner nicht richtig anfreunden kann.“  
„Schwanger sein ist kein Verbrechen. Es ist etwas ganz natürliches, sie braucht sich dafür nicht zu schämen.“ „Tut sie auch nicht. Sie findet es schön. Sehr sogar…“ Das klang doch sehr nach einem „Aber?“ „Sie mal, Spätzchen. Du bist jetzt in der vierundzwanzigsten Woche. Du hast ein Baby im Bauch, das dir das Leben schwerer macht. Bella ist in der vierzehnten Woche mit zwei Babys.  
Das wäre an für sich nicht das schlimme, aber dein Bruder wächst nun mal schneller als du und deswegen hat Bella den gleichen Bauchumfang wie du. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.“ Ich nickte. Das klang logisch und mir viel auch gleich etwas ein um die anderen zum Narren zu halten. „Daddy?“ ich sagte es in einem Tonfall, der auf nichts Gutes zu schließen war.  
„Was hast du vor, Nessie?“ Er sah mich misstrauisch an und ich grinste. Ich musste ein paar Informationen bekommen, bevor ich wusste, ob mein Plan umsetzbar ist. „Ist Bella von der Schule abgemeldet? Was war die Begründung? Gibt es überhaupt eine Begründung?“ Er sah mich weiter misstrauisch an, antwortete mir aber trotzdem.  
„Ja, sie ist abgemeldet. Ja, es gibt eine Begrünung: Sie ist auf dem Collage. Wir sagten der Schule, dass man sie unbedingt haben will und deswegen jetzt schon weg ist.“ Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Daddy, ich möchte die anderen – also die Schüler – ein wenig zum Narren halten. Dazu brauch ich aber deine Hilfe.“ „Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?“  
„Nein!“ Er sah mich missmutig an, was mich dann vollends zum Lachen brachte. „Hör auf zu lachen und sag mir endlich was du willst!“ Ich schüttelte lachend meinen Kopf. Das Gesicht war einfach Genial.  
Eine Mischung zwischen; schmollen, verärgert, misstrauisch und belustigt.  
„Ich erzähl es dir nachher. Mum muss es auch wissen. Ich will sie nicht hintergehen.“ Sagte ich, nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte. Dad nickte nur und wir gingen in den Unterricht.

„Nessie? Weißt du etwas von Bella? Sie fehlte in letzter Zeit immer so oft.“ Ich saß Angela gegenüber und bearbeitete ein Blatt für Geschichte.  
„Äh, nein. Keine Ahnung. Frag doch mal Edward, ich glaub er weiß da mehr als ich.“ Angela nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Blatt. Nachdem das Blatt besprochen wurde, fingen wir ein neues Thema an. …  
„Während der gesamten Embryonalentwicklung wird der Keimling über den Mutterkuchen, oder auch Plazenta, der sich in der Gebärmutter gebildet hat, versorgt. Der Mutterkuchen stellt die Verbindung zwischen Mutter und Embryo her. Dieser ist über die Nabelschnur mit dem Mutterkuchen verbunden.“  
Der Lehrer hatte irgendwas gegen mich. Wieso mussten wir unbedingt jetzt ‚Schwangerschaft‘ durchnehmen?  
„Ms. Masen?“ Ich sah auf. Das war nicht wahr! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er wollte doch nicht etwa… „Würden Sie bitte nach vorne kommen?“ Und wie er wollte. Ich rückte meinen Stuhl vom Tisch stand auf und ging nach vorn. Ich sah den – ab heute verhassten – Lehrer fragend an, als ob ich nicht wusste was er von mir wollte.  
„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn Sie uns ihren Bauch zeigen würden?“ Das klang schleimig. Ich tat es allerdings. Ich öffnete die Jacke und zog sie aus. Dann schob ich mein Shirt nach oben, so dass man meinen Bauch – und die Schwangerschaftstreifen – sehen konnte. „Was denkt Ihr, in welchen Monat Ms. Masen sich gerade befindet.“ Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Angelas Hand stieg nervös in die Höhe.  
„Ms. Weber?“ „Ähm, ich denke sie ist ende vierter Monat oder Anfang fünfter.“ Ich sah auf meinen Bauch hinunter. War mein Bauch etwa so klein? „Was denken die anderen? Mr. Newton?“ Mike sah mich fragend an, bevor er antwortete. „Ich denke auch, ende vierter oder Anfang fünfter.“ So ging das weiter, jeder musste schätzen in welchem Monat ich mich befand, bevor Mr. Little mich fragte.  
„Ms. Masen? Würden sie so freundlich sein und uns sagen, in welchem Monat sie sich befinden?“ Ich rechnete kurz nach. Am neunundzwanzigsten November hatte ich den ersten Tag meiner letzten Periode. Meine Periode kam im dreißig Tagetackt.  
Das hieß, ich hatte etwa am fünfzehnten Dezember meinen Eisprung. Am sechzehnten wurde ich entjungfert und hatte seit dem auch keine Gelegenheit für Sex gehabt. Jetzt war Mai. Ich war definitiv im sechsten Monat. „Im sechsten Monat.“ Antwortete ich und sah wie mich alle Gesichter im Raum entsetzt anguckten. Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?  
„Im sechsten Monat?“ die Verwirrung in Mr. Littles Stimme war groß und ich nickte zur Antwort nur. Irgendwie… war mein Bauch zu klein? Hilfe… was war denn los? Alle sahen mich so entgeistert an.  
Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

\--------------------------------------

Hallö  
ich hätte da mal ne kleine frage an euch...  
in twilight heißt es doch das edward 107 ist, oder?  
welcher monat war da als das kam (im buch) ?  
Edward wurde am 20.6.1901 geboren  
am 20.6.2008 müsste er dann 107 geworden sein  
jemand ne ahnung?  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/33/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/35/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/121909)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	35. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 35 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 35 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/152395)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/35/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/34/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/36/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.690  


  
  


Anthony 2138

Renesmee PoV

Ich stand immer noch vor der Klasse und wurde entsetzt, fragend oder höhnisch angestarrt. „Sind Sie sich sicher?“  
„Ja, bin ich. Was ist den los? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?“ „Ähm, sie kennen nicht zufällig die Größe ihres Babys?“  
„Ja… 23 Zentimeter vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle und 465 Gramm.“ „Wie konnte Ihr Bauch so klein bleiben?“  
„Erste Schwangerschaft?“ ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Carlisle meinte alles sei so weit in Ordnung. Mein Bauchumfang war ganz normal. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
Ich spürte wie mein kleiner Stupser gegen meine Bauchdecke drückte. „Wow…“ hörte ich ein Mädchen, in der ersten Reihe, sagen. Die Tür öffnete sich und im gleichen Moment brach eine Rippe und ich sackte auf die Knie. „Nessie!“ Was tat Anthony hier?  
Ich spürte wie er seine Hand sachte auf meinen Rücken legte. „Alles okay?“ Ich nickte.  
„Ja. Macht er andauernd.“ „Er hat dir gerade eine Rippe gebrochen!“ sagte er aufgebracht. Elias brach mir andauernd Rippen. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn ich keine ganze mehr hätte. „Tut er andauernd. Carlisle ist nur noch damit beschäftigt mich zu röntgen.“ Erwiderte ich sachlich.  
„Und außerdem hast du Mum auch andauernd irgendwas gebrochen.“ Zog ich ihn auf. Ich sah kurz auf und sah Edward, entsetzt, in der Tür stehen.  
„Er hat was?“ fragte mein Vater uns.  
„Ich hab ihr nur einmal das Becken gebrochen! Und nicht andauernd die Rippen so wie es dein, “ er machte eine Handbewegung die auf eine Kugel schließen konnte. „Baby tut.“  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Becken oder Rippen, ist doch egal.“ Ich richtete mich auf und hielt die Seite mit der gebrochenen Rippe.  
„Du hast ihr das Becken gebrochen?“ fragte nun Dad ungläubig. „Ja, hab ich. Das war während der Geburt. Von dem her auch nicht weiter schlimm.“ Anthony zuckte mit den Achseln und ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen.  
„Wieso…?“ „Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, zum ersten Mal richtig platz um mich zu bewegen. Also hab ich es ausgenutzt und bin mit den Füßen gegen ihr Becken gekommen.“ Er erschauerte. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich gerade an unsere Geburt und das Geräusch, als er Mum das Becken brach. Kein schönes Geräusch.  
Ich spürte wieder den Druck des Fußes in meinem Bauch. „Elias Sean Anthony Cullen! Hör gefälligst auf mich zu treten!“ fuhr ich nun meinen Bauch an und fühlte mich daraufhin etwas lächerlich.  
„Ich bezweifel das er weiß, was du gerade von ihm willst.“ Erklärte nun mein Bruder sachlich und ich seufzte genervt.  
„Wie konnten Sie das Becken Ihrer Mutter brechen, Mr. …?“ fragte der Lehrer und Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Was machte Anthony eigentlich hier? „Tony? Was machst du eigentlich hier?“ „Sara hat grad ihre Periode, “ flüsterte er. „da möchte ich lieber nicht in der Nähe sein.“ Er wandte sich an Dad.  
„Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft? Ich meine, du siehst Bella ja immer und so.“  
„Selbstbeherrschung.“ Antwortete Dad knapp. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie es in seinem Hirn arbeitete.  
„Vergiss es, du bekommst mich nicht vor Nessie raus.“ Hä? Wieso ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier nicht der Anthony, aus meiner Zeit war?  
Ich packte meinen Bruder an den Schultern. „Welches Jahr?“ Er grinste. „Ich wusste, dass du es merken würdest.“  
Ich hasste es wenn er so redete! „Tony!“ sagte ich mahnend.  
„Jaja, schon gut! Ein Rätsel.  
Achtzehn Jahre nach der Geburt. Wurde etwas geboren. Kurz darauf wurde etwas Ähnliches geboren. Zweiundneunzig Jahre später wurde vom ersten Ähnlichem zwei weitere dieser Art geboren. Und diese zwei bekamen kurz darauf Verantwortung. Das ist nun neunzehn Jahre her.“ Ich rechnete kurz nach. Im Moment war 2009. Achtzehn Jahre Später war 2027.  
Die Zeit aus der ich kam und in der mein Baby geboren wurde. Kurz darauf wurde etwas Ähnliches geboren? Egal.  
Zweiundneunzig Jahre später war dann 2119. 2119 war 19 Jahre her… „2138?“ Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an und er nickte lächelnd.  
Ich seufzte. „Na toll.“ Sagte ich resigniert.  
Edward stand immer noch in der Tür und betrachtete uns kritisch.  
„Ich muss los. Issy reißt mir den Kopf ab wenn ich zu spät zu Cassys Babyparty komme.“ Er verdrehte die Augen.  
Issy? Cassy?  
Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann aus dem Raum – durch die Tür.  
„Ich glaube… wir sollten uns auf Familienzuwachs einstellen.“ Brachte ich leise heraus und Dad nickte, kaum merklich. Keine Minute später klingelte es zur Pause.

Lasst das Spiel beginnen

„Momma!“ rief ich als ich das Haus betrat. „Küche!“ rief sie zurück. Ich nahm Dad am Arm und zog ihn in die Küche. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich ihnen meinen verrückten Vorschlag brachte. „Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma!“ Ein Zungenbrecher und fast so bescheuert wie ‚Spongebob Schwammkopf‘ zehn Mal, ganz schnell, hintereinander zu sagen.  
„Was ist denn, Nessie?“ „Ich hatte eine Idee um die Schule zu veräppeln. Aber ich brach da deine Hilfe, oder Einverständnis, besser gesagt.“ „Muss ich jetzt angst haben?“ fragen meine Eltern im Chor und ich fing an zu grinsen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht!“

Edward seufzte. Zum hundertsten Mal heute Morgen. Mum hatte meinem Plan zugestimmt und Dad kam nicht drum herum. Also seufzte er und das ging mir allmählich auf den Nerv.  
„Daddy!“ rief ich als er wieder einen Seufzer los ließ. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lenkte den Volvo auf den Schulparkplatz. „Ich muss da wirklich mitmachen?“  
Ich warf ihm einen vielsagenden – und vor allem bösen – Blick zu und er seufzte. „Ich sag schon nichts mehr.“ Mit diesem Satz stieg er aus und ging um das Auto herum um mir hinaus zu helfen. Ein blondes Mädchen stand auf dem Parkplatz und fing an zu kichern als sie uns sah.  
Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter. Wir hatten noch ziemlich viel Zeit, bevor die erste Stunde beginnen würde.  
Ich lehnte mich an den Volvo und zog Dad in eine ‚romantische‘ Umarmung.  
„Nach dieser Action, schuldest du mir etwas.“ Flüstere mein Dad genervt und ich wusste dass sein Gesicht – dank mir – nicht den Ausdruck hatte, der in seiner Stimme lag.  
„Was willst du von denn von mir?“ fragte ich ihn belustigt und er seufzte erneut.  
„Ich will alles über eure Geburt wissen.“ „Wenn ich es dir jetzt erzähle, hörst du dann endlich auf zu seufzten und spielst deine Rolle ohne zu murren?“  
Ich spürte ihn nicken. Ich legte meine Hand an sein Gesicht und ließ meine Erinnerungen an meine Geburt in seine Gedanken einströmen.  
„So, und nun halte dein Wort.“ Ich nahm in bei der Hand und watschelte auf das Schulgebäude zu.

Edward wirkte den ganzen Tag über, nachdenklich. Und ich beschwerte mich nicht, da ich wusste, dass ich ihm Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte.  
Das Spiel würde Morgen beginnen.

Am nächsten Tag saßen wir zum Mittagessen in der Cafeteria. Alle starrten uns an. Was nicht sonderlich wunderlich war, da ich auf Edwards Schoß saß und er mich fütterte. Wir schienen wirklich einen verliebten Eindruck zu machen. Ich sah wie Lauren aufstand und zu uns herüber kam. „Masen.“ Sagte sie kühl und ich lächelte sie frech an.  
„Was ist?“ fragte ich ‚glücklich‘. Anscheinend war der jetzt Zeitpunkt gekommen. „Also, was läuft zwischen dir und Edward Cullen?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Lauren.“ Erwiderte ich nun kühl. „Sie würde dir am liebsten den Kopf abreißen.“ Flüsterte Edward mir zu und ich lächelte triumphierend.  
„Weißt du, Lauren. Du solltest nicht hinter Jungs her rennen, die du sowieso nicht bekommen kannst. Das ist nur Zeitverschwendung.“ Ich sah den Zorn in Laurens Augen und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.  
In der Cafeteria war es totenstill.  
„Das gesamte Footballteam.“ Flüsterte Dad.  
„Wenigstens bin ich keine Schlampe, die sich ein Kind machen lässt um mit dem reichsten Mann hier in der Gegend zusammen zu kommen.“ Giftete nun Lauren und nun wusste ich auch, was Edward mit ‚Das gesamte Footballteam‘ meinte.  
Sollte ich wirklich so fies sein? Ja, sollte ich.  
Lauren sollte mal den Kopf gewaschen bekommen.  
„Ich bin keine Schlampe. Oder habe ich etwa mit dem gesamten Footballteam geschlafen? Hm. Nein, das warst ja du.“  
Gab ich unschuldig zurück und sah genüsslich dabei zu, wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.  
Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Alle Augen waren auf Lauren gerichtet. Das hatte gesessen.  
Lauren drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus der Cafeteria. Vielleicht wusste sie nun, dass man nicht auf anderen herumstocherte. Nachdem Lauren die Cafeteria verlassen hatte, begannen alle wild zu diskutieren, nur am Tisch des Footballteams wurde geschwiegen.  
Ich aß weiter. Kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause stand ich auf, da ich dringend aufs Klo musste.  
Ich verließ die Cafeteria und ging zu den Mädchentoiletten. Ich öffnete die Türe und hörte jemanden leise Schluchzten.  
Ich ging kurz auf Klo und überlegte währenddessen wer es sein könne. Beim Händewaschen fiel mir die einzige Mögliche Person ein.  
Lauren.  
Ich ging an den Klohäuschen vorbei und suchte nach Lauren. Ich blieb vor der letzten Türe zögerlich stehen. Sollte ich anklopfen?  
Ich beschloss einfach reinzugehen. Lauren sah auf und als sie mich sah stand ihr die Wut deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Willst du mich noch mehr demütigen, als du es sowieso schon getan hast?“ fuhr sie mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hör mal Lauren – ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, wenn das nicht sogar ein wenig untertrieben ist – aber du musst auch meinen Standpunkt verstehen. Seit dem es bekannt ist, das ich schwanger bin, hackst du ununterbrochen auf mir rum und beleidigst mich. Ich lasse zwar viel über mich ergehen aber irgendwann ist das Fass voll. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzten aber ich werde dich auch nicht um Verzeihung bitten. Denn du hast es verdient.“  
Ich drehte mich um und verließ die Toiletten.  
\------------------------  
wenn ihr es mit den ganzen personen nicht versteht, malt euch nen stammbaum  
*fay lynn knuddel*

@ Schokominza: Bellas Bauch ist größer weil Tony und Nessie schneller wachsen^^ und ka warum ich das mit dme bauch zeigen rein hab... iwie hatte ich keine ideen  
und Nessie bekommt nur ein Baby: Elias  
und ein gespräch mit Jake kommt noch, versprochen  
lehrer sind generell dumm *in deckung geh*  
ich werd versuchen das ende noch etwas herauszuziehen aba versprechen kann ich da leider nix xD  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/34/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/36/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/152395)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	36. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 36 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 36 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/462579)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/36/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/35/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/37/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.147  


  
  


So, hier wie versprochen ein Kapi mit Jake, im nächsten Kapi geht es dann aus seiner Sicht weiter und so...  
viel Spaß beim lesen

\---------------------------  
Renesmee PoV

„Nein wir sind nicht zusammen, Ang.“ Sagte ich nun zum dritten Mal zu Angela. Irgendwie wollte es nicht in ihren Kopf rein, dass ich nicht mit meinem Vater zusammen war.  
„Und was war das in der Cafeteria?“ fragte sie nun. Langsam wurde es mir zu blöd und ich überlegte mir ob ich nicht meine Gabe einsetzten sollte um nicht mehr reden zu müssen.  
„Das in der Cafeteria war meine Rache an Lauren. Und jetzt hör endlich auf zu fragen, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!“ Es war Freitag und die letzte Stunde vor dem Wochenende. Nicht mehr lange und ich konnte Jake wieder sehen.  
Keine zwei Minuten später klingelte es zum Schulschluss und ich packte meine Sachen zusammen. Ich würde gleich nach La Push fahren. Ich konnte einfach nicht länger warten, Jake zu sehen. Ich lief nach draußen auf die Parkplätze.

Edward wartete, am Volvo gelehnt, auf mich. Er wollte mir gerade die Beifahrertür öffnen, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich möchte ins Reservat. Darf ich deinen Volvo fahren?“ Er nickte seufzend und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Ich ging ums Auto herum und stieg auch ein. Ich fuhr los, Edward würde ich irgendwo im Wald absetzten. Wozu hatte er denn Beine? „Wieso willst du ins Reservat?“  
„Ich muss Jacob sehen und mit ihm reden. Er hat sich seit der Sache im Krankenhaus nicht mehr gemeldet und ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um ihn.“ Dad nickte. „Du weißt, dass wir nicht ins Reservat dürfen?“ Ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich es. Und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mich die Wölfe nicht angreifen. Ich ließ meinen Dad am Anfang des Waldgebietes aussteigen und fuhr dann Richtung Reservat.  
Ich brauste über die Grenze und wusste, dass ich seit diesem Zeitpunkt mindestens einen Wolf an den Fersen hatte. Ich fuhr weiter zu Jacob. Ich parkte vor dem Haus, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieg dann aus. Ich sah mich kurz um und entdeckte einen großen schwarzen Wolf am Waldrand, der mich mit gefletschten Zähnen betrachtete. Sam schien mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Ich ging auf das Haus zu und mit jedem Schritt den ich machte, kam der schwarze Wolf vier auf mich zu. Jetzt stand er direkt vor mir und versperrte mir den Eingang. Ich hob meine Hände langsam an, so dass Sam meine Bewegungen nicht für gefährlich hielt.  
„Sam, ich will nur mit Jake sprechen.“ Sagte ich ruhig und hoffte, dass er mir glaubte. Zur Antwort knurrte er mich an. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jake trat heraus. „Was willst du hier?“ fuhr er mich an. Die Schärfe seiner Worte, versetzten mir ein Stich ins Herz.  
„Ich…“ Ich senkte meinen Blick. Was wollte ich ihm eigentlich sagen? Das er sich auf mich prägen wird und mich schwängern wird? Ich stöhnte, als Elias mir seinen Fuß in den Magen rammte. Womit hatte ich das nur verdient? Ich sah auf nur um festzustellen, dass Jake mich kühl ansah. „Jake, ich…“ jetzt oder nie Renesmee! „Ich liebe dich!“ sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Jakes blick wechselte von Kühl zu verwirrt.  
„Du bist schwanger, geh zu deinem Verlobten.“ Ich spürte wie eine Träne über meine Wange ran. Ich machte einen Schritt auf Jake zu. Sam knurrte bedrohlich. Ich fiel auf die Knie. „Hörst du das, mein kleiner Liebling? Dein Daddy will uns nicht.“ Flüsterte ich unter Tränen an meinen Bauch gewannt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Sam Jake fragende Blicke zuwarf. „Nessie, ich habe nie mit dir geschlafen. Das Kind ist nicht von mir.“ Sagte er immer noch kühl. Ich spürte wie sich ein weiterer Wolf näherte. Er kam auf mich zu und die Dielen der Veranda ächzten unter dem Gewicht des riesigen Tieres.  
Der Wolf stellte sich neben mich und dass nächste das ich spürte war eine feuchte, warme Zunge, die über mein Gesicht schleckte. „Bäh! Jacob das ist widerlich!“ fuhr ich den riesigen rostbraunen Wolf an. Jake lachte sein bellendes lachen. „Was machst du hier?“ „Wir waren gerade in La Push um das Rudel zu besuchen und Sam erzählte uns von dieser ‚Situation‘ hier.“ Sagte mein Bruder und kam nun auch die Veranda hoch. Das könnte noch richtig lustig werden. (AN: Ironie lässt grüßen.)  
„Ihr solltet wieder gehen.“ Sagte ich trübselig und schaute den Jacob in Menschengestallt an. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Ich nickte. Da viel mir gerade etwas ein. „Tony? Wer ist Cassy?“ Ich sah den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck meines Bruders und musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
„Cassy?“ „Vergiss es. Macht auch vom Acker, ihr beiden.“ Ich scheuchte meinen Verlobten zusammen mit meinem Bruder von der Veranda. „  
Grüßt das Rudel von mir, ja?“ Jake nickte und beide verschwanden nur wenige Augenblicke darauf. Sowas konnte auf Dauer nervig werden. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jake und Sam um und musste lachen. Ich wusste nicht dass ein Wolf verwirrt aussehen konnte. Sam beachtete mich nicht weiter und trabte hinters Haus und kam kurz darauf in Menschengestallt wieder.  
„Wer bist du?“ fragte mich Sam und ich hörte auf zu lachen. Ich beschloss ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Irgendwann musste ich es eh tun. Also setzte ich mich auf die Veranda und bedeutete den beiden, sich ebenfalls zu setzten. Sie blieben stehen.  
„Mein Name ist Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ich werde am 30. Juli dieses Jahres geboren – und zwar von Bella.“ Ich hörte wie die beiden scharf Luft einzogen. „Bella wird bei unserer Geburt wirklich schwer zugesetzt und von Tony unter anderem auch gebissen. In meiner Zeitrechnung ist das nun achtzehn Jahre her. Ich bin siebzehn, schwanger und verlobt. Von und mit ihm.“ Ich deutete auf Jake. Sam sah Jake an und Jake mich. Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen.  
Es sah so idiotisch aus. „Das was letztens im Krankenhaus passiert ist. Kann ich nicht wirklich erklären. Der Mann, der mich nach Edward umarmte, das warst du –oder besser gesagt, eine ältere Version von dir. Warum du dann – als du schon da warst – schon wieder aufgetaucht bist, weiß ich nicht. Diese Version kannte ich so nicht und wer das Mädchen war wusste ich auch nicht.“  
Auch wenn ich eine Theorie habe.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Würde mich über Reviews freuen,  
auch wenn dieses Kapi net so gut war >.<  
lg sabi

@ Moonlight87: ähm, also, Nessie hat bemerkt das es nicht 'ihr' Bruder ist. Ok, er is ir bruder aber ne ältere version davon eben  
Nessie kommt ja eig aus dem Jahr... ähm... 2027 und anthony hat ihr halt n zahlenrätsel gegeben um ihr zu sagen aus welchem jahr er kommt (2138)  
SIe wissen es noch weil sie Vampirgedächtnis haben >.<  
sie erinnern sich an alles  
Ja sie haben vor der ganzen klasse gesprochen aba etwas zu leise, das die anderen es mitbekommen  
abgesehn die sache mit bellas becken^^  
der zweite teil von dem kapi war nessies rache an lauren^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/35/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/37/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/462579)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	37. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 37 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 37 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/463580)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/37/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/36/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/38/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
893  


  
  


Jacob (past) PoV

Mit mir verlobt, in der Zukunft? Von mir schwanger, in der Zukunft? Hilfe! Ich sah auf Nessie herab, die mittlerweile auf die Straße schaute.  
Was würde wohl sein, wenn ich sie wirklich heiraten würde und dann einige Jahre später einem Mädchen begegnete und mich auf sie prägte? Ich setzte mich neben Nessie. Schon wieder diese Anziehung die von ihr ausging. Als ob sie der Anziehungs Punkt wäre und nicht der Erdkern.  
„Hör mal, Nessie. Du bist ein liebes Mädchen. Und ich möchte dir wirklich nicht weh tun. Aber sieh mal, wenn ich dich später irgendwann heiraten würde und dann das Mädchen finden würde auf das ich mich präge, würde ich uns beide nur damit verletzten.“ Sie nickte.  
„Ja, da hast du wohl recht.“ Es hörte sich an als ob da noch ein aber kommen würde. „Ich weiß auf wen du dich prägen wirst, Jacob.“ Jetzt wurde ich hellhörig. Woher wusste sie das denn? Kannte sie das Mädchen etwa? War sie ihr begegnet? Hatte ich mich in ihrer Zeit geprägt?  
„Du solltest Bella öfters Besuchen kommen, sie würde sich sicherlich freuen.“ Sagte sie und stand dabei auf. „Ich gehe jetzt, sonst kommt mein Dad noch auf die Idee mich zu holen und ich möchte nicht der Grund sein, wenn der Vertrag gebrochen wird.“ Der Vertrag wird gebrochen? Wann?  
„Auf widersehen, Sam. Jake.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Autotür und wollte gerade einsteigen. Sie stand dort mit einer Hand auf den Bauch gepresst und mit der anderen sich an der Türe festklammernd. Ich sprang auf und lief zu ihr.  
„Nessie? Alles okay?“ Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und fiel dann nach hinten? Ich fing sie auf. „Sam! Ruf einen Krankenwagen!“ Sam verschwand im Haus und ich legte Nessie ganz vorsichtig auf den Asphalt.  
„Nessie? Hey, Nessie. Komm schon, das ist nicht witzig. Wach wieder auf!“ Ich lauschte ihrem Atem. Sie atmete nur sehr flache und auch in viel zu beängstigen Abstände. Als nächstes konzentrierte ich mich auf ihren Herzschlag.  
Ihr sonst so flatterhafter Herzschlag ging unregelmäßig und mit Sekundenlangen Abständen. Was war mit ihr los? Wieso schlug ihr Herz so unregelmäßig. Wieso atmete sie so flach? „Sam! Ruf bei den Cullens an!“ Ich hörte die Sirene eines Krankenwagens. Der Wagen parkte neben dem Volvo und ein paar Sanitäter stiegen aus.  
„Was ist mit ihr?“ Wollte der eine – der jüngere – wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das wüsste ich selbst gerne. Ein anderer Sanitäter maß ihren unregelmäßigen Puls.  
„30 zu 80.“ Sagte er und meine Augen weiteten sich als ich es hörte. Dreißig zu achtzig waren eindeutig zu wenig.

Edward PoV

Das Telefon klingelte. Ich stand vom Sofa auf und lief in die Küche um abzunehmen.  
„Edward Cullen.“ Meldete ich mich. „Hey, Edward, hier ist Sam. Hör mal, irgendetwas ist mit Nessie sie ist gerade einfach so zusammengebrochen. Der Notarzt wurde schon verständigt.“ Nessie ist zusammengebrochen?  
„Habt ihr das Brechen irgendwelcher Knochen hören können, oder hat sie sonst irgendwas gesagt oder getan?“ Ich hörte die Panik in meiner Stimme.  
„Sie klammerte sich an der Tür des Autos fest und die andere war auf ihrem Bauch.“ Auch in Sams Stimme klang sorge mit.  
„Sam.“ Sagte ich. „Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis euer Gebiet betreten zu dürfen. Auch nur für heute.“ Er blieb Still. „Ja. Ihr dürft es betreten, aber nur heute. Ich werde den anderen Bescheid sagen.“  
„Vielen Dank, Sam.“ Ich legte auf und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Bella immer noch saß. „Was ist denn los, Edward?“ fragte sie.  
„Nessie.“ Gab ich nur knapp zurück, da ich damit beschäftigt war, Carlisles Nummer in mein Handy zu tippen. Nach der Mal Leuten nahm er endlich ab.  
„Hallo?“ fragte er. „Carlisle! Mir ist vollkommen egal was du gerade machst! Fahr sofort ins Reservat zu Jakes Haus!“  
„Edward, sag mir doch erst mal was eigentlich los ist und auf das Gebiet dürfen wir nicht, das weißt du doch.“ „Nessie ist zusammen gebrochen als sie bei Jake war. Und wir dürfen auf das Gebiet.  
Sam hat es erlaubt – für heute.“ „Ich bin unterwegs.“ Bella erhob sich schwerfällig vom Sofa.  
„Wohin willst du?“ fragte ich entsetzt. „Ich komm mit. Es geht hier schließlich um unsere Tochter. Und da ich ihre Mutter bin wirst du mich nicht davon abhalten können mitzukommen.“ Ich nickte. Ich rannte nach oben und holte eine Jacke für Bella. Dann raste ich wieder nach unten.  
Bella war schon auf dem Weg in die Garage. Ich öffnete per Fernsteuerung das Tor und half dann Bella in Alice‘ Porsche. Ich setzte mich hinters Steuer und brauste los. Keine fünf Minuten später waren wir angekommen. Ich parkte hinter meinem Volvo und sprang aus dem Wagen.  
Ich rannte – in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit – auf Nessie zu. Sam stellte sich mir in den Weg.  
„Lass sie ihre Arbeit machen, Edward.“ Sagte er.  
Nessie! Ihr Herzschlag war so unregelmäßig, ihre Atmung flach. „Was ist mit ihr?“ Ich hörte ein Auto schnell näher kommen.  
Keine Minute später war Carlisle bei uns und verscheuchte den Notarzt von seiner Enkelin.  
\--------------------  
das wars schon wieder  
würde mich über kritik freuen (:  
und über reviews natürlich xD

@Schwemmi: ich weis das es immer verwirrender wird^^  
Cassy ist dazu da um verwirrung zu stiften, genauso wie Clare & Teresa oder Elias^^  
@Schokominza: vielen vielen Dank, für die Idee^^  
ich hätte nicht gewusst wie ich weiter machn soll *dir ein dankeschön kuss geb*  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/36/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/38/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/463580)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	38. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 38 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 38 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/469824)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[9 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/38/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/37/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/39/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.656  


  
  


Im OP

Jacob PoV

Dieses Baby würde sie noch irgendwann umbringen! Ich tigerte vor dem OP auf und ab. Bella saß an Edward gekuschelt auf einer der Bänke und döste vor sich hin. Es war wirklich zu viel für sie gewesen.  
Sie war schwanger und ihre – Konnte Nessie wirklich Bellas Tochter sein? Irgendwie war der Gedanke schon seltsam.  
Allerdings fühlte ich mich auch sehr zu Bella hingezogen – und zu Nessie. Sie wirkten beide wie ein Magnet auf mich und ich wollte ihnen nicht fern bleiben. Ich würde Bella solange beschützen bis sie Nessie auf die Welt brachte und wenn es mich umbringen würde. Ich musste allerdings auch die erwachsene Nessie beschützen.  
Vor… vor unserem Kind. Wie es sich anhörte. Unser Kind. Der Gedanke war mir einfach noch nicht geheuer. Ich lief weiter vor dem OP auf und ab. Nessie… Meine Nessie. Meine Prinzessin. Ich war selbst über meine Gedanken verwundert. Ich erhob Anspruch auf sie? Wieso? Egal! Sie gehörte zu mir. Und sie lag da dring gerade im sterben. Oder doch nicht? Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte. Es war alles so wirr.  
So unwirklich. So… so weit entfernt. Als ob ich es schon sehen aber noch nicht anfassen konnte. Wie wenn man auf einer langen Straße steht und das Ziel schon sehen kann, und man läuft und läuft aber es will einfach nicht wirklich näher kommen. Aber es kam näher. Nur ein bisschen. Stückchen für Stückchen. Es wurde immer klarer. Das Ziel; Renesmee. Ich betrachtete die schlafende Bella. Ich würde ihrer Tochter niemals mehr wehtun, das schwor ich mich.  
„Carlisles Gedanken sehen gut aus, Nessie wird es schaffen.“ Erklärte Edward nach einer Weile und ich nickte knapp. Eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür zum OP und Carlisle trat heraus. Sein Kittel war Blutverschmiert und ich fragte mich, wieso er darauf nicht reagierte.  
„Ihr geht es dementsprechend gut. Das Baby hat ihr eine Rippe gebrochen und das Ende der Rippe hinderte Renesmees Herz daran, normal zu schlagen. Fragt mich nicht wie der Kleine das hinbekommen hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung!“ erklärte der Vampirarzt. „Kann ich zu ihr?“ fragte ich leise. Carlisle nickte und öffnete die Tür zum OP. Ich trat ein und befand mich in einem Vorraum. „Du musst einen OP-Kittel anziehen.“ Ich nickte und Carlisle steckte mich in einen grünen Kittel. Eine OP-Mütze und ein Mundschutz musste ich auch tragen.  
Dann wurden meine Schuhe in Plastiktüten gepackt und ich durfte zu meiner Prinzessin. Ich ging durch die Tür und betrachtete meinen Engel. Ich stellte mich zu den Maschinen, an denen sie angeschlossen war und streichelte ihr über das Haar. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt die Handschuhe ausgezogen. Die Maschinen piepten leise und ich nahm an, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Renesmee.“ Flüsterte ich und spürte wie mir eine Träne über die Wange lief. Sie schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete mich liebevoll. „Jacob.“ Hauchte sie in ihre Atemmaske. „Ich bin da. Keine Angst, Süße. Ich bin da.“ Ich wusste nicht ob ich sie oder mich überzeugen wollte. „Jacob, ich –“ Sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen.  
„Schsch! Alles ist gut. Dir geht es ganz okay und das Baby ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“ Nessie nickte leicht und sah mich weiter liebevoll an. Als ob sie mir zeigen wollte wie sehr sie mich liebte. Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie mir an die Wange. Ihre sonst so warme Haut wirkte fast schon zu kalt und sie war bleich. Sogar bleicher als normal. Ihre Finger lagen auf meiner Haut und in meinem Kopf tanzten Bilder umher.

Jake kniete vor mir und mich durchströmte eine Welle aus purer Liebe. „Renesmee“, begann er. „Ich liebe dich und ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Also frage ich dich hier und heute; Renesmee, willst du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machen und mir die Ehre erweisen mich zu heiraten?“ „Ja. Ja, ich will dich heiraten!“ 

Das war eine von Nessies Erinnerungen. Ich hatte durch ihre Augen gesehen, wie ich ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und sie hatte ihn angenommen! Ich lächelte sie voller Liebe an, bevor die nächste Erinnerung kam.

„Jacob.“ Sagte ich und Jake sah auf. „Was ist denn, Prinzessin?“ fragte er und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich möchte dich nicht vergraulen. Aber ich werde dich so oder so nicht vergraulen, also komm ich gleich mal zum Punkt.“ Er sah verwirrt aus, als ob er keine Ahnung hatte was ich meinte. „Also, Jake. Du und ich. Wir… wir bekommen ein Baby.“   
„Ja, Nessie. Wir bekommen ein Baby.“ Sagte ich und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Jacob.“ Ich spürte ihre Liebe. „Ich liebe dich. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe.“ „Ich liebe dich auch Renesmee. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe dich. Du bist mein Mond, meine Sonne. Die Luft die ich zum Atmen brauche.“ Dann küssten wir uns.

Ich lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Renesmee. Und ich brauche dich wie die Luft zum Atmen.“ Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Renesmee lächelte mich liebevoll an und schloss dann wieder ihre Augen.  
Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und ihr Herzschlag hatte wieder dieses Vogelartige. Ich legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, gab dem Bauch und ihrer Stirn noch einen Kuss und dann ging ich hinaus, um sie schlafen zu lassen.

Eine böse Vorahnung

Acht Wochen später.

Renesmee PoV

„Nein, vergiss es Alice! Das zieh ich nicht an!“ Alice sah mich schmollen an. „Wieso denn nicht? Es würde dir ausgezeichnet stehen.“ Frühjahrsball. Wie ich es hasste! Ich war in der zweiunddreißigsten Schwangerschaftswoche und Alice wollte, dass ich auf den Frühlingsball ging. Sie hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
„Ach komm schon, es wird bestimmt lustig!“ „Nein, Alice.“ Am Ende würde ich dann eh wieder hingehen, weil sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen wird, bis ich zusage. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Alice.“ Kam es nun rettend von meinem Vater. „Aber-“ „Kein aber, Alice. Wenn sie nicht gehen will, dann geht sie nicht. Verstanden?“ Er ging an Alice vorbei und stellte sich schützend vor mich. Elias war in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel gewachsen. Ich trug jetzt auch eine riesige Kugel vor mich her und Mum tat es mir gleich, auch wenn ihrer von zwei Babys ausgefüllt wurde. Jake gluckte hinter mir auf dem Bett. Er hatte es aufgegeben, mit Alice zu streiten. Alice brauste beleidigt aus dem Zimmer und ich seufzte erschlagen.  
Ich ließ mich aufs Bett plumpsen, da sich elegant hinsetzen nicht mehr richtig möglich war. Edward ging auch aus dem Zimmer und ließ mich damit mit meinen beiden Männern alleine. „Sie kann sich nicht darauf beschränken mich in meiner Zeit zu quälen, nein, sie muss hier auch noch anfangen.“ Flüsterte ich sauer und Jake lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Das wird schon.“ Sagte er und ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog mich dabei mit. Ich kuschelte mich an Jake und schloss die Augen, während Elias leicht mit dem Fuß gegen meine Bauchdecke drückte. „Ich liebe dich, Nessie.“ Flüstere Jake sanft und ich brummte lächelnd meine Zustimmung.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich schlief – auf Jake liegend – ein.  
„Hey, Süße. Aufwachen.“ Jemand rüttelte mich leicht an der Schulter und ich vergrub mich noch mehr in mein Kissen. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Wo war Jacob? Ich suchte panisch nach ihm und mein Dad betrachtete mich seltsam. Ich hatte das gesamte Bett durchwühlt und konnte Jake nicht finden. Ich fing an zu weinen.  
„Hey Schatz. Was ist denn los? Nicht weinen.“ Dad krabbelte zu mir aufs Bett und umarmte mich.  
„Er.. er ist weg.“ Schluchzte ich. „Wer ist weg?“ wollte Dad wissen. „Jake!“ Ich schluchzte noch mehr. Warum weinte ich denn jetzt? Ich wusste, dass er nicht immer hier sein konnte. Aber er verließ mich nie wenn ich schlief. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jake trat, nur mit Boxer bekleidet, ein. Ich sprang auf und stürmte zu ihm um mich in seine Arme zu werfen. „Jake.“ Schluchzte ich. „Sch, Schatz. Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir.“  
Ich schluchzte einfach fröhlich weiter. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und ging duschen. Allein. Ich seufzte schwer. Der Tag konnte einfach nichts werden.  
Und ich sollte recht behalten.  
In Biologie schrieben wir einen unangesagten Test. Für mich war er einfach aber für den Großteil der Klasse nicht. Ich war nach weniger als fünf Minuten fertig und malte auf ein Blatt Papier herum. Elias hatte sich ein neues Ziel für seine Tritte gesucht, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich andauernd aufs Klo musste. Wieso trat der kleine Frechdachs jetzt nicht mehr gegen meine Rippen sondern die Blase. Ich wünschte mir gerade wirklich er würde mir Knochenbrechen anstatt mich andauernd aufs Klo zu hetzen.  
Ein paar Minuten später sprang ich wieder auf und düste Richtung Klo. Als ich mich, dank Elias, erleichtert hatte und meine Hände gewaschen waren, ging ich zurück zu Biologie. Als ich reinkam beachtete Mr. Little mich nicht großartig, also setzte ich mich und malte weiter. Am Ende hatte ich eine perfekte Kopie der ‚Mona Lisa‘.  
„Stifte weg!“ rief Mr. Little und ich legte die Grün beiseite. Er lief durch die Gänge und sammelte den aufgabenbogen ein. Bei mir blieb er verdutzt stehen und betrachtete mein Bild. „Wie haben Sie das gemalt?“ fragte er verblüfft und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal ich öfters.“ Sagte ich. „Wollen Sie es? Ich brauch es nicht.“ Ich hielt ihm die ‚Mona Lisa‘ hin und er nahm sie lächelnd entgegen.  
„Danke.“ Sagte er und ging weiter.  
Als er durch war, erklärte er etwas über den Verlauf der Schwangerschaft und ließ mich – zum Glück – in Ruhe. Bald darauf Gongte es und ich packte meine Sachen ein. Ich ging zur Cafeteria, holte mir was zu essen und steuerte den Tisch an dem Edward und Alice saßen an. „Hallo.“ Begrüßte ich die beiden und mein Dad lächelte mich freudig an. Von Alice kam keine Reaktion. Sie war wohl immer noch sauer auf mich.  
„Du darfst mich in der Zukunft mal auf einen Ball schleppen.“ Versprach ich und Alice sah mich mit spitzbübischem grinsen an. „Ich will deine Hochzeit planen.“ Warum wunderte mich das jetzt nicht? Ich nickte. „Von mir aus, aber nicht zu groß!“ Alice sprang quickend auf und umarmte mich stürmisch. Dad und Alice unterhielten sich die restliche Mittagspause darüber, dass ich eigentlich noch zu jung war um zu heiraten.  
Oder eher diskutierten sie. Zudem hatten wir Mitte Juni und ich würde in ein paar Wochen achtzehn werden. Nach der Mittagspause ging ich zusammen mit Alice in Spanisch und sie schlug mir eine Hochzeit mit Babybauch vor. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich stimmte ihr zu.  
Ich würde noch oft heiraten können, aber wie oft mit Babybauch? Meine erste Hochzeit mit Babybauch. Ich musste kichern. In Spanisch diskutierten wir weiter darüber und vor allem wie wir meinen Bauch verpackt bekamen.  
Die Stunde floss nur dahin und schon hatte ich Sport. Seit dem es bekannt war, das ich ein Baby erwarte musste ich in Sport nicht mehr mitmachen. Ich saß am Spielfeldrand und beobachtete Edward beim Basketball.  
Jane stand vor Bella und lächelte gehässig. Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite und einige Vampire stürzten sich auf meine Mutter. Ich konnte nicht so schnell sehen, schon war meine Mutter in Fetzen gerissen und ich schrie wie am Spieß. Ich spürte ihre Schmerzen, spürte mich auflösen. Spürte, wie sich die ganze Zukunft und meine Vergangenheit sich ändert und auflöste. Ich schrie und schrie. „NEIN!“ Schrie mein Dad und versuchte Bella aus dem Knäul Vampire zu befreien. Doch es war zu spät und ich spürte wie sich mein Bewusstsein auflöste. Es würde die ganze Zeit verändern. Als ob ich niemals dagewesen wäre.   
Ich schrie immer noch und spürte wie ich in kühlen Armen lag.  
Die gesamte Halle sah mich an. Ich würde Handeln müssen. Ich sah meinen Dad an, der mich voller Sorge betrachtete. Edward würde mich deswegen wahrscheinlich hassen, aber das war es mir Wert. Ich würde es tun müssen. Ich biss in Dads Hals und bekam wirklich nur einen kleinen Schluck seines Blutes zu trinken, da sein Herz nicht pumpte und somit auch kein Blut zum Gehirn floss.  
Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und wartete darauf, dass er mich hinunterwarf. Es geschah nichts. Ich löste mich von seinem Hals und sah meinem Vater ins Gesicht der mich nur nachdenklich betrachtete. Ja, Mum war es wert Dad’s Blut zu trinken. Wenn ich Mum damit retten konnte, dann sollte es mir recht sein, Dad zu verletzten.  
Ich musste so schnell wie möglich Kontakt aufnehmen, ansonsten würde die Zukunft aus der Bahn laufen. Ich gab meinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang auf. Ich taumelte kurz und rannte dann zum Ausgang der Sporthalle. ‚Dad‘ dachte ich immer und immer wieder. ‚Ich brauch dich, geh nach Hause und schick Anthony zu mir.‘ Ich hoffte nur, dass es funktionieren würde. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das machen musste, es war als hätte mir Elias diesen Auftrag gegeben.  
Zusammen mit den Bildern von Jane und den Vampiren. Ich lief nach Hause. Dort angekommen stürzte ich ins Wohnzimmer wo Bella mit Jasper saß und Playstation spielte.  
Ich stürmte zu meiner Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie sah mich perplex an und Jasper hielt das Spiel an. „Oh Gott! Dir geht es gut.“ Ich atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Jasper, ruf Emmett und Rose an. Sie müssen sofort zurück kommen.“ Alice kam von oben runter. Ich sah ihr die angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte das gleiche gesehen wie ich. „Weißt du wann?“ fragte ich sie und sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Kurze darauf kamen dann auch Edward und Alice ins Wohnzimmer.  
Auf ihren Gesichtern lag der gleiche Ausdruck, wie bei Alice und mir. „Warum seid ihr so panisch? Was ist denn los?“ fragte Jasper sichtlich verwirrt. „Die Volutri.“ Sagten Alice‘. „Sie kommen.“ Und dann brach wohl doch das Chaos ein. Die Alice die mit Edward gekommen war, stürzte sich in Jaspers Arme. Edward umarmte Bella und mich und die andere Alice lief zum Telefon um Emmett und Rose zu benachrichtigen.  
Ich hörte wie ein Auto die Auffahrt hochfuhr und ich blickte gespannt aus dem Fenster. Jacob. Ich sprang förmlich aus Dads Umarmung und raste zu Jake um ihn an mich zu drücken. Er sah mich verwirrt an und erwiderte meine Umarmung schließlich.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schleifte ihn nach drinnen. Dort standen wir nun. Alice an Jasper gekuschelt. Edward mit Bella auf dem Schoß, die andere Alice mit dem Telefon in der Hand und Jake und ich. Das würde wahrscheinlich echt hart werden. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Carlisle.“ Sagte Alice in ihr Handy.  
>>Hast du Emmett und Rose schon angerufen?<< fragte Carlisle zurück. „Ja, und Esme weiß auch schon bescheid. Wir müssen wohl oder übel auf Emmett und Rose warten um irgendwas unternehmen zu könne.“ >>Wann werden sie da sein?<< „In drei Tagen.“ Sie legte auf und ließ sich seufzend auf einen Sessel sinken.  
„Wir bleiben zu Hause. Gejagt wir nur in Gruppen von mindestens drei Personen. Wir müssen auf Bella aufpassen. Jake, bleibst du hier?“ Jake nickte auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte was eigentlich los war.  
Die Tage zogen träge an uns vorbei. Sie gingen hin und wieder jagen und Jake begleitete sie zum Schutz.  
Edward oder Jake war immer da. Sie wussten, dass der andere Bella und mich bis auf den Tot verteidigen würden. Nach drei Tage warten fuhren  
Alice und Jasper zum Flughafen um Rose und Emmett abzuholen. Die andere Alice überwachte derweil die Aktivitäten der Volturi.  
\-------------------------  
So, wir wären dann nach dem Prolog angekommen xD^^  
Ich werd meine Idden nicht so ausschöpfen wie ich es bereits getan habe (das heißt ich werd ab jetzt einmal die Woche posten)  
Nächste Woche (vorausgesehen Freitag bis Sonntag iwann)  
geht es dann hier weiter und ein paar bekannte vampire aus der zukunft werden kommen xD  
ich würde mich über reviews freunen :)  
lg sabi  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/37/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/39/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/469824)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	39. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 39 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 39 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/472320)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/39/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/38/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/40/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.512  


  
  


  
Hier, dort, überall

Renesmee PoV

„Sie wollen wissen, ob Bella gewandelt wurde.“ Sagte Alice kurz nachdem Jasper, Alice, Emmett und Rose ins Haus kamen. Wir saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und kuschelten uns an unsere Partner. „Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du mir das alles hier erklären würdest, Tony.“  
Sagte die glockenhelle Stimme meiner Mutter im oberen Stockwerk. Alice sprang auf und raste nach oben, um Mum zu umarmen. Ich hörte es poltern und schloss daraus, dass Alice meine Mutter umgeworfen hatte. Alle blickten gespannt zur Treppe und Anthony kam als erstes herunter.  
Danach kam Alice mit einem breiten grinsen, gefolgt von meiner Mutter, die wirklich sauer wirkte. „Momma!“ rief ich und sprang auf. Sie breitete lächelnd die Arme aus und ich schmiss mich hinein. Ich umarmte sie fest und sie erwiderte die Umarmung sanft.  
„Hi, meine Kleine. Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Flüsterte meine Mutter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Edward und Bella waren auch aufgestanden und beobachteten uns interessiert.  
Mum löste sich von mir und lächelte die Cullens an. „Hallo.“ Sagte sie freundlich und Edward trat ungläubig einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Bist du das wirklich, Bella?“ fragte er leise und Mum nickte lächelnd.  
Er trat mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, er wollte sie berühren, tat es aber nicht. „Ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Du musst dich nicht fürchten mich zu berühren.“ Sagte meine Mum und nahm Edwards ausgestreckte Hand in ihre. Seine Augen wurden groß und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Hoffnung, Wut, Trauer, Glück, Freude, und noch vieles mehr spiegelte sein Gesicht wieder.  
„Es ging also nicht anders.“ Sagte er und lächelte betrübt. „Ich hab nicht verloren, Edward. Ich bin mit dem Mann den ich liebe in alle Ewigkeit vereint und habe zwei Kinder, die vielleicht nicht unsterblich sind aber dennoch uns noch eine ganze Weile auf trapp halten werden.“ Lächelte Mum und gab Edward einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sie löste sich von Edward und ging auf sich zu. „Wow.“ Sagte Bella und meine Mum kicherte. „Ich konnte es anfangs auch nicht glauben.“ Sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Aber nach eier weile Gewöhnt man sich daran.“ Alice, die neben Tony stand, kicherte.  
Sie hatte Mums Wandlung miterlebt und was da passiert war, wusste ich nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Jake blinzelte meine Mutter verwirrt an. Mit zwei Alice‘ schien er kein Problem zu haben aber mit zwei Bellas anscheinend schon.  
„Ganz ehrlich Bella, du stinkst.“ Begrüßte er seine beste Freundin grinsend. „Danke, du aber auch.“ Erwiderte sie lächelnd. Mum drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Kannst du mir erklären, warum Edward vor drei Tagen auf einmal in Hysterie ausgebrochen ist? Er sagte immer nur ‚Jane tötet dich! Du musst zu unserer Tochter. Sie wird sterben und Anthony auch. Und am allerschlimmsten; du wirst sterben!‘“ „Ich hatte eine Vision. Irgendwie muss Nessie die Bilder aufgefangen haben und sie an Edward in unserer Zeit geschickt haben.“ Alice zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was passiert in deiner Vision?“ fragte Bella.  
„Du stirbst. Und nicht gerade auf dem sauberstem Wege. Jane wird kommen und gibt einigen der Wache den Befehl dich in Fetzen zu reißen.“ Alice schauderte. „Mehr Einzelheiten bitte.“ Sagte Mum. „Du warst schwanger.“ Sagte sie an die nicht schwangere Bella gewandt.  
„Wir waren auf der Baseball Lichtung, keine Ahnung warum. Wahrscheinlich wollten wir sie dort empfangen um die Menschen in Forks nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.“ Alice zuckte mit den Achseln. „Jane hatte ein gehässiges Grinsen im Gesicht, sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und keine fünf Sekunden später waren drei Leben ausgelöscht.“ Sie sah die schwangere Bella an, die verkrampft ihren Bauch umfasste.  
„Wann werden sie kommen?“ fragte nun Carlisle. „Ich schätze in fünf bis sieben Tagen. Ich weiß es nicht genau.“ Meine Mutter nickte. Ich sah förmlich wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. „Anthony, du und Alice ihr geht in unsere Zeit zurück und zwar sofort.  
Alice, ruf die Familie an und sag ihnen dass sie sofort nach Hause kommen müssen. Anthony, du suchst Jake und bringst ihn hier her. Und egal was Edward sagt oder tut. Du bringst ihn nicht hier her, verstanden?“ Beide nickten. „Ich komm so schnell wie möglich zurück.“ Mum nickte und keine Sekunde später waren die beiden verschwunden.  
„Jacob, ich will das Rudel hier haben. So schnell wie irgend möglich. Sag ihnen nur dass sie kommen müssen. Zeig ihnen das was hier abläuft nicht. Komm sofort wieder zurück.“ Wandte sie sich nun an meinen noch nicht Verlobten. Jake ging nach draußen und rannte auf den nahe gelegenen Wald zu.  
Kaum war er im Wald verschwunden hörte man das Heulen eines Wolfes. Eine Minute später kam Jake in Shorts wieder auf das Haus zugelaufen. „Was hast du vor, Bella?“ fragte Edward meine Mutter, die ihre Stirn runzelte.  
„Ich sorg jetzt erst einmal dafür dass die, die ich nicht hier haben will, von hier weg kommen. Danach müssen wir uns mit den Wölfen koordinieren. Ohne ihren Schutz würden wir das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.“ Ich hatte das Gefühl sie redete eher mit sich selber als mit ihrem Mann. T  
ony tauchte neben mir auf und ich machte erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite. „Woah! Beruhig dich! Wir sind’s nur.“ Sagte Anthony und Jacob kam auf mich zu um mich in den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Was ist los, Bella?“ sagte der Zukunft Jake zur Zukunft Bella. „Ich will dich hier haben. Das Rudel weiß nichts über die Volturi und du weißt in dieser Zeit auch noch nichts.“ Jake nickte. Er schien verstanden zu haben was Mum vor hatte. Ich hörte Pfoten von schweren Tieren und ihre Herzschläge.  
Das Rudel war schon nahe am Haus. Jeder hing für den Augenblick seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Was hatte sie vor? Wenn sie so geheimnisvoll tat, war Edward sicherlich nicht damit einverstanden. So viel war schon mal klar. Ein heulen erklang am Waldrand und Bella drehte sich zur Tür um. Sie ging hinaus und ich folgte ihr, zusammen mit meinem Jacob.  
Dem anderen Jake gab ich zu verstehen, dass er drinnen bleiben sollte. Wir gingen nach draußen und fanden dort das gesamte Rudel vor. Sam war der einzige in Menschengestallt. Er wollte anscheinend selber reden. Bella ging die Treppen der Veranda herunter und blieb etwa zehn Meter vor Sam stehen. Jake und ich folgten ihr und hielten neben ihr an.  
„Jacob.“ Begann Sam kühl. „Wieso willst du das gesamte Rudel hier haben du wieso ist ‚die da‘ ein Vampir?“ „Bella ist nicht ‚die da‘. Sie ist die Mutter meiner Verlobten, also hab ein bisschen mehr Respekt.“ Sagte Jake barsch und Mum drehte sich zu uns um. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. War sie wirklich froh darüber dass ich Jake heiraten würde? Irgendwie konnte ich mir das nicht so wirklich vorstellen.  
„Er reißt dir, ja so was von, den Kopf ab.“ Sagte Bella und Jake seufzte schwer. „Ja, ich weiß und ich hoffe wirklich, dass er mich ganz lässt.“ Sam sah uns stirnrunzelnd an und einige Wölfe legten ihre Köpfe schief.  
Es musste wirklich seltsam für das Rudel wirken. Sie konnten, so weit ich wusste, dem Duft von Vampiren nicht ab. Ich wusste das für Jake meine restliche Familie stank und anders rum war es genauso.  
Aber mir zu liebe sagten sie nichts mehr. Für mich rochen alle gut. „Jacob?“ fragte nun wieder Sam und Jake wendete den Blick von meiner Mutter ab. „Bella muss es erklären, ich weiß nicht was sie vor hat.“ Bella nickte und sah Sam fragend an.  
„Wenn du gestattest, Sam, dann werde ich dir erzählen was ich vorhabe.“ Sam nickte und Mum lächelte kurz. „Hol sie.“ Sagte Mum zu Jake, der nickte nur und verschwand im Haus. Nach einer Minute kam er mit Bella heraus und ich sah wie die Wölfe noch verdutztere Gesichter machten. Bella und Jake kamen gefolgten Edward, Tony und Jake aus dem Haus. Sie wollten oder konnten Bella einfach nicht alleine lassen.  
„Tony, Nessie, einer der beiden Jakes und ich kommen aus der Zukunft. Etwa neunzehn Jahre von hier. In unserer Zeit gibt es keinen Vertrag zwischen den Wölfen und Vampiren mehr. Wir leben in Frieden nebeneinander und achten uns, wie das eigene Volk. Ich weiß, dass es für euch alle hier noch schwer vorstellbar ist, aber die Regeln der Wölfe besagt, dass das Mädchen eines Rudelmitglieds und deren Familie auch eure Familie ist. Jacob wird sich am 30. Juli dieses Jahres auf meine Tochter prägen. Ich muss sagen, anfangs waren Edward und ich nicht wirklich begeistert davon aber es ist okay. Für mich zumindest. Ich kann mich an die eigentlich Geburt nicht mehr richtig erinner, da ich zu dieser Zeit noch menschlich war. Am Abend des dreißigsten Julis brachte ich zuerst ein Mädchen auf die Welt, gefolgt von einem Jungen. Edward wollte Anthony zuerst heraus haben. Warum wusste ich nicht wirklich. Aber es ging nicht. Renesmee kam auf natürlichem Wege auf die Welt und kurz darauf Tony per Kaiserschnitt. Es war eine schwere Geburt und so ziemlich alle Knochen im Bereich meiner Gebärmutter waren gebrochen.“  
Edward sog scharf Luft ein. Er hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tony solche Ausmaße an Knochenbrüche hervorbringen konnte.  
„Ich konnte meine Kinder als Mensch nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Ich starb an diesem Tag und wurde wachte als Vampir wieder auf.“  
Sam schien verstanden zu haben und nickte.  
„Was willst du nun von uns, Bella?“ fragte er.  
„Eine Gruppe von Vampiren ist auf dem Weg hier her. Sie nennen sich selbst Volturi. Es sind sehr mächtige Vampire. Die meisten von ihnen haben eine Gabe, die sehr gefährlich sein kann. Der Anführer der Volturi heißt Aro und lebt nun schon über dreitausend Jahre.“ Sagte Bella.  
„Aro an sich ist nicht sonderlich gefährlich. Was ihn gefährlich macht, ist seine Wache. Aber auch sie haben Grenzen.“ Führte Elias fort. Wo kam er denn auf einmal her? Ich sah meinen Sohn an und bemerkte eines der braunhaarigen Mädchen, die mit Elias im Krankenhaus waren.  
Er sah das ich in fragend ansah. „Das ist Clare.“ Er deutete auf das Mädchen zu seiner rechten, die mich leicht anlächelte. „Und ihr seid?“ sagte nun Sam. Elias drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht. „Ich bin Elias und das ist Clare.“ Stellte er vor und Clare schaute grüblerisch. „Was ist?“ fragte Elias Clare, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich überleg gerade warum Alice uns nichts sagen wollte. Oder konnte sie nicht? Und wieso haben wir Issy oder Sophie mitgenommen? Beide wären hier sicherlich hilfreich gewesen.“ Erklärte sie kurzerhand. „Nessie?“ Mum sah mich fragend an. Oh! Sie wusste ja gar nicht wer Elias war.  
Bei Clare konnte ich sowieso nicht weiterhelfen, da ich sie nun wirklich nicht kannte. Irgendwie schien sie mir vertraut aber auch unantastbar. „Wieso willst du Issy oder Sophie hier? Glaubst du ich bring die beiden in Gefahr? Nathaniel und Aro würden mir den Hals umdrehen!“ Nun sahen alle Elias durchdringend an und Clare schlug sich vor den Kopf.  
„Sehr taktvoll, Bruder. Wirklich sehr taktvoll.“ Sagte sie sarkastisch.  
„Ach halt die Klappe!“ fuhr er sie sanft an und Clare zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Ich frag jetzt einfach nicht.“ Sagte nun Bella und wandte sich wieder den Wölfen zu.  
„Aro kommt hier her. Zusammen mit seiner Wache.“ Mittlerweile waren alle Familienmitglieder vor dem Haus und betrachteten Elias und Clare argwöhnisch. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, gegen die Volturi.“ Sam nickte.  
„Jake?“ beide Jakes sahen Sam an. „Ja?“ antwortete meiner. „Hast du dich wirklich auf Nessie geprägt?“ fragte Sam und Jake nickte nur.  
„Dann schließen wir mit euch vorübergehend einen Waffenstillstand. Er wird aufgehoben, sobald die Gefahr vorbei ist. Ob das mit der Prägung stimmt, werden wir dann nach der Geburt deiner Tochter überprüfen.“ Bella nickte.  
„Tony. Bella, Nessie und Jake.“ Tony nickte und Elias grinste wissend. Ich blinzelte kurz.

Ich stand vor dem Haus. Zusammen mit Tony, der schwangeren Bella und dem vergangenheits Jacob. „Wo sind denn alle hin?“ fragte Jake sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Wir sind hier im Jahr 2027. Dad läuft jetzt wahrscheinlich Amok, weil ich einfach Bella mitgenommen hab.“ Grinste er und steuerte auf Haus zu. Er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, da kamen schon Edward, Jasper und Emmett hinausgestürmt. „Bella!“ rief Dad und blieb abrupt stehen, als er ihren Bauch sah. Bella lächelte verunsichert.  
Die hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich verhalten sollte, was auch verständlich war. Dads Blick wanderte weiter zu Tony, dann zu Jake und schließlich zu mir. Als er meinen Bauch sah knurrte er wild auf und Jasper und Emmett packten ihn sofort an den Schultern.  
„Dad,“ sagte ich. „beruhig dich. Es ist gut, so wie es ist.“ Edward sah Jake weiterhin zornig an, nickte jedoch um uns zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nichts unternehmen würde. Jasper und Emmett ließen ihn los und Dad wandte sich an meinen Bruder.  
„Tony, wo ist Bella?“ „In der Vergangenheit.“ Antwortete dieser knapp und filzte ins Haus. Ich seufzte und schüttelte meinen Kopf, bevor ich auch ins Haus ging. Alice kam gleich auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich fest. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und kuschelte mich an sie. Sie löste sich von mir und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die meine restliche Familie den Raum betreten hatte.  
„Noch ein Nilpferd!“ rief Emmett grinsend und hob mich hoch, bevor er mich – trotz Bauch – fest drückte.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Emmett.“ Grinste ich und er ließ mich wieder los. Rose umarmte mich Kopfschüttelnd und Esme vor Freude nur strahlend. Irgendwann – oder eher wegen Elias – rannte ich aufs Klo um meine Blase zu erleichtern. Keine Ahnung wie der Kleine es eigentlich anstellte mir in die Blase zu treten, aber er schaffte es immer noch. Als ich die Treppen herunter kam, fand ich den fast normalen Alltag vor.  
Carlisle saß in einem der Sessel und las ein Buch. Emmett, Tony, Jasper uns Jake saßen vor dem Fernsehe auf dem Boden und fuhren irgendein Autorennen. Edward saß mit Bella auf dem Sofa und betrachtete Esme, Rose und Alice beim diskutieren.  
„Um was geht’s?“ fragte ich, währenddessen ich mich neben meine Eltern setzte. Alice antwortete nur knapp: „Deine Hochzeit.“ Und ich seufzte schwer. Sie hatte es also nicht vergessen. „Wie wär es, wenn ihr am zweiten August heiratet? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bist du dann schon achtzehn und brauchst die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern nicht mehr.“ Schlug Alice vor und ich nickte einfach nur. Es war so klar, dass sie sich sofort damit beschäftigen würde.  
Es war nun mal Alice. Man konnte dagegen nichts machen, also fügte man sich seinem Schicksal – oder wie ich das Schicksal nannte: Alice.  
Alice schien manchmal wirklich wie eine Naturgewalt.  
Keine Ahnung wieso, aber es war furchteinflößend. Besonders dann, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekam. Sie diskutierten den ganzen Abend darüber. Bella döste in Edwards Armen und die Männer spielten immer noch. Wie lange konnte man eigentlich Auto fahren? Und dazu noch so schlimm? Sie stießen andauernd gegen irgendwelche anderen Autos oder Wände. Emmett war gerade damit beschäftigt vor der virtuellen Polizei zu fliehen und raste direkt in einen Nadelstreifen und kam so zum erliegen.  
Natürlich fing er an zu fluchen und die anderen drei lachten einfach nur.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/38/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/40/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/472320)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	40. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 40 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 40 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/476912)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/40/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/39/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/41/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.125  


  
  


  
Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  


Bella PoV

Tony verschwand, zusammen mit Nessie, Bella und dem (für mich) Vergangenheits Jake. Edward knurrte auf. „Wo sind sie hin?“ der Zorn in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Sie sind in meiner Zeit, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, Bella geht’s gut.“ Edwards Gesicht spiegelte immer noch Sorge und Angst um seine Schwangere Verlobte wieder.  
„Elias, Clair? Würdet ihr mir etwas über euch erzählen?“ wandte ich mich nun an die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Elias grinste nur breit, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Wie schon gesagt, mein Name ist Elias. Clair und ich kommen aus dem Jahr 2160. Wir sind hier, weil Alice eine Bemerkung fallen lassen hat. Also hab ich mir Clair geschnappt und bin hier her gekommen.“ Clair, neben Elias, grummelte vor sich hin.  
Sie hatte anscheinend etwas Besseres zu tun. „Wir hätten wenigstens Tessa mitnehmen könne.“ Nörgelte sie und Elias seufzte schwer. Die beiden waren ein wirklich interessantes Duo. „Habt ihr beiden irgendwelche nützlichen Gaben?“ fragte nun Carlisle. „Clair hat im Grunde die gleiche Gabe wie Tony, nur noch ein wenig mehr. Wie ihr bestimmt bereits wisst, kann Tony durch die Zeit reisen.“ Sagte Elias.  
„Aber ich kann halt noch mehr. Man muss sie die Welt nicht als einzelnes Vorstellen. Jede Entscheidung hätte anders ausfallen könne, dementsprechend gibt es einige Paralleldimensionen. Es gibt keine Hauptdimension, da jede Dimension auch vor Entscheidungen steht. Es werden immer mehr. Von Minute zu Minute. Es gibt Parallele, in denen seid ihr Menschen, oder eben Tot.  
Kommt ganz darauf an, wann ihr geboren wurdet. Es gibt auch verdrehte Parallelen, in denen Bella ein Vampir war und Edward menschlich. Es ist alles möglich. Aber einen Vampir habe ich in jeder Parallele mit Vampiren getroffen. Und ich glaube, sie hält mich mittlerweile für verrückt.“ Clair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sophie ist ein sehr mächtiger Vampir.“  
„Sophie?“ flüsterten alle anwesenden Vampire auf einmal, mich mit eingeschlossen. Sie kannten Sophie? Ich war ihr in meinem Dasein nur einmal begegnet und war wirklich fasziniert von ihr gewesen. Sophie hatte etwas Göttliches. Und sie war alt. Wahrscheinlich sogar älter als Aro oder sonst irgendwer. Vielleicht sogar einer der ersten Vampire der Welt. „Ihr kennt Sophie?“ Elias und Clair nickten.  
„Jeder kennt Sophie. Sie spürt es, wenn ein neuer Vampir geboren wurde und besucht diesen nach der Wandlung. Sophie ist ein Sammler. Es wird sich auch nicht ändern.“ Erklärte sie weiter. Ich war Sophie beim Jagen begegnet.  
Damals war ich alleine unterwegs, das Edward Jake von Nessie fernhalten wollte. „Vielleicht schafft Nathen es ja, sie häuslich zu bekommen. Wie ihr ja wisst, sammelt Aro Gaben. Sophie sammelt auch Gaben. Aber auf eine andere Weise und das macht sie zum gefährlichsten Vampir der Welt.“ Erzählte Elias weiter. „Ist Sophie eine Gefahr für uns?“ fragte nun Sam.  
Elias schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sophie ist friedfertig. Sie verabscheut Krieg zu tiefst. Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, das sie in ihrem Dasein schon viele miterlebt hat.“ Erkläret er weiter. „Sophie ist im Moment zwar sehr blutrünstig, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung.“ Sagte Clair… oder Clares Zwillingsschwester?  
„Tessa? Wo kommst du denn her?“ fragte nun Clair.  
„Sophie hat mich hergeschickt. Sie wollte eigentlich selbst kommen, aber Carlisle und Nathaniel halten es für zu gefährlich und außerdem will Alice Babyshoppen veranstalten. Bella hasst Patrick für seine Gabe und irgendwie ist es auch verständlich.“ Tessa blinzelte einige Male.  
„Warum ist Carlisles Wort eigentlich Gesetzt?“ fragte sie nun.  
„Ja, warum eigentlich?“ beide sahen nun Elias an und der Rest schaute einfach nur verwirrt.  
„Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Ich bin erst hundertdreiunddreißig! Frag Edward oder sonstwen.“  
„Wir sind doch auch erst einundvierzig, Elias.“ Sagte Clair, oder Teresa?  
Mein Gott, die Zwillinge konnte man nicht auseinander halten. Sie sahen absolut gleich aus. Gleich Augen, gleiche Haare, gleiche Kleidung. Es war, als wären sie eins. „Warum darf Sophie eigentlich nicht kommen?“ fragte eine der Zwillinge.  
„Hast du die letzten zwanzig Jahre verpennt, Clair?“ fragte Elias. „Nein, ich war im alten Rom! Schon vergessen? Dementsprechend war ich auch verwirrt als ihr mir Sam und Shane vorgestellt habt.“ Schimpfte Clair und Teresa kicherte.  
„Wie kann man die beiden unterscheiden?“ fragte Carlisle Elias.  
„Ist einfach. Warte ich zeig es dir.“ Stille. „Du Idiot! Das Stimmt nicht!“ rief einer der beiden Zwillinge.  
Es macht es nicht wirklich einfacher, wenn sich die beiden andauernd bewegten und von einer Person zur andern hüpften.  
„Das ist Teresa.“ Sagte Elias lachend. Edward lächelte leicht, wohl wegen Elias‘ Gedanken. „Was ist? Was hat er gedacht?“  
Clair – ich nahm an, das es Clair war - sah ihre Schwester reichlich verwirrt an.  
Teresa griff nach Clair Hand. Konnten sie etwa auch ihre Gedanken zeigen? „Elias, du bist ein Idiot.“ Seufzte Clair.  
Auf Elias‘ Gesicht breitete sich ein grinsen aus, dass nichts Gutes verheißen mochte. „Bella?“ Ich blinzelte kurz, bevor ich registrierte, dass Elias mit mir sprach. „Ja?“  
„Würdest du für einen Moment deinen Schild über die Zwillinge und mich ziehen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie mir geheißen. Einen Augenblick später änderte sich Teresas Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Iiiiiiiiieh! Das wollt ich gar nicht sehen!“ rief Teresa und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„ELIAS!!!!“ rief jemand hinter mir. Die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Sophie. Sie schien sich verändert zu haben. Wirkte glücklicher. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren gewachsen? Wie war das möglich? Ihre Augenfarbe war einem warmen Karamell gewichen.  
Sie ernährte sich also Vegetarisch. War ihre Hautfarbe dunkler geworden? Ihre hohen Wangenknochen, die vollen Lippen und ihre Stupsnase gaben ihr etwas Engelhaftes. Sophie blieb für mich ein Rätsel.  
„Sophie.“ Sagten alle gleichzeitig und ich blinzelte verwirrt. Sie kannten Sophie?  
„Ich wusste nicht, das Aro seiner Wache gestattet sich vegetarisch zu ernähren.“ Sagte Carlisle und verwirrte mich damit noch mehr. Sophie gehörte zu den Volturi?  
„Ach, papperlapapp. Ich gehör nicht zu den Volturi. Als du damals dort aufgekreuzt bist, war ich Aro besuchen. Wollte sehen wie er sich so macht.“ Sagte Sophie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Versuch es nicht, Edward. Du kannst meine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen.“ Ich wusste ja, dass Sophie begabt war, aber wieso konnte Edward ihre Gedanken nicht mehr lesen?  
Und wieso nicht mehr? Konnte er ihre Gedanken einst lesen?  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich jemals wieder zu sehen, Sophie.“ Wann war Jasper Sophie begegnet?  
„Es wird sogar noch ein drittes Mal geben, Jazz.“ Witzelte sie.  
„Sophie? Trägst du eigentlich eine Hose?“ Elias sah auf Sophies nackte Beine herunter. „Ich wusste, ich hab irgendwas vergessen.“  
„Geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du uns alle schon einmal begegnet bist?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Was? Oh. Ja. Ich bin euch allen schon mal begegnet. Aber nie sonderlich lange.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „In der Regel suche ich jeden Vampir zehn bis zwanzig Jahre nach der Wandlung auf. Jasper war da eine Ausnahme, wegen der Neugeborenen Armee. Ich war zu dieser Zeit sehr viel in den Südstaaten unterwegs. Von einer Kolonie zum anderen. So viele begabte Vampire starben damals.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Elias schien das Ganze nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn er betrachtete immer noch Sophies Beine.  
„Wieso trägst du keine Hose?“ fragte er. Sophie seufzte.  
„Ich war auf der Flucht vor Carlisle. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es nervt, dass er einen andauernd untersuchen will. Es ist ja okay, dass er sich Sorgen macht, wie sich seine… Enkelin entwickelt. Aber irgendwann wird’s einem wirklich zu doof.“  
Sie war auf der Flucht vor Carlisle, weil er sie untersuchen will? Warum will er sie untersuchen? Und was für eine Enkelin? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
„Irgendwie…“ fing eine der Zwillinge an. „Irgendwie?“ fragte Sophie. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es steht dir.“ Schloss nun das Mädchen.  
„Dir würde es auch stehen. Such dir endlich einen Gefährten.“ Sagte Sophie lachend. Was stand wem und warum?  
„Nein! Niemals! Ich bleib Single. Männer sind mir zu anstrengend. Den Haufen, den ich hab sind schon schlimm genug und dann soll ich mir einen Partner suchen?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann bleibst du wohl weiter Jungfrau, Clair.“  
Öhm…  
„Du warst es doch auch bis vor kurzem! Und im Unterschied zu dir bin ich noch ein richtig junger Hüpfer. Sogar Aro ist jung im Gegensatz zu dir!“ rief Clair aufgebracht.  
„Was kann ich dafür der erste Vampir der Welt zu sein? Glaubst du ich hab es mir ausgesucht vor über zwei Millionen Jahren geboren worden zu sein?!“ erwiderte Sophie sauer.  
„Vielleicht. Du kannst doch sonst alles! Du klaust ja schließlich auch Gaben!“  
„Ich klaue keine Gaben! Ich übernehme sie! Das ist was anderes. Schließlich kannst du ja noch durch die Zeit reisen!“  
Mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass es hier bald Köpfe rollen würde. „Haltet euren Mund!“ Ich schaute Jake entsetzt an.  
„Es ist mir scheißegal, wer ihr seid und was euer Gerede eigentlich zu bedeuten hat. Aber wir haben ein anderes Problem:  
Aro. Schon vergessen?“  
Er sprach mit der Autorität einer Führerperson und die beiden Mädchen sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Mädchen die um eine Puppe streiten! Wie alt seid ihr? Vier?“ Immer wieder interessant.  
„Tut mir Leid, Dad.“ Nuschelte Clair und Teresa, Elias und Sophie schlugen sich vor den Kopf. „Ich geh nach Hause. Da ertrag ich lieber Carlisles rumgefummel an meinem Bauch als das hier.“ Sophie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Schönes sterben, wünsche ich.“ sagte Clair und sah Sophie böse an, die ihr nur die Zunge herausstreckte, bevor sie verschwand. „Das war, eines der seltsamsten Dinge die ich je gesehen hab.“  
Huch! Sam und das Rudel hatte ich total vergessen.  
„Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody’s looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused.” Fing Teresa leise an zu singen.  
„Wo, um alles in der Welt, hast du diesen Song ausgegraben?“ fragte Elias das singende Mädchen. Teresa zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mit ihrem Gesang Eurythmics alle Ehre. Sie imitierte die Sängerin Perfekt.  
„Wer war dieses schwangere Mädchen?“ Mein Kopf schnellte hoch. Schwanger? Sophie ist schwanger? Wie konnte das sein?  
Vampire konnten keine Kinder bekommen! Es war wieder der Natur. Es war einfach nicht richtig. „Sophie ist ein Vampir. Sie kann nicht schwanger werden.“ Berichtigte nun Carlisle.  
„Erzähl dass Patrick.“ Grummelten die Zwillinge. „Wer ist Patrick?“ wollte Esme wissen. „Patrick ist unser klein Cousin? Wie heißt das eigentlich richtig? Egal. Er ist der Sohn unserer Cousine.“  
„Hey Tony.“ Sagte Clair und drehte sich zum Haus um. Dort standen Tony und ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit goldenen Augen. Ein ewiges Kind? Ich unterbrach das Atmen und starrte gebannt auf das Kind in Tonys Armen. Ich schätzte die kleine auf etwa sechs oder sieben Jahre.  
„Hey.“ Anthony kam die Veranda heruntergesprungen und blieb neben den Zwillingen stehen.  
„Sam will euch unbedingt was sagen.“  
„Daddy sagt, dass ihr nicht immer auf Mommy hören sollt. Sonst endet ihr irgendwann wie Emmett bei der letzten Wette.“ Was daran so lustig war, wusste ich nicht aber die Zwillinge prusteten los.  
Elias und Tony schauten allerdings böse drein. Anscheinend hatten die beiden auch gewettet und verloren.  
„Das ist nicht lustig! Alice hat ein falsches Ergebnis an Edward übermittelt! Hätten wir gewusst das ihr gewinn, hätten wir uns niemals drauf eingelassen.“ Die Zwillinge winkten ab und lachten unbeirrt weiter. „Um was ging es in der Wette?“ Clair und Teresa hörten schlagartig auf zu lachen. „Wenn wir dir das erzählen, müssen wir dich umbringen.“ Sagten sie bedrohlich.  
„Aber es endete damit, dass alle Männer – also alle über achtzehn – im Kleid, mit passender Unterwäsche und Schuhen zur Arbeit oder in die Schule mussten. Und keine Angst. Sie wurden dafür extra eingekleidet.“  
Die Zwillinge prusteten wieder los. „Wann war das?“ war ja klar, dass Alice es unbedingt wissen wollte.  
„Letzten Monat, als wir aus Rom zurück kamen.“ Sagte Clair. Mittlerweile konnte ich die beiden nun auseinander halten. Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich schaffte es. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
„Sollst du uns noch irgendwas sagen, Sam?“ Die kleine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ja, aber nicht euch.“ Sie sah Alice an.  
„Emmett hat gesagt: Sag Alice folgendes: Jasper hatte deine neuen High Heels an, Alice.“  
Die kleine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tante Rose meinte, dass Onkel Emmett ein Idiot wäre und ich nicht auf ihn hören soll, sonst verblöde ich am Ende noch. Shane hat darauf einen Lachanfall gehabt.“  
„Sechsjährige sind doch was tolles, nicht?“ sagte Tony grinsend. „Wir waren alle mal sechs.“ Erwiderte Elias und Tony nickte nur. „Wir gehen dann wieder.“ „Tschüüüüsy!“ rief die kleine Sam und kurz darauf waren die beiden verschwunden.

\------------------------------------  
so, das wars^^  
der song den Teresa gesungen hat gibts hier:  
<http://www.myvideo.de/watch/5558058/Eurythmics_Sweet_Dreams_Are_Made_Of_This>  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/39/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/41/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/476912)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	41. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 41 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 41 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/246914)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[9 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/41/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/40/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/42/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.109  


  
  


Hallo!  
Ich war heute Total in Schreibstimmung xD also hab ich euch gleich mal das neue Kapi hier^^  
  
Oh! Und bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen!  
Ist euch aufgefallen, das Alice eigentlich nur 147cm groß ist? Sie wiegt also so ca. 40kg und ist so groß wie eine 11jährige xD  
(man beachte: Jasper ist 190cm >.<)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen xD

\-------------------

Bella PoV

Ich versuchte das alles nicht einmal zu verstehen. Dafür war Anthonys Gabe zu komplex. Er kannte die Vergangenheit und wenn er wollte, auch die Zukunft. Mir war das wirklich zu hoch. „Aber Sophie!“ Hörte ich eine unbekannte Stimme sagen und fand Sophie auf der Veranda neben Carlisle stehen? Ich sah zwischen Carlisle aus dieser Zweit und dem auf der Veranda hin und her. Über meinem Kopf bildete sich ein riesiges Imaginäres Fragezeichen. „Halt die Klappe Nathan!“ Doch nicht Carlisle.  
Der Mann neben Sophie wirkte jünger, vielleicht achtzehn, und hatte auch eine etwas andere Haarfarbe als Carlisle und war etwa zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er. Esmes Haarfarbe. Jetzt sah ich zwischen, Esme, Carlisle und Nathan hin und her. Nathan sah aus wie Carlisle mit Esmes Haarfarbe. Ich schien irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. „Shit! Wegen dir hab ich jetzt Tony verpasst.“ Kaum hatte sie geendet war Sophie auch schon wieder weg und ließ Nathan einfach stehen. Er seufzte schwer und kam auf die Wiese, auf der wir standen. „Ansträngend?“ fragte Teresa grinsend und Nathan nickte bedrückt. „Carlisle denkt, dass du es schaffen kannst, Sophie häuslich zu bekommen.“ Sagte Elias lachend. „Dad sagt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist.“ Erwiderte der junge Mann grummelnd.  
„Was hat sie vor?“ fragte Clair und schaute zum Haus. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah dort zwei blonde Frauen stehen, Sam und ein kleiner Junge waren auch dabei. „Eine Aufräumaktion. Sie will Sara, Cassy und Tony auch hier haben. Frag mich nicht warum.“ Sagte eine der Mädchen und sprang die Veranda runter. „Und warum sind dann Shane uns Sam auch hier?“ fragte Elias verwirrt. Das Mädchen stoppte vor Elias und sah zum Haus zurück. Die Kinder rannten mittlerweile fröhlich schreiend über die Wiese und das andere Mädchen stand kopfschüttelnd beim Haus. „Ich glaube, sie sind nur hier, damit wir Rose und Alice ärgern können.  
Sie hassen es, wenn die beiden in einer anderen Zeit sind. Fazit: Sie kommen nicht in die Nähe von Tony, Clair oder Sophie.“ Sagte das Mädchen beim Haus und schritt gemächlich auf uns zu. „Sophie sagt, wir können ihnen alles erzählen. Sie werden sich am Schluss nicht mehr daran erinnern können.“ Sagte nun das Mädchen, das bereits bei uns stand. Elias seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Mein Name ist Eliza Blair. Das dort ist meine Mutter Isabelle und Elias, hier, ist mein Vater.“ Stellte sie sich abrupt mal vor. Isabelle verdrehte die Augen und gab Elias einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich hätte es mir zweimal überlegen sollen in diese Familie einzuheiraten.“ Sagte sie ernst. „Hättest du es denn gelassen?“ frage Elias mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Isabelle schüttele den Kopf verneinend. Isabelle drehte sich um und sah den Kindern beim Fangenspielen zu. „Elisa? Wann wurdest du geboren?“ fragte Carlisle meine Urenkelin. „2119. Warum?“ sie sah Carlisle fragend an.  
„Das ist in hundertzehn Jahren.“ Sagte er staunend. Elisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey! Hier wird nicht gebissen!“ schrei sie und flitze zu den beiden blonden Kindern. Isabelle kicherte und lehnte sich an Elias. „Also wirklich, ihr beiden Zwerge. Man könnte ja meinen, dass ihr nicht erzogen wurdet.“ Schimpfte Elisa Sam und Shane. „Wurden sie doch auch nicht.“ Hörte ich Tony lachen. „Sara!“ rief Sam. Shane drehte sich zum Haus um. „Sara!“ beide flitzen auf Sara zu und schmissen sie schließlich um. Die drei lagen lachend auf dem Boden. Tony und ein Mädchen, das aussah wie Sara, stiegen über die drei drüber und kamen auf uns zu. „Wenn man bedenkt, das ich daran Schuld bin.“ Sagte das Mädchen, das aussah wie Sara. „Mum, Dad, dass ist Cassandra.“ Stellte Tony vor.  
„Hallo.“ Sagte ich zögerlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich davon halten sollte. „Schaaaaatz!“ rief Sara von der Veranda aus. Tony wandte seinen Kopf ihr zu, während sie auf uns zugeflitz kam. Er Tony sah Sara misstrauisch an. „Guck nicht so!“ schmollte Sara und gab Tony einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich kenn dich jetzt seit hundertvierunddreißig Jahren, Sara. Was willst du?“ fragte er mürrisch. „Ich will ein Baby!“ säuselte sie. Anthonys Augen weiteten sich. „Nein!“ Sara hielt sich an Tonys Arm fest und sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das um ein Eis bettelte. Sie warf Cassandra einen kurzen Blick zu. Ich verstand die Botschaft darin nicht, sie allerdings schon. „Daddy!“ Cassandra schnappte sich Tonys anderen Arm. „Ich will eine kleine Schwester!“ rief sie. „Ihr seit unfair!“ Sara und Cassy lächelten böse.  
„Es gibt kein Baby und auch keine kleine Schwester! Eine weitere Tochter überleb ich nicht!“ sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ach bitte!“ Die beiden waren schlimmer als quengelnde Kleinkinder. Isabelle und Elisa begannen zu lachen. Ich versuchte diese Situation zu verstehen. Sara wollte ein Baby mit Tony, also mussten die beiden ein Paar sein. Cassandra hatte ihn Daddy genannt. „Okay, Moment mal!“ rief Alice. „Tony, du bist mit Sara verheiratet und Cassandra ist eure Tochter. Sehe ich das Richtig?“  
Die drei nickten zur Bestätigung. „Elias ist der Sohn von Nessie und Jake.“ Murmelte Alice. „Wo passt ihr beide da rein?“ fragte sie die Zwillinge. Die beiden warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und rasten dann grinsend auf Jake zu. Jake war darauf allerdings nicht vorbereitet und die drei landeten im Gras. Er lag verdutzt im Gras und die Mädchen lachend auf ihm. „Okay. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht aber okay.“  
„Kommt Mädels, geht von Dad runter.“ Versuchte Elias die Zwillinge wegzuscheuchen. „Nein.“ Sie hörten sich an wie Anthony und Renesmee mit fünf. Sie sagten zu allem nein. Egal was es war. Ich hatte diese Phase gehasst. „Könnte mir das jemand erklären?“ fragte Jacob leise und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Rasen fallen.  
Die Zukunft würde sicherlich interessant werden. Clair kuschelte sich an Jakes Brust und streckte Elias ihre Zunge raus.  
Wie kleine Kinder…

Renesmee PoV

Bella lief auf und ab. Ich saß zwischen Dad und Jake auf dem Sofa und beobachtete sie.  
„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Bella.“ Versuchte es Alice erneut. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Schulter meines Vaters. Er hatte schon vor Stunden aufgegeben auf seine Frau einzureden. Wenn man es einmal brauchte, konnte sie nicht still sein!  
Sie redete doch sonst nicht so viel. Ich grummelte vor mich hin und hörte auf einmal ein Auto die Auffahrt zum Anwesen hochfahren. Niemand wusste, dass sich hier ein Haus befand, oder? Tony sprang auf und verschwand nach unten. Erwartete er jemand? „Dad?“ fragte ich leise, so dass Mum es nicht mitbekam. Dad zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Ich stand auf und eilte meinem Bruder nach. Mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas Schwerwiegendes passieren würde. Wenn ich nur wüsste was.  
„Sara, du solltest wider gehen.“ Tony sprach so leise wie möglich, was das Haus voller Vampire aber dennoch nicht davon abhielt, dem Gespräch zu folgen. „Tony, ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen.“ Ich spähte um die Ecke. Die beiden standen zwischen Tür und Angel. Konnte er sie nicht wenigstens herein beten? Ich ging auf die beiden zu.  
„Hallo Sara, möchtest du nicht reinkommen?“ fragte ich freundlich und Sara – man beachte: Ich kannte sie nicht einmal! – sah mich mit großen Augen an, während mein Bruder schwer seufzte. „Musst du immer lauschen?“ fragte er beleidigt. Ich warf ihm einen missbilligten Blick zu. „Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass du leise sprechen würdest.“ Schnauzte ich. Sara sah mich verdutz an. „Wer bist du?“ fragte sie langsam.  
„Oh! Tut mir Leid, wie unhöflich von mir.“ Ich warf Tony einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Ich bin Renesmee.“ Tony wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor. „Seine ältere Schwester.“ „Musst du dich immer als meine ältere Schwester vorstellen? Das nervt langsam.“ Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah mich beleidigt an. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich zum kleinen Kind zurück zu entwickeln und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Nessie hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und Tony, bitte das Mädchen endlich herein.“ Befahl mein Vater.  
Ich pustete mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und stolzierte an Edward vorbei, nach oben. „Sie ist ansträngend.“ Hörte ich meinen Bruder sagen, worauf mein Vater dann kicherte. „Ich kann euch hören, ihr Idioten!“ rief ich nach unten.  
Ich konnte förmlich sehen – auch wenn die beiden in einem anderen Stockwerk waren und ich nicht durch Wände und Böden sehen konnte – wie sie synchron die Augen verdrehten.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Mum saß an Jake gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und grummelte unverständliches vor sich hin. Das würde bestimmt anstrengend werden.

Bella PoV

„Könnte das jemand nochmal für dumme erklären?“ fragte ich unschuldig. Alice schien den Durchblick verloren zu haben. Schon wunderlich, irgendwie. „Okay, also:“ begann Sophie.  
„Sophie ist der erste Vampir, der auf Erden existierte. Sie tauchte Zeitgleich wie die ersten Menschen auf.“ Erklärte Nathaniel – oder Nathan.  
„Ich reiste viele Jahrhunderte alleine durch die Welt. Sah wie Menschen starben und neue geboren wurden. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach Blut und sonst auch keinen Hunger.  
Ich bemerkte schon nach den ersten fünf Wintern, dass ich mich von den anderen unterschied. Ich war schneller, konnte besser sehen, hören, riechen, schmecken. Ich wurde in Ägypten geboren.  
Die Menschen dort – wenn es denn Menschen waren – hatten allesamt dunklere Haut als ich. Sie hielten mich für einen Albino. Nachdem ich ausgewachsen war – ich war wahrscheinlich neunzehn – wollte ein anderer mich.“ Sophie erschauerte.  
„Er zog mich weg von meiner Familie, ihnen war es vollkommen egal.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment. Wurde sie etwa…? „Der Mann brachte mich zur Opfergrube. Sie war gefüllt mit Kobras. Sie reinigten mich spirituell… Sie stießen mich hinein und warteten darauf, dass die Kobras mich angriffen. Sie taten es nicht. Die Schlagen fürchteten sich vor mir und wichen vor mir zurück. Ich verbrachte Tage in dieser Grube.  
Die Männer warteten immer noch darauf, dass mich endlich eine Schlange biss, oder dass ich vor Hunger oder Durst Ohnmächtig wurde. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich in der Grube war. Am Tag bevor ich herausgeholt wurde, drängten sich alle Schlangen in eine Ecke und die einzige Königskobra in der Grube kam auf mich zu.“ Wurde sie gebissen?  
„Sie tat mir nichts.“ Sophie wurde leiser.  
„Die Kobra kam auf mich zu und ich dachte, ich würde jetzt sterben. Es war ein großes Tier. Solche gibt es heute nicht einmal mehr.“ Nathaniel nahm Sophie beschützend in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Was war passiert? „Seit diesem Tag trage ich den Namen Iaret. Nach der ägyptischen Schlangengöttin. Die Toten- und Widergeburtsgöttin.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Das bin ich. Tot und Widergeburt. Das entstand durch mein Leben.“ Ich verstand es immer noch nicht.  
„Die Schlange hat sich vor mir verbeugt. So etwas machen Schlangen eigentlich nicht. Sie verbeugte sich und die Kobras griffen die Männer an. Einige starben durch das Gift, andere wurden gefressen. Ich verbrachte noch eine Nacht in der Grube, bevor ich nach draußen ging. Man dachte ich sei Tod. Später stellte sich heraus, dass ich zwei Monde in der Schlangengrube verbracht habe.  
Es… Noch nie hatte jemand die Grube Lebend verlassen. Alle vor mir wurden gefressen. Und die Schlangen fielen über mein Dorf her. Überall lagen Tote und Schlangen. Schlangen mit abgetrennten Köpfen oder Schlangen mit vollen Bäuchen. Ich wusste, irgendwo war meine ‚Familie‘ aber ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich verließ das Dorf und wanderte durch die Wüste. Versuchte zu sterben. Dachte, ich würde vielleicht vor Durst umkommen, aber ich hatte ja schon zwei Monde davor ohne Wasser und Lebensmitteln verbracht. Irgendwann kam ich am Meer an.  
Ich wunderte mich, ich hatte keine Pause gemacht und weder gegessen noch getrunken. Ich war vollkommen Gesund. Mir fehlte es Körperlich an nichts. Ich konnte so also nicht sterben.  
Ich ging ins Meer, versuchte mich zu ertränken, aber ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht atmen musste. Wenn ich werde, Luft, noch Wasser noch Brot brauchte, wie konnte ich dann sterben? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich machte mich auf nach Norden. Wanderte viele Monde alleine durch das Land. Irgendwann kam ich wieder in meiner Heimat an. Es hatte sich verändert.  
Die Kultur hatte sich verändert. Sie verehrten Götter, opferten Tiere, bauten Pyramiden und Sphinx.“

\-------------------  
so, dass wars dann für heute! xD  
*zu viel Schoko gegessen hab und jez überzuckert bin*  
hoffe, es hat euch gefallen xD  
und hinterlasst ein paar Reviews!  
seht es als bitte oda befehl xD  
is mir schnurz *zum abschied alle knuddel*  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/40/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/42/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/246914)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	42. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 42 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 42 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/487680)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/42/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/41/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/43/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.758  


  
  


Hallöchen xD  
Also es geht hier mal weiter^^  
aber davor noch ein bisschen Werbung für meine andere ff^^  
'You exepct nothing, but you get all' (ab 18)  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0>  
\-------------------  
Renesmee PoV

Sara saß ein wenig verloren neben Bella – die an Jake schlief – auf dem Sofa.  
„Den Gestank kriegt sie nie wieder raus.“ Grummelte Edward jetzt schon zum tausendsten Mal. Demnächst würde ich ihm an die Gurgel springen. Nicht nur Sara schien sichtlich unwohl zu sein.  
Auch mein Bruder machte eine Mine, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sich die gesamte Familie in Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatte und jetzt die beiden anstarrten. Sie kamen nicht mal auf die Idee zu blinzeln.  
„Was führt uns zu deinem Besuch, Sara?“ fragte Carlisle nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Tony unter vier Augen sprechen…“ mummelte sie. „Unter vier Augen sprechen ist ja schön und gut, nur ist es schwer in diesem Haushalt etwas geheim zu halten. Eigentlich haben wir keine Geheimnisse vor einander.“ Sagte ich gerade heraus.  
Tony warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Hör auf mich mit deinen Blicken zu töten!“ fuhr ich ihn an. Das ging jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so.  
„Komm, Sara.“ Tony ging auf Sara zu, und zog sie nach oben. Ich hörte die beiden die Treppe rauf gehen und kurz darauf wurde dann auch eine Zimmertür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.  
Alle lauschte gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde. „Was möchtest du mir sagen?“ fragte Tony sanft.  
„Ich…“ sie schwieg. „Sara, du kannst mir alles sagen, dass weißt du doch, oder?“ Ich nahm an, dass Sara nickte, da sie immer noch nichts sagte.  
„Ich hab angst vor deiner Reaktion.“ Flüsterte sie. Alice‘ Blick wurde glasig und sie starrte in weite Ferne. Kaum hatte ich registriert, dass sie eine Vision hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei und auf ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein wissendes grinsen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen.“ Sagte sie schließlich.  
Sara war ein Mensch, warum konnte Alice sie nicht sehen? Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten… „Du musst keine Angst haben, Sara.“ Hörte ich nun wieder meinen kleinen Bruder sagen.  
„Tony, ich… Ich bin schwanger.“  
„Hättest du mir das nicht sagen können?“ fuhr ich meinen Dad an, der nur verschmitzt vor sich hin grinste.

Bella PoV

„Ich versteh das immer noch nicht ganz.“ Sagte Sam. „Sophie ist der erste Vampir. Wenn du einen älteren Vampir, der über viertausend Jahre alt ist, wer ihn gewandelt hat und der Spur zurück folgst, landest du bei Sophie.“ Erklärte Nathaniel.  
„Und bei den anderen?“ fragte Sam weiter.  
„Umso jünger der Vampir ist, umso schwieriger wird es. Manche wissen nicht, wer sie gewandelt hat. Einige sind tot. Es verläuft sich also im Sand.“  
„Die beiden da.“ Carlisle deutete auf Shane und Sam. „Sind es ewige Kinder?“  
„Nein, Samantha und Shane sind es genauso wenig wie ich.“ sagte Nathaniel. Er sah die beiden kurz an und dann wieder zu Carlisle.  
„Wir sind geborene.“ „Geborene?“ fragten Rose und Esme gleichzeitig, woraufhin Nathaniel anfing zu lachen. „Shane?“ der kleine Junge sah auf und lies von Eliza ab. „Ja?“ fragte er mit Hundeaugen, die mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor kamen.  
Es war zwar schwierig, weil alle Vegetarier diese Augenfarbe hatten, aber dennoch. „Geh doch mal zu deiner Mami, ja?“  
„Okay!“ der kleine Junge sprang auf und kam auf unsere Gruppe zugerast. Kurz vor uns sprang er ab und landete in Rosalies Armen. Sie begriff sofort und schlang ihre Arme um den kleinen Jungen.  
Wenn sie könnte, würde sie jetzt weinen, so viel war klar. Ich wusste jetzt auch, wieso mir seine Augen so bekannt vor kamen. Ich sah die gleichen Augen jeden Tag, nur in einem anderen Gesicht. Emmetts Augen und Rosalies Haarfarbe.  
Wirklich süß.

Renesmee PoV

Alle lauschten gespannt auf Tonys Reaktion, aber irgendwie kam nichts.  
„Sag was du Dummkopf!“ sagte ich zu ihm und er schwieg eisern weiter.  
„Tony?“ fragte Sara zögerlich.  
„Ähm…“ Mein Bruder wurde von Tag zu Tag kreativer. Schlimm. „Hm, was soll ich dazu sagen? Es ist okay.“ Es ist okay!? Hatte er sie nicht mehr alle? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, so viel Dummheit auf einmal hatte ich lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Tony, du bist so doof.“ Murmelte mein Vater neben mir und rieb sich die Stirn. „Was soll ich denn eurer Meinung nach den sagen!?“ rief er wütend nach unten. Sara müsste jetzt wirklich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken. „Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen.“ Ah!  
Sie hielt uns also für verrückt. Auch nicht schlecht. Ich hörte wie Sara die Treppen runter ging und ich sprang auf und lief zu ihr. Sie sah mich verwirrt an, da ich ihr den Weg versperrte. „Ich würde gerne gehen.“ Dad erhob sich und stellte sich neben mich.  
„Du musst Tony verzeihen. Ich hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten sollen.“ Dad sah zu Tony hoch. „Wie hättest du ihn darauf vorbereiten können? Ich versteh nicht ganz, warum ihr uns anscheinend auf diese Entfernung hören konntet.“  
„Sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Wie Bella.“ Flüsterte Carlisle. Dad nickte kaum merklich. Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sie ist zu schwach?“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
„Ja. Deine Mutter hat euch auch nicht überlebt.“  
„Was hat Renesmee mit mir zu tun?“ fragte Sara giftig.  
„Eine kleine Furie.“ Lachte Emmett und kassierte einen Schlag von Rose. Sara beachtete ihn nicht, sondern drehte sich zu Tony um. „Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast, aber ich werde das Kind bekommen.“  
„Du wirst sterben.“ Sagte Alice fröhlich. Dad verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du solltest es ihr sagen. Das Kind ist stärker als die Mutter, Tony. Du weißt, was du für alternativen hast.“ Sagte er zu leise für Sara.  
Tony funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du willst mir also sagen, entweder ich lass sie sterben oder ich wandle sie. Sind das wirklich meine Alternativen? Hättest du anfangs nicht gewollt, dass Mum uns abtreibt? Du wärst dafür gewesen.“ „Vergleich das nicht, Anthony.“ Sagte Dad schneidend.  
„Er hat aber recht, Edward. Du wolltest die beiden nicht. Nur weil ich so stur bin, stehen die beiden jetzt vor dir.“ Sagte Bella. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie wach war.  
„Bella…“ Mum erhob sich schwerfällig und kam dann auf uns zu. Sara sah Bella abschätzend an, während Mum sie nur sanft anlächelte. „Hast du einen an der Klatsche, oder so?“ fuhr Sara Bella an, worauf Alice einen Lachanfall bekam.  
„Was lachst du denn jetzt schon wieder?“ fragte Emmett verdutzt und Alice winkte ab. Ich sah meinen Vater an, der ein Lachen auch nicht mehr lange unterdrücken konnte.  
„Wenn es unseren Miesepeter, oder auch Edward, zum Lachen bringt, dann ist es entweder so bescheuert dass es wieder Lustig ist, oder es hängt mit etwas anderem – für mich undefinierbarem – zusammen.“ Sagte ich. „Melde dich, wenn du weißt, was du willst, Tony.“ Sagte Sara pampig und wollte an Edward vorbei stapfen.  
„Anthony.“ Sagte er leise und eindringlich. „Sara, warte.“ Sie hatte noch keinen Fuß vor den anderen Setzten können, schon kamen Tonys Worte.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er signalisierte uns, dass wir uns ein wenig entfernen sollten.  
Wir folgten seiner stillen bitte und gingen wieder zum Sofa - Bella mitschleifend.  
„Sara…“ Wir beobachteten die beiden unauffällig. „Ich…“  
„Wenn du nicht weißt was du willst, solltest du dir darüber im Klaren werden.“ Sagte sie sanft.  
„Ich weiß schon was ich will…“ Dad fing an zu lachen. „Was ist daran bitte so lustig!?“ rief Tony aufgebracht. Unser Vater wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne weg, bevor er lachend anfing zu sprechen. „Das dir etwas peinlich sein kann! Du hast doch sonst kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Das ich das noch erleben darf.“  
„Verzieh dich doch wieder in das Grab, aus dem du gestiegen bist.“ Edward lachte noch mehr, während Sara Tony schockiert ansah.  
„Gräber sind aber so finster, dunkel und modrig. Und außerdem hat Alice da unten kein Empfang." Sagte Emmett mit einem breiten grinsen.  
„Jetzt bin ich also schon ein wandelnder Fernseher.“ Sagte Alice Kopfschüttelnd, jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ein Fernseher mit einem Sprung in der Schüssel.“ Grollte Emmett. Jasper fing lautstark an zu knurren und bekam von Alice, Rose und Esme gleichzeitig einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Sara sah Jasper schockiert an und Bella gähnte herzhaft. Dad sah Mum nachdenklich an. „Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus dir.“ Sagte er schließlich.  
„Du reagierst nie so, wie du es eigentlich solltest.“ „Und das wundert dich noch? Ich meine, ich bin im fünften Monat mit deinen Zwillingen schwanger.“ Das sagte einiges. Kein normaler Mensch hätte uns ausgetragen, wenn er wüsste, was wir sind. „Bella.“ Seufzte Dad und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Tony…“ sagte Sara mit zittriger Stimme. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie immer noch Jasper anstarrte. „Gewöhn dich schon mal dran.“ Sagte Alice gleichgültig.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“ giftete Sara. „Sara.“ Sagte Alice mit schneidender Stimme. „Für dich gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Du wirst sterben. Dagegen kannst du nichts tun, da du dich für das Kind entschieden hast. Es wird dich töten.“ Zischte, die sonst so liebenswürdige, Alice bedrohlich. Sara erschauerte und ich konnte ihre Angst riechen.  
„Du möchtest dein Kind doch aufwachsen sehen, oder?“ Sara nickte kaum merklich. „Du bist eine Risikoschwangere. Genauso wie Bella und Nessie es sind.“ Schloss Alice. „W… Wieso?“ fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
Alice wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Carlisle, bevor dieser anfing zu sprechen. „Sara,“ sagte er sanft. „wir sind keine Menschen.“ „Für mich sehen Sie aber sehr Menschlich aus.“ „Der Schein trügt.“ Lachte Jake, worauf er böse Blicke von allen Seiten kassierte. „Kann mal einer dem Hund einen Maulkorb anlegen?“ Edward sah Jake finster an. „Leg dir doch selber einen an, du elendiger Blutsauger.“ Mein Vater begann gegen meinen Verlobten ein Knurrduell. „Hört auf zu knurren! Ihr benimmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?“ Mum sah wütend zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem besten Freund hin und her.  
„Wenigstens du, Edward, könntest dich deinem altern entsprechend benehmen.“ Hilfe! Schwangere Frau außer Kontrolle! „Und du Jacob, lass deine dummen Kommentare!“ Beide sahen Bella erschrocken an. „Ja, Ma’am.“ Sagten die beiden kleinlaut im Chor. Wie benahmen sich hundertsechsundzwanzigjährige eigentlich? „Na los, Eddy, verzieh dich in dein Grab.“ Grinste Jake worauf Dad lautstark zu knurren begann. „Jacob!“ rief Bella schneidend, worauf er zusammenzuckte. Ich sah kurz zu Sara und Tony und musste feststellen, dass mein Bruder seine Freundin stützen musste.  
„Okay, es reicht Kinder! Das arme Mädchen steht ja total unter Schock. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice nimmt Jake und geht eine runde jagen.“ Dirigierte nun Esme die anderen aus dem Raum.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/41/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/43/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/487680)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	43. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 43 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 43 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/72783)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/43/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/42/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/44/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.345  


  
  


Wenn euch dieses Kapitel in irgendeiner weise bekannt vorkommen sollte...  
unten ist der Link zu der entsprechenden FF^^  
\-----------  
Bella PoV

„Zuerst Seattle, dann La Push und zuletzt Forks.“ Sagte Sophie zu Sara, Anthony, Isabelle, Eliza und Elias. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinten, aber die fünf verstanden, nickten und rannten davon. Rose hatte Shane noch immer nicht los gelassen und es schien nicht so, als würde es den kleinen Jungen stören.  
Carlisle bat uns hinein und wir versammelten uns im Erdgeschoss. Wahrscheinlich würden alle im Wohnzimmer kein Platz finden. Die Wölfe verzogen ihre Gesichter, als sie das Haus betraten, nur Jake nicht. „Das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, aber hier drinnen stinkt es!“ sagte Seth mit gerümpfter Nase.  
Jake kicherte und schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Man gewöhnt sich nach einiger Zeit daran.“ Jasper ging nach oben und Samantha folgte ihm.

Jasper PoV

Ich ging die Treppen nach oben. Die ganzen Gefühle brachten mich total aus der Bahn. Im Moment fand ich, das meine Familie stank. Als ob. Die Hunde waren es, die stanken, aber ihre Gefühle waren zu stark. Ich ging in Alice‘ und mein Zimmer und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass das kleine Mädchen mir gefolgt war. Ich setzte mich auf und lächelte sie an. Sie kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Wir sagten einige Minuten lang nichts, bevor sie fast schon zu leise für einen Vampir fragte:  
„Wo kommen die Babys her?“ Sie sah mich mit ihren klugen, goldenen Augen fragend an. Was sollte ich denn darauf bitte antworten? „Frag das deine Mami. Die weiß das viel besser als ich.“ Samantha betrachtete mich noch einmal nachdenklich und verließ dann den Raum.  
Seltsames Kind…

Alice PoV

Wegen den Wölfen konnte ich nicht mehr in die Zukunft sehen und hatte mich deswegen in die Küche gesetzt. Ich versuchte ein Bild aus der Zukunft zu finden. Aber nicht. Gar nichts. Ich konzentrierte mich, immer noch nichts. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah Samantha vor mir stehen.  
Sie sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich vor mir auf einen Stuhl. „Wo kommen die Babys her?“ fragte sie sehr leise. Ich sah sie erschrocken an. Das Mädchen war doch erst sechs. Was sollte ich ihr da bitte antworten?  
„Frag Carlisle. Er kann das viel besser erklären als ich.“ Antwortete ich ihr. Sie blinzelte einige male und huschte dann aus der Küche.  
Seltsames Kind…

Bella PoV

Samantha kam die Treppen herunter und steuerte auf Carlisle zu.  
Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er lächelte fragend. „Woher kommen die Babys?“ fragte sie frei heraus und Shane schlug sich vor den Kopf. Jasper und Alice kamen wieder zu uns, noch bevor Carlisle geantwortet hatte.  
„Frag das lieber deine Eltern, kleine Maus. Die können es dir viel besser erklären als ich.“ Sagte er. Das Mädchen verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht fair!“ rief sie. „Ich hab zuerst Daddy gefragt und er sagt ich soll Mommy fragen und Mommy sagt ich soll dich fragen und du sagst ich soll Mommy und Daddy fragen.“ Sagte sie ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Auf Carlisles Gesicht erschien ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck.  
„Sam, ich würde dir vorschlagen, du fragst deine Mommy nochmal wenn du sechzehn bist, okay?“ Nathaniel ging in die Hocke und sah das kleine Mädchen liebevoll an. „Aber ich will es jetzt wissen.“ Schmollte sie. „Und außerdem, wenn Mommy und Daddy es mir jetzt nicht sagen. Warum sollten sie es dann mir dann in zehn Jahren sagen?“ Cassandra beugte sich hinunter und nach Sam auf den Arm. „Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, dann musst du Shane küssen. Vielleicht sagen Mommy und Daddy es dir dann.“ „Iiiieh!“ riefen die beiden Kinder im Chor.  
„Wenn man bedenkt dass die beiden später mal ein Paart sein werden…“ gab Clare zu bedenken. Teresa zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Jasper und Alice. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. So wie alle anderen auch. Cassandra ließ Samantha wieder runter.  
„Okay, Süße. Ich erklär dir woher die Babys kommen.“Sophie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und Samantha nahm in ihrem Schoss Platz. „Die kleinen Babys leben zunächst einmal in einem Teich. Der Klapperstorch holt das Baby dann aus dem Teich und bringt es in seinem Schnabel zu den Mamis und Papis. Der Storch beißt dann die Mami in Schoss und die Mami hat dann das Baby im Bauch. Und dann, kurz bevor dann Mami und Papi das Baby bekommen, liegt die Mami krank im Bett und hat fürchterliches Bauchweh. Und wenn die Bauchschmerzen dann weg sind, ist das Baby da.“ Erklärte Sophie. Wo war sie, als meine Kinder sowas wissen wollten?  
„Und was hat Daddy damit zu tun?“ Das war eine gute und berechtigte Frage. „Der Papi geht zum Storch und fragt ihn, ob er ihnen nicht ein Baby bringen will.“ „Und wie hat der Storch meine Mommy gefunden?“ fragte die kleine weiter. Die Zwillinge schalteten sich ein. „Das war so.“ sagten beide. „Dein Daddy ist zum Storch in den Sumpf und hat ihn gefragt ob er ihm und deiner Mommy nicht ein kleines Mädchen bringen will.“ Fing Teresa an. „Eines Tages kam dann der Storch vorbei und hat nach deiner Mommy gefragt, weil sie nicht zu Hause war.“ Redete Clare weiter.  
„Und dann hat dein Daddy zum Storch gesagt; ‚Meine Geliebte Frau ist einkaufen gefahren. Du findest sie in New York. Sie hat kurze, schwarze, abstehende Haare. Ist mit seeehr vielen Tüten beladen und etwa so groß wie ein elfjähriges Mädchen.‘“ Wie aufs Stichwort sahen alle Alice an.  
Alice sah wiederum Jasper an. „Ich bin also so groß wie eine elfjährige!“ donnerte Alice los und die Zwillinge fielen vor Lachen um.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Jasper es so gesagt hat.“ Wandte nun Cassandra ein. „Dafür liebt er dich zu sehr, Alice.“ Sie warf einen finsteren Seitenblick zu den Zwillingen.  
Samantha sah es als Change weiter zu fragen. „Und wie kommt das Baby dann wieder aus der Mommy raus?“ Sophie sah hilfesuchend zu Nathaniel, der wiederum zu Carlisle sah und Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Baby kommt dann aus dem Schoss der Mami. Dort wo der Storch die Mami gebissen hat.“ Rettete Rose.  
Ich sah kurz zu Edward der sich auf die Lippen biss um nicht loszulachen. Ich blickte zu den Wölfen, sie hatten den gleichen, fast platzenden, Gesichtsausdruck wie Edward. „Und wenn der Storch Mommy nicht in den Schoss gebissen hätte, sondern in den Arm?“ Sie saß mit großen fragenden Hundeaugen auf Sophies Schoss und sah in die Runde.  
„Dann bekommen Mami und Papi kein Baby. Der Storch muss die Mami in den Schoss beißen.“ „Und wie kann ein Storch beißen? Er hat doch gar keine Zähne!“fragte sie weiter. Hier und da war ein unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören. „Das sind ganz besondere Störche! Sie wurden dafür extra ausgebildet und tragen ein Gebiss.“ „Und wo bekommen die das Gebiss her?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Vom Zahnarzt.“ Antwortete Sophie prompt.  
„Aber ich habe noch nie einen Storch beim Zahnarzt gesehen!“ Rief sie aus. „Das liegt daran, Samantha, das du noch nie beim Zahnarzt warst und die Störche ihren eigenen haben.“ erklärte Sophie fröhlich weiter. „Kann ich denn auch mal zum Zahnarzt gehen?“ fragte die Kleine und alle brachen in Gelächter aus. „Nein, mein Schatz.  
Deine Zähne sind perfekt und außerdem wollen wir ja nicht riskieren, dass dem armen Zahnarzt nachher ein Finger fehlt, oder?“ Samantha nickte verständnisvoll. Das kleine Mädchen war richtig süß. „Aber Süße.“ Nathaniel sah Samy an. „Ja, Onkel Nathan?“ Nathan ging in dir Hocke und lächelte die Kleine fröhlich an.  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich von Patrick und Sophie fernhalten wirst, wenn du vierzehn bist.“ Sam blinzelte. „Und wie lange darf ich dann nicht zu Onkel Paddy und Tante Sophie?“fragte sie naiv.  
„Bis du achtzehn bist.“ Samys Mund klappte auf.  
„Vier Jahre? Das ist aber ziemlich lange.“ Nathan nickte nur.  
Clare schob sich unauffällig auf Cassandra zu und ich beobachtete sie Stirnrunzelnd. Sophie sah Clare an und nickte knapp.  
Keine Sekunde später waren die beiden Mädchen verschwunden.  
\-----------------------  
Woher kommen die Babys?  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0>  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/42/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/44/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/72783)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	44. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 44 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 44 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/566063)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/44/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/43/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/45/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.808  


  
  


Mehr oder weniger Wichtig:

Jashin!  
Ich hab Ewigkeiten für dieses Kapitel gebraucht!  
Ein Teil davon, hatte ich vor Sophies Chronik fertig, einen anderen Teil schrieb ich währenddessen und den Rest danach.  
Und jetzt… hab ich eine Blockade.  
Zudem muss ich noch sagen, dass ich in nächster Zeit eher weniger Zeit zum schreiben haben werde, da ich jetzt in der Abschlussklasse bin und für Prüfungen lernen muss – und nebenbei muss ich noch in die Krankengymnastik. (Ich hab irgendwie bammel davor… War da noch nie!)  
Was ich noch sagen muss:  
Vom 12ten bis zum 16ten Oktober bin ich in Berlin. Studienfahrt…  
Wenn ich also mal auf irgendwas nicht antworte, sei es Review oder Mail… kommt dann alles nächstes Wochenende.  
Wünscht mir viel Spaß und drückt mir die Daumen, das meine Halswirbel mir keinen Ärger machen!  
Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die Volturi kommen...

Renesmee PoV  
Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rose waren seit einigen Minuten verschwunden und niemand hatte ein Wort gesagt.  
„Clare Destiny Swan!“ rief jemand im Erdgeschoss.  
„Was um alles in der Welt soll das!?“ rief die weiblich Stimme weiter. Clare antwortete ihr nicht – sie kam die Treppen rauf. „Hallöchen!“ begrüßte sie uns freudenstrahlend. Alle anwesenden Personen sahen das Mädchen, mit den braunen Haaren und den grünen Augen, verwirrt an. Clare…  
Das andere Mädchen kam die Treppen hochgestampft.  
Sie sah aus wie Sara. Anders konnte man sie nicht beschreiben. Gleiche Haarfarbe, gleiche Gesichtszüge und Augenfarbe. Nur die Haarlänge war ein Unterschied. Sara hatte Rückenlange Haare, die des Mädchens reichten nicht einmal zu den Schultern.  
„Cassandra.“ Beantwortete Edward die unausgesprochene Frage und Cassandra streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Du… siehst aus wie ich.“ Sagte Sara leise. Cassy sah Sara an und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber Opa meint es ist naheliegend.“  
„Wie bei Isabelle und Eliza.“ Sagte Clare schulterzuckend.  
„Jaja, die lieben Volturi.“ Volturi? Alles sah Cassandra an. Warum Volturi?  
„Ich wäre ja dafür, dass ihr wieder dahin geht wo ihr her gekommen seid.“ Sagte Tony schleppend.  
„Doofe Pute.“ Murmelte Cassandra.  
„Halts Maul.“ Erwiderte Clare nur. Die beiden hatten eine seltsame Beziehung…  
„Eigentlich, wollten wir Sara gerade etwas erklären…“ sagte Carlisle und Clare war hell wach.  
„Aber nicht schon wieder die Geschichte mit dem Storch, oder?“ fragte sie aufgeregt.  
„Die Gesichte vom Storch?“ fragte Bella verwirrt.  
„Ja, der Klapperstorch, der die Babys bringt.“ Äh… Aha.  
„Der Klapperstorch bringt die Babys?“ fragten Sara und Bella gleichzeitig. Wie es aussah, hatten wir irgendetwas verpasst. Cassy biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen. „Samy ist immer wieder genial.“ Sagte Clare lachend. Wer ist Samy?  
„Naja, das ist jetzt auch egal.“ Clare sah Sara an und wandte sich dann an Carlisle.  
„Darf ich? Bitte, bitte Opa! Ich will es ihr sagen!“ Clare sprang auf und ab, so wie es Alice sonst immer tat.  
„Du sagst überhaupt nix!“ Rief Cassy und sprang Clare an. Öhm… ja, ok. Hatte Clare zu Carlisle Opa gesagt? Cassandra hörte auf, Clare zu schlagen und musterte Bella besorgt.  
„Du wirst sterben.“ Sagte sie schließlich und Mum lächelte.  
„Ich weiß. Wurde mir bereits gesagt.“ Cassy nickte und wandte sich dann zu Clare um.  
„Wollen wir wetten?“  
„Was wetten?“  
„Wer von den beiden zu erst den Ehemann zu einem weiteren Kind überreden kann.“ Clare fiel lachend um.  
„Cassy…“ japste sie.  
„Dreihundert Jahre.“ Sie kugelte sich auf dem Boden.  
„Zeitgleich.“ Musste man aus den drei Wörtern schlau werden?  
„Wie meinst du das, Zeitgleich?“ Clare griff nach Cassys Hand und sie fing schlagartig an zu lachen. Jetzt lagen beide auf dem Boden und kullerten sich.  
„Sind die beiden mit euch Verwandt?“ Fragte Sara und alle sahen die lachenden Mädchen an.  
„Eine gute Frage.“ Sagte Edward.  
„Tony, hilf mir mal.“ Dad und Tony gingen auf Clare und Cassy zu, hoben sie hoch und schlugen ihnen leicht ins Gesicht. Beide hörten Zeitgleich auf zu lachen und gaben ein lautes „Au!“ von sich.  
„Ihr beide seit das seltsamste was mir in meinem bisherigem Dasein über den Weg gelaufen ist.“ Sagte Edward und sah die beiden grübelnd an.  
„Du kennst die Chaoszwillinge nicht.“ Sagte Cassy und rieb sich die Wange.  
„Noch nicht.“ Clare rieb sich ebenfalls die Wange.  
„Wer sind die Chaoszwillinge?“ Cassy deutete auf Clare, währenddessen Clare die Hand hob.  
„Allerdings fehlt ihre bessere Hälfte.“  
„HEY!“ Cassandra bekam einen tritt ans Schienbein. Man konnte den Knochen brechen hören.  
„Verdammt, du dummer Köter! Der war gerade erst verheilt!“ Sie stürzten auf Clare. Es war wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie durch den Boden brechen würden.  
„STOP!“ Rief Anthony und die beiden sahen ihn verwundert und ängstlich an.  
„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier? Und warum, um alles in der Welt, prügelt ihr euch?“ Keifte mein Bruder.  
„Sorry Daddy.“  
„Sorry Tony.“ Kam es Zeitgleich von den Mädchen und alle sahen Cassandra verwundert an.  
Daddy?

Bella PoV  
„Wo sind die beiden hin?“ Wollte Emmett wissen.  
„Sind in die Zukunft. Clare kam auf die Idee Momma ärgern zu wollen, oder war es Cassy und Tony? Naja, auch egal. Sie sind in der Zukunft.“ Erklärte Teresa schulterzuckend. „Aber wenn ich wieder auf das Hauptproblem zurückdeuten dürfte; Die Volturi stehen vor der Tür und wollen wissen, ob Bella nun Mensch oder Vampir ist.“  
„Aro ist nicht so mächtig wie ich, Teresa. Das weißt du genau.“ Erwiderte Sophie und wiegte Samy in ihren Armen. „Ich weiß, aber wie willst du Aro erklären, dass du schwanger bist?“ Eine gute Frage und was meinet Sophie mit Aro ist nicht so mächtig wie ich?  
Wir diskutierten über die Vorgehensweise und wie das ganze am besten ablaufen sollte. Irgendwann in der Nacht kamen dann auch Tony, Sara, Elisa, Isabelle und Elias wieder. Sie meinten nur; Ist erledigt.  
Was auch immer sie damit meinten. Tony brachte am nächsten Tag die Kinder zurück in ihre Zeit, auch wenn Rose und Alice das nicht so prickelnd fanden.  
Sie liebten jetzt schon ihre Kinder, auch wenn sie noch auf sie warten mussten. Nathan unterhielt sich viel mit Esme. Auch sie war glücklich einen Sohn zu bekommen. Am Tag vor der Ankunft der Volturi gingen dann auch Teresa, Tony, Sara, Eliza, Isabelle, Elias und Nathan. Cassandra und Clare waren immer noch nicht zurück gekommen und die anderen machten sich darüber auch keine Sorgen.

  
~ O.o ~

Bella PoV  
Heute war es soweit. Wir erwarteten die Volturi am frühen Nachmittag. Sophie lümmelte auf einem der Sofas herum  
und dachte nach. Worüber wusste ich nicht. Selbst Edward hatte keine Ahnung. Carlisle lief immer wieder durch das gesamte Haus, er war wirklich sehr aufgeregt.  
Die Jungs spielten ein Videospiel, Rose saß daneben und Alice versuchte krampfhaft in die Zukunft zu sehen. Allerdings änderte sie sich jede zwei Sekunden, was sie fast um den Verstand brachte. Zwischendurch sah sie auch zwei blonde Vampire. Sie meinte, die beiden wären nomadische Vegetarier. Wo die Wölfe abgeblieben waren, wusste ich nicht.  
Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Alice die beiden Nomaden gesehen hatte, saßen sie auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich mit Sophie in einer Sprache die wir nicht verstanden. Die drei schienen sich zu kennen. „Er hat eine wundervolle Gabe.“ Sagte das Mädchen nun in Englisch. „Der Mond hat es mir selbst gesagt!“ Wir fanden das Mädchen alle ein wenig seltsam. Als wäre sie nicht ganz sie selbst.  
„Und die Sterne berichteten mir, von seinem Vorhaben. Es ist gut, dass du hier her gekommen bist, Mutter.“ Kairis Augen leuchteten seltsam erregt.  
„Mutter?“ Fragte Emmett Sophie. „Wie kannst du es wagen sie anzusprechen! Du bist ihrer nicht würdig!“ Schrie Kairi Emmett an, der darauf hin verstummte und augenblicklich ganz klein wurde.  
„Kairi. Nicht! Emmett ist durchaus würdig.“ Kairi wollte protestieren, doch Sophies Blick verbat es ihr. „Mutter.“ Sagte nun Liam. „Wie hast du es geschafft, neues Leben zu erbringen?“ Er nickte ihrem Bauch zu.  
„Es ist eine Gabe. Der Befähigte wird erst in einigen Jahren als Mischling geboren und fähig sein, tote Körper leben erschaffen zu lassen.“ Sie sprachen über Patrick, aber er wurde erst in über hundert Jahren geboren. Soweit ich wusste.  
„Hu!“ Stieß Kairi aus und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen.  
Es sah sogar elegant aus! „Lilith ist gegen ihn. Sie mag es gar nicht, wenn man andere angreift. Sie wird sehr wütend auf ihn sein.“ Sie sah zu Sophie. „Glaubst du, Lilith verzeiht ihm?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.“ Antwortete Sophie.  
Die Blondine legte ihren Kopf schief. Über was sprachen sie eigentlich?  
„Er möchte den Thron. Nur deswegen sammelt er Gaben. Er will Macht. Aber er wird sie niemals bekommen. Ein Käfer kann keinen Gott besiegen.“ Sie warf sich in Liams Arme.  
„Er will uns ebenfalls töten. Wir sind die Könige, der neuen Rasse. Er will es sein. Er will auch Mutter stürzen. Will Gott werden. Er ist nicht würdig. Er ist nicht einmal den Dreck an deinen Füßen würdig, Mutter. Er will dich dennoch stürzen. Aber du wirst es nicht zulassen. Du wirst ihm an seinem Vorhaben hindern. Er wird Liliths Zorn auf sich ziehen und seelenlos werden. Ein Dämon. Ja! Ein Dämon!“  
Ihre Augen zuckten durch das Zimmer und dann lächelte sie breit und begann einen Singsang.  
„Lilith wird ihn büßen lassen. Büßen lassen. Lilith wird ihn büßen lassen. Sie wird ihn vernichten!“  
So jemanden wie Kairi traf man nur einmal.  
„Wir sollten gehen.“ Sagte Alice. „Sie werden in wenigen Minuten ankommen.“ Wir erhoben uns und gingen nach draußen. Vor dem Haus lag Seth, in Wolfsgestallt. „Seth. Wir gehen zur Lichtung. Schickst du bitte alle dort hin?“ Der sandfarbene Wolf nickte und erhob sich.  
„Oh! Gestaltwandler in Form eines Wolfes. Wie lange ich so etwas nicht gesehen hatte?“ Kairi sah fragend zu ihrem Mann.  
„Es ist nur siebentausend Jahre her.“ Meinte dieser Schlicht.  
„Ich erinnere mich! Damals in Bukarest. Nicht wahr? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort. Ob sich wohl viel verändert hat?“ So ging das weiter, bis wir an der Lichtung ankamen. Sophie setzte sich in den Mairasen und genoss die Sonne. Sie, Liam und Kairi funkelten nicht in der Sonne. Sie strahlten eher. Als würde ihre Haut das Licht einfangen, heller machen und dann wieder ausstrahlen und nicht brechen.  
Es sah wundervoll aus. Ich hörte, wie sich uns große Tatzen näherten. Die Herzen der Wölfe rasten. Jacob und Sam betraten zuerst die Wiese. Dahinter kam das Rudel.  
Der kupferfarbene Wolf kam auf mich zugetrottet und stupste mich leicht an. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Fell.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jake. Es wird schon gut gehen.“ Murmelte ich und Jake schnurrte. Edward warf mir immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit Jake oder mir umgehen sollte.  
Ich würde es an seiner Stelle auch nicht wissen.  
„Uhi!“ Kairi hopste auf der Stelle.  
„Sie kommen! Sie kommen!“  
Die Wölfe verschwanden hinter uns im Wald, nur Jake blieb bei uns. Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung tauchten derweil die gesamte Volturi auf.  
An ihrer Spitze standen Aro, Marcus und Caius.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Biss zum nächsten Mal...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/43/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/45/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/566063)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	45. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 45 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 45 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/751894)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/45/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/44/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/46/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
725  


  
  


Mir ist klar, dass es ewig gedauert hat.  
Es tut mir auch schrecklich Leid und keine Ahnung.   
Die Story ist fertig.  
Im eigentlichen Sinne.  
Mal sehen.  
P.S.: Ich zieh mich aus dem Bis(s) Fandom zurück...  
~~~~~~  
Vielen Dank, dass ihr die Story verfolgt habt!  
Favoriten: 89  
Reviews: 221  
Anklicke: 15 672  
~~~~~~  
Abschied nehmen

Zukunfts Bella PoV

Die Cullens ließen ihren Blick über die Volturi schweifen.  
Es waren Zweiunddreißig Vampire, selbst wenn man die beiden schwebenden, verloren wirkenden schwarz gewandeten Gestalten ganz hinten nicht mitzählte, die vermutlich ihre Frauen waren – ihre geschützte Position legte nahe, dass sie nicht in den Angriff verwickelt werden sollten – so fern einer statt fand.  
„Soll ich sprechen?“, fragte Carlisle. Edward zögerte, dann nickte er.  
„Eine weitere Gelegenheit wird sich nicht bieten.“ Carlisle straffte die Schultern und trat einige Schritte vor unsere Verteidigungslinie.  
Er breitete die Arme aus und hob die Hände wie zum Gruß.  
„Aro, mein alter Freund.  
Es ist Jahrhunderte her, dass wir uns gesehen haben.“  
Lange Zeit war es totenstill auf der Lichtung.  
Jeder spürte die Anspannung, die von Edward ausging, als er auf Aros Reaktion lauschte.  
Der Druck wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und dann trat Aro aus dem Herzen der Volturi-Formation vor.  
Renata, sein Schutzschild, ging mit ihm, als wären ihre Fingerspitzen an seinen Umhang genäht.  
Zum ersten Mal tat sich etwas bei den Volturi.  
Ein Grollen ging durch die Reihen, die Mienen wurden finster, Zähne wurden gefletscht.  
Einige Wachen duckten sich angriffslustig.  
Aro sah sie mit erhobener Hand an.  
„Frieden.“  
Er trat noch ein paar Schritte weiter vor, dann legte er den Kopf schräg.  
Seine milchigen Augen glänzten vor Neugier.  
„Schöne Worte, Carlisle.“, flüsterte er mit seiner dünnen Stimme.  
Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas und man hörte nur die Herzen derer noch schlugen.  
Es erinnerte irgendwie an einen Horrorfilm bei dem man befürchtete, dass das Monster hinter einem auftaucht und einem die Kehle herausriss, nur dass wir eben diesen Monstern gegenüber standen.  
Es war schlichtweg beängstigend.  
„Nun denn“, sagte Aro leise und ließ seine Augen über uns wandern.  
„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr dem Ultimatum nachgekommen.“  
Und dann:  
„Du siehst gut aus, Bella.“  
Aro lächelte und seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast über mein Angebot nachgedacht, welches ich dir bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen unterbreitet habe?“  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?“, fragte Caius scharf.  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, meine Familie zu verlassen und mit euch zu gehen.  
Ich werde hier bei den Cullens bleiben.“, gab ich zurück.  
Über Aros Gesicht huschte ein Schatten.  
War das bedauern gewesen?  
„Ich nehme an, du hast deine Entscheidung mit Bedacht gewählt?“  
„Ja.“, sagte ich fest und Aro nickte erneut.  
„Das ist bedauerlich“, seufzte er.  
„Er will uns töten“, ließ Edward und leise wissen.  
„Aro“, sagte Sophie und erhob sich schwerfällig.  
Das Bedauern auf Aros Gesicht verschwand schlagartig und nun blickte er und mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Ehrfurcht entgegen.  
„Sarah”, grüßte er, legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust und neigte den Kopf.  
„Es ist schön Euch wohlbehalten wiederzusehen.“  
„Wohl wahr“, gab Sophie zurück und Schritt nach vorn.  
„Du hast mich zutiefst beleidigt, Aro“, sagte die Super-Vampirin kalt.  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung“  
Aros Stimme zitterte leicht und man konnte etwas wie Furcht heraus hören.  
Kairi in den hinteren Reihen kicherte ungehalten los, doch die Volturi schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten.  
„Ihr werdet gehen und ihr werdet die Cullens mit sämtlichen Verbündeten am Leben lassen, es sei denn, es besteht ein triftiger Grund für eine Ausrottung.“  
Sie schwieg und die drei Vampire an der Spitze verneigten sich.  
„Seid gewiss, dass ich über alles informiert sein werde, Volturi, und ich werde es nicht billigen. Geht nun!“  
Erneut herrschte eine Weile Stille – nicht einmal das Zirpen einer Grille war zu hören.  
„Lebt Wohl“, rief Aro leise und die gesamte Volturi verneigte sich, wenn auch sehr wiederwillig.  
Kurz darauf waren sie im Wald verschwunden.

Wir standen noch eine Weile auf der Lichtung und lauschten in den Wald hinein.  
Die Volturi war verschwunden.  
Einfach so, aber vielleicht war an Sophie wirklich alles, was sie uns erzählt hatte, wahr.

„Und ihr müsst wirklich gehen?“, fragte Esme.  
„Tut uns wirklich Leid.“, antwortete Claire lächelnd.  
„Aber sieh es positiv, Grandma, nicht lange und wir werden dir wieder auf die Nerven gehen.“ Cassandra verdrehte die Augen und kurz darauf verabschiedeten wir uns von der Vergangenheit.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/44/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/46/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/751894)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	46. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 46 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 46 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/480123)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/46/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/45/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/47/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.119  


  
  


Hallo und herzlich willkommen zurück!  
Es tut mir Leid, das ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet habe.  
Hatte keine Zeit und keine Ideen.  
Aber jetzt folgt erst einmal die Chroniken von Sophie Iaret.   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~~~~~O.o~~~~~

  
Teil 1  
  
Sophies Chronik  
  
  
Sadehs Chronik  
  


  
Ich wusste nicht, wann ich geboren wurde. Ich wusste nur, ich wurde es und mein Weg brachte mich hier her. Auch wenn es einige Zeit dazu brauchte. Ich lebe schon lange Zeit auf dieser Erde.  
Bereiste sie und erfuhr etwas über die Kultur der Menschen. Ich wurde an einem Fluss geboren und ich war einer der ersten meiner Art. Der Fluss schlängelte sich durch den Sand und wurde von fleischfressenden Tieren bewohnt, die wir heute Krokodile nennen. Heute heißt der Fluss Nil. Früher hatte er keinen Namen.  
Zu meiner Jugendzeit war einiges anders als heute. Die Menschen lebten dort einfach. Der Mann war das Familienoberhaupt und hatte Unmengen an Frauen. Wir Frauen hatten keine Rechte. Wir wurden von unserem Mann geschwängert, geschlagen und mussten dann auf die Kinder aufpassen, die nicht unbedingt die eigenen waren. Jeder Mann hatte mindestens zwei Frauen. In dem Dorf, in dem ich zur Welt kam, gab es viele Frauen.  
Manche Männer nahmen sogar ihre Töchter zur Frau. Heute ist sowas verboten, aber damals wusste man es nicht besser und die Männer waren einfach nur Schwanzgesteuert. Ich hatte in meinem Leben keinen Mann. Ich fand mich eher gefühlslos.  
Benutzte Männer, hatte vor meiner Ehe aber nie Sex.  
Ich war lange keusch. Sehr lange.

Aber nun von Anfang an:

Es war ein heißer Tag am Nil, als ich geboren wurde. Ich erinnerte mich an alles. Mein Bewusstsein war schon vollkommen entwickelt, da war ich noch nicht einmal geboren. Ich teilte mir die Gebärmutter mit etwas.  
Ich wusste, es war anders als ich, aber dass störte mich nicht weiter. Ich sah das Ding immer wieder an. Es lag in der gleichen Position wie ich, wozu wir so lagen, wusste ich nicht. Ich musste noch warten. Ich wartete und wuchs.  
Es verging noch etwas Zeit, als ich beschloss, dass es nun Zeit war. Es könnte aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass es mir zu eng wurde. Ich entschloss mich aus dieser engen Höhle zu befreien und erblickte kurz darauf ‚das Licht der Welt. Es war stockdunkel. Ich war klein, musste ich feststellen. Und ich war in dieser Frau gewesen.  
Sie schrie wie verrückt und schien schmerzen zu haben. Mir war es egal. Ich hatte wieder Platz und Atmete frei heraus. Kurz nach mir, kam das andere. Ich fand es interessant. Die Frau sah anders aus, als das kleine, das aus ihr heraus kam. Wie der unterschied doch sein kann… Die Frau starb einige Tage nach meiner Geburt. Innere Blutungen, schätze ich. Es war seltsam, als ich noch in ihr war.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich immer so fest getreten hatte. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber mir schien etwas falsch zu sein. Ich wurde einer anderen Frau gegeben, die mich dann stillte und auch irgendwie aufzog. Das andere kam zu einer anderen Frau. Die Zeit, nach meiner Geburt war sehr langweilig. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht benutzen. Ich war schwach. Das wurde mir in meiner Kindheit bewusst.  
Oder vielleicht wollten sie, dass ich mich schwach fühlte. Damit sie die Kontrolle über mich hatten. Ich hielt meine Amme auf trapp. Irgendwann später traf ich dann das andere wieder. Es war ein Junge und ich ein Mädchen. Er hieß Ammon und mich rief man Sadeh. Ammon war der erste Sohn der fünften Frau.  
Ich war die zweite Tochter der fünften Frau. Ammon war eigentlich überhaupt der erste Sohn. Vaters Frauen brachten ihm bis jetzt immer nur Töchter zur Welt. Ammon würde nach Vaters Tod seine Frauen bekommen und somit seinen Platz einnehmen. Die Blutlinie wäre verloren gewesen, wenn es keinen Sohn geben würde. Vater hatte insgesamt zehn Frauen und von jeder Frau drei Kinder. Fünfundzwanzig Mädchen und fünf Jungen.  
Die meisten Mädchen waren älter als ich, die Jungs waren allesamt jünger. Aber das ließ sie nicht von ihrem Hochmut ab. Für mich waren es immer arrogante Idioten.  
Mehr sah ich in meinen Brüdern nicht. Ich war noch ein Kind, als ich einst mit einigen von meinen Schwestern zum Nil ging um zu baden. Wir wussten, dass es gefährlich war und wir hofften, dass wir es überleben würden. „Sadeh! Komm, wir wollen los.“ Rief die älteste mir zu und ich rannte auf sie zu. Wir liefen zum Fluss und ich stürzte mich voller Vorfreude ins Wasser.  
„Sadeh! Komm her!“ hörte ich die älteste rufen und ging zurück an Land. „Schwester?“ Ich sah sie fragend an. „Sadeh. Ich sagte dir doch, dass du nicht so tief ins Wasser sollst. Wenn du nicht aufpasst muss ich Vater nachher sagen, dass du von einem der Tiere gefressen wurdest. Bleib am Ufer.“ Tadelte sie mich sanft. Ich nickte und huschte zurück zum Fluss. Die Tiere würden mir nichts tun, dass hatte ich festgestellt. Eins ging ich alleine zum Fluss und eines der Tiere sonnte sich am Strand. Ich sah es zunächst nicht und erstarrte dann vor angst.  
Es war riesig. Es war so breit wie ein Mann lang war und hatte die Länge von drei Männern. Es war Sandfarben und sah mich aus schwarzen Augen an. Eigentlich hätte ich an diesem Tag sterben müssen, doch das Tier floh vor mir.  
Ich hatte niemanden von diesem Vorfall erzählt, da mich alle sowieso schon schief ansahen. Ich lies mich am Ufer fallen und krabbelte ein wenig weiter ins Wasser um mich zu waschen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass in meinem Umkreis kein Raubtier im Wasser oder an Land war.  
Sie schienen Angst vor mir zu haben, denn der Vorfall mit dem riesigen Krokodil häufte sich. Es war… seltsam. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Die Sonne wanderte über den Horizont und wir spielten im Wasser. Bevor die Sonne unter ging, machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück. Ich tobte mit einigen der jüngeren um die Beine der älteren. Sie warfen uns hin und wieder genervte Blicke zu, bevor wir uns dann aufteilten und zu unseren Müttern gingen. Ich ging aber zuerst noch zu Vater. „Herr“, sagte ich und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Sag mir, Tochter. Wie steht es um dein befinden?“  
„Es geht mir gut, Vater. Ich hoffe, dass Euer befinden ebenso auf einem Hoch ist.“ Antwortete ich Pflichtbewusst. Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. „Sadeh. Du siehst aus wie Manzuma.“ Manzuma, meine… Mutter. „Manzuma hat mir zwei Töchter und meinen ersten Sohn geschenkt. Sadeh, ich werde dich zu Frau nehmen, wenn es soweit ist.“ Mit etwa zehn Jahren heiratete ich meinen Vater. Ich trat an stelle meiner Mutter und war nun die fünfte Frau.  
Da ich immer noch ein Mädchen, als ich heiratete wurde die ‚Hochzeitsnacht‘ aufgeschoben. Zwei Jahre später starb mein Vater und Ehemann und mein kleiner Bruder wurde zu meinem Mann. Er interessierte sich nicht für mich. Er war eben noch ein Junge und ich war ein Mädchen. Die Führung unserer Familie lag bei der ersten Frau und bei meiner ältesten Schwester. Ich wuchs heran und wurde immer mehr zu einer Frau. Das fiel meinem Bruder auch auf und eines Abends bestellte er mich zu sich. „Mein Herr.“ Ich kniete vor ihm nieder.  
„Sadeh. So heißt du doch?“ Ich nickte. „Komm zu mir.“ Ich stand auf und ging auf meinen Bruder zu. „Man sagte mir, wir wurden zu selben Zeit von derselben Frau geboren.“ Es fiel mir wieder ein. Die Geburt. Ich trat wie verrückt, auch meinen Bruder. Es war mir zu eng. Ich beschädigte den Magen und die Leber. Deswegen hatte sie nicht überlebt… Ich nickte. Ich spürte keine Gefahr, denn ich war anders.  
Vor kurzem hatte ich aus Protest den Atem angehalten und stellte fest, dass ich nicht atmen musste. Ich tat es dennoch, da ich nicht auffallen wollte. Zudem hatte ich mich mit einem meiner Brüder geschlägert und ihm irgendetwas mit einem leichten, ungezielten Schlag gebrochen. Dass ich schneller war, als die anderen wusste ich sowieso schon lange. Aber es steigerte sich immer noch. „Du bist der jüngere von uns beiden.“ Ammon nickte.  
„Ist das nicht egal?“ Ich sah ihn an und wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Sadeh Tochter der Manzuma. Du wirst zum nächsten verschluckten Mond (Neu Mond) den Schlangen geopfert.“ Sagte Ammon gnadenlos. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an und nickte anschließend. Mir blieben noch zwei Tage. Zwei Tage in Bewachung. Ich ging und wurde von der ersten Frau und der ältesten Schwester in Empfang genommen. Sie sollten mich reinigen. Nur Jungfrauen wurden geopfert, um die Götter gnädig zu stimmen. Etwas Unberührtes sollte den Schlangen zum fraß vorgeworfen werden. Normaler weiße waren es zehnjährige Mädchen, die extra dafür vorbeireitet wurden. Ich war die zwei Tage bei der ersten Frau und der ältesten Schwester. Ich wurde gut genährt – für die Schlangen.  
Am Tag meiner Opferung gingen wir zum Nil und ich wurde gebadet, danach geölt. Man brachte mir noch einmal zu essen, bevor ich dann von drei Wachen abgeholt wurde. Ich trug ein langes Kleid aus groben Leinen. Einer der Männer lief vor mir, ein anderer zu meiner Rechten und der letzte hinter mir. Ammon stand mit den Brüdern an der Schlangengrube. Er lächelte, als er mich sah. „Sadeh!“ rief er und kam mich geöffneten Armen auf mich zu.  
„Sadeh, du bist heute, zum verschluckten Mond, die Opfergabe an die Göttin Iaret! Sei brav und gehe zu Ihr, wenn du drüben angekommen bist.“ Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, beide Wangen und Hände. „Lebe wohl!“ Mir war es nicht gestattet zu sprechen. Ammon reichte mir eine Hand, ich ergriff sie und er führte mich zum Eingang der Schlangengrube. Wir passierten ein Tor und lieben vor dem zweiten stehen. Ich wusste, dahinter waren fünf Schlangen.  
Vier Kobras und eine Königskobra. Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich schnell sterben. Ammon strich mir noch einmal über das Haar und verschwand dann wieder durch das erste Tor. Es wurde hinter ihm geschlossen und sobald es zu war, öffnete sich das andere. Sobald es vollständig offen war, durchschritt ich es hohen Hauptes und stellte mich in die Mitte der Grube. Die Schlangen lagen trägen herum und sahen auf, als ich stehen blieb. Sie fingen an, um mich herumzukriechen, blieben aber immer zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Ich blieb bis zum Sonnenaufgang stehen, dann setzte ich mich ans Tor.  
Die Schlangen zeigten kein Interesse an mir. Warum sie mich nicht fraßen, wusste ich nicht, aber ich nahm an, es war derselbe Grund wie bei den Krokodilen. Ich saß drei verschluckte Monde ein der Schlangengrube und dachte nach. Ich analysierte die Unterschiede zwischen den anderen und mir ins genauste. Irgendwann fingen die trägen Schlangen an zu randalieren. Besser gesagt, vier von ihnen. Sie hatten hunger, wollten mich aber nicht fressen. Die Königskobra lag da und beobachtete die anderen gelangweilt. Wirklich! Sie war gelangweilt! Sie zischte und die anderen hörten auf sich durch die Grube zu schlängeln.  
Die mächtige Königskobra erhob sich, schlängelte auf mich zu und… verbeugte sich vor mir? Aus einem Reflex heraus nickte ich ihr zu. Sie schien es als eine Art Zustimmung zu sehen. Sie bewegte sich auf das Tor zu und durchbrach es. Die anderen Schlangen folgten ihr und nur einen Augenblick später vernahm ich schreie. Ich kauerte mich hin und wartete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht worauf ich wartete. Sobald alle schreie verstummt waren erhob ich mich. Meine Gedanken waren kalt und ich wusste, dass ich diese kälte auch ausstrahlte. Ich verließ die Grube, machte mich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Es herrschte Verwüstung.  
Überall lagen tote und zwischen ihnen die fünf Schlangen, mit vollen Bäuchen. Ich lief auf den Nil zu. Ich sah viele meiner Schwestern. Als letztes erblickte ich dann Ammon. Er lebte noch und ich trat auf ihn zu. „Du stehst unter dem Schutz einer Gottheit. Wieso beschützt die die Göttin Iaret?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Ammon. Sie scheint etwas mit mir vor zu haben.“ Ammon war von einer der Schlangen gebissen worden. Damals waren sie noch giftig. Mich überkam ein seltsamer Durst und ich hörte sein Herz schlagen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter.  
Mir war klar, dass er vergiftet war, doch irgendwie störte es mich nicht. Ich entblößte seine Kehle und biss zu. Er schrie kurz auf und wurde dann in meinen Armen immer schwächer. Irgendwann hörte ich nichts mehr von ihm. Er war tot. Blutleer. Sein Blut erfüllte meinen Körper. Es veränderte mich noch ein wenig. Ich spürte förmlich, dass ich giftig wurde. Meine Kraft und mein Empfinden wuchs. Es war seltsam und fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an.  
Ich verließ das Dorf. Verließ meine Familie. Verließ mein Leben.  
Ich war nicht mehr Sadeh.  
Sadeh war gestorben.  
Wer ich war, wusste ich nicht.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/45/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/47/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/480123)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	47. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 47 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 47 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/533900)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/47/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/46/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/48/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.362  


  
  


  
Teil 2  
  
Sophies Chronik  
  
Sadias Chronik  


Es verging einige Zeit, seit Sadehs Tot und Sadias Geburt. Ich lebte seit langen in einer Stadt. Hochkultiviert und seiner Zeit voraus.  
Atlantis.  
Eine sagenhafte Stadt. Die Menschen hier widmeten sich der Forschung. In den Straßen und auf den Plätzen tollten Kinder umher. Es war ein Glückliches Leben. Ich kam mit dem letzten Vollmond hier her. Davor Lebte ich mal hier mal dort. Blieb nie länger als zehn Monde. Aber Atlantis war wirklich wundervoll. Auf den Plätzen wimmelte es von Kindern und exotischen Vögeln. Die meisten von den Vögeln waren künstlich erschaffen worden. Man forschte an Krankheiten und entwickelte ein Heilmittel dafür. Ich besuchte die Universität in Atlantis. Die Bibliothek war riesig. Ich verbrachte in ihr viel Zeit. Las Bücher über die Medizin und die Welt, der ich noch nicht begegnet war. Sie waren fortgeschritten.  
Die Medizin war weit entwickelt. Man konnte alles Beheben. Es gab keine Tote, vor einem bestimmten Alter. Es war friedlich, hier. Und so anders als in dem Dorf in dem ich aufwuchs. Die Männer hatten nur eine Frau. Hier war es verboten, mehrere Frauen zu haben, oder eine Frau, die mit einem Verwandt war. Ja, eine sehr friedliche Stadt. Immer wenn ich in der Bibliothek war, sah ich einen Mann dort sitzen und dicke Walzer lesen. Irgendwann beschloss ich, ihn anzusprechen. Ich wartete in der Bibliothek auf ihn. Nach einigen Stunden des Wartens kam er auch endlich, zog wieder die üblichen Bücher aus den Regalen und vertiefte sich in seine Aufzeichnungen. Ich stand auf, legte das Buch zurück und ging auf den jungen Mann zu.  
„Guten Tag.“ Er sah hoch und hob eine Braue an. „Hallo.“ Erwiderte er und sah dann wieder in das Buch. Ich setzte mich ihm Gegenüber und besah die Bücher. Nach einer Weile sah er genervt auf. „Was wollen Sie?“ Fragte er und blickte mich nun herausfordernd an. „Eigentlich wollte ich Sie fragen, was Sie hier immer lesen. Ich sehe Sie hier täglich, diese Bücher lesen. Aber da Sie so beschäftigt waren, wollte ich sie nicht durch mein Geschwätz stören.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind noch nicht lange in Atlantis, oder?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mein Name ist Lucian. Ich bin Biologe, speziell für Genmutationen.“ „Ich bin Sadia. Ich lese gerne.“ Ich grinste ihn an. Lucian war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit karibikblauen Augen. Seine blonden Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden. Einige Strähnen hatten sich bereits gelöst. Sein Gesicht hatte feine Gesichtszüge, mit ausgeprägten, hohen, Wangenknochen. Seine hohe Stirn gab ihm etwas Grüblerisches. Seine Schultern waren breit, er hatte die Statur eines Schwimmers.  
„Was hat Sie dazu bewegt, nach Atlantis zu kommen, Sadia?“ Er riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich habe von dieser Bibliothek gehört und konnte nicht anders, als hier her kommen. Ich habe noch nie so viele Bücher gesehen! Als ich hier her kam konnte ich nicht einmal eure Sprache sprechen, geschweige denn lesen.“ „Wie lange Sie sind denn schon hier?“ Er musterte mich ausgiebig. „Ich bin seit dem letzten Vollmond hier.“ Sein Mund klappte auf. „Sie sind seit acht Tagen in der Stadt!?“ Er klang hysterisch und ich nickte. „Seit acht Tagen in der Stadt…“ Der Gedanke schien ihm irgendwie zu gefallen.  
„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, die Sprache schon perfekt zu beherrschen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man richtig zuhört geht alles. Ich könnte alles, was ich in dieser Sprache sage auch in zehn anderen erzählen. Aber das wäre wohl nicht angebracht.“ Sie interessieren sich wohl sehr für Sprachen.“ Ich nickte. „Natürlich.“ Lucian sah mich schräg an. „Von solch einem Talent habe ich noch nie gehört. Sie sind schon viel herum gekommen?“  
„Viel… ja. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon einige Länder besucht. Doch nirgendwo war es so, wie hier. Hier ist es zivilisiert. Nicht so wie dort, wo ich aufwuchs.“ „Atlantis ist die größte Stadt der Welt. Sie finden nirgendwo das was wir hier haben.“ „Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“ Erwiderte ich. Lucian war irgendwie seltsam. Trotzdem würde ich ihm niemals sagen, dass ich seine Großmutter sein könnte.  
„Wie alt sind Sie?“ „Ich weiß nicht, mein Stamm hatte keine Richtige Zeitrechnung.“ „Sie sehen aus, als wären sie achtzehn, oder neunzehn Jahre alt.“ Achtzehn? Neunzehn? „Wie berechnet man das?“ Er sah mich etwas ungläubig an. „Ein Jahr… hat dreizehn Monate. Ein Monat hat achtundzwanzig Tage.“ „Eine Mondphase ist also ein Monat und dreizehn sind ein Jahr?“ Lucian nickte und musterte mich neugierig.  
In Atlantis lernte ich viel. Schreiben, rechnen… lesen konnte ich ja schon. Ich verbrachte eigentlich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Las alles. Die Bibliothek war zu festen Zeiten geöffnet, die ich anfangs nicht begriffen hatte; Doch auch dies erklärte mir Lucian. Ich kannte in Atlantis nur einige Menschen. Lucian und den Bibliothekar.  
Aber auch andere lernte ich kennen, oder traf sie hin und wieder. Ich saß wieder eine mal in der Bibliothek, las Bücher über die Medizin. Ich hatte auch schon alles über Gene und Genmutationen gelesen. Ich kannte alles was ich gelesen hatte auswendig. Ich war ein wandelndes Lexikon! Lucian kam auf mich zu, doch ich sah nicht auf. „Guten Abend, Sadia.“ Ich sah auf und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. „Lucian, guten Tag.“ Er setzte sich in den zerschlissenen Sessel, neben meinem.  
„Meine Frau lädt Sie heute Abend zum Essen ein.“ Ich stand auf und legte das Buch weg. „Dann sollten wir ihre Frau nicht warten lassen.“ Lucian erhob sich und er führte mich durch einige Straßen Atlantis. Wir blieben vor einem zweistöckigen Haus in einem wohlhabendem Viertel stehen. Lucian sperrte die Türe auf und wir traten hinein. Der Eingangsberiech war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Dort stand nur ein Schrank, für Mäntel und Schuhe. Alles war in einem erdigen Ton gehalten. Wahrscheinlich würde man es nicht bemerken, wenn man durch den Dreck gerannt wäre und dann hier hinein gekommen wäre, um sich dann umzuziehen. Lucian führte mich durch einen kleinen Flur in das große Wohnzimmer. Hier standen viele Regale, gefüllt mit Büchern oder Dinge die ich nicht benennen konnte.  
Das Esszimmer schloss, offen, an das Wohnzimmer. Hier war alles in einem schlichten Beige gehalten. Die Wände waren am hellsten und die Holzböden am dunkelsten. Die Einrichtung waren Beigetöne zwischen Wand und Boden. Einige Regale trennten das Wohnzimmer zusätzlich noch ein. Es gab, nahe den großen Fenstern, eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit mehreren Sesseln und Sofas. Hier und dort stand mal ein kleiner Beistelltisch daneben, auf denen meist irgendwelche Bücher lagen. Alles im allem sehr gemütlich. Lucian entschuldigte sich kurz bei mir, um nach seiner Frau zu sehen. Einige Minuten kam er dann mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Guten Abend, Sadia.“ Begrüßte mich eine hochgewachsene, rotblonde Frau mit grünen Augen und sehr femininen Gesichtszügen. Ich stand auf und reichte ihr meine Hand um sie kurz zu drücken. „Ich bin Cormia.“ Sie lächelte mich liebenswürdig an. Sie hatte etwas Mütterliches. Cormia setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa, während Lucian sich um das Essen kümmerte. „Ehrzählen Sie etwas von Sich.“ Forderte sie mich auf. Ich musste wirklich nachdenken, da ich sie nicht verschrecken wollte. Während ich kurz schwieg, lauschte ich ihrem Herzschlag, der ruhig vor sich hin ‚plätscherte‘. Doch ich vernahm noch einen; Einen schnelleren, vogelartigen Herzschlag.  
Cormia war schwanger, und ich wusste nicht, ob sie es wusste. „Ich komme aus der Wüste. Ich wurde an einem Flussgeboren, dass liegt schon einige Zeit zurück…“ Ich erzählte ihr eine abgewandte Version meiner Jugend. Sie lauschte mir fasziniert und unterbrach mich nie. „Und Sie sind wirklich erst seit zwei Monaten in Atlantis?“ fragte sie erstaunt und ich nickte. „Woah.“ Ich kicherte über ihre kindliche Begeisterung. Lucian brachte wenig später das Essen herein und wir begaben uns zu Tisch.  
Das Essen sah köstlich aus, doch leider konnte ich nicht viel davon essen. Wenn man Jahrhunderte – ich hatte versucht auszurechnen, wann ich etwa geboren wurde: Vor zweihundertdreiundvierzig Jahren – nichts aß, konnte man den Magen nicht so schnell überbelasten. Auch wenn das Essen köstlich war, schaffte ich nicht viel davon. „Sie essen nicht sonderlich viel?“ Fragte Cormia, die mir gegenüber saß. „Nein, tue ich wirklich nicht. Ich ernähre mich eher selten.“ Oder gar nicht.  
„Wie haben Sie sich eigentlich kennen gelernt?“ Fragte ich nun frei Schnauze. Lucian überließ es Cormia zu erzählen. „Wir kannten uns eigentlich schon seit unserer Kindheit. Wir sind wie Geschwister aufgewachsen, und irgendwie waren wir auch wie Geschwister, bis es dann eben mehr wurde. Unsere Väter kannten sich auch schon seit langem. Ich war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie wollten, dass Lucian und ich irgendwann einmal heirateten.“ Sie lächelte ihren Mann liebevoll an.  
„Als wir dann unsere Ausbildung beendet hatten, kam Lucian zu mir und bat mich, seine Frau zu werden. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet und war total überrascht gewesen. Davor hatten wir keine Beziehung geführt, oder waren uns sonst irgendwie nahe gekommen.“ Ihr verliebter Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich schmunzeln. Jeder Blinde würde sehen, wie sehr Cormia Lucian liebte. Und Lucian liebte Cormia. „Nach einigen Monaten haben wir dann geheiratet. Das ist jetzt drei Jahre her.“ Erklärte Lucian. „Und mit Kindern hatten wir bisher kein Glück.“ Fügte Cormia traurig hinzu.  
„Wieso?“ Wollte ich wissen. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. „Wir versuchen es, aber bis jetzt hat es einfach nicht geklappt.“ Meinte der Biologe sachlich. Mein Blick wanderte zu Cormia. „Ich denke, Sie beide hatten endlich Glück.“ Sie sahen mich verdutzt an. „Wie meinen Sie das, Sadia?“ „Ähm… Sie müssen wissen, ich habe ein sehr feines Gehör.  
Ich höre alles, was im Umkreis von zehn Meilen, gesagt oder getan wird. Ist es auch noch so leise. Ihren Herzschlag höre ich auch.“ Mein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch. Cormia schnappte nach Luft und fasste sich an den Bauch. „Sie meinen ich bin schwanger?“ Ich nickte lächelnd. Den restlichen Abend konnte man Cormia kaum beruhigen, so froh war sie darüber, ein Kind zu bekommen. Am Abend verließ ich das Haus und streifte durch die Straßen, wie ich es jede Nacht tat. Danach ging ich wie gewohnt wieder in die Bibliothek. Es vergingen einige Tage, bis ich Lucian wieder sah. Ich roch ihn, bevor ich ihn gesehen hatte.  
Er kam direkt auf mich zu und ließ neben mich plumpsen. „Ich weiß nicht, woher Sie wussten, dass meine Frau schwanger ist, aber Sie hatten recht.“ Ich konnte seinen Ton nicht einordnen und musterte ihn deswegen genau. „Wie schon gesagt, ich höre besser als jeder andere. Der vogelartige Herzschlag ihres Kindes bemerkte ich zwar erst, als ich Ihrer Frau gegenüber saß, aber ich bemerkte es.“ Der Boden erzitterte unter uns.  
Die Bücher fielen aus den Regalen und überall begannen die Menschen in Panik auszubrechen. „Ich muss zu Cormia!“ Rief Lucian aufgebracht, als das Erdbeben verebbt war. Wir liefen zusammen die Straßen entlang, zu seinem Haus. Es stand unverändert da, doch ich konnte Cormia wimmern hören. Ich wartete nicht darauf, dass Lucian die Türe aufschloss. Ich trat sie ein und rannte zu der schwangeren Frau im Wohnzimmer. Sie lag auf dem Boden, ihre Beine waren von einem der Regale eingeklemmt worden. „Cormia. Ich werde das Regal anhebe.  
Lucian wird Sie dann heraus ziehen. Verstanden?“ Beide nickten und ich begann das Regal anzuheben. Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzte. Sobald sie gesamt von der Last befreit war, zog Lucian sie hervor und ich stellte das Regal wieder auf. „Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus, mein Schatz.“ Flüsterte Lucian seiner Frau zu und wollt sie schon vorsichtig anheben. „Warte.“ Er stoppte in der Bewegung. „Es geht schneller wenn ich sie dort hin bringe.“  
„Sie ist zu schwer für dich!“ Wiedersprach er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf die beiden zu. Ich hob Cormia behutsam hoch. „Steig auf meinen Rücken!“ Befahl ich ihm. Er sah mich nur verwirrt an, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen. Kaum saß er sicher auf mir, raste ich schon in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit los. Cormia schrie erschrocken auf und Lucian klammerte sich in meine Kleidung. Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, da standen wir vor dem Krankenhaus. Lucian stieg von mir ab, ich gab ihm seine Frau und begleitete die beiden dann hinein. Sie wurde untersucht und über Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Man sagte uns, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht schwerwiegend waren, sodass sie morgen schon nach Hause gehen konnte.  
Wir blieben beide bei ihr.  
Am nächsten Tag wurde sie dann entlassen. Wir gingen zu ihnen und ich half beim aufräumen. Ich hob ein Buch auf und hielt dann inne. Die Tiere waren in aufruhe! Irgendetwas kam auf Atlantis zu. Ich rannte nach oben. Nahm eine Tasche und schmiss wahllos Kleidung hinein. Dann rannte ich mit der Tasche nach unten.  
„Wir müssen hier weg! Sofort.“ Beide sahen mich verwirrt an. Ich packte Lucian auf meinen Rücken und hob Cormia erneut auf meine Arme.  
Sie hielt krampfhaft die Tasche fest, die ich ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ich rannte mit ihnen über die Dächer der Stadt. Ich konnte die Angst der Tiere riechen. Die Menschen beachteten sie nicht. Ich lief auf den Hafen zu. Am Horizont sah ich ein Schiff, ich schätze es auf etwas zwanzig Meilen Entfernung. Ich hielt kurz an. „Haltet euch gut fest. Dort ist ein Schiff. Ich werde hinauf springen.“  
Kaum hatte ich geendet. Krallten sich beide an mir fest. Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang. Zum Glück hatte ich mich nicht verrechnet. Ich kam am hinteren Teil des Schiffes auf und lies die beiden Menschen von mir herunter. Einer der Matrosen sah mich einfach nur geschockt an. Ich drehte mich um. Atlantis erzitterte erneut.  
Die Fluten schienen sich zu teilen und Atlantis wurde einige Augenblicke später von einer riesigen Flutwelle verschluckt. Lucian und Cormia, die neben mir standen, sahen dem geschehen ehrfürchtig zu.  
„Du hast uns das Leben gerettet.“ Wisperte der blonde Mann, neben mir. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich stand da und sah zu, wie eine Kultur von der Natur verschluckt wurde. Ich beauftragte dem geschockten Matrosen uns zum Kapitän zu bringen.  
Er verstand die Situation, auch wenn er noch nicht so richtig glauben konnte, dass ihrer aller Heimat vom Meer verschluckt wurde.  
Wir verbrachten einige Zeit auf dem Schiff, bis es schließlich am Festland anlegte.  
Ich verabschiede mich von allen – für immer – und ging.  
Auch Sadia war nun gestorben – in den Fluten, die Atlantis zerstört hatte.  
Wieder wusste ich nicht, wer ich war – oder wo ich hin sollte.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/46/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/48/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/533900)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	48. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 48 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 48 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/539370)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/48/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/47/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/49/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.712  


  
  


  
Teil 3  
  
Sophies Chronik  
  
  
Sarahs Chronik  
  
Teil 1  


Jahrtausende vergingen und die Menschen begannen sich selbst auszurotten. Es gab überall Seuchen und Kranke. Die Menschen wussten nicht mehr weiter und ich sah ihnen zu, wie sie starben. Ich kam in ein Dorf und blieb, bis alle tot waren. Ich hatte es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Toten zu verbrennen. Ich stapelte sie fein säuberlich auf dem Marktplatz, zündete sie an und wartete darauf, dass nur noch Asche von ihnen übrig blieb. Dann ging ich, ins nächste Dorf.  
Ich war eine Art Seuchenbekämpfer. Wenn die Menschen so vor sich hin verrotten würden, würde das wahrscheinlich Katastrophale Auswirkungen auf das Weltbild haben. Ich ging in das nächste Dorf. Hier spielten die Kinder noch auf der Straße. Die Alten waren allesamt krank und lagen im starben. „Liam!“ Rief eine Mutter ihren Sohn. Der blonde Junge raste auf seine Mutter zu und sie verschwanden im Haus.  
Nach und nach holten alle Mütter ihre Kinder ins Haus. Sobald es dunkel war, sprang ich auf ein Hausdach und starrte in den Himmel, gab den Sternen Namen und betrachtetet den Lauf des Mondes. Ich dachte über das Leben der Menschen nach und wie kurz es doch war. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte ich Pferde wiehern und Männer lachen. Ich stand auf und lief über den Dächern auf die Gruppe zu. Sie mussten irgendwo im Wald sein. Ich sprang vom Dach auf einen Baum und weiter in den Wald hinein. „Hast du gesehen, wie diese Schlampe gebettelt hat? Uh! Das war vielleicht ein Genuss!“ Rief einer der Männer und die anderen lachten. Ich sprang weiter auf sie zu und blieb dann in einem Baum über ihnen Sitzen.  
Die Pferde wurden unruhig und blickten sich panisch um. Sie wussten, dass ich gefährlich war. „Was ist denn mit denen los? Ko! Geh und beruhig die dummen Viecher!“ Ein Junge – höchstens 16 – sprang auf und versuchte die Pferde zu beruhigen. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht. „Hey Boss! Wohin gehen wir als nächstes?“ Ein etwas stämmiger Mann mit dreckigen braunen Haaren sah auf. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein Dorf. Wir werden es als nächstes ausrotten, aber wir machen es wie immer.  
Zuerst die Kinder und dann die Frauen. Die Männer sollen es mit der furcht zu tun bekommen!“ Lachte der Boss böse. Ich sprang vom Baum, was die Pferde noch mehr in aufruhe versetzte. Sie zogen an den Zügeln und versuchten hier weg zu kommen. Eines musste man den Tieren lassen, sie waren schlauer als die Menschen, wenn es um Selbsterhaltung ging. Ich schlich auf den Jungen bei den Pferden zu, hielt ihm den Mund zu und zerrte ihn von dem Lager weg. Etwas zweihundert Meter weiter ließ ich von ihm ab. „Erklär mir die Hierarchie.“ Forderte ich.  
„Hä?“ Fragte der schwarzhaarige dümmlich. „Die Hierarchie! Wer ist der Boss und wer nimmt seinen Platz ein, wenn er stirbt?“ Ich sah ihn bedrohlich an. „Wieso sollte ich es dir sagen? Du solltest lieber fliehen. Sie kennen keine Gnade. Sie werden dich nur Missbrauchen und dich dann töten.“  
„Du stehst ganz unten.“ Ich stellte mit Absicht keine Frage, denn ich hatte recht. „Macht und Respekt muss man sich erarbeiten. Ich bin für die nichts weiter als ein Kind, das als Packesel dient.“ Fauchte der Junge.  
„Wann werden sie in das Dorf einfallen?“ „Bei Neumond. Niemand wird sie sehen und sie haben den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite. Nimm deine Familie und verschwinde, solange es noch geht!“ Seine Warnung war absolut ernst gemeint.  
„Ich werde jetzt zurück gehen.“ Er drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Lager der Banditen. Ich folgte ihm, allerdings durch die Baumkronen. „Ko! Wo warst du Nichtsnutz schon wieder?“ Donnerte der stämmige Mann mit den dreckigen braunen Haaren. „Ich musste mal.“ Antwortete Ko. In dreizehn bis vierzehn Tagen würden sie das Dorf angreifen, verriet mir der Mond. Ich beobachtete die Männer, die ganze Nacht über. Sie lachten über dumme Witze und betranken sich mit Met, das sie wahrscheinlich irgendwo gestohlen hatten. Als der Tag anbrach ging ich zurück ins Dorf.  
Die Menschen waren schon auf und arbeiteten auf den Feldern. Die Kinder spielten auf dem Marktplatz fangen und lachten fröhlich. Ich ging in das Rathaus, auf dem direkten Weg zum Bürgermeister. „Was willst u, Mädchen?“ Fragte er als ich eintrat. „Zu Neumond werden Banditen in euer Dorf einfallen.“ Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, ging ich auch schon wieder hinaus. Liam rannte einem Mädchen hinterher, das wahrscheinlich ein Jahr jünger war als er selbst. Das Mädchen blonde Mädchen stolperte und fing an zu weinen. Liam nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Kairi, hör auf zu weinen. Das macht mich traurig.“ Kairi hatte in Liam einen guten Freund gefunden, so viel war sicher.  
Aber sicher war auch, dass der Bürgermeister mir nicht glaubte. Sie würden alle an Neumond sterben. Tage vergingen, und die Woche vor Neumond war angebrochen. Jeden Tag verschwanden ein paar Kinder und Frauen. Ich war die einzige, die wusste, wo sie waren. Die Kinder wurden allesamt getötet. Wenigstens ging es immer schnell, aber die Mütter taten mir Leid; Sie mussten zusehen, wie ihren Kindern der Hals aufgeschnitten wurde. Was die Männer mit den Frauen anstellten, war wirklich alles andere als human.  
Die Frauen waren ein Wrack. Aber wer wäre das nicht, wenn das eigene Kind vor einem getötet wurde? Neumond kam schneller als ich dachte. Ich wartete auf den Dächern auf den Einfall der Banditen. Und sie kamen auch. Alles war still im Dorf und sie kamen. Sie ritten einfach so in das Dorf hinein. Ich sprang vom Dach und landete vor dem Anführer. Das Pferd schlug aus und wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen, aber der Mann hatte es gut unter Kontrolle. Er grinste mich böse an und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Geh aus dem Weg, Mädchen. Du wirst noch früh genug sterben.“ Sagte er mit brummiger Stimme. Ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter. „Ich werde darüber hinweg sehen, dass du mich bedroht hast.“ Einige Männer lachten. „Ich werde darüber hinweg sehen, dass du dieses Dorf ausrotten willst.“ Alle hatten aufgehört zu lachen und sahen mich skeptisch an.  
„Sollten wir uns noch einmal begegnen, wirst du sterben.“ Versprach ich, worauf der Anführer in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Wie willst du das machen, Mädchen?“ Einer seiner Männer stieg von seinem Pferd. Er dachte wohl, ich würde ihn nicht sehen und ein Mensch würde das wahrscheinlich auch nicht können.  
„Willst du mich zu Tode langweilen?“ Er grinste breit und sein Gefolgsmann schlich hinter mich. Ich hörte wie er ein Messer aus seiner Kleidung zog. „Nein. Ich werde dich nicht zu Tode langweilen. Das wäre ein viel zu sanfter Tod für dich.“ Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort bedrohlicher. Der Mann stand mittlerweile hinter mir. Ein Ruck und ich hatte sein Messer an der Kehle. „Du kannst mich damit nicht verletzten. Niemand kann mich verletzten.“ Ich war mir sicher, dass niemand meine Worte gehört hatten. „Bu bum. Bu bum. Wieso so aufgeregt? Hast du angst vor einem kleinen Mädchen?“ Fragte ich den Mann hinter mir.  
„Darf ich sie töten, Boss?“ In seiner Stimme war ein seltsames verlangen. „Mach was du willst, Mock.“ Mein Angreifer schnitt mir die Kehle durch, oder versuchte es zumindest. „Was für ein schwächlicher Versuch, mir die Kehle zu durchschneiden.“ Sagte ich kühl und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand. „So geht es viel besser.“ Meine Hand flog durch die Luft und einen Augenblick später, rollte sein Kopf vor meine Füße. Ich hob ihn hoch und warf ihm den Boss zu.  
„Der Mann war nicht zu gebrachen.“ Meinte ich und verschwand in den Baumkronen. Ko übergab sich und der Anführer schmiss den Kopf seines Gefolgsmannes achtlos zur Seite. „Wir stürmen jetzt das Dorf. Tötet alle!“ Damit begann das Gemetzel. Bis zum Morgengrauen waren sie wieder verschwunden und Leichen pflasterten den Weg. Ich ging durch die Straßen, sammelte die Toten ein und achtete darauf, irgendwo einen Herzschlag zu hören. Ich ging in ein Haus. Die Erwachsenen lagen im Schlafzimmer – überall Blut.  
Dann – ein leises Schluchzen. Ich ging dem Schluchzen und dem dazugehörigen Herzschlag nach. Ich betrat ein Zimmer. Ein Mädchen lag tot in ihrem Bett und Liam kauerte daneben. Ich ging auf ihn zu, streichelte ihm über den Rücken, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Liam war unversehrt geblieben, auch wenn er überall mit Blut verschmiert war. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sich daran niemals erinnern können. Ich setzte ihn draußen ab. „Liam, hör mir zu.“ Er sah mich mit großen blauen Augen an. „Ich muss hier aufräumen und du musst hier bleiben, okay?“  
Liam nickte und ich ging zurück in das Haus um die Leichen zu holen. Ich brachte sie zu den anderen und Liam folgte mir. Er hatte angst davor, allein zu sein. Er wartete immer brav vor den Häusern und folgte mir ansonsten auf Schritt und Tritt. Als ich in ein weiteres Haus gehen wollte, begann Liam zu weinen. Ich nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Was ist denn, Liebling?“ „Kairi.“ Schluchzte er immer wieder. Ich versuchte ihn so weit wie möglich zu beruhigen und ging dann in das Haus.  
Wieder lauschte ich, ob irgendwo ein Herzschlag war und – tatsächlich – ein kleines Herz schlug. Ich suchte nach dem Kind, das diesen Ton von sich gab. Ich öffnete eine Türe und da saß Kairi. Ich nahm sie hoch und brachte sie nach draußen zu Liam. „Liam. Kairi geht es gut. Sie schläft gerade. Passt du auf sie auf?“ Liam nickte eifrig und setzte sich dann neben das kleine Mädchen. Liam trug Kairi huckepack, während ich die Toten Eltern des Mädchens zum Scheiterhaufen brachte.  
„Liam?“ Der kleine Junge sah mich fragend an. „Ich möchte das du hier mit Kairi wartest, okay?“ Er nickte, wenn auch nur zögerlich. „Wenn irgendjemand kommt, dann musst du ganz laut Sarah rufen.“ Liam nickte wieder und ich ließ die beiden bei den Toten um die restlichen seelenleere Körper einzusammeln. Da der kleine Junge mir nicht mehr hinterher lief, konnte ich wieder schneller machen und so kam ich schnell voran.  
Zur Mittagszeit waren alle Dorfbewohner – ob tot oder Lebendig – ein wenig außerhalb des Dorfes. Ich sammelte Stroh und Holz, positionierte es so, dass die Menschen Feuer fangen konnten und zündete es an. Sobald die einige Feuer gefangen hatten, brachte ich die beiden einzigen Überlebenden weg. Wir gingen in ein Haus, das einigermaßen sauber geblieben war.  
Ich gab den beiden was zu essen und brachte sie dann ins Bett. Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich über das Feuer wachen müsste. Es dauerte eine Nacht, bis nichts mehr darauf hin wies, das sich dort einst ein Leichenhaufen befand. Mit ‚meinen‘ Kindern verließ ich einige Tage später das Dorf. Wir liefen einige Tage, da ich mich den Kindern anpassen musste, wenn sie selber laufen wollten. Zudem mussten wir immer wieder anhalten, weil sie mal mussten oder Hunger oder Durst hatten.  
Doch wir schafften es nach sechs Tagen im Dorf anzukommen. Hier tuschelte man über mich, da Liam und Kairi mich mit Momma anredeten. Aber mir war das egal. Ich sorgte mich eher um die Kinder. Kairi hatte Albträume, was ich ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Sie hatte miterlebt wie ihre Eltern starben und das hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Jede Nacht erlebte sie den Tot ihrer Eltern. Wieder und wieder. Liam schien gar nicht mehr daran zu denken. Als würde er sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. „Momma!“ Rief eine Junegnstimme. Liam kam auf mich zugelaufen.  
In seiner Hand ein Blumenstrauß. „Für dich.“ Sagte er grinsend und hielt mir die Blumen hin. Ich nahm sie aus seiner kleinen Hand und lächelte ‚meinen Sohn‘ freudig an. „Die sind aber schön. Danke, mein Liebling.“ Liams Augen funkelten freudig. Er umarmte mich kurz und rannte dann zu Kairi. Der Wind frischte auf – wehte aus dem Wald in meine Richtung. Ein kleines Knurren entwich meiner Kehle. Dieses Dorf war also ihr nächstes Ziel.  
Ich ging Liam und Kairi suchen – fand sie am Fluss und brachte sie nach Hause. Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie dort warten sollten. Ich ging in den Walt hinein. Lief auf das Leger der Banditen zu.  
Ich stand am Rande einer Lichtung. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt und fast alle schliefen. Ko musste wache halten, hatte mich aber noch nicht bemerkt. Ich trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume und Kos Blick huschte zu mir. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte Angst. Das konnte ich sogar gegen den Wind riechen. Ich schritt auf ihn zu, während er mich starr an sah. „Sieh dich vor, Ko. Ich werde mein Wort halten.“ Er starrte mich immer noch voller Panik an.  
„Weck deinen Anführer und geh in das Dorf.“ Ich zeigte ihm die Richtung. Er nickte und sputete sich, den Anführer zu wecken.  
Dieser brummelte leicht, als Ko versuchte ihn zu wecken. „Dio! Wach auf!“ Ko schüttelte ihn kräftig.  
„Wieso weckst du mich? Du undankbarer Bengel!“ Da Ko sein Werk vollbracht hatte, sprang er auf, deutete kurz auf mich und lief dann zum Dorf. Ich wollte dem Jungen, der bei den Banditen in Gefangenschafft lebte ein neues Leben geben. „Du schon wieder.“ Brummelte Dio und stand nun auf.  
„LEUTE!“ Alle schreckten hoch und sahen ihren Boss verwirrt an. Währenddessen setzte ich langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Schritt mit unbewegter Miene auf die Männer zu. „Ich dachte du wärst klüger, Dio. Würdest einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Würdest mein Versprechen ernst nehmen.“ Dio grinste hinfällig.  
„Du kannst mich nicht töten, Mädchen.“ Er lachte kurz. „Ich bin unsterblich!“ Ich blieb stehen. Lauschte seinem Herzschlag, dem fließen seines Blutes. „Du bist nicht unsterblich. Du bist noch jung und dumm.“ Der Anfang dreißig Jährige Mann lachte erneut.  
„Du bist jünger als ich, Mädchen. Was weißt du schon vom Leben?“ „Mein Bruder, hatte mich der Götting Iaret geopfert. Sie verschonte mich und Sand ihre Diener aus, mein Volk zu töten.“ Ich spürte wie meine Augen sich verdunkelten. Er schien es auch zu bemerken.  
„Als ich aus der Opfergrube trat, gab es nur noch einen der um sein Leben kämpfte. Ich trank sein Blut. Das ist viele Jahrtausende her. Mein Leben dauert an. Ich kann nicht sterben.“ Das letzte Wort hauchte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Dio wich erschrocken zurück, da er mich nicht kommen sah. „Was- Was bist du?“ Rief er voller Panik aus.  
„Ich bin… euer Tot.“  
Ich riss ihm, mit einer kleinen Bewegung, den Kopf ab. Seine Gefolgsmänner schrien. Auch sie starben – auf dieselbe Art. Ich stapelte die Leichen und verbrannte sie. Niemals würde sich jemand an diese Männer erinnern können. Ich ging zum Fluss und wusch mich und mein Kleider. Ich würde nicht Blutverschmiert ins Dorf zurück kehren.  
Dort wartete Ko am Hauptplatz.  
Er kam auf mich zu und ich bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Ich erzählte ihm nichts. Ko bekam die Hütte, in denen meine Kinder und ich gelebt hatten und wir zogen weiter.

Sechszehn Jahre vergingen und sie wurden erwachsen – und krank. Sie lagen im Sterben und mir war klar, dass sie den nächsten Vollmond nicht erleben würden. Es war die Nacht vor Neumond. Ich wagte einen Schritt. Zuerst biss ich Kairi in den Hals. Sie erwachte aus ihrem leichten schlaf und zur gleichen Zeit hatte ich schon Liam gebissen. Sie fingen gleichzeitig an zu schreien. Schrien zuerst lange, bis sie begriffen, dass es nichts nütze.  
Ich entschuldigte mich – immer und immer wieder. In der Nacht nach Neumond hörten ihre Herzen auf zu schlagen. Ihre Augen hatten sich rot gefärbt und sie strotzten nur so vor Energie. Sie verspürten Durst, jagten Tiere – niemals Menschen. Mit der Zeit verfärbten sich ihre Augen zu einem braun und dann zu Gold. Ich hatte meine Kinder zu etwas neuem gemacht. Wir waren da, als die Menschen schon ausgerottet waren. Wir warteten und der Mensch tauchte erneut auf.

  
~~O.o~~

  
  
Und was haben wir heute gelernt?  
Die ersten Vampire waren Vegetarier!  


  
~~O.o~~

Noch eine kleine Info:

Die Menschen sind tot und wenn es keine Menschen gibt, dann können Vampire keine Menschen töten: Ergo sie sind vegetarier!  
Sophie ist der Urvampir (und ja, sie ist ein richtiger Vampir, der nur etwas anders ist), Liam und Kairi sind eine Art zwischenstufe. Ab der 3. Genaration (also wenn Liam und Kairi jemanden beißen) sind es dann diese schwachen Vampire, mit dem Drang nach Menschenblut.  
Wenn Sophie jemanden beißt, hat diese Person eine sehr gute selbst kontrolle und kann seinen niederen Instinkten wiederstehen. (-> Kein Ausgeprägter Blutdurst.)  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/47/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/49/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/539370)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	49. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 49 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 49 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/354791)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/49/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/48/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/50/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.025  


  
  


  
Teil 4  


Sophies Chronik  


Sarahs Chronik  


Teil 2  


„Solche Idioten.“ Brummelte Liam in einer längst vergessenen Sprache. „Glauben die wirklich, dass ich Sarah hergeben werde?“ Liam und Kairi hatten geheiratet. Waren also offiziell zusammen und ich, ich war Liams Schwester und er hatte die Vormundschaft für mich. Nach ihren Regeln jedenfalls.  
Liam und Kairi sahen mich als Mutter, Schwester und beste Freundin. Ich war immer das, was sie gerade brauchten. Wir lebten in einem Dorf, das später einmal Rom werden sollte und genossen unser Leben. Sofern das eben ging. Liam bekam ein Haufen Heiratsanträge, für mich.  
Immer ließ er mich entscheiden, und sagte dann in seinem Namen ab. Ich interessierte mich nicht für die Männer in diesem Dorf. Doch Kairi war da anders – sie war anders. Durch die Wandlung vor über fünfhunderttausend Jahren, hatte ihr Gedächtnis keine Lücke mehr. Sie erinnerte sich an alles was je passiert war. Jeder Gedanke, jedes Wort, jede Handlung.  
Sie wusste auch, wie ihre Eltern starben. Kairi tat mir unendlich Leid. Sie verkraftete es nicht, bei Liam war das anders. Er wusste alles und es war ihm egal. Er dachte wahrscheinlich nicht daran und ich sprach die beiden auch nie darauf an. „Der Mond sagt mir, dass wir eine neue Rasse schaffen sollen, mein Liebling.“ Liam und ich sahen Kairi fragend an. „Er sagt, wir sollen uns über die Welt verbreiten und sie in Schutt und Asche setzten. Grr!“  
Sie formte ihre Hände zu klauen und hielt sie sich vor das Gedicht. Sie galt als Verrückt. Sie war nicht verrückt, nur anders. „Was sagt dir der Mond noch?“ Wollte nun Liam wissen.  
„Die Menschen werden sterben und wir sollen sie erhalten. Du und ich, mein Liebling. Wir sollen die Könige der neuen Rasse sein und unsere Mami soll ihre Gottheit werden!“ Kairis goldene Augen funkelten eigenartig. „Wir werden Könige sein und über die Welt herrschen! Sie werden unsere Mutter anbeten und um Gnade winseln.“ Ich hielt Kairi manchmal für böse, was wahrscheinlich an ihrem Trauma lag.  
Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Das wurde mir immer bewusster. Es ging mittlerweile auf Mitternacht zu und Kairi saß im Garten unseres Hauses. „Die Sterne! Sie sagen es ist soweit! Heute soll es geschehen. Heute sollen wir eine neue Rasse schaffen. Uh! Sie sagen, wir müssen auf sie Acht geben. Sie sind schwach und es gelüstet sie nach menschlichem Blut. Wir sollen ihnen zeigen wie es geht. Wir sollen sie zu etwas besserem machen.“ Liam und ich waren, während Kairi sprach, zu ihr getreten. „Wir müssen gehen.“ Meinte sie mit großen Augen und erhob sich. Wir traten auf die menschenleere Straße. „Kairi, Darling. Wie sollen wir die neue Rasse erschaffen?“  
Liam sah seine Frau fragend an. „Ich werde es dir Zeigen, mein Liebling. Mutter darf nur zusehen. Sie macht andere als wir, mein Liebling.“ Sie drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund und hüpfte dann vor uns her. Sie blieb stehen, sah sich um und hüpfte dann einen anderen Weg entlang. „Oh! Sieht her! Ich habe ihn gefunden. Er soll der Erste seiner Art sein.“ Wir standen vor einem Bettler, der uns mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Kairi nickte auf meine Frage hin. „Die Sterne haben es mir verraten.“ Sie lächelte breit und enthüllte ihre weißen Zähne.  
Dann sah sie wieder den Bettler an. „Ihr müsst mich stoppen. Ich darf ihm nicht zu viel seines Lebens berauben.“ Sie sah den Mann noch einige Minuten an, bevor sie sich zu ihm herab beugte, ihre Zähne an seiner Kehle ansetzte und zubiss. Sie trank einen Schluck und ließ dann von selbst ab. „Es ist vollbracht.“ Sagte sie, während der Mann anfing zu schreien. „Jetzt müssen wir warten. Wir sollten ihn nicht bei Menschen erwachen lassen.“ Sie hob den Mann mühelos auf die Arme und brachte ihn zu unserem Haus. Sie legte ihn auf den Boden und lief dann in ihr Zimmer.  
„Packt, mein Geliebten. Wir werden von hier verschwinden müssen. Es ist an der Zeit zu gehen. Ihm die Welt zu zeigen.“ Sie ging zu dem, immer noch schreienden, Bettler, beugte sich zu ihm herab und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Nicht wahr, mein Sohn? Du willst die Welt sehen und ich werde sie dir offen legen.“ Der Mann sah meine Tochter angsterfüllt an. „Durch dich, mein lieber Junge, wird sich alles verändern. Wir werden etwas sein. Mächtiger als alles andere. Mehr noch: Wir werden sie im Dunkeln beherrschen!“ Sie ging wieder und ließ den Mann da liegen. Ich sah ihn mitleidig an und tat es dann Kairi gleich. Wir packten einige unserer Kleider ein und gingen dann zu dem Mann.  
Er lag da, als wäre er tot. Sein Herz schlug schnell und unregelmäßig. Als hätte es mit etwas schwerem zu kämpfen. „Dein Name, mein Sohn.“ Sagte Kairi zu dem Bettler. Der Mann stöhnte und sah Kairi flehend an. „Töte mich.“ Hauchte er. „Dein Name.“ Die Blondine beharrte auf ihre Forderung. „Kenzie.“ Antwortete der Mann schließlich. „Kenzie! Was für ein wundervoller Name. Weist du was er bedeutet? Nein? Es bedeutet ››weiser Anführer‹‹. Du solltest stolz auf den Namen sein. Wirklich! Nicht jeder ist dazu auserkoren anzuführen!“ Kairi hob den Mann auf ihre Arme und trat nach draußen.  
„Oh! Die Sterne werden uns den Weg weisen!“ Kairi lief los und wir folgten ihr. Nach einigen Minuten stoppten wir. „Hier soll es sein!“ Sprach das Mädchen und legte den Mann ab. „Hier wird einst eine Festung sein! Eine Stadt von unser einem regiert. Ein sicherer Ort für die Menschen die hier leben und der Tot für die, die es nicht tun.“ Kairi drehte sich im Kreis und ihr weißes Kleid flatterte im Wind. „Was meinst du, Liebling?“ „Es wird einst den Namen Volaterrae haben. Ein Mann… Uh!... Er wird seinesgleichen um sich scharen! Wird sie Sammeln und mächtig werden. Doch nicht alle zusammen werden so mächtig sein wie unsere Mutter. Sie wird ihn vernichten, wenn er nicht tut, was seine Gottheit ihm sagt. Er wird versuchen sie zu töten. Doch es will ihm nicht gelingen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Niemals! Mutter wird alles überdauern. Selbst dann, wenn nichts mehr existiert, wird sie sein. Sie wird allmächtig werden und alle sollen sie fürchten!“ Sie tänzelte ein wenig im Wind. „Die Sterne sagen die Wahrheit, Mutter! Wir werden Macht besitzen und die Welt wird uns zu Füßen liegen.“ Sie stockte, wirbelte im Kreis herum und begann zu lachen. „Wölfe! Sie wollen uns stürzen! Sie werden es nicht schaffen. Sie sind nichts! Weder Mensch noch Wolf! Sie sind… Eine Krankheit. Die Armen. Sind alle krank. Werden niemals gesund werden und sterben. Die Armen kleinen Tierchen…“ Das ging noch zwei weitere Tage. Kenzie hatte es aufgegeben zu schreien. Er hatte begriffen, das es ihm nichts nütze. Wir warteten darauf, dass er nun endlich erwachte. Der Mond stand am Himmel und schien auf uns herab. Ich lauschte dem immer schwächer werdenden Herzklopfen des Mannes. „Endlich. Endlich werden die Schmerzen ein Ende haben.“ Stöhnt er und griff nach seinem Herzen.  
„Sie werden niemals enden. Du wirst sie in Erinnerung behalten.“ Sagte Liam kühl und sah seiner Frau dabei zu, wie sie im Nachtwind und Mondschein tanzte. Ihre Haut war weiß. Ihre Haare schimmerten golden. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, der sie nicht war. Die Gabe des zweiten Gesichts lag schwer auf ihr. Es würde immer schwer auf ihr lasten und irgendwann… Irgendwann würden meine Kinder mich verlassen. Jetzt noch nicht aber bald. Wenn die Menschheit einen glauben fand. Etwas, das sie glaubten.  
Der Wind spielte mit Kairis Haar, wirbelte es durch die Luft, während sie im Mondlicht tanzte. Tanzte und wartete. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Schloss die Augen und bewegte sich wie eine Feder im Wind. Legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das silberne Licht des Mondes auf sich seinen. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen.  
Wörter verließen stumm ihren Mund. Sie wirbelte umher und reckte sich dann wieder dem Mond entgegen bevor sie anfing zu singen:  
››Aufwachen aus deinem Schlaf.  
Das Trocknen deiner Träne. Heute fliehen wir. Wir fliehen!  
Packe und zieh dich an, bevor dein Vater uns hört.  
Bevor alle Höllen sich öffnen,  
Luft, erhalte Atem. Verlier nicht deine Nerven.  
Luft, erhalte Atem.  
Ich kann das nicht alleine!  
Sing uns ein Lied. Ein Lied um uns warm zu halten.  
Dort ist solch eine Kühle. Eine Kälte!  
Du kannst lachen. Ein willenloses lachen.  
Wir hoffen deine Ordnung und Weisheit ersticken dich jetzt.  
Wir sind eins, in Ewigkeit Frieden.  
Wir hoffen, dass du erstickst, dass du erstickst.  
Wir hoffen, dass du erstickst, dass du erstickst.  
Wir hoffen, dass du erstickst, dass du erstickst.‹‹  
Ich wusste nicht, wen oder was sie damit meinte. Im nächsten Moment hörte das Herzklopfen auf.  
Kenzie schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich prompt auf. „Was…?“ Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie klang nicht mehr rau, nicht mehr menschlich. Als wäre er ein Engel. „Du solltest dich waschen. Danach werden wir Speisen.“ Kairi nahm die Kleidung, die sie für Kenzie mitgebracht hatte. „Kommt!“ Forderte sie uns auf und wir folgten ihr nach Südosten zu einem großen See. Kenzie wusch sich und betrachtete seine roten Augen im Wasser. „Geh hinein. Entferne den Dreck deines alten Lebens. Du wurdest geschaffen um mehr zu sein.“ Er wusch sich, tauchte unter und blieb dort stundenlang. Als die Sonne aufging, stieg er aus dem Wasser. Seine Haut war weiß. Die Sonne schien auf seinen Rücken und brach das Licht.  
Er glänzte wie ein Diamant im Licht. Kairi reichte ihm eine Hose und ein Hemd, die er schnell an zog. Kenzie sah fragend zu Kairi. „Verbeuge dich vor deiner Gottheit.“ Der braunhaarige Mann, tat wie ihm geheißen. Er kniete nieder – vor mir. „Erlaubte mir, Eure Göttlichkeit, Euch zu dienen.“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und ein kleiner Schlag durchfuhr meinen Körper. „Kenzie. Du sollst mir dienen und der Anfang von etwas neuem sein.“ Sagte ich und ließ meine Hand sinken. Er richtete sich auf und sah mich freudig an. „Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht sein, Eure Göttlichkeit.“ Liam ging mit Kenzie los, wollte ihm zeigen, wie man sich richtig ernährt.  
Meine Tochter und ich liefen zurück. Und warteten auf die Männer. Sie kamen nach Stunden, die für mich nur Minuten waren. Ich war alt und er war neu. Für uns verging die Zeit anders.

Es vergingen Jahrtausende und Kenzie tat, wozu er berufen wurde. Kairi sagte ihm wen er Wandeln sollte und das tat er dann auch. Doch diese Kinder waren anders. Hatten keine Kontrolle und es lüstete sie nach menschlichem Blut. Volaterrae wurde erbaut. Könige regierten die Stadt und wir regierten die Könige. Kairi sagte, es wäre bald soweit.  
Er würde kommen. Und er kam. Mit zwei weiteren. Sie nahmen die Burg ein und wandelten die Menschen zu dem, was sie waren. Diese Rasse hatte sich bereits ausgebreitet. War auf der ganzen Welt zu finden. Doch es herrschte Unstimmigkeit. Meine Tochter sollte recht behalten; Er wollte mich töten. „Sie sagt, du wärst unsere Göttin.“ Er sah mich an und strich mit seiner Hand durch mein Gesicht. Als er mich berührte, bekam ich wie einst bei Kenzie einen Schlag und im gleichen Moment strömten Bilder, Gedanken und Worte auf mich ein. Kairi sagte, es wäre seine Gabe, alles zu sehen. Und er hatte sie nun mir geschenkt. „Du bist alt. Sagte Aro.  
„Viel älter als irgendjemand. Du bist stärker als wir. Du bist unsere Gottheit.“ Er ging vor mir auf die Knie. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Seine Brüder verstanden ihn nicht. War wahrscheinlich besser so. Ich berührte alle die, die so waren wie er. Ihre Gaben gingen auf mich über und irgendwann spürte ich, wann, wo und von wem ein neuer geschaffen wurde. Ich ließ mir Zeit und ging zu ihnen. Berührte sie und verschwand wieder.  
Nach Volterra musste ich oft. Dort gab es immer Neulinge. Neulinge mit mächtigen Gaben. Meine Kinder verlor ich aus den Augen, doch ich wusste wo sie waren.  
Kairi sollte recht behalten:  
Ich würde allmächtig werden.  


  
~~O.o~~  
  
Damit wäre Sophies Chronik beendet.  
Nächstes Kapitel geht es dann mit der normalen Geschichte weiter.  
Und ein rechtherzliches Dankeschön an Schwemmi, die mich dazu gebracht hat, Sophies Chronik zu schreiben.

Biss zum nächsten Mal…  
  


<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyQVTs3vgfg>  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/48/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/50/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/354791)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	50. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 50 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 50 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/579549)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/50/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/49/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/51/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.417  


  
  


Jaja, ich weiß! Ist nicht die Hauptstory. Ich komm da grade nicht weiter.  
Aber ich hab das Bedürfnis ein Haufen Chroniken zu schreiben.  
Und das werde ich nun auch tun.  
Die ‚Werewolf Chronicles’ handeln von Claire und Kai, geschrieben aus der Sicht von Teresa.  
Ich hoffe, sie wird Euch gefallen!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurzzusammenfassung:  
Die Zwillinge (Claire & Teresa) sind die Kinder von Jacob und Renesmee.  
Die beiden haben noch einen älteren Bruder (Elias), der verheiratet ist (Isabelle) und die beiden haben eine Tochter (Elisa)  
Renesmee hat einen Zwillingsbruder (Anthony), der ebenfalls verheiratet ist (Sara) und die beiden haben eine Tochter (Cassandra)  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Werewolf Chronicles

Teresas Point of View

Teil 1

Siebentausend Jahre waren vergangen. Nicht für meine Familie, nicht für die Welt, sondern für Claire und mich.  
Claire hatte mich dazu überredet, sie zu begleiten. Bis jetzt hatte ich sie immer begleitet – doch dieses Mal wollte ich nicht. Ich spürte instinktiv, dass etwas passieren würde.  
Ich behielt recht, etwas ist geschehen. Etwas, das ein Wolf wohl niemals überstehen würde.  
Wölfe paaren sich für das ganze Leben.  
Auch wir Gestaltwandler-Wölfe tun das.  
Wir nennen es ‚Prägung‘.  
Menschen verstanden Wölfe nichts – die Menschen waren wie Karnickel.  
Sie betrügen ihren Partner, verletzen ihre Kinder.  
Wölfe würden so etwas niemals tun.  
Ich verstand nie, warum in Märchen die Wölfe immer als böse dargestellt wurden.  
Die Menschen hatten Angst – Angst vor Tieren, die ihnen ungewiss erscheinen. Wir Wölfe waren für sie kinderfressende Wildtiere. Mehr nicht.  
Aber galt das für alle?  
Es ist doch der Jagdinstinkt, der Tiere so gefährlich macht. Würde ein Hase nicht vor dem Fuchs weglaufen, würde der Fuchs sich für seine Beute nicht einmal interessieren.  
So ist es auch bei Wölfen – würde ihre Beute nicht weglaufen, währen sie nicht interessier.  
Gestaltwandler tickten da noch etwas anders. Wir jagten unsere Beute, wenn wir Lust darauf hatten – oder wir fressen Lebewesen, die sich vor Angst nicht mehr Bewegen können.  
Dann gab es da noch eine Sorte von Wölfen. Wölfen, denen das töten Spaß machte.  
Die Menschen nannten sie ‚loup-garou‘, ‚hombre lobo‘, ‚lupo mannaro‘, ‚Versipellis‘ ‚Lykanthrop’ oder schlicht und ergreifend ‚Werwolf‘.  
Sie fraßen ihre Beute nicht.  
Sie rissen ihnen die Kehle auf und hetzten davon, anders als der natürliche Wolf oder wir Gestaltwandler.  
Claire und ich machten die Bekanntschaft mit dieser Art von Wolf.  
Wir waren uns darüber bewusst, dass sie existieren, doch wir wussten nichts über sie. Für uns waren sie ausgestorben. Leider hatten wir vergessen in welcher Zeit wir waren und so kam eins zum anderen…

(7000-8000 Jahre zuvor – Spielt im Mittelalter) (1582)  
[Zeitangaben müssen nicht verstanden werden]

„Claire! Nun mach schon!“, hetzte ich meine Zwillingsschwester.  
„Ich komm ja schon!“, reif sie zurück und kam aus dem Haus gerannt. Nun gut, als Haus konnte man es nicht bezeichnen, es war eher eine Hütte, aber wir waren damit zufrieden.  
Wir lebten in einer Art ‚Königreich‘. Ein Bote hatte angekündigt, dass die Prinzen heute durch die Dörfer fahren würden und es waren alle jungen Mädchen aufgefordert worden, auf dem Marktplatz zu erscheinen. Wir gingen los. Kleine Kinder spielten auf der Straße und die älteren Mädchen standen kichern und gackernd zusammen.  
Recht schnell kamen wir am Marktplatz an – überall standen Mädchen, die sich herausgeputzt hatten um den Prinzen zu gefallen. Es war, als würden sie sich selbst verkaufen wollen. Nun gut, in dieser Zeit musste ein Mädchen nicht viel können; Sticken, nähen, kochen, Putzen, auf Kinder aufpassen und natürlich Kinder auf die Welt bringen. Deswegen waren diese Mädchen hier auch strohdoof und ich blendete ihre Gedanken vollkommen aus.  
Die Mädchen waren eitel, sie versuchten sich mit ihrer Schönheit zu übertrumpfen, auch mit den Kleidern war es heute so. Claire und ich trugen etwas ganz gewöhnliches, wir wollten den Prinzen nicht gefallen. Sie waren uns egal.  
„Da kommen sie!“, kreischte ein Mädchen und fuchtelte mit dem Arm wild in eine Richtung. Mein Blick glitt gelangweilt auf die Kutsche zu, die immer näher kam und langsamer wurde. Die Kutsche war prachtvoll und braun, wie Holz eben. Mitten auf dem Marktplatz hielt das dumme Ding mit sechs PS an und ein Diener sprang vom Kutschbock.  
Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung öffnete er die Tür und alle Mädchen um mich herum hielten die Luft an. Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„A Positiv. Wie langweilig.“, flüsterte Claire für einen Menschen unhörbar. Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen. Claire machte sich einen Spaß daraus, bei jedem Menschen, dem wir neu begegneten die Blutgruppe zu nennen. Auch die des Prinzen.  
Der Prinz war ein eher schlaksiger Mann. Hätten mir die Gedanken des Dieners nicht gesagt, dass er zweiundzwanzig ist, hätte ich ihn für fünfzehn, höchstens sechzehn gehalten.  
„Sein Name ist Hans, er ist 22 und der ältere der beiden.“, informierte ich meine Schwester kurzerhand und sah wieder zu dem Prinzen. Er hatte langweilige blaue Augen und ebenso langweilige, aschblonde Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Seine Kleidung belegte als einzige, dass es vom Adel war. Ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Gedanken.  
Er war auf Braut suche und er würde das hübscheste Mädchen im Dorf nehmen. Sein Blick blieb an Claire und mir hängen und ein schleimiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine kindlichen Züge.  
Langsam kam er auf uns zu, blieb vor uns stehen und verbeugte sich knapp vor uns.  
„Meine Damen, dürfte ich wohl Eure Namen erfahren?“, fragte er voller ernst. Ich griff nach Claires Hand.  
›So ein widerlicher Typ! Wie werden wir den wieder los?‹ Nicht sprechen zu müssen, um zu kommunizieren war manchmal echt praktisch.  
„Es ist unhöflich, andere Leute zuerst nach dem Namen zu fragen. Stellt Euch zuerst vor, dass erfahrt Ihr auch unsere Namen.“, sagte Claire kalt und Hans‘ Augen weiteten sich. Aus seinen Gedanken konnte ich entnehmen, dass noch nie jemand so mit ihm gesprochen hat. Tja, wie hieß es so schön? Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.  
„Oh, verzeiht mir meine Tölpelhaftigkeit. Mein Name ist Hans.“ Wieder verbeugte sich Hans knapp vor uns. Claire nickte zum Danke, bevor sie wieder sprach.  
„Mein Name ist Claire und dies ist meine Schwester Teresa.“ Wir machten einen Knicks vor dem Prinzen.  
„Was für Bezaubernde Namen für solch bezaubernde Damen wie Euch!“, jauchzte Hans und mir kam’s kotzen.  
„Du übertreibst bestimmt wieder maßlos, Hans.“, sagte eine melodische Stimme aus der Kutsche und im nächsten Moment schlug uns der Geruch von AB Negativ ins Gesicht.  
Claire fing leise an zu knurren und ihre Hand zeigte mir, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vor ging. Das was ich sah, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich verstärkte den Griff meiner Hand um ihrer um vielfaches.  
Es raschelte und ein Bein kam aus dem Inneren der Kutsche, gefolgt von einem muskulösen Oberkörper. Bei seinem Gesicht stockte mir der Atem und Claire ging es nicht anders.  
Er war wohl der perfekte Mann, für die moderne Frau. Auf jeden Fall in etwa vierhundert Jahren. Claires Bilderstrohm veränderte sich und ich sah das, was ich bis jetzt nur bei geprägten Gestaltwandlern sah.  
Bedingungslose Liebe.  
Meine Schwester hatte sich gerade auf Kai (Vielen Dank an Hans) geprägt. Diese Liebe drückte alles andere in den Hintergrund, sogar das vampirische Bedürfnis, ihm auf der Stelle die Kehle aufzureißen und sein Blut zu trinken.  
Kai war genauso edel gekleidet wie sein älterer Bruder und war irgendwie das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Kai war groß, muskulös und hatte eine breite Brust und schmale Hüften. Seine Haare waren nicht aschblond, wie die seines Bruders, sondern strahlten in einem hellen goldblond – in der Sonne hatten sie einen leichten rot-Stich.  
Seine Augen waren ebenfalls blau, aber nicht langweilig blau, wie Hans‘. Seine Augen hatten wirklich alle blau-Töne, die ich kannte und sie wurden von den Pupillen zu den Rändern immer heller. Ein Normaler Mensch würde dies wohl nie so sehen können, wie wir es taten.  
Seine hohe Stirn war faltenfrei und einige verirrte Strähnen hingen ihm in die Augen. Seine Brauen waren markant geschwungen und betonten zusätzlich noch seine, sowieso schon wundervollen Augen. Die Nase war gerade und einfach nur perfekt.  
Die Wangenknochen hoch, scharf und männlich. Die Lippen hatten ein dunkles rot, das unweigerlich an frisches Blut denken ließ. Die Unterlippe war ein wenig voller als die obere, dennoch perfekt. Das einzige was an dem ganzen störte war: Sterblichkeit.  
Claire und ich konnten niemanden wandeln, wir waren nicht giftig. Also was blieb noch für Optionen?  
Wir könnten ihn in unsere Zeit bringen und dort wandeln lassen, oder wir suchten uns in dieser Zeit ein Vampir, bevor es zu spät war.  
„Muss dieser Blödmann immer den Auftritt vermiesen?“, flüsterte Hans zu sich selbst und wollte wohl nicht gehört werden. Kai kam lächelnd auf uns zu.  
„Meine Damen.“ Kai machte eine kleine Verbeugung und wir knicksten.  
„Mein Name ist Kai, würdet Ihr mir wohl Euren Namen verraten, schöne Meid?“, er sprach direkt Claire an, die wiederum Kai einfach nur wie hypnotisiert ihren Liebsten anstarrte.  
Kai hob fragend eine Augenbraue - verdammt sah das sexy aus!  
„Äh…“, gab meine Schwester von sich. Sie strotze heute wieder einmal vor Kreativität, dachte ich mir sarkastisch.  
„Entschuldigt bitte meine Schwester, mein Prinz. Ihr Name ist Claire.“ Kai nickte mir zu.  
„Und Euer Name?“, fragte er höflich. Man bemerkte sofort, dass er sich eigentlich nur für Claire interessierte.  
„Mein Name ist Teresa, mein Prinz.“, sagte ich untertänigste und machte einen kleinen Knicks.  
„‚Die Leuchtende‘ und ‚die Jägerin‘. Was für außergewöhnliche Namen.“, philosophierte Kai. Claire, neben mir, schien langsam aus ihrer starre zu erwachen. Sie sah, dass Kai mich an sah und zeigte mir natürlich sofort ihre Eifersucht. Ich konterte mit seinen Gedanken.  
„Claire!“, rief Kai aus und der Diener zuckte zusammen. Ein weiterer Mann stieg aus der Kutsche. Er war um einiges älter als die beiden Prinzen – ein Minister.  
„Claire, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mich, zusammen mit Eurer Schwester, auf den Hof meines Vaters zu begleiten?“ Claire nickte und ich gab ebenfalls meine Zustimmung ab.  
„Kutscher!“, rief Kai.  
„Macht drei Pferde los! Ich werde mit diesen beiden Damen zurück zum Palast reiten.“ Früher war alles einfacher…  
Der Kutscher tat wie ihm geheißen und er spannte die Pferde um.  
„Meine Damen, wenn Ihr nun aufsatteln würdet.“ Der Kutscher stand neben den Pferden und ich setzte mich ohne Hilfe auf die schwarze Stute. Das empörte schnauben einiger Dorfbewohner beachtete ich gar nicht. Sie hielten nichts davon, dass ich wie ein Mann auf dem Pferd saß. Ich würde nicht so verrenkt auf einem Pferd sitzen! Claire kicherte über dieses Verhalten nur.  
Meine Zwillingsschwester stellte sich beim besteigen wohl extra dumm an.  
Kai half ihr hoch und lächelte sie sanft an. Dann bestieg er ebenfalls eines der Pferde.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, meine treuen Untertanen.“, rief Kai und ritt voraus. Claire - sie saß wie eine Lady auf ihrem Schimmel – und ich hinterher.  
„Er plant schon eure Hochzeit.“, informierte ich meine beste Freundin leise.  
„Soll mir nur recht sein.“, grinste eben diese zurück.  
„Eine kleine Frage, dann habt ihr beide meinen Segen.“ Claire sah mich misstrauisch an.  
„Wie willst du erklären, dass du nicht alterst?“  
„Ich habe nicht vor, auch nur ein Jahr am Hof zu bleiben.“, flüsterte sie unmenschlich leise.  
„Soll heißen?“, fragte ich weiter.  
„Soll heißen, dass ich ihn in unsere Zeit bringen werde. Dann lass ich ihn wandeln und wir sind Glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ Ich verdrehte darüber nur die Augen.  
„Haben wir deinen Segen?“, fragte sie nun besorgt. Ich nickte als Antwort nur. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen wir am Schloss an. Wir schienen schon erwartet worden sein.  
„Mein Sohn!“, rief eine Bassstimme und ich suchte nach dem zugehörigem Gesicht. Ich entdeckte den König auf einer breiten Treppe. Er sah aus wie Hans, nur älter. Kai stieg von seinem Pferd und half Claire von ihrem Schimmel, während ich mich leichtfüßig herunter schwang.  
Der König beäugte uns misstrauisch und in seinen Gedanken konnte ich die vielen Fragen lesen. Ich zeigte es auch gleich meiner Schwester, um sie vorzubereiten.

Die Begrüßung war besser verlaufen, als ich es mir gedacht hatte. Der Tag der Hochzeit wurde festgesetzt. Claire wurde auch sofort von Bediensteten entführt um ihr ein Kleid zu schneidern. Währenddessen führte Kai mich durch das Schloss und stellte mir alle möglichen Fragen über meine Schwester. Seine Gedanken waren für mich wie ein offenes Buch und für Claire würde er es ebenfalls sein, wenn ich regelmäßig seine Gedanken lesen würde.  
Als wir mit der Führung fertig waren ging ich schnell wieder zu meiner Schwester und schlüpfte in das Zimmer. So viel ich wusste, war das nun ihr Gemach. Meins war neben an.  
„Schon mal was von ‚Weniger ist mehr‘ gehört?“, neckte ich sie und Claire seufzte unzufrieden.  
››Wir gehen nachher kurz nach Hause! In diesem Ding will ich nun wirklich nicht heiraten!‹‹, teilte mir Claire gedanklich mit und ich nickte leicht. Die weitere Anprobe verlief, wie sie es eben musste. Claire wurde immer wieder versehentlich gestochen und die Nadeln wurden krumm, dank unserer harten Haut. Die Mägde gaben uns Kleider, die wir zum Essen tragen sollten und verschwanden dann.  
Wir zogen uns um und gingen Essen. Hans war mittlerweile ebenfalls zurück gekehrt – ohne Braut. Beim Essen lernten wir auch die Königin kennen. Man konnte sofort erkenne, das Kai vom Aussehen her nach seiner Mutter kam. Das Essen verließ ereignislos und wir sagten der Königsfamilie, dass wir früh zu Bett gehen würden. Kaum waren Clair und ich auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, standen wir auch schon in unserem Zimmer im Cullen-Anwesend.  
„Sie hat sich geprägt!“, schalte auch schon Elisas Stimme durch das Haus. Von Dad kam ein undeutbares Grummeln und in unser Zimmer gestürmt. Wir teilten uns ein Zimmer, nicht weil es zu wenige gab, sondern weil wir uns gerne in der Nähe hatten.  
„Wer von euch beiden?“, fragte Dad kratzbürstig und Mum lugte neben seinem Arm vorbei.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“, grinste sie.  
„Bringt mir den Kerl! Ich zerreiße ihn!“  
„Wirst du nicht tun!“ Wenn jemand das Alphamännchen herumkommandieren konnte, dann war es wohl das wohl das Alphaweibchen.  
Claire kicherte und zog sich das Kleid über den Kopf. Dass sie nur noch einen Slip trug, interessierte sie herzlich wenig.  
„Daddy~“, schnurrte sie und glitt geschmeidig auf ihn zu. Dad hob fragend seine Braue und schloss seine fast nackte Tochter in die Arme. Sobald man Gestaltwandler war, war Schamgefühl ein Fremdwort.  
„Du bist und bleibst mein Daddy, ich werde dich immer lieben – auch wenn ich nun einen Mann an meiner Seite haben werde.“ Jacob seufzte ergeben.  
„Wenn er dir weh tut, brech ich ihm alle Knochen.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar und ließ sie los. Und während Claire sich frische Sachen zusammen klaubte und ins nächste Bad verschwand umarmte ich meine Eltern.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/49/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/51/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/579549)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	51. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 51 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 51 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/582111)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/51/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/50/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/52/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
2.521  


  
  


  
  
Werewolf Chronicles

Teresas Point of View

Teil 2

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2cFEHM9yMw&NR=1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2cFEHM9yMw&NR=1)  
(Jahr 2260 n.Chr. / Jahr 1582 n. Chr.)

Elisa wollte uns unbedingt zum Brautkleid shoppen begleiten und so machten wir uns recht schnell auf den Weg in die nächste große Stadt. In unserem Fall Fairbanks. Ich fuhr, währenddessen Elisa Claire über Kai ausfragte. Es war eine angenehme fahrt und ich merkte, wie sehr ich doch die moderne Technik vermisste.  
Schnell waren wir in Fairbanks angekommen und Elisa führte uns Zielstrebig auf ein Brautmodengeschäft zu. Sofort kam eine angestellte auf uns zu.  
„Guten Tag, die Damen.“, begrüßte sie uns höflich. Wir erwiderten ihre Begrüßung freundlich und Claire begann sofort, ihre Vorstellungen des Brautkleides zu erläutern. Elisa und ich wussten, was sie sich vorstellte. Claire wurden immer neue Kleider gebracht, die sie alle samt ablehnte.  
Die meisten waren zu Neumodisch – oder zu Amerikanisch. Nach etwa sechsstündigem Suchen fanden wir es dann. Das Kleid war Bodenlang und schimmerte Elfenbeinfarben. Hinten war es länger als vorne, so dass man einen Teil des Kleides hinterher ziehen musste.  
Es war ein Einteiler, das unter dem Busen ein goldenes Band hatte – es war Schulterfrei und die Ärmel reichten nicht einmal bis zum Handgelenk. Über dem Ellenbogen war es gepuscht, darunter floss es sanft, bis etwa zur Mitte des Unterarms.  
( <http://www.miss-solution.com/de/files/imagecache/link/product_images/AMAIA-2.jpg> )  
„Es passt - ich nehme dieses Kleid!“, beschloss Claire. Elisa und ich stimmten meiner Schwester zu. Da keine Änderungen unternommen werden mussten verließen wir den Laden mit diesem Kleid.  
„Jetzt noch Schuhe.“ Wir gingen in das nächste Schuhgeschäft und sahen uns erst einmal um. Claires Vorstellungen änderten sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Elisa und ich kamen fast nicht mehr hinterher. Zuerst waren sie hoch, dann flach oder irgendwas dazwischen. Mal wollte sie sie offen, mal geschlossen. High Heels, Pumps, Ballerinas. Mal mit Kitsch und dann wieder ohne – bis ihre Gedanken aufhörten zu rasen und sich das Bild ein paar Schuhe ihre Gedanken einnahmen.  
( <http://farm1.static.flickr.com/171/412626471_39ab99d083_m.jpg> )  
„Du wirst wundervoll aussehen. Schade das ich nicht dabei sein kann.“, seufzte Elisa und betrachtete Claires Schuhe.  
„Ich werde euch alles zeigen.“, versprach ich meiner Nichte und lächelte diabolisch.  
„Tessa!“, rief meine ältere Schwester empört und schlug mit ihrer Handtasche nach mir. Ich wich geschickt aus und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Wir alberten einige Zeit herum.  
››Sehr geehrte Kunden. Das Kaufhaus schließt in einer viertel Stunde.‹‹, informierte uns ein Lautsprecher.  
„Was? Schon so spät?“ Wir zahlten die Schuhe und brachten diese und das Kleid zu Edwards Volvo.  
Elisa fuhr, während Claire mich über Kai zu textete. Ich musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwachte hielten wir gerade in der Einfahrt. Ich streckte mich kurz und stieg dann aus.  
„Tessa, wir gehen in einer halben Stunde.“, sagte Claire und ging vor ins Haus. Ich stand draußen in der Einfahrt und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes. Es war ungewöhnlich still. Ich blickte hinauf zum Oktobermond. In einigen Tagen würde er voll sein. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ das silberne Licht des Mondes mein Gesicht bestrahlen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an – als würde der Mond mir etwas mitteilen wollen. Jedoch verstand ich seine Botschaft nicht. Ich sollte sie noch nicht verstehen.  
„Tessa?“, riss mich die Stimme meines Großvaters aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah Edward nur fragend an und dieser stellte sich wortlos neben mich, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah ebenfalls zum Mond.  
„Der Mond ist heute Nacht wunderschön.“, hauchte er fast unhörbar. Ich erwiderte daraufhin nichts – wäre auch schwachsinnig gewesen, schließlich konnte er meine Gedanken lesen.  
Meine Gedanken kreisten um den Mond, Claire und Kai.  
„Teresa!“ Ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Wo bleibst du!?“, wütete meine Schwester.  
Ich drückte Edward einen Kuss auf die Wange, sprintete in mein Zimmer und zog mich rasend schnell um. Dann ging ich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Die gesamte Familie stand im Wohnzimmer und ich wunderte mich, wie so viele Leute in ein einfaches Wohnzimmer passten?  
Sie beglückwünschten Claire und verabschiedeten sich von uns.

Kurz darauf fanden wir uns wieder im Schloss wieder.  
„Das war ein langer Tag“, sagte Claire und trat zu einer Kommode.  
Sie legte ihr Hochzeitskleid hinein und die Schuhe dazu. Ich nickte nur und mein Blick wanderte automatisch zum Fenster. Auch hier war der Oktobermond zu sehen.  
Der Halbmond schimmerte vom Himmel herab.  
„Ich werde ins Bett gehen.“, sagte ich leise und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.  
„Gute Nacht, Claire.“, hauchte ich und verließ ihr Zimmer und schlüpfte in meins. Ich zog mich um und legte mich in das Daunenbett.  
Ich schlief ein und träumte von Claire, wie sie mit Kim tanzte. Sie drehten sich im Kreis zu Beethovens ‚Mondlicht Sonate‘.  
Der Saal war spärlich beleuchtet und um Claire und Kim herum tanzten Gesichtslose Menschen. Irgendwo dazwischen konnte ich auch König und Königin erkennen. Claire schien zu strahlen, so wie sie lächelte und auch Kai lächelte. Nicht so strahlend aber dennoch Glücklich. Mein Blick huschte zu einem der hohen Fenster und meine Augen weiteten sich. Mitten im Oktober prangte ein voller Blutmond am Firmament. Ein Wolf heulte und ich zuckte zusammen. Einer rief und zwei Dutzend Antworteten.  
Sie waren nah – nah am Schloss und überall. Sie riefen von allen Seiten. Ich sah mich panisch im Raum herum. Niemand außer mir schien es bemerkt zu haben. Die Gesichtslosen Menschen tanzten, während Claire und Kai in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt zu sein schienen. Mein Blick glitt immer wiederdurch den Raum, von Tür zu Tür – von Fenster zu Fenster. Ich stockte. In einem großen Torbogen stand ein Wolf, er war hellblond, fast weißhaarig. Die Augen waren Nachtblau und die eines Menschen.  
Wölfe hatten kein Weiß in den Augen. Doch das seltsamste an diesem Wolf war; er stand auf seinen Hinterläufen, was biologisch gesehen auf Dauer und ohne Stütze unmöglich ist.  
Der Wolf durchquerte den halben Raum auf den Hinterläufen, bevor er sich auf seine Vorderläufe fallen ließ und auf meine Schwester und ihren Mann los sprintete.  
Ich saß aufrecht in meinem Bett und Blickte mich panisch um. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, beschlich mich und ich sprang kurzerhand aus meinem Bett.  
Man müsste meinen, dass wen man in der Dunkelheit nahezu perfekt sehen konnte, man sich nicht fürchten würde. Tja, falsch gedacht. Ich hatte momentan furchtbare Angst. Vielleicht führte sie von meinem Traum her – vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus – suchte den Boden nach diesem weißen Wolf ab. Irgendwie kam es mir schwachsinnig vor.  
In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf und ich zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Ich befand diese Gegen für gruselig. Oder ich mochte Schlösser einfach nicht. Vielleicht auch beides. Ich ging zurück zum Bett und zog mich an. Ich wollte und konnte nun nicht mehr schlafen. Dieser Traum hatte mich zu sehr aufgekratzt.  
Leise öffnete ich die Türe und schlich mich hinaus. Der Boden war eisig unter meinen Füßen, doch es störte mich nicht weiter.  
Hier und da brannte eine Fackel und mehr als das zischen des Feuers und den ruhigen Atem der Bewohner konnte ich nicht wahrnehmen. Ich war die einzige, die noch wach war.  
Manche Menschen träumten, von Farben oder Dingen die sie in letzter Zeit erlebt hatten. Für mich war es nichts Neues. Ich fand mich in der Bibliothek wieder. Dorthin zog ich mich immer zurück, wenn mir die Welt zu viel wurde: Bücher. Ich schritt die Reihen entlang und sah mir die Buchrücken an. Keines der Bücher hier kannte ich, doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren und zog ein Buch ohne Titel aus dem Regal.  
Es war ziemlich verstaubt und so pustete ich erstmals kräftig. Mit dem Buch schritt ich auf einen der Sessel zu, setzte mich und ließ meine Beine über die Armlehne baumeln.  
Dann schlug ich das Buch auf und der Geruch von Wolfsblut kam mir entgegen. Konnte es ein Zufall sein? Ich sah mir die erste Seite an und sofort war mir klar, das hier mit Feder geschrieben und gezeichnet worden ist. Auf dem Pergament prangte ein Wolf, der auf seinen Hinterläufen stand. Das Maul aufgerissen und der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Dieses Bild faszinierte und schockierte mich zu gleichen Teilen und ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht davon lösen. Nach gefühlten Jahren, beschloss ich umzublättern. Wieder war mit Blut geschrieben worden und ich begann zu lesen.  
››Einst Lebte ein Jüngling im Dorf der Menschen. Er war ein blonder Bub, dem alle Weiber hinterher blickten. Doch der Jüngling interessierte sich nicht für die gaffenden Weiber.  
Er wollte die Prinzessin, die im Schloss auf dem Hügel lebte. Ihr Vater gab kund, dass seine Tochter nun im heiratsfähigen Alter sei. Natürlich wollten alle Männer des Dorfes die liebliche Prinzessin erobern, auch der blonde Jüngling. So gingen eines Tages zu Vollmond die Jünglinge hinauf zum Schloss. Jeden Tages wurden Freier nach Hause geschickt. Niederes Volk, wie auch Prinzen mussten gehen. So vergingen sieben Tage und sieben Nächte, doch der blonde Jüngling kehrte nicht zurück. Und so sollte es sein, das die achte Nacht anbrach in der der Mond vollkommen war und leuchtete in der Farbe derer, dessen Blut vergossen wurde. Die Menschen fürchteten sich vor dem Zorn des Mondes und flohen dahin zum Schloss des Königs.  
Doch als die Menschen dort ankamen, erwartete sie der blonde Jüngling bereits und er sprach zu ihnen:  
„Törichte Menschen! Wie könnt Ihr es wagen Euren Fuß auf heiligen Boden zu setzten!?“  
Die Menschen wussten nicht darauf zu antworten und erschraken vor der Boshaftigkeit des sonst so freundlichen Jünglings.‹‹  
Die nächsten Seiten überflog ich nur, da es mir nicht wichtig erschein.  
››„Luan!“, rief die Prinzessin den blonden Jüngling.  
„Luan! Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten, mein Freund.“  
„Nun, meine Prinzessin das ist wundervoll, doch wollt Ihr mir nicht verraten, was diese wunderbare Neuigkeit sei?“ Die Prinzessin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und berichtete:  
„Mein lieber Freund, Luan. Mein lieber Ehemann und Gott haben mir ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht. Ich trage ein Kind unter meinem Herzen!“ Doch Luans Herz ergriff bei den Worten der Prinzessin das Böse und er antwortete dennoch freundlich:  
„Liebste Prinzessin, das ist wundervoll! Ihr werdet wahrlich eine wunderbare Mutter sein.“ Senay ging davon und berichtete dem ganzen Schloss von ihrem Kind.‹‹  
Ich sah vom Buch auf, da ich wieder das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Kurz lauschte ich, doch konnte ich nichts Merkwürdiges hören. Wieder blätterte ich weiter und blieb irgendwo am Ende des Wälzers stehen.  
››Luan betrachtete mit Blutverschmiertem Mund Prinzessin Senay.  
„Was habt Ihr getan?“, tobte der Gemahl der Prinzessin und deutete auf etwas, das vielleicht einst ein Mensch war. Luan lächelte breit, seine Zähne waren rot gefärbt vom Blut des Kindes.  
„Senay wird niemals ein Kind mit einem anderen haben als mit mir!“ Jähzorn klang in der Stimme des Mörders mit.‹‹  
Ich blickte mich erneut um – erstarrte. Mein Herz blieb kurz stehen und fing dann an zu rasen.  
An einem Fenster stand der Wolf, von dem ich geträumt hatte. Seine linke Pfote lag an der Scheibe und sein Atem destillierte in der kalten Oktoberluft. Seine Nachtblauen und so furchterregend menschliche Augen fixierten mich. Wie hypnotisiert legte ich das alte Buch auf einen nahe stehenden Tisch und erhob mich.  
Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu und blieb an der Scheibe stehen. Zögerlich legte ich meine Hand auf das Glas dorthin wo seine Pfote lag. Ich fühlte mich seltsam. Frei und leer. Es verwirrte mich. Der Wolf blickte kurz zum Himmel hinauf, sah mich erneut an und rannte dann davon. Mein Herz schlug immer noch schnell, als würde ich einen Marathon laufen.  
„Teresa?“ Ich zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Kai stand in der Tür zur Bibliothek.  
„Was macht Ihr hier?“, wollte der Prinz wissen.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, werter Prinz.“ Es reichte wohl als Erklärung, denn Kai nickte nur. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem Buch, was aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag und musterte es und dann mich kritisch.  
„Ihr könnt lesen?“, wollte er wissen und ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
„Nein, mein Prinz. Ich kann nicht lesen. Doch die Zeichen in diesem Buch haben mich so in ihren Bann gezogen, dass ich sie mir unbedingt ansehen musste.“ Kai sagte und tat nichts.  
„Herr?“, begann ich leise und Kais wachsamer Blick huschte vom Buch zu mir.  
„Hätte ich das nicht tun dürfen?“ Kai sah mich immer noch reglos an.  
„In diesem Buch geht es um meine Urgroßmutter.“, sagte er so leise, dass ein Mensch es unmöglich gehört haben konnte.  
„Habt Ihr etwas gesagt?“, fragte ich mit fester Stimme und klappte das Buch zu.  
„In diesem Buch geht es um meine Urgroßmutter.“  
›Luan hat ein Fluch über unsere Familie gebracht. Jedes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit verlangt er ein Opfer. Dieses Jahr, wirst du es sein.‹  
Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, seine Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, auch wenn sie reuevoll waren. Vielleicht waren die Menschen in dem Dorf deswegen so verängstigt gewesen? Weil jedes Jahr jemand starb?  
„Hm.“, machte ich und setzte mich wieder auf den Sessel, nahm das Buch, legte es auf meinen Schoss und blätterte weiter. Kai beobachtete mich schweigend, bis es sich dann irgendwann in Bewegung setzte und sich mir gegenüber hinsetzte.  
››Der Mond nahm die Farbe von Blut an und Luan starrte hinauf. Binnen von Sekunden wandelte sich seine Gestalt von einem Menschen in die eines Wolfes. Er starrte die Prinzessin mit gefletschten Zähnen an.  
„Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr ein Kind von einem anderen bekommen werdet.“ Der einstige blonde Jüngling stand vor der Königsfamilie. Sein weißes Fell glänzte rot im Schein des Blutmondes. Der menschliche Wolf warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, heulte und rannte in die Nacht hinaus.‹‹  
Mein Blick huschte zu Kai, der mich missbilligt anstarrte. Ich wollte ihm schon Beleidigungen um die Ohren hauen, ließ es aber bleiben. Ich blätterte zur letzten Seite des Buches.  
››Königin Senay verstarb in einer Nacht, die der Vollmond beherrschte. Ihr einziger Überlebender Sohn war bei einer Amme aufgewachsen und würde nun, nach dem Tot der Königin das Reich übernehmen. Während Luan, jung wie er war, durch die Wälder streifte.  
Jedes Jahr forderte ein menschliches Opfer und so wird er jedes Jahr ein weiteres Opfer fordern, bis die Menschheit nicht mehr ist.‹‹  
Ich schlug das Buch zu. Kai starrte mich immer noch an. In seinem Kopf kein einziger Gedanke.  
Ich wollte etwas sagen, unterließ es aber lieber. Ich stand auf, nahm das Buch und stellte es an seinen Platz zurück. Kai war für mich unantastbar. Er war der Gefährte meiner Schwester – und so sehr ich ihn nicht mochte, so sehr liebte Claire ihn.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Meine neuste Fanfiction:  
Secrets...  
Inhalt: [All Human] (Wieder einmal eine dieser „Bella ist hässlich und Edward der größte Player der Schule“ Geschichten.) Bella zog mit 14 zu ihrem Vater nach Forks und ging dort etwa ein Jahr lang auf die Schule. Sie verliebte sich in Edward. Als Edward Bella einen folgeschweren Streich spielte, floh sie zu ihrer Mutter, Renée Dwyer, und ihrem Mann, Phil nach New York. Dort lernte sie dann Alice und Emmett McCarty kennen und lieben. 1 ½ Jahre später kehrte sie zusammen mit Alice und Emmett nach Forks zurück. Dort treffen sie auf den nichts ahnenden Edward und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf…  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0>  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/50/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/52/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/582111)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	52. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 52 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 52 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/586556)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/52/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/51/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/53/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.475  


  
  


Da bin ich wieder! Mit einem neuen Kapitel zur Werewolf Chronicles  
Heute wird es ein wenig Dramatisch und Blutig. Ich hoffe ihr stört euch nicht dran.  
Viel Spaß beim Bluten... äh ich meine Lesen!  
~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Werewolf Chronicles

Teresas Point of View

Teil 3

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goKLnMbnidU>

Die Woche verging, der Mond nahm an Fülle zu und die Hochzeit stand vor der Tür.  
Das Schloss war mittlerweile fertig dekoriert, das Volk eingeladen.  
Jetzt musste eigentlich nur noch geheiratet werden. „  
Ich bin so aufgeregt!“, sagte Clair und schritt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab.  
Ich saß auf einem Sessel, die Beine überschlagen und total gelangweilt.  
„Tessa! Mach doch was?!“, reif sie und ich seufzte genervt auf. Das ging nun schon seit drei Tagen so!  
Ich würde ihr wohl bald den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie nicht endlich heiraten würde!  
Zum Glück war es heute Abend so weit.  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang sollte die Zeremonie beginnen.  
Gott, das war irgendwie kitschig.  
Aus den Gedanken der Schlossbewohner konnte ich entnehmen, wie das ganze in etwa ablaufen solle.  
Auch meine ‚Opferung‘.  
Ich würde diese kleinen Menschen in der Luft zerreißen, wenn sie mir zu nahe kommen sollten!  
Eine Magd hatte mir ein blutrotes Kleid und in Gedanken hatte sie mich betrauert, das Opferlamm zu sein.  
Aber besser ich als sonst wer, dachten sie sich.  
Menschen dachten immer so egoistisch.  
Keinen Sinn für Gemeinschaft!  
„Tessa!“, quengelte Claire erneut und ich ignorierte sie einfach.  
Der Tag verging, die Sonne wanderte, Claire ging mir auf den Keks.  
Mittlerweile war ich auch umgezogen und wanderte von der Kapelle zu Claires Zimmer.  
Claire wurde noch für die Hochzeit hergerichtet und die Mägde beglückwünschten sie um ein vielfaches.  
Die Turmuhr schlug zur vollen Stunde.  
Vom Eingang bekam ich mit, dass nun alle Gäste da waren.  
Zumindest die menschlichen.  
Die Tür zu Claires Zimmer ging auf und sie stand in ihrem Brautkleid und mit einem Schleier verhüllt in der Tür.  
Als sie mich sah, lächelte sie liebevoll und streckte eine Hand nach mir aus.  
In der anderen hielt sie etwa ein dutzend weißer Lilien.  
Ich ergriff ihre Hand und zusammen gingen wir langsam hinunter zur Kapelle.  
Die Mägde schlüpften noch schnell in den großen, hohen Raum und wir warteten auf unser Zeichen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit begann dann die Orgel eine Art Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen und die Türen öffneten sich.  
Claire und ich sahen uns kurz an – ohne Worte und ich geleitete meine Schwester zum Altar.  
Irgendwie war es komisch.  
Normal brachte der Vater die Tochter zum Altar und gab sie in die Hand eines anderen Mannes.  
Jetzt lag es an mir dies zu tun.  
Aber wollte ich Claire weggeben?  
Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte ich sie bereits verloren.  
Wir kamen beim Altar an.  
Kai lächelte Claire verliebt an und ich legte die Hand meiner Schwester, besten Freundin und engsten Vertrauten in die Hand eines Mannes.  
Das ganze trieb mir Tränen in die Augen, die Claire kurzerhand schmunzelnd wegwischte.  
Dann beugte sie sich zu mir und gab mir durch den Schleier hindurch einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
››Ich liebe dich, Teresa. Egal was passieren wird – vergiss das nie!‹‹  
Ich nickte ihr zu und setzte mich neben Hans  
Der Priester begann mit seiner Rede…

Claire strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und das aus ganzem Herzen.  
Die Trauung ging ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle über die Bühne und nun war meine Schwester eine verheiratetet Frau.  
Ich seufzte innerlich und wurde von einem Prinzen aus einem Nachbarkönigreich herumgewirbelt.  
Draußen war es stockduster und der blutrote Vollmond prangte am Himmel.  
Es war irgendwie surreal hier zu stehen, wie in meinem Traum und den Mond anzusehen.  
In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf.  
Fünf Dutzend antworteten.  
Über sechzig Wölfe – falls es denn Wölfe waren.  
Ich hörte ihre Herzen schlagen und ihre Pfoten näher kommen.  
Es vergingen Minuten, vielleicht sogar Stunden – ich wusste es nicht.  
Die Musik verstummte und alle verbeugten sich vor dem Tanzpartner.  
Die Partner wurden gewechselt.  
Nur eines blieb gleich. Claire und Kai ließen sich nicht voneinander lösen.  
Ich stand abseits der Tanzfläche und starrte nach draußen – in den Mond. Die Farbe von Blut hatte mich noch nie sonderlich fasziniert, doch heute war es irgendwie anders.  
Ich nahm das Rauschen des Blutes, das Klopfen der Herzen der Menschen deutlicher wahr als jemals zuvor.  
Ich drehte mich zur Flügeltür um, die in diesem Moment geöffnet wurde.  
Eine junge Frau betrat den Raum und es wurde schlagartig still im Raum.  
„Maria!“, rief eine Frau.  
Mein Blick suchte das Gesicht zur Stimme und ich sah eine alte Bäuerin die zitternd eine Hand nach dem Mädchen austreckte.  
Ich betrachtete das Mädchen etwas genauer.  
Sie war etwas größer als ich und hatte warme braune Augen.  
Ihre hüftlangen goldenen Haare fielen ihr in Wellen über die Schultern.  
Eine klassische Schönheit, wie Rosalie es war.  
Mein Blick fiel auf ihre Füße – nackt.  
Sie trug wohl nichts am Leib als das weiße Kleid mit goldenen Stickereien.  
Das Kleid hatte eine Kapuze, was mich irgendwie verwirrte.  
Die Ärmel vielen weit aus und um ihren Hals hing ein schwarzes Kreuz, das an einem einfachen Lederband befestigt war.  
Ihr Blick huschte durch die Menschenmenge, verweilte kurz beim Brautpaar und schweifte dann weiter.  
Die Stille um uns herum war bedrückend.  
Und dann erblickte sie mich – in meinem blutroten Kleid.  
Angewidert rümpfte sie die Nase.  
„Mein Herr wird nicht zufrieden sein.“, sagte eine helle Sopranstimme die eindeutig zu Maria gehörte.  
„Ich verstehe nicht?“, meinte Kai darauf.  
Die Blondine legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Sie erinnerte mich an ein großes Raubtier.  
Keine Katze – einen Wolf.  
„Die Auserwählte ist nicht geeignet.“, sagte sie dann bestimmt und wandte sich Kai zu. „Wieso nicht?“, fragte dieser panisch.  
Ich versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Es ging, aber es war komisch.  
Nicht besonders menschlich.  
Ihre Gedanken waren wild und durcheinander, doch sie schien zu wissen was sie wollte.  
Ich fand den roten Faden durch ihre Gedanken einfach nicht und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
„Da du die sie auserwählt hast und sie nicht geeignet ist…“, sie machte eine Kunstpause und sah zwischen Claire und mir hin und her. „wirst du für sie mit mir kommen.“, vollendete sie ihren Satz.  
„Nein! Das geht nicht! Es ist abgemacht das wir ein Mädchen auserwählen und ihr sie nehmt.“, schritt der König mit grimmigen Gesicht ein.  
Maria lachte auf.  
„Was willst du dagegen tun, alter Mann? Entweder dein geliebter Sohn stirbt heute Nacht und ihr alle werdet dem Herrn heute noch gegenüber treten!“, fauchte sie.  
„Warum bin ich nicht geeignet?“, fragte ich einfach direkt heraus.  
Meine Neugierde war geweckt.  
Alle sahen mich an, als wäre ich ein Außerirdischer.  
Maria legte wieder ihren Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mein Herr sagte, dass ich Euch nicht nehmen darf.“  
Jetzt verstand ich nichts mehr.  
„Wer ist dein Herr?“, versuchte ich es weiter.  
Maria sah über ihre Schulter und ich folgte ihrem Blick.  
Dort stand er.  
Der weiße Wolf aus meinem Traum und von der Bibliothek.  
„Er will dich nicht.“, sagte Maria zuckersüß.  
Hinter dem weißen Wolf stand eine ganze Armee.  
Nicht aus Menschen, nein aus Wölfen.  
Der Weiße stand als einziger auf den Hinterläufen, der Rest hatte sich wohl auf alle vieren runter gelassen.  
„Die Braut und die Auserwählte sind nicht zu haben.“, sagte Maria und die Menge erstarrte.  
„Das Bankett ist nun eröffnet.“, rief sie und die Wölfe, außer dem weißen, stürmten hinein.  
Ich sah zu Claire die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einfach nur versteinert da stand.  
Schreie ertönten, Menschen starben.  
Ein Wolf raste direkt auf meine Schwester und ihren Mann zu.  
Er sprang Kai an und riss ihm die Kehle heraus.  
Auf Claires Kleid spritze sein Blut und sie schrei auf.  
Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nicht denken, nichts!  
Die Wölfe rissen den Menschen zu Massen die Kehle heraus.  
Ein Blutbad entstand.  
Als der Tag graute waren die Wölfe zusammen mit Maria verschwunden und ich konnte mich endlich aus meiner Starre lösen.  
Claire saß wimmernd bei Kai und weinte.  
Sie weinte um ihre große Liebe und sie ließ mich ihren Schmerz fühlen.

Seit diesem Tag waren mehr als siebentausend Jahre vergangen.  
Claire hatte gelernt, mit ihrem Schmerz zu leben und nur wir beide wusste was in dieser tragischen Nacht passiert ist.  
Doch nun schien es uns einzuholen.  
Wir waren seit ein paar Tagen wieder zurück in der Zeit, aus der wir ursprünglich kamen.  
Claire saß stocksteif neben mir.  
Es war die zweite Stunde und wir hatten Mathe.  
Ich wusste, wieso Claires Gedanken rasten und meine zum Stillstand kamen.  
Vor der Klasse stand eine junge Frau, dessen Gesicht sich in unsere Gedächtnisse gebrannt hatte.  
Die blonde Maria, die vor über sechshundert Jahren den Angriff der Wölfe auf das Schloss geleitet hatte.  
Sie stand da vorne und lächelte die Klasse an, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Das wars...  
Für Heute zumindest.  
Demnächst kommt dann das letzte Kapitel dieser Chronik...  
Das wird ein Spaß werden.  
Gute Nacht alle miteinander!  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/51/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/53/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/586556)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	53. Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 53 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Renesmee in past :: Kapitel 53 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)  
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)  
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)  
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)  
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)  
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)  
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)  


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Renesmee in past](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/1/Renesmee-in-past)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/596463)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Renesmee in past

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteParodie, Romanze / P16  


  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan  
Jacob Black  
Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
15.03.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
54  


  
66.770  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[223 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
noch keine Reviews

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/52/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/54/Renesmee-in-past)

  
15.03.2009  
1.387  


  
  


  
Das Neue und letzte Kapitel hat die  
Nummer 45!  


  
~~~~~~

*Vorsichtig um die Ecke guck*  
Heute ist der 4te Dezember… Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle einen Schönen ersten Advent… ich hab an den letzten Sonntag keine Erinnerungen mehr. (Nein, ich war nicht sternhagelvoll!)  
Ich will auch gar nicht so lange aufhalten…  
Ich hoffe, ihr werdet einen schönen zweiten Advent haben – ich wahrscheinlich mit Kater, weil ich heute noch, auf einen Geburtstag gehe… (Meine Kater ziehen sich gerne mal über eine halbe Woche hin -.-)  
Aber jetzt ein Vorwort zum Kapitel…  
Das ist der letzte Teil dieser Chronik. So… das war‘s von mir.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
P.S.: Falls ihr eine meiner anderen Storys lesen solltet, die nicht gerade pausiert, müsst ihr leider noch etwas auf das nächste Kapitel warten. *Meinen übervollen Terminplaner heraus such*  
Nächste Woche irgendwann müssten diese dann auch kommen… *Mich klein mach*  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurzinformation:  
Lily oder auch Lilianna ist die Tochter von Emmett und Rosalie.  
Christian ist der Sohn von Keath und Kimberly. (Demnächst bekommen diese beiden noch eine Chronik)  
Kimberly ist die Tochter von Carlisle und Esme.  
~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Werewolf Chronicles

Teresas Point of View

Teil 4

Wir starrten immer noch die neue Schülerin an.  
Wenn wir bis jetzt dachte, diese Wölfe seinen so anders als wir, dann lagen wir da nur Teilweise richtig. Sie waren Unsterbliche. Unsterblichkeit bedeutete auch, dass man sich im Dasein öfters begegnet, als einem lieb ist. Natürlich war mein Wunsch in diesem Moment Sterblichkeit. Wenn wir einfache normale Menschen wären, wäre das Leben doch so viel einfacher. Man würde heiraten, Kinder bekommen, sich scheiden lassen und sterben.  
Leider waren die Bindungen in meiner Familie für die Ewigkeit. Marias Blick schweifte über die Klasse und blieb an uns hängen. Auf ihre Perfekten Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln und sie neigte den Kopf zum Gruß.  
„Es ist lange her.“, sagte sie und beachtete die allgemeine Verwirrung in der Klasse nicht.  
„Ich wusste nicht, wieso er euch verschont hat. Doch jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn.“ Ich starrte sie an und sie blickte ebenso stur zurück.  
„Wieso?“, Claires Stimme war leise doch Maria hatte sie gehört.  
„Warum musste er sterben? War das von Anfang an geplant gewesen? Wolltest du mir unbedingt den schönsten Tag in meinem Leben kaputt machen?“ Ich sah zu Claire und bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke, die ich in so einem Augenblick nicht aufbringen könnte.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, Eure Hoheit.“, sagte Maria ohne Umschweife.  
„Ich war nur der Bote. Mein Herr hat mir diesen Befehl gegeben und ich habe ihn ausgeführt. Mein Herr wollte Rache. Er wurde von der Urgroßmutter deines Gemahles verflucht?“ Maria stoppte und betrachtete Claire kritisch.  
„Ihr wusstet es nicht?“, sagte Maria uns schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward trat ein. Seine Augen wurden schwarz und er knurrte leise.  
„Mein Vater wünscht eine Unterredung mit dem Alpha deines Rudels.“, sagte er ohne Umschweife zu Maria. Diese nickte.  
„Natürlich. Aber du wirst doch sicherlich verstehen, dass mein Volk mit dabei sein wird.“  
„Natürlich“, sagte Edward ruhig und sein Blick zuckte zu Claire.  
Von einem Augenblick zum andern wandelte sich seine Miene von Unglauben zu absolutem Hass.  
„Das wird für euch Folgen haben!“ Edward machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Maria zu.  
„Wie?“ Sie wich erschrocken zurück, während Edward in Angriff-Stellung ging. Ich sprang auf und stand in Sekundenbruchteil zwischen den beiden.  
„Nicht. Wir werden mit ihnen einen Vertrag aushandeln, so wie mit den Wölfen… Lass es nicht zu einem Krieg kommen, Edward. Sie sind in der Überzahl.“ Edward richtete sich wieder auf, sah Maria aber immer noch hasserfüllt an.  
„Du hast recht.“, sagte er zu mir.  
„Packt eure Sachen, wir gehen.“  
››Bevor wir keine Vereinbarung mit diesen Tieren haben, werdet ihr nicht in ihrer Nähe sein, verstanden?‹‹, teilte mir Edward über seine Gedanken mit und ich nickte.  
Edward verließ den Raum um die anderen zu benachrichtigen.  
„Westlich von hier gibt es eine große Lichtung. Wir werden euch um Mitternacht dort erwarten.“, teilte ich Maria mit und verließ Claire die Schule.  
Die anderen warteten bereits an den Autos auf uns.

„Claire, wenn du nicht willst, kannst du auch hier bleiben.“, sagte Mom und sah ihre Tochter mitleidig an. Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Sie will mitkommen.“, informierte ich Renesmee und Jacob schnaubte. „Ich werde ihnen alle Knochen brechen!“, wütete er weiter und wurde von Mom aus dem Zimmer geschmissen.  
„Claire, bist du dir sicher?“ Meine Schwester nickte und erhob sich schwerfällig vom Bett.  
„Lasst uns gehen. Es wird Zeit.“ Ich griff nach Claires Hand und wir gingen nach unten, wo siebenundzwanzig Wölfe, Vampire und Mischwesen auf uns warteten. Ich sah zu Rose, die zwei kleine Kinder auf ihren Armen hatte.  
„Ich bleibe hier. Die Kinder sollten das nicht mitbekommen.“, sagte sie und drückte sich an Emmett.  
Claire und ich nickten ihr zu. Es war klar, dass Rose auf unsere beiden jüngsten aufpassen würde. Lily war erst ein paar Wochen alt und Christian gerade mal zwei Jahre. Wir verabschiedeten uns von den dreien und liefen los. Jacob und Bastien liefen als Wölfe neben uns her. Schnell war die Lichtung erreicht und wir bildeten eine offene Front auf einer Seite des Feldes. Ich lauschte der Natur und vernahm große Herzen schlagen und schwere Pfoten durch das Unterholz rasen.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung brachen einige Wölfe aus dem Wald hervor und blieben schlitternd stehen. Die Wölfe musterten uns kurz und begannen dann zu heulen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte und auch die anderen Gedankenleser wussten es nicht.  
Es verging ein paar Augenblicke und Maria trat aus dem Dickicht des Waldes. Sie trug ein ähnliches Kleid wie damals, auf Claires Hochzeit und hob sich dadurch von den Wölfen, die um ihre Beine schlichen, ab. Jacob neben mir knurrte und Mom strich ihm über den Kopf.  
Wir warteten bis alle Wölfe den Wald verlassen hatten. Bella und Sophie zogen Schilde um unseren Clan, damit wir unangreifbar wurden. Sophie Schritt nach vorne und bildete nun die Spitzte.  
„Was denkst du dir dabei, Luan?  
Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?“ Die Wölfe fingen auf Sophies Worte an zu knurren und wir taten es ihnen gleich. Ein Bellen rief die Wölfe zur Ordnung und es wurde wieder still. Einer der Wölfe stellte sich auf die Hinterläufe und schritt auf uns zu. Er stand nun in der gleichen Entfernung zu seinem Rudel, wie Sophie zu uns.  
››Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Vampir.‹‹, sprach der Wolf in Gedanken und sah Sophie unverwandt an.  
››Du hast dich verändert. Das erwartet man von Vampiren eigentlich nicht.‹‹ „Jeder Verändert sich. Du doch auch oder? Seit fünfzehnhundertzweiundzwanzig ist viel passiert.“ Der weiße Wolf knurrte und Sophie lachte.  
„Ich bitte dich, Luan. Nimm doch nicht alles gleich als Beleidigung auf. Seit damals ist viel passiert. Wir sind nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Warum fürchtest du dich vor den Menschen?“  
››Menschen und Vampire haben meines gleichen gejagt und getötet!‹‹  
„Wir wurden auch gejagt, doch haben wir uns nicht so dumm angestellt wie ihr.“ Der Wolf schnaubte.  
„Aber lassen wir das nun beiseite. Wir möchten hier in Frieden leben, Luan. Wir jagen keine Menschen, tut es uns gleich. Sollte es hier zu mysteriösen Vorfällen kommen, werde ich dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Dich und dein gesamtes Rudel.“, fauchte sie.  
Die Wölfe heulten auf und alle um mich herum ging in die Kauerposition über. Nur Sophie, Claire und ich blieben stehen. Der weiße Wolf hob eine seiner Tatzen und die Wölfe waren wieder ruhig. Nur einen Moment später verschwand dieser und ein weiterer Wolf im Wald.

Ich starrte die blonden Männer, die eben aus dem Wald getreten waren und nur mit Shorts bekleidet waren, ausdruckslos an.  
Wobei ich eigentlich nur einen dieser beiden anstarrte. Der andere war uninteressant für mich.  
Allerdings nicht für Claire. Ich spürte förmlich, wie in Claire das Leben wieder anfing. Sie hatte Kai nicht verloren. Er stand neben einem blonden Mann mit nachtblauen Augen. Seine Lippen waren voll und ich wollte sie unbedingt küssen.  
Alle Gedanken waren aus meinem Hirn verflogen und mein Leben schien sich nur noch um diesen einen Mann zu drehen. Und dann wusste ich:  
Das ist die wahre Liebe.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Joa... das wars für Heute...  
Keine Ahnung wann das nächste Kapitel kommt...  
Muss ja noch 2 Kapitel machen und ein Teilkapitel zu einer Partner-FF...  
Und jetzt ist mein Planer weg -.-  
Schönen Abend noch, ich geh jetzt Feiern.^^  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/52/Renesmee-in-past)

1\. Prolog  
2\. Fliegende Teller  
3\. Eine fast verletzte Bella  
4\. Tut mir Leid!  
5\. Verspätete Begrüßung  
6\. In Seattle mit Jacob  
7\. Ein Hund im Hause Cullen  
8\. Etwas persönliches, in etwas unpersönlichem  
9\. Gemüse Smoothe  
10\. Erster Schultag  
11\. Kleine Lüge  
12\. Mrs. Bruck  
13\. Das Gespräch  
14\. Gurken und Nutella  
15\. Zu viel Schokolade  
16\. Bettgeflüster  
17\. Zerbrochene Welten  
18\. Bella und Jake  
19\. Kindsbewegungen  
20\. Der nächste Morgen  
21\. Namen  
22\. Cafeteria Krieg  
23\. Erinnerungen  
24\. Lachanfälle beim See  
25\. Mordversuche beim See  
26\. Ungeahnte Geschehnisse  
27\. Nach der OP  
28\. Schock - Glück  
29\. Unerwarteter Besuch  
30\. Fragen und Bedürfnisse - nicht beantwortete und nicht gestillt  
31\. Ein Sohn und Teresa  
32\. Babys, Morgenübelkeit und Hustenanfälle  
33\. Was für ein scheiß Tag!  
34\. Im sechsten Monat?  
35\. Anthony 2138 und Lasst das Spiel beginnen  
36\. Jake & Sam  
37\. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?  
38\. Im OP und eine böse Vorahnung  
39\. Hier, dort, überall  
40\. Ein Haufen Vampire aus der Zukunft  
41\. Ein bisschen hiervon... ein bisschen davon  
42\. Saras Geständnis  
43\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
44\. Die Volturi kommen...  
45\. Epilog: Abschied nehmen  
46\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 1  
47\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 2  
48\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 3  
49\. Sophies Chronik - Teil 4  
50\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 1  
51\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 2  
52\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 3  
53\. Werewolf Chronicles - Teil 4  
54\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/54/Renesmee-in-past)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0/596463)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=49bd0e910000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
